O que eu gosto em você
by Gemini Artemis
Summary: Os oito feiticeiros demônios estão de volta e querem vingança, mas as coisas começam a dar errado quando alguns dos irmãos se envolvem com humanos e um novo inimigo está atrás deles.
1. O Retorno de Jade

**N/A:** Eu decidi substituir os capítulos antigos por versões reescritas e melhoradas. Para não causar confusão com a ordem e o número de capítulos, eu vou mantê-los do tamanho original, embora hoje em dia eu os prefira com, no mínimo, cinco mil palavras. Espero que os leitores antigos não se importem com essas mudanças.

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, exceto pelo enredo e os personagens criados por mim.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Onze anos se passaram desde o incidente com as máscaras Oni. Jade voltara para Hong Kong alguns meses depois e todos supunham que a Mão Negra se acabara para sempre. Depois disso, Jackie não precisou continuar trabalhando para a Seção 13 e pôde voltar à sua pesquisa na universidade.

Tohru ainda não era um mestre em magia, mas já era bastante experiente. O Tio continuava o mesmo, sempre gritando e golpeando Jackie e Tohru por um motivo ou outro. Seu sobrinho achava que ele ficava mais ranzinza quando Jade demorava em ir visitá-los.

Além disso, Jackie casara-se com Viper. No início, o Tio não achara uma boa idéia deixá-los ficar na loja, mas acabou cedendo. O casal teve um filho chamado Jack, que se parecia muito com Jackie; o mesmo cabelo e olhos, a pele morena como a de Viper e um grande potencial para as artes marciais. Assim como o pai, ele não era muito chegado a aventuras, preferia levar uma vida calma — para o desagrado de Jade.

Fora alguns pequenos incidentes durante o trabalho arqueológico de Jackie e confusões causadas por Jade, a vida voltara a ser tranqüila para a família Chan. Jackie realmente esperava que tudo continuasse assim e que a paz reinasse para sempre. Mas por que ele tinha a impressão de que isso não aconteceria?

* * *

**–CAPÍTULO 1–  
_O Retorno de Jade_**

Jackie e o Tio estavam na biblioteca estudando alguns artefatos. Viper estava em uma missão em Nova Iorque e Tohru estava visitando a mãe no Japão, então Jackie era praticamente o único que podia cuidar de seu filho.

Por isso não conseguia se concentrar em sua própria pesquisa. Olhou para o relógio, Jack já deveria ter voltado da escola. Jackie não podia deixar de ficar preocupado. Depois de ter passado por tantas situações estranhas e enfrentado todos os tipos de inimigos, ele ficara um pouco paranóico.

O sino da porta da loja tocou, anunciando que alguém entrara. Jackie imediatamente correu para entrada e ficou aliviado de ver o filho são e salvo, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou furioso com ele. Jackie sabia que quando Jack se atrasava, se não era por causa de algo sobrenatural, só podia ser uma coisa: problemas na escola de novo.

— Até que enfim! Isso são horas de chegar? O que você fez desta vez? — perguntou Jackie, cruzando os braços.

— Mas, pai, não foi culpa minha! — defendeu-se Jack.

— Sei. Já reparei que a culpa nunca é sua — disse Jackie, apertando os olhos. O garoto abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio. — Então, o que aconteceu desta vez?

— Foi a garota nova. Eu tentei conversar com ela, mas acho que ela tava de mau humor. Ela me empurrou, eu fui me defender, e aí...

— Aí vocês foram pegos — completou Jackie.

— Hum... É. E a professora quer falar com você. Mas o injusto é que ela nem quis falar com os pais da garota. Acharam que eu tava atacando a pobre e indefesa garotinha... — disse Jack sarcasticamente, girando os olhos. Jackie suspirou.

— Jack, quantas vezes eu já falei que não pode brigar na escola? Acho que a Jade realmente não tem sido uma boa influência pra você...

— Mas...

— Nada de "mas". Vá já pro seu quarto.

Jack relutantemente subiu as escadas, mas então sorriu sem que seu pai percebesse.

— Ainda bem que o laptop está no meu quarto... — murmurou ele para si mesmo.

------

Jack acessou a Internet e entrou em seu e-mail. Não ficou surpreso ao ver uma mensagem de Jade, mas sim ao ler o que estava escrito.

"Jack, e aí? Eu só quero avisar que eu tô indo aí visitar vocês esta semana! Mas não conta nada pra ninguém, porque eu quero fazer uma surpresa, viu? Beijos, Jade."

Por alguns segundos, o garoto só pôde encarar a tela do laptop. Então afundou o rosto nas mãos e caiu para trás, deitando-se.

— Oh, não... De novo, não!

**Continua...**


	2. O Pior Pesadelo de Jack

**–CAPÍTULO 2–  
**_**O Pior Pesadelo de Jack**_

Jade já havia saído do aeroporto. Estava agora em um táxi rumo à loja do Tio, telefonando para seus pais para avisá-los que ela já estava em São Francisco e passava bem. Depois de uma breve conversa com sua mãe, ela desligou o telefone e olhou pela janela, ansiosa. A cidade mudara muito nos últimos anos, mas ainda trazia aquela sensação de nostalgia. Tantas coisas emocionantes já lhe aconteceram aqui...

Então, notou uma pequena lanchonete e pediu para o motorista parar. Ela estava morrendo de fome e temia que só houvesse sanduíche de feijão chinês ou alguma coisa com alho na loja do Tio. Era mais seguro chegar lá já satisfeita...

O táxi parou e Jade deu um pouco de dinheiro ao motorista antes de sair. Entrou na lanchonete, comprou um hambúrguer e continuou o seu caminho a pé. Não estava muito longe do seu destino, de qualquer forma.

Enquanto isso, começou a se lembrar dos velhos tempos. Fazia muito tempo que eles não enfrentavam nenhuma organização criminosa, demônios poderosos, feiticeiros do chi negro... A vida tornara-se calma demais, e ela não gostava muito disso. Preferia bastante ação, lutas emocionantes, aventuras inesquecíveis.

Além disso, Jade tinha outro problema: nunca arranjara um namorado. Talvez porque todos os garotos a considerassem louca ou mentirosa por contar todas aquelas histórias sobre magia. Ela mesma nunca realmente gostou de ninguém o suficiente para um namoro. Às vezes pensava em Paco, mas...

Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que acabou esbarrando em uma garotinha que estava parada na calçada, apertando alguns botões de seu celular. Jade conseguiu manter o equilíbrio, mas a outra caiu no chão.

— Ai! — gritou a garota.

— Nossa, foi mal. Eu... — disse Jade, oferecendo sua mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Porém, a garota levantou-se sozinha.

— Sua idiota! Por que não olha por onde anda?

— Eu já pedi desculpas. Não precisa ser tão mal-educada — respondeu Jade, franzindo a testa. Então, teve a impressão de já tê-la visto em algum lugar.

A garota tinha cabelo loiro pálido, quase branco, preso em um rabo-de-cavalo e olhos azuis. Pelo seu sotaque, Jade acreditava que ela era britânica. Ela parecia ter a idade de Jack. Talvez Jade tivesse visto-a na escola dele.

— Escuta, a gente não se conhece de algum lugar? — perguntou Jade, abaixando-se um pouco para olhá-la melhor e tentar se lembrar. A garota recuou um passo, encarando-a irritada.

— Eu acho que não — respondeu a garota friamente. — Agora sai da minha frente que eu tô com pressa — disse, passando por Jade e fazendo o melhor que pôde para empurrá-la. Jade a fitou indo embora e franziu, irritada.

— Ai, mas que garota arrogante! — reclamou e se virou para continuar o seu próprio caminho, resolvendo esquecer isso. Ela estava de muito bom humor por estar de volta e não deixaria nada nem ninguém estragar o seu dia.

Depois de quinze minutos de caminhada, enfim chegou. Ainda passou alguns segundos apenas vislumbrando a frente da loja, que continuava praticamente a mesma de sempre.

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

— Cheguei! — gritou feliz. O Tio e Jackie, que estavam lendo alguns livros, imediatamente os deixaram de lado para recebê-la.

— Jade! É tão bom ver você! — disse Jackie, abraçando a sobrinha.

O Tio sorriu.

— Agora eu sei por que o Jack estava agindo tão estranho... — comentou.

— É mesmo! Onde ele está? — perguntou Jade olhando ao redor maliciosamente. Nesse exato momento, Jack veio da cozinha segurando um copo de água. Assim que o garoto viu Jade, deixou cair o copo, arregalando os olhos.

— V-V-Você... já chegou!

— Oi, Jack! — disse ela alegremente, saltando na direção do garoto e envolvendo o braço ao redor do pescoço dele para impedir que ele fugisse. — Então, como vai o meu priminho favorito, hein? — perguntou ela, esfregando um punho na cabeça dele.

— Gh... Socorro...! — disse ele com dificuldade enquanto era sufocado por Jade.

— Olha, eu tô impressionada. Pela primeira vez, você não contou a ninguém que eu estava vindo pra cá!

Jack conseguiu escorregar para baixo e se livrar da implicância de Jade.

— Isso mesmo. Eu fiz a minha parte, agora você faz a sua e me deixa em paz — pediu ele, tentando arrumar o cabelo com as mãos.

— Tch. É, vai sonhando — murmurou ela para que apenas ele ouvisse. Então se virou para os dois tios. — Ah, eu senti tanto a falta de vocês! Eu trouxe umas lembrancinhas de Hong Kong e... — Ela parou e olhou ao redor. — Ué, cadê a Viper e o Tohru?

— A Viper está numa missão em Nova Iorque — respondeu Jackie.

— E o Tohru está visitando a mulher-aranha — completou o Tio, sorrindo sarcasticamente e voltando à sua leitura.

Para a surpresa de Jackie, Jade não pareceu chateada. Pelo contrário, ela estava sorrindo.

— Tudo bem... Eu não pretendo ir embora tão cedo mesmo... — murmurou ela. Jack a ouviu e engoliu em seco.

— O que você disse? — perguntou Jackie.

— Nada, não — respondeu Jade, sorrindo alegremente de novo. — Eu vou à Seção 13 agora. Jack, vem comigo?

— Eu posso mesmo escolher? — perguntou Jack, sem nenhum entusiasmo.

— Não. Você está de castigo — disse Jackie, mas acabou sendo golpeado na cabeça pelo Tio.

— Deixe ele ir com ela! A Jade não vai descansar enquanto ele não for — explicou ele. Jackie franziu, ainda não gostando da idéia, mas então suspirou em derrota.

— Tá, tudo bem. Pode ir com ela — disse. Jade abriu o maior sorriso e Jack ficou boquiaberto.

— Valeu! — disse Jade, vitoriosa, e agarrou o pulso do primo.

— Mas... Mas... — ele gaguejou enquanto era arrastado para fora da loja.

Jade fechou a porta e parou quando eles viraram a esquina.

— Por favor, me solta, me solta! Eu não quero ir!

— Ah, vê se pára de choramingar! Não pense que eu queria ir com você à Seção 13! — disse ela, soltando-o. Jack a olhou com surpresa.

— Não?

— Não... Você é muito chato, não tem nenhum espírito de aventura — admitiu ela. — Mas eu não podia deixar você lá sozinho de castigo, né? — continuou, dando leves tapinhas na cabeça de Jack.

Mas ele não agradeceu, e sim a encarou com desconfiança.

— Ah, você é muito tenso. Parece até o Jackie. Precisa relaxar mais, fazer algumas besteiras de vez em quando.

— Sempre que eu sigo os seus conselhos, eu me dou mal.

— É porque você precisa de experiência. Mas se prepare, porque desta vez eu vim pra ficar.

Jack gelou.

— C-Como assim...? Você não veio aqui só pra nos visitar? O que veio fazer, então? — perguntou, desesperado.

— Não é da sua conta — respondeu ela, parecendo irritada. Agora foi a vez de Jack sorrir sarcasticamente.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou acabar descobrindo mais cedo ou mais tarde mesmo. Além disso, o meu pai vai querer saber, e você não vai poder esconder nada dele.

— Hmph. Veremos.

**Continua...**


	3. Seção 13

**–CAPÍTULO 3–  
**_**Seção 13**_

— Jade? É você? — perguntou o Capitão Black, surpreso.

— Capitão Black! — Ela correu para abraçá-lo.

— Há quanto tempo. Confesso que a Seção 13 não é a mesma sem você.

— Lá em Hong Kong também é muito chato. Todo dia é a mesma rotina, nunca acontece nada de interessante...

— Mas então, o que a traz aqui? Veio matar as saudades de São Francisco? — perguntou Black enquanto andava ao lado de Jade pelos corredores da Seção 13.

— Isso também. Mas tem uma coisa que eu quero te pedir, foi por isso que eu vim pra cá.

— Bom, e o que é?

— Hum... — Ela olhou para Jack, que vinha logo atrás deles. — Depois eu falo, primeiro tenho que me livrar dele — sussurrou ela para Black, apontando cuidadosamente para o garoto. Black entendeu imediatamente e se virou.

— Jack, o Vinicius está aqui na Seção 13. Ah, e eu acho que a Alice também está. Você não quer ir brincar com eles?

Jack sorriu.

— Claro. Onde eles estão? — perguntou ele ansiosamente.

— Devem estar no laboratório do Kepler ou na minha sala — respondeu Black, sorrindo. Jack não perdeu tempo e correu primeiro para o laboratório. Black e Jade se entreolharam, sorrindo.

— Bem, o que você queria me dizer? — perguntou ele.

— Capitão Black, você se lembra que me disse que, quando eu crescesse, poderia ser uma agente secreta aqui na Seção 13? — perguntou ela, esperançosa. Capitão Black esfregou a parte de trás da cabeça.

— Eu disso isso, é? — confirmou ele, incerto, e Jade franziu.

— Disse! E o Jackie é testemunha!

— É, talvez eu tenha dito... — disse ele, ainda não se lembrando.

— Não importa. O importante é que você ainda reconhece as minhas habilidades, não é?

— É...

— Pois então! Eu quero ser uma agente, como a Viper!

Black pensou por um tempo, deixando Jade irritada.

— Você ainda é muito jovem, Jade. Não sei se seria possível te colocar em uma posição tão importante. Talvez, se você aceitasse começar com trabalhos menores aqui dentro da Seção 13...

— O quê? Não, isso vai ser um saco! — reclamou ela.

— Eu achei que você ia dizer isso...

— Não é justo! Eu vim de Hong Kong, do outro lado do mundo, só pra isso e você me recusa! — disse ela, indignada.

— Olha, eu posso tentar conversar com os meus superiores. Eles podem requerer uma missão-teste para ver como você se sai.

Jade voltou a sorrir.

— Agora, sim! E quanto tempo isso vai levar?

— Não muito. Alguns dias, no máximo. Você tem onde ficar, né?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Só até a Viper e o Tohru voltarem.

— Me diz, você já contou isso ao Jackie?

— Não, eu queria fazer uma surpresa. Mas já que vai demorar um pouco, vou ter que inventar uma desculpa qualquer pra ele.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Jade. Você é habilidosa e inteligente, tenho certeza de que será aprovada — disse ele sorrindo.

— Valeu — Ela retribuiu o sorriso. — De qualquer forma, eu já vou. Tchau! — disse ela rapidamente, virando-se e apressando-se para onde Jack havia ido.

------

Jack estava jogando um jogo de tabuleiro com os filhos do Capitão Black. Um deles era Vinicius, um garoto de cabelo ruivo e olhos verdes que era um ano mais velho que Jack e o seu melhor amigo; e havia também a sua irmã gêmea, Alice. Ela tinha as mesmas cores de cabelo e olhos, só que era um pouco tímida.

Jade entrou na sala abruptamente, fazendo Jack se retrair.

— Oi! Como vão todos?

— Jade! Finalmente! Você é a minha salvação! É a única que consegue invadir o cofre da Seção 13! — disse Vinicius com um grande sorriso no rosto e correndo para abraçá-la.

— Vocês podem ir. Eu sabia que a Jade ia querer tentar alguma coisa quando chegasse aqui, e eu avisei que não iria junto com ela — disse Jack, cruzando os braços.

— Então vocês dois vão lá que eu fico aqui com o Jack, assim ele não fica sozinho — disse Alice timidamente. Jack ficou ligeiramente vermelho, ela era sempre tão gentil com ele...

— Você que sabe... — respondeu Jade, encolhendo os ombros. Ela sabia que Jack, apesar da pouca idade, tinha uma queda por Alice. Às vezes, ficava imaginando como eles seriam um lindo casal quando crescessem.

— Vamos, Jade! Vamos lá! — chamou Vinicius, puxando-a pela mão. Jade sorriu e os dois saíram correndo para fora da sala, deixando Jack e Alice a sós.

— Então, como vai você, Jack? — perguntou a garota para começar uma conversa.

— Péssimo. A Jade ainda vai acabar me metendo em encrenca de novo. Acho que ela está planejando alguma coisa... Além disso, tem uma garota nova na minha sala que não pára de me encher o saco.

— Uma garota?

— É, ela é nova. Parece que acabou de se mudar da Inglaterra. Não é muito simpática, e acho que cismou comigo.

— Vai ver ela gosta de você — sugeriu Alice sorrindo.

— Gosta de mim? Ela me odeia!

— Algumas pessoas têm vergonha de dizer que gostam de uma pessoa. Então implicam com ela, porque acham que é o único jeito de chamar a atenção dela.

— Mas acho que este não é o caso. Eu tenho certeza que ela realmente não gosta de mim.

— Hum... Você não fez nada de errado pra ela?

— Eu só tentei ser amigo dela... — Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça. — Mas não vamos falar de coisas ruins. Então, alguma novidade?

— Ah... sim... — Ela ficou vermelha de repente. — Você soube que vai ter um baile na nossa escola... mês que vem...?

— Eu soube, sim — respondeu ele, também ficando vermelho.

— Sei que ainda é cedo para perguntar isso, mas... você... está pensando em ir com quem?

— Eu... ehr... Bom... — Ele não conseguiu responder, deixando-a nervosa.

— E-Entendo... Não é da minha conta com quem você vai, eu só... — disse ela rapidamente, mas foi interrompida por Jack.

— Não, não é isso. É que... eu... ainda não sei... — Ele desviou o olhar.

— Ah...

— E você? Vai com quem?

— Ninguém me convidou ainda. Talvez porque ainda falte muito pro baile.

— Não se preocupe. Com certeza alguém vai te convidar — ele tentou consolá-la mas, na verdade, não queria que outro garoto a convidasse. _Ele_ queria convidá-la. Mas ainda não criara coragem o suficiente...

------

Jade conseguiu entrar no cofre, como sempre, e deu uma olhada à sua volta. Tudo estava no mesmo lugar de sempre. A segurança do cofre fora reforçada várias vezes, mas ela ainda conseguia invadi-lo sem problemas.

— E aí, Shendu? Hehe, eu vou ter que pegar uns talismãs seus emprestados de novo, viu? — disse ela divertida, acenando em direção à cela dele.

Jade pôde ouvir o seu chiado de irritação do demônio do fogo e sorriu, virando-se para onde os talismãs estavam. Havia uma redoma protegendo-os, mas Vinicius facilitara tudo ao contar-lhe a senha. Ela digitou uma seqüência de números e letras no teclado ao lado da redoma, que então se levantou. Jade pegou os talismãs da cobra, do galo e do boi.

Guardou-os no bolso, colocou a redoma no lugar de volta e saiu do cofre cuidadosamente. Usou o talismã da cobra para que ninguém a visse e correu até uma pequena sala, onde Vinicius a estava esperando.

O garoto notou a sua chegada quando a porta se abriu e se fechou sem motivo aparente. Jade voltou a ser visível e lhe mostrou os três talismãs.

— Aqui estão. Divirta-se.

------

Já havia se passado quase meia-hora e Jack ainda não conseguira dizer o que queria a Alice. Esta também ficara em silêncio, pois esperava que o outro dissesse alguma coisa.

Mas todas as suas esperanças se acabaram quando Jade entrou na sala, sorrindo triunfante.

— Consegui pegar os talismãs! — anunciou ela.

— Que bom. Parabéns — disse Alice, fazendo Jack bufar.

— Alice, não tem que parabenizar ela por fazer uma coisa errada.

Jade franziu a testa.

— O que há de errado em pegar uma coisa emprestada? Além disso, eu tenho o direito de pegá-los a hora que eu quiser, pois arrisquei a vida mais de uma vez por causa deles, viu?

— Ah, que inveja, Jade. Eu também queria ter enfrentado demônios, feiticeiros do chi negro, máscaras ninjas... — comentou a voz de Vinicius, assustando Jack e Alice.

— V-Vinicius? Você está aqui? — perguntou Jack. Seu amigo imediatamente apareceu ao lado de Jade, segurando o talismã da cobra na mão direita.

— Invisibilidade. É um dos meus poderes preferidos — disse Vinicius, mas então a porta se abriu e ele rapidamente escondeu o talismã no bolso. Jackie entrou, recebendo olhares inocentes de Jade e de Vinicius.

— Oi, Jackie — cumprimentaram os dois.

— Jade, o que vocês estavam fazendo? — perguntou ele, desconfiado.

— Nada, só batendo um papo com as crianças — respondeu sua sobrinha. Ele suspirou, resolvendo não insistir.

— Eu vim aqui buscar você e o Jack pra jantar. O Tio disse que tinha uma coisa importante pra falar.

Jack suspirou aliviado; quanto mais tempo ele passasse com o pai, menores eram as chances de Jade arrastá-lo para outra aventura suicida.

Os três Chans se despediram dos gêmeos e saíram da Seção 13. Porém, ao invés de voltarem para a loja, Jackie os levou para um caminho diferente.

— Ué, nós não vamos pra loja do Tio? — perguntou Jade, curiosa.

— Não, o Tio está nos esperando ali na outra esquina. Nós vamos jantar fora hoje — respondeu Jackie.

— Em que restaurante? — Jack quis saber.

— O Panda-Hanten — disse seu pai, contente.

— Ah, não! Não um restaurante chinês! Por que sempre que eu acabo de chegar de Hong Kong vocês me levam para um restaurante chinês? Eu não agüento mais! — reclamou Jade em voz alta. Jack riu e apontou para ela.

— Bem feito.

**Continua...**


	4. Julia em Apuros

–**CAPÍTULO 4–  
**_**Julia em Apuros**_

— Mas, Jackie... O Jack é chato! Ele nunca quer ir a lugar nenhum comigo e nem fazer nada de divertido! — protestou Jade enquanto eles comiam _soba_ no restaurante.

— É porque você sempre me mete em encrenca! — defendeu-se Jack.

— Aiyaaa! Parem de brigar! O Tio já está com dor de cabeça! — reclamou o Tio.

— Não é culpa minha que o senhor não consegue pensar em outra coisa a não ser pesquisa... — resmungou Jade.

— Mas Jade, você só tem que ficar com o Jack enquanto eu e o Tio fazemos essa pesquisa — disse Jackie.

— Assim não tem graça! Eu preciso de alguém que seja que nem eu, que goste de aventuras e não tenha um pai tão super protetor — disse Jade encarando Jackie, que franziu a testa.

— Você pode dizer isso agora, mas quando tiver filhos vai entender — respondeu ele calmamente e Jade bufou.

— Eu duvido. De qualquer forma, isso ainda vai demorar muito.

— Jackie... — interrompeu o Tio com um ar sério e todos olharam para ele.

— Sim? — disse seu sobrinho.

— Sobre aquele sonho estranho que eu tive... — ele começou, mas foi interrompido por Jade.

— Sonho? Que sonho? — ela quis saber.

— O Tio teve um sonho estranho na semana passada, alguma coisa a ver com um pingente mágico que nos causaria muitos problemas — explicou Jackie rapidamente sem realmente se importar com isso.

— Tch! E daí? Foi só um sonho, não tem que levar a sério, Tio — disse ela, sorrindo.

— Eu andei pesquisando e a única coisa que encontrei foi uma figura com o pingente que eu vi no sonho. Mas não tinha muitas informações sobre ele, só que é muito antigo e pode servir como uma chave para abrir qualquer tipo de porta, cadeado ou cofre que esteja magicamente selado — explicou o Tio, ignorando o comentário de Jade.

— O que acha que isso significa? Como o senhor pôde ter sonhado com uma coisa que realmente existe mas nunca viu? — perguntou Jackie, confuso.

— Não sei. Mas tenho certeza de que em breve saberemos — respondeu o velho sombriamente.

------

Jade suspirou. Ela estava acompanhando Jack no caminho para a escola e realmente preferia estar em qualquer outro lugar fazendo qualquer outra coisa. Nada de emocionante aconteceria agora e, embora tenha achado que seria impossível, estava agora mais entediada do que antes. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Já devia ter esperado que seus tios lhe dariam a tarefa de babá do primo.

Os dois andavam lado a lado em silêncio, quando, de repente, Jack parou e fitou algo do outro lado da rua.

— Jade, olha lá! — disse, apontando para um beco. Lá estava uma garotinha que devia ter a idade de Jack. Seu cabelo era loiro pálido e estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo.

Jade levou um tempo para reconhecê-la. Era a garotinha em quem ela esbarra quando acabara de chegar de Hong Kong. Jade apertou os olhos com desconfiança ao ver que ela estava acompanhada de três homens e, a julgar por sua expressão, não estava nem um pouco contente com isso.

— É a Julia! — disse Jack, bastante espantado.

— Quem é Julia? — indagou Jade.

— É a garota nova que eu te falei.

— Aquela que brigou com você? — Jade inclinou a cabeça. — O que ela está fazendo com aqueles caras?

Jack deu de ombros.

— Não sei, mas acho que coisa boa não é.

Jade afirmou com a cabeça. Provavelmente aqueles homens estavam seqüestrando-a.

— Vamos lá! Vamos ajudá-la — propôs Jade, sem poder conter um sorriso. Agora, sim, as coisas poderiam ficar mais interessantes. Jack, porém, não parecia gostar muito da idéia.

— Tá brincando? Não podemos lutar com eles! Estão em vantagem numérica, e devem estar armados! Além disso, eu... — Jack nem terminou a frase e Jade já estava correndo na direção de um prédio abandonado do outro lado da rua. Jack hesitou um pouco, mas resolveu segui-la.

Tão agilmente quando seu tio Jackie, Jade escalou o pequeno prédio pelos parapeitos das janelas, que felizmente eram bem próximas umas das outras, até contorná-lo e chegar ao beco, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho. Jack ia logo atrás dela, com mais dificuldade.

Ela não conseguia entender o que os homens tanto falavam com a garotinha, mas teve a impressão de que eles estavam muito irritados. Tentou aproximar-se mais e, mesmo assim, ainda não os ouvia claramente, embora já pudesse entender algumas frases quando eles erguiam a voz.

— Já chega, pirralha! Você vai nos levar ao seu pai, senão acabamos com você aqui e agora! — berrou um dos homens impacientemente. Julia cruzou os braços.

— Esquece. Eu não vou ajudar vocês! — respondeu, tentando parecer audaciosa, mas Jade achava que ela apenas parecia uma criança mimada desobedecendo aos pais. Tentando não rir, aproximou-se um pouco mais da cena.

— Não pense que agora vai ser como das outras vezes. Meus colegas já localizaram os capangas do seu pai, eles não virão te salvar — disse outro homem enquanto o terceiro tirava uma arma de um dos bolsos internos de seu casaco. Ele apontou a arma para a garotinha e Jade não pensou duas vezes: saltou do lugar onde estava e acertou um chute no rosto do homem armado.

— Mas o que... Quem é você? — perguntou ele depois de se recuperar do golpe.

— Deve trabalhar pro pai dela! — disse o terceiro homem.

— Isso não importa! Peguem ela! — ordenou o outro e todos partiram para atacar Jade ao mesmo tempo.

Jade sorriu e pulou para frente para acertar um chute no peito de um dos homens e, ao aterrissar no chão, deu uma rasteira em outro. Em seguida, deu uma seqüência de golpes no terceiro e acertou o estômago do que levara o primeiro golpe nesta luta.

Ela deu uma cambalhota para trás e pegou um cano que estava jogado em um canto. Dois dos homens tentaram atacá-la de novo e ela os golpeou com o cano como se estivesse usando um bastão de verdade. Eles caíram zonzos no chão, embora ainda não estivessem realmente inconscientes.

— Fique parada ou eu mato a garota! — uma voz foi ouvida atrás de Jade, que se virou para ver o homem que sobrara apontando uma arma para a cabeça de Julia enquanto a segurava firmemente.

Jade ficou parada por um tempo, ponderando o que fazer, mas, então, viu Jack saltar de onde estivera escondendo-se e acertar o sujeito. A chinesa aproveitou o momento para afastá-lo das crianças e da arma. Os outros dois se levantaram com dificuldade e se entreolharam.

— Vamos embora daqui! — sugeriu um deles. Os outros dois concordaram prontamente a saíram correndo o mais rápido que podiam do beco.

Jade sorriu vitoriosa, jogou o cano para o lado e bateu o pó das mãos, virando-se para Julia.

— Você está bem? — perguntou-lhe.

— Estou — respondeu Julia. Jade esperou por um tempo para ver se ela falaria mais alguma coisa, mas a garotinha ficou em silêncio. Será que ela não iria nem dizer um "obrigado"?

Jade clareou a garganta.

— O meu nome é Jade Chan, e esse aí é o Jack, meu primo.

— Acho que já nos conhecemos — disse ela com frieza, evitando olhar para Jack. O garoto fez o mesmo, franzindo a testa e cruzando os braços, mas então se lembrou de algo.

— Jade! Eu vou me atrasar pra escola!

— A escola! Ai, é mesmo! — exclamou Jade, dando um tapa na testa. — Se o Jackie souber que você se atrasou por minha causa, ele vai ficar louco. Corre agora, Jack! Talvez ainda dê tempo!

O garoto afirmou com a cabeça e saiu correndo.

— A gente se vê na hora da saída! — gritou Jade. O garoto acenou para indicar que a ouvira e continuou seu caminho.

Logo em seguida, Julia passou por Jade e fez o mesmo trajeto que Jack, mas a passos lentos. Jade foi caminhar lado a lado com ela.

— Ei, não é melhor você andar mais rápido? Vai acabar se atrasando desse jeito — avisou-lhe.

— Tudo bem. Eu me atrasava quase todo dia lá em Londres — murmurou Julia.

— Você é aluna de intercâmbio? — perguntou Jade depois de um longo momento de desconfortável silêncio, a fim de iniciar uma conversa.

Julia hesitou.

— Não. Eu me mudei faz pouco tempo.

— Onde você mora?

A inglesa deu-lhe um olhar tão irritado que Jade achou melhor não perguntar mais nada.

— Bom, então... eu já vou indo. Tenho umas coisas pra ver lá na Seção 13 e tal. Você sabe o caminho pra escola, né? — Jade sentiu-se desconfortável ao notar que Julia estava finalmente olhando-a nos olhos. Seus olhos azuis tinham um brilho ligeiramente calculista e estranhamente familiar.

— É claro que sei — respondeu ela com um sorriso quase meigo. Jade sorriu de volta e acenou.

— Então, tchau.

Julia não respondeu. Jade se virou e caminhou por um tempo. Ao dar uma olhada para trás, a garotinha já havia sumido de vista.

**Continua...**


	5. Shendu e os Talismãs

– **CAPÍTULO 5 –  
**_**Os Talismãs**_

Quando Jade se virou para frente de novo e continuou andando, Julia saiu de trás da lata de lixo e apertou os olhos, seguindo-a cuidadosamente. Jade Chan. Ouvira muitas histórias sobre a família Chan, mas nunca acreditara nem em metade do que lhe contavam. No entanto, depois de ver as habilidades excepcionais de Jade Chan, Julia começava a imaginar se tudo aquilo era mesmo verdade. Se fosse, então...

Se fosse _tudo_ verdade, talvez ela tivesse uma chance. Seria a solução para todos os seus problemas.

Observando a chinesa passeando tranqüilamente pelas ruas de São Francisco, tinha a impressão de que ela não tinha absolutamente nada de especial. Era apenas uma pessoa normal fazendo uma caminhada. Porém, tinha certeza de que a ouvira dizer que ia à Seção 13. Não havia engano.

Uns quinze minutos depois, Jade entrou em um beco. Mantendo-se a uma distância segura, Julia perguntou-se por que ela estaria naquele lugar. Não havia nada ali além de um monte de sacos de lixo e uma cabine telefônica aparentemente quebrada.

Então, para a sua surpresa, quando Jade entrou na cabine, um buraco se abriu na parede. Foi tão rápido que, quando Julia se deu conta, Jade já havia desaparecido.

— É claro — disse para si mesma, aproximando-se da cabine. — É uma base secreta.

Era irônico que a entrada para a base secreta das autoridades ficasse no meio do lixo enquanto que os quartéis-generais de tantos criminosos fossem prédios luxuosos.

Mas como _ela_ entraria? Mesmo que usasse a cabine, talvez houvesse muitos agentes do outro lado. Nesse caso, sua chegada não passaria despercebida e seu plano estaria arruinado. Se houvesse alguma outra forma de entrar, mais discreta...

Olhou em volta, pensativa. Quando seus olhos correram distraidamente ao longo da parede, notou uma porta quase no fim do beco. Correu até ela e abriu-a. Lá dentro, viu que havia um lance de escadas para o andar de baixo. Depois de descer muitos degraus, ela abriu a única porta que sobrara e deu um grito sufocado.

Pessoas com ar de importância, vestindo ternos e jalecos, andavam de um lado para o outro, computadores com telas e painéis enormes por toda parte. Ela realmente chegara à Seção 13!

Esperou até que uma mulher passasse, depois mais outros dois homens ocupados com uma prancheta, antes de concluir que seguro deixar seu esconderijo. Olhou ao redor totalmente vislumbrada, até que ouviu passos e se jogou para trás de uma das máquinas.

— Ah, Jade, a gente precisa mesmo? — perguntou um garoto ruivo.

— Sim, Vinny — respondeu Jade com um suspiro enquanto os dois passavam por Julia. — O Jackie não vai me deixar em paz até eu devolver os talismãs. Agora vá para o escritório do Kepler antes que o seu pai te veja. Você sabe que devia estar na escola agora.

— Hum... 'Tá bom, então — respondeu ele sem entusiasmo.

O garoto entrou num corredor enquanto Jade continuou em frente. "Devolver os talismãs"? _Aqueles_ talismãs?

Isso, sim, era sorte. Com muito cuidado, Julia seguiu a mulher chinesa chamada Jade, escondendo-se rapidamente sempre que alguém mais se aproximava. Com o tempo, o lugar foi ficando cada vez mais deserto e ela permitiu-se relaxar um pouco.

Jade parou em frente a uma enorme porta de cofre. Ela inseriu um cartão numa fina abertura no painel e digitou alguns números para destravar a porta. Lá dentro, apertou mais botões em outro painel e desligou a proteção ao redor de uma redoma no centro do cofre. Lentamente, ela caminhou até a redoma, levantou-a com outro botão e pegou um dos pequenos objetos que estavam guardados nela. Um legítimo talismã!

Ela soltou um suspiro:

— Pois é, o tio Jackie me mandou trazê-los de volta. Mas tudo bem. Se tudo der certo, eu terei tempo de sobra para me divertir um pouco com vocês.

Sorrindo, Jade pôs o talismã de volta, depois, bem devagar, tirou mais três dos bolsos para também colocá-los em seus lugares com os outros. Deu um passo para trás e mirou os talismãs por mais um tempo antes de apertar o botão para abaixar a redoma de volta. Julia aproveitara esse momento de contemplação para sorrateiramente passar por trás dela, de forma que Jade não pudesse vê-la quando se virasse para ir embora.

Ela saiu do cofre e Julia correu para trás da redoma, para o caso de Jade se virar novamente ao fechar a porta. Também notou que a proteção no chão continuara desligada. Só relaxou quando ouviu a porta se fechar pesadamente e o silêncio tomar conta do cofre. Cuidadosamente, ela deu uma olhada pelos lados da redoma e, ao não ver ninguém, levantou-se.

Seus olhos brilharam ao verem os talismãs. Todos os doze estavam lá, cada um com a figura de um animal do zodíaco chinês. Seu pai e seus capangas haviam lhe contado tudo sobre esses artefatos. Por mais incrível que lhe parecesse, agora tinha a chance não só de olhá-los de perto, mas também de ver se eram mesmo mágicos.

Sua mão estendida bateu no vidro da redoma e ela se sobressaltou, como se tivesse saído de um transe. De repente, percebera o erro de cálculo que cometera. Estivera tão ansiosa para chegar aos talismãs que se esquecera da segurança da Seção 13. Mesmo que ela conseguisse remover a redoma — o que em si já parecia uma façanha quase impossível —, como sairia do cofre? Sem falar nas câmeras de segurança! Na verdade, estava surpresa que as sirenes já não estivessem tocando e que ela não estivesse cercada por agentes.

— Maldição — murmurou para si mesma, arrependendo-se um momento depois. Estava começando a parecer seu pai. Não suportava o fato de que pegara hábitos dele.

— Quem está aí? — veio uma voz sibilante e demoníaca, fazendo-a saltar e soltar um grito.

Ela se virou, dando de frente para uma espécie de corredor escuro cuja entrada estava bloqueada por grades. Apertou os olhos para ver que tipo de criatura estava lá e empalideceu ao ver um par de olhos vermelhos flamejantes.

— Q-quem é você? _O que_ é você? — perguntou temerosa. Aos poucos, seus olhos se ajustaram à escuridão o suficiente para que pudesse enxergar o que parecia uma estátua arredondada de um dragão dourado. — Você é... Shendu?

— Ah, então já ouviu falar do poderoso Demônio do Fogo? Estou lisonjeado.

Percebendo que não estava correndo nenhum perigo iminente, pois não havia nada que uma estátua falante pudesse fazer além de falar, ela abaixou a guarda.

— Não deve ser tão poderoso assim. Você é só uma estátua, está preso no cofre de uma organização secreta do governo, atrás das grades... — disse ela com um tom casual. Ignorando o sibilo irritado do demônio, continuou: — Derrotado inúmeras vezes por simples mortais...

— Criança tola! Você não sabe do que está falando! Liao Su tinha uma magia poderosa ao seu lado, e muita sorte...

— Liao Su? — interrompeu ela, franzindo a testa. A verdade era que nunca ouvira esse nome. Resolveu testá-lo: — Quer dizer que _mais_ mortais já o derrotaram? Quem mais? Deixe-me ver... — Ela fingiu esforçar-se para pensar. — Ah, um velhote esclerosado, um gordão, uma garotinha de dez anos...

Os olhos do demônio brilharam de fúria. Então, ele meio sibilou, meio bufou, parecendo achar algo engraçado.

— Entendi. Tinha que ser. Bem que senti algo familiar em você... É a filha de Valmont, aquele — ele falou o nome como se fosse um palavrão.

— Não sou, não — negou ela automaticamente. Ele riu.

— É, sim. Eu posso sentir isso claramente agora. Além disso, você é muito parecida com ele, não só na aparência e no jeito de falar, como também na atitude. A mesma arrogância, a mesma insolência...

— Eu não me pareço em nada com o meu pai! — berrou ela, batendo com o punho em uma das grades. Apenas quando o eco de seu grito terminou que ela percebeu o que acabara de admitir. Abaixou a cabeça momentaneamente em frustração e amaldiçoou a si mesma.

— Realmente é uma criança — caçoou Shendu. Quando ela se recuou a responder, ele perguntou: — Afinal, o que está fazendo aqui? Não sabia que seu pai é um dos criminosos mais procurados pela Seção 13?

— Eu vim pegar os talismãs.

— Para quê?

— Não é da sua conta.

— Bem, de qualquer forma, seu plano falhou. Você conseguiu entrar aqui, mas não pensou em como escapar, pensou?

Ela desviou o olhar, humilhada e furiosa consigo mesma por ter sido tão estúpida.

De repente, o tom de Shendu passou de zombeteiro para quase amigável.

— Que tal fazermos um acordo? Você me liberta desta prisão e eu a tirarei daqui.

— Como eu faria isso? — perguntou ela, irritada.

— Com os talismãs. Eu sei a senha para abrir a redoma. O resto é fácil.

— Mas eu quero ficar com os talismãs!

— Você pode ficar com eles depois que sairmos daqui.

Julia olhou-o com raiva. Ela podia ser apenas uma criança, e às vezes não pensava em certos detalhes, como na fuga do cofre _antes_ de entrar nele, mas ela não era idiota nem ingênua. Viver em meio a criminosos a ensinara a perceber quando alguém a estava tentando enganar. Seu pai lhe contara que Shendu precisava absorver os talismãs para deixar de ser uma estátua. Era isso o que ele queria que ela fizesse: que lhe desse os talismãs.

Ela duvidava muito que Shendu lhe entregasse os talismãs depois que saíssem da Seção 13, pois ele apenas voltaria a ser uma estátua. Quem ele pensava que estava enganando? Só porque seu pai caíra na sua armadilha, não significava que ela herdara sua estupidez.

Olhou para os talismãs e para a porta. Ela poderia fingir que aceitava a proposta de Shendu e, quando ele lhe desse a senha, ela simplesmente usaria o poder dos talismãs para abrir a porta sozinha e ir embora, deixando-o para trás.

Por outro lado...

Julia podia quase ver uma lâmpada imaginária aparecendo acima de sua cabeça. Talvez Shendu lhe viesse a ser útil, afinal. Certamente queimaria algumas etapas do seu plano e lhe pouparia algum tempo.

— Fique com os talismãs — disse-lhe asperamente. — Eu sei que você precisa deles para tomar a sua verdadeira forma. Meu pai me contou tudo. — Os olhos de Shendu brilharam de novo. Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela prosseguiu: — Eu vou te libertar. Mas com uma condição.

— Diga.

* * *

_**Continua...**_


	6. Shendu é Libertado

Bom, a edição que eu fiz começa aqui. Eu emendei metade do capítulo 7 com o capítulo 6, e agora ficou assim. O mesmo aconteceu até o capítulo 9, que originalmente era o 11. De agora em diante, todos os capítulos vão ter uma média de 7 páginas. Espero que não se importem com toda essa modificação.^^"  
  
*****  
  
Momento Cultural: Você sabia que "Hsi Wu" significa "comida" em chinês? Bom, talvez seja só uma coincidência, mas de qualquer forma é interessante. Eu já notei que muitos desenhos (a maioria anime) têm personagens com nomes relacionados a comida em outras línguas.  
  
*****  
  
Capítulo 6: Shendu é Libertado  
  
Ao encaixar o último talismã, Julia se afastou alguns passos. Todo o corpo de Shendu começou a brilhar e ele começou a tomar a sua verdadeira forma. Julia teve que fechar os olhos, já que ainda estava acostumada ao escuro, e não pôde ver direito como ele era.  
  
"Finalmente, estou livre de novo!", Shendu declarou. Agora o seu corpo já não estava mais brilhando e Julia ainda não podia vê-lo com clareza.  
  
"Agora eu poderei ter a minha vingança contra Jackie Chan e aquele maldito feiticeiro."  
  
"Se você sair daqui nessa forma, eles logo virão atrás de você.", Julia comentou. Shendu ficou pensativo por um instante. Ela tinha razão. Claro que todos logo perceberiam que ele já não estava mais no cofre da Seção 13, mas se ele estivesse disfarçado poderia se afastar e pensar em um plano com mais calma sem ser perturbado pelos mortais.  
  
Julia ouviu um ruído como se algo estava estivesse se espremendo, encolhendo. De repente, ela não via mais os olhos vermelhos brilhantes dele. Ela olhou para a direita e com a luz que estava atrás dela, pôde ver que Shendu tinha se transformado em humano. Ele caminhou até as grades e abriu uma passagem como Julia tinha feito antes. Quando ele se aproximou da luz, Julia pôde ver como ele era em sua forma humana.  
  
Ele tinha a aparência de um rapaz que não devia ter mais de trinta anos e tinha o cabelo dourado. Já a cor dos olhos ela não conseguiu ver. Quando Julia começou a segui-lo, ele se tornou invisível. Ela parou e só ficou fitando a porta do cofre. Ela queria muito ter ido com ele, mas era óbvio que ele não queria companhia.  
  
Ela ouviu passos de alguém correndo e olhou ao redor para ver onde poderia se esconder. Mas antes viu que quem estava vindo era Jade. Ela suspirou aliviada.  
  
"Pronto. Já voltei.", Jade disse sorrindo e ofegando.  
  
"Até que enfim. Você demorou.", Julia respondeu. Jade olhou para onde os talismãs deveriam estar.  
  
"Julia, onde estão os talismãs?", ela perguntou preocupada. Julia se retraiu.  
  
"Hã, lembra que você me falou que sempre pega os talismãs pra se divertir com eles? Pois então, eu quis fazer o mesmo. Estão aqui na minha mochila.", ela mentiu e rezou para que Jade não quisesse ter certeza de que isso era verdade.  
  
"Então tá. Vamos embora antes que alguém nos veja. Daqui a pouco vão perceber que a câmera de segurança foi desligada e entender que eu invadi o cofre de novo." Julia suspirou aliviada e concordou com a cabeça. Por sorte o cofre estava escuro e Jade não tinha visto as grades destruídas.  
  
~/~/~  
  
"Você ainda vai dormir na minha casa esta noite?", Julia perguntou enquanto elas andavam pela calçada.  
  
"Claro. Mas que tal antes nos divertirmos um pouco. Você não estava querendo saber como os talismãs funcionam?", Jade propôs e Julia se retraiu de novo.  
  
"Ahn... Sabe o que é? Eu tô muito cansada agora. Não vejo a hora de dormir.", ela disse e simulou um bocejo. Jade encolheu os ombros.  
  
"Tudo bem. Amanhã a gente brinca com eles."  
  
"É...", Julia murmurou com a cabeça baixa.  
  
"Onde é a sua casa?", Jade perguntou olhando para o que estava à volta dela.  
  
"Não fica longe.", ela respondeu e deu para Jade um olhar sério.  
  
"Escuta Jade, eu prometi que não ia contar onde fica a Seção 13, mas você também tem que prometer que não vai contar a ninguém onde eu moro.", ela exigiu.  
  
"Sem problemas.", Jade respondeu fazendo um sinal de positivo.  
  
Depois de atravessarem três ruas, elas chegaram a um prédio aparentemente normal que devia ter quinze andares.  
  
"Só os membros da Mão Negra moram nesse prédio. Mas também tem uma 'área de negócios'.", Julia comentou. Jade não se sentia confortável em saber que tanta gente criminosa estava morando lá e ela tinha prometido não contar a ninguém.  
  
"Tem certeza de que ninguém aí vai me reconhecer?", Jade perguntou preocupada.  
  
"Tenho. Quase todos viajaram com o meu pai ou foram para algum bar. De qualquer forma eles não vão nos incomodar, eu garanto."  
  
"O que o seu pai foi fazer afinal?" Julia franziu as sobrancelhas irritada.  
  
"Não é da sua conta.", ela respondeu rispidamente.  
  
As duas subiram até o 14º andar e entraram na porta que havia no fundo do corredor. Jade observou cuidadosamente o apartamento. Ele era grande e tinha vários objetos valiosos. Também havia muitas fotos com uma mulher loira. Jade pegou um dos porta-retratos.  
  
"Quem é ela?", Jade perguntou.  
  
"A minha mãe.", Julia respondeu enquanto tentava esconder a mochila para que Jade não tentasse procurar pelos talismãs durante a noite. Ela aproveitou que Jade estava muito ocupada olhando a foto.  
  
"Você quer comer alguma coisa?", Julia ofereceu.  
  
"Não, obrigada. Vamos dormir logo.", Jade disse ainda observando as fotos. Eram inúmeras, e na sala havia uma estante, com vários dicionários e livros. Jade pegou um dos livros e começou a folheá-lo.  
  
"O que são todos esses livros?", ela perguntou curiosa.  
  
"A maioria são livros de lendas e contos chineses. Eu simplesmente sou apaixonada pela cultura chinesa. Aliás, o meu animal favorito é o dragão chinês. E os outros livros são dicionários de chinês e alemão."  
  
"Eu entendo que você queira aprender chinês, mas por que alemão?", Jade perguntou guardando o livro.  
  
"Ah, você não sabia? A minha mãe era uma espiã alemã."  
  
"Nossa, que legal! Ela devia ser parecida com a Viper."  
  
"Viper?"  
  
"É a mãe do Jack." Jade notou que Julia balançou a cabeça como se estivesse tentando afastar algum pensamento incômodo.  
  
"O que foi?"  
  
"Não é nada. Vamos pro meu quarto.", ela disse irritada e saiu andando com os punhos fechados. Jade ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
  
"Ué, será que foi alguma coisa que eu disse?"  
  
Jade foi atrás de Julia e entrou no quarto dela. Julia estava segurando um despertador.  
  
"Vou ajustar o despertador para que ele toque às seis horas da manhã. Sei que é muito cedo, mas o meu pai vai chegar aqui às sete horas.", Julia explicou e Jade concordou.  
  
Depois de algumas horas, nenhuma das duas tinha conseguido dormir ainda. Julia parecia bastante inquieta e isso deixou Jade preocupada. Ela acendeu o abajur.  
  
"Julia, está tudo bem?" Julia demorou para responder.  
  
"Na verdade não, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.", Julia disse se sentando e suspirou. Jade franziu as sobrancelhas confusa.  
  
"É sobre os talismãs.", ela disse se virando para Jade.  
  
~/~/~  
  
O telefone tocou cinco vezes. Jackie estava muito cansado depois de tanta pesquisa e não se deu ao trabalho de levantar.  
  
"Jackieeeee! Atende logo o telefone! O Tio não pode dormir com todo esse barulho!", O Tio gritou do quarto dele. Jackie se levantou com muita dificuldade e suspirou. Não adiantava discutir com o Tio. Ele percebeu que só poderia voltar a dormir em paz se atendesse logo o telefone.  
  
Ele desceu as escadas quase se arrastando e caminhou lentamente até o telefone.  
  
"Alô.... Ah, Capitão Black.....", ele murmurou meio-dormindo.  
  
"O QUÊ?! Não é possível! Tem certeza?", ele perguntou em voz alta. Parecia que o choque o tinha acordado completamente. Jack desceu as escadas esfregando os olhos.  
  
"O que foi, pai?"  
  
"Eu já estou indo pra aí.", ele disse e desligou o telefone.  
  
"Aconteceu alguma coisa ruim?", Jack perguntou de novo sem realmente se preocupar. Jackie balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Ruim não, péssima. Não poderia ser pior.", ele disse pegando um casaco. Jack o fitou com uma cara curiosa. Jackie suspirou pesadamente para tentar se acalmar e se virou para o filho.  
  
"Acorde o Tio. Temos uma emergência."  
  
~/~/~  
  
"VOCÊ O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?!", Jade gritou incrédula.  
  
"Mas... Mas por que você fez isso, Julia?"  
  
"Não adianta eu explicar. Você nunca entenderia mesmo.", Julia disse calmamente. Jade estava em pânico, com as mãos na cabeça.  
  
"Você não sabe o quanto ele é perigoso!"  
  
"O Shendu? Ele não parecia tão perigoso...", Julia disse pensativa, com a mão no queixo.  
  
"Shendu? Ah, sim, ele é perigoso também. Mas eu estava falando do Jackie! O que ele vai dizer quando descobrir tudo? Ai, eu não quero nem pensar...", ela disse tapando os olhos com as mãos.  
  
"Relaxa. Ele não precisa saber que foi culpa sua."  
  
"Tá dizendo que a culpa foi minha?!"  
  
"A culpa foi sua. Levou a filha de um senhor do crime para dentro do cofre da Seção 13.", Julia disse sorrindo sarcasticamente. Jade sentiu vontade de esganá-la.  
  
"Mas acalme-se. Eles sabem que você não libertaria o Shendu, então vão pensar que foi uma outra pessoa.", ela continuou. Jade pensou um pouco. Claro, era impossível que alguém desconfiasse que ela seria responsável pela libertação do demônio do fogo. Ela estava salva! Jade respirou aliviada.  
  
"Claro que você seria bem mais convincente se neste exato momento estivesse lá na Seção 13 dormindo com os filhos do Capitão Black, como disse que estaria. A esta altura já devem ter visto que você não está lá e vão querer saber onde você está..."  
  
O rosto de Jade empalideceu. Agora ela tinha que pensar numa boa desculpa para essa mancada. Ela saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde, deixando Julia sozinha no quarto dela.  
  
~/~/~  
  
"Eu não entendo como ele pôde ter escapado...", Jackie murmurou.  
  
"Hmph, era óbvio que ele não ia ficar lá por muito tempo. Este dia ia chegar mais cedo ou mais tarde.", Tio disse com os braços cruzados. Ele, Jackie, Capitão Black e Vinicius estavam indo para o cofre dos talismãs.  
  
"É muito estranho. A segurança era máxima, não havia jeito de ninguém entrar.", Black disse frustrado. Vinicius bufou.  
  
"Não era tão máxima assim. A Jade entrava o tempo todo."  
  
"Mas a Jade já conhecia muito bem como era a segurança do cofre.", Jackie disse.  
  
"Aqui estamos.", Black disse abrindo a porta do cofre.  
  
"Não sabemos quem esteve por aqui porque a pessoa que fez isso desligou a câmera de segurança.", Black explicou. Jackie olhou para ele surpreso.  
  
"Então não foi a Jade. Nem ela sabe fazer isso.", ele concluiu.  
  
"Não só a câmera. A trava da porta e o alarme do chão também. E depois entortou as grades que prendiam Shendu e os dois saíram sem deixar nenhum rastro."  
  
"Talvez a pessoa que fez isso tenha usado algum tipo de mágica.", Jackie sugeriu.  
  
"Um feiticeiro? É, é bem provável.", Black concordou.  
  
"Não, parece que a única magia usada aqui foi o poder dos talismãs. Eu preciso fazer um sensor de magia primeiro, mas quase com certeza o invasor é um humano normal.", Tio disse enquanto analisava todo o cofre. Jackie e Black se entreolharam.  
  
"Deve ser alguém muito habilidoso. O nosso equipamento de segurança é único. Só alguns dos nossos agentes mais fiéis sabem lidar com ele.", Black disse pensativo.  
  
"E se foi um espião?", Jackie perguntou.  
  
"Bom..."  
  
"Aiyahhh! Quem libertou Shendu não é importante! O que temos que fazer agora é encontrar Shendu.", Tio interrompeu.  
  
"Quer dizer que agora estamos lidando com demônios de verdade? Que legal!", Vinicius comemorou. Black franziu as sobrancelhas para ele.  
  
"Ele é igualzinho à Jade.", ele comentou com Jackie, que concordou e logo depois se lembrou de algo.  
  
"Por falar nela, onde está a Jade?" Todos os olhares se voltaram para Vinicius. Ele não soube o que dizer.  
  
"Ela me disse que estaria dormindo aqui com vocês.", Jackie lembrou.  
  
"Tem certeza? Eu não a vi a noite toda, e fui no quarto deles várias vezes.", Black disse.  
  
"Então ela...", Black continuou depois de um tempo. Jackie suspirou.  
  
"Será que ela tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? Mas isso é impossível."  
  
"Jackie!", a voz de Jade foi ouvida atrás deles. Todos se viraram.  
  
"Jade, onde você estava?", Jackie quis saber.  
  
"Eu estava me divertindo no bar Blue Sea.", ela disse sorrindo. Jackie franziu as sobrancelhas irritado.  
  
"O que foi? Eu já tenho 18 anos." Jackie balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Então você não sabe o que aconteceu?"  
  
"Sei. A Alice me contou quando eu voltei."  
  
"Ah. Tudo bem. Então, o que você acha?", Jackie perguntou.  
  
"Olha, eu não faço idéia do que a pessoa que fez isso tinha na cabeça.", ela disse sinceramente. E era verdade mesmo. No que Julia estava pensando?  
  
~/~/~  
  
Já estava amanhecendo. Ele ficou de frente para a porta da loja e ao tentar abrir a porta, rapidamente retirou a mão ao sentir uma espécie de choque. Ele chiou irritado.  
  
"Bom dia.", uma voz muito familiar foi ouvida atrás dele.  
  
"Não sabe ler, não? Aqui está escrito 'fechado'.", Jade disse apontando para uma placa pendurada na porta.  
  
Ele não respondeu.  
  
"Desculpe, estamos muito ocupados agora. Mas você pode voltar daqui a umas três horas.", Jackie disse. O estranho sorriu.  
  
"Entendo. Bom, então eu volto depois.", ele disse calmamente e foi embora.  
  
"Que cara estranho.", Jade comentou.  
  
"Jade!"  
  
"Vamos. Não podemos ficar aqui perdendo tempo.", Tio disse.  
  
"Mas o que podemos fazer agora?", Jackie perguntou.  
  
"Por enquanto, temos só que esperar. Não sabemos onde Shendu está e eu ainda tenho que preparar um sensor de magia para sabermos se o aliado de Shendu é mesmo um humano."  
  
"Shendu? Ele está aqui?", uma voz foi ouvida e todos se viraram.  
  
"Tohru? Você voltou!", Jade correu para abraçá-lo.  
  
"Jade! Há quanto tempo!"  
  
"Tohru, você chegou em boa hora. Você vai ficar aqui cuidando da loja enquanto eu e o Jackie investigamos na Seção 13. A Jade te conta os detalhes depois.", o Tio disse entrando na loja.  
  
"Mas Tio, eu quero investigar com vocês.", Jade reclamou.  
  
"Jade, é melhor você ficar aqui, que é mais seguro. O Tio ainda não removeu aquele feitiço que impede que os demônios entrem a não ser que sejam convidados.", Jackie explicou.  
  
"Aquele que foi colocado por causa do Hsi Wu? Já tinha até esquecido disso.", ela disse e entrou na loja depois de Jackie e Tohru.  
  
E no telhado da loja, Shendu observava. Ele sorriu, agora já sabia como poderia entrar. Mas ele seria bem mais rápido do que Hsi Wu.  
  
~/~/~  
  
Tohru estava voltando do supermercado. Ele apostava que Jade tinha se aproveitado da ausência dele para ir à Seção 13. Mas ele tinha certeza de que ela sabia se virar e não estava correndo perigo.  
  
Quando ele se aproximou da loja, viu um rapaz em frente à porta. Ele tinha deixado Jade cuidando da loja, e agora estava certo que ela realmente tinha fugido. Se o Tio soubesse que a loja tinha ficado vazia por muito tempo, ficaria furioso com Tohru.  
  
"Posso ajudá-lo?", ele perguntou ao rapaz.  
  
"Na verdade, pode sim. Estou procurando um livro."  
  
"Claro. Pode entrar.", Tohru disse abrindo a porta. O rapaz sorriu e entrou. Tohru foi logo depois dele.  
  
"Espera só um pouco que eu vou colocar as compras na cozinha.", Tohru disse virando as costas para ele. Os olhos do rapaz brilharam vermelhos e ele apertou o ombro de Tohru com os dedos dele e o japonês caiu inconsciente. O demônio do fogo se dirigiu para a biblioteca da loja e começou a folhear alguns livros, até achar três que eram sobre feitiços muito antigos.  
  
Shendu saiu correndo da loja sorrindo para si mesmo. Ele preferia tentar dominar o mundo e se livrar de Jackie Chan sozinho, mas isso seria muito difícil e ele precisava de ajuda. A sua primeira opção era libertar os seus irmãos, mas antes ele teria que saber como ele faria isso - se pudesse fazer isso. Estes três livros que ele tinha achado eram sobre portais e várias formas de abri-los. Depois de tantos planos fracassados, este tinha que dar certo! 


	7. O Seqüestro de Julia

Capítulo 7: O Seqüestro de Julia  
  
Tio, Jackie e Jade estavam voltando para a loja. O Tio tinha passado o dia inteiro na Seção 13 procurando por traços de magia e só tinha detectado o poder dos talismãs do boi e da cobra.  
  
"Então... Esse humano usou o poder do talismã do boi para entortar as grades.", Jackie comentou pensativo.  
  
"E Shendu deve ter usado o poder do talismã da cobra para passar despercebido pela segurança da Seção 13. O que eu não entendo é como o aliado dele escapou. O sensor indicou que só um ser usou o poder do talismã da cobra, o que quer dizer que o humano saiu da Seção 13 por conta própria.", Tio continuou.  
  
"Na Seção 13 tem uma saída de emergência que só quem trabalha lá conhece. Talvez tenha sido mesmo um espião.", Jade disse.  
  
"Mas por que ele faria isso?", Tio perguntou.  
  
"Será que foi alguém da Mão Negra? Mas isso não é possível, o Capitão Black disse que eles sumiram completamente há dois anos. E mesmo que ainda estivessem aqui, eles nunca ajudariam o Shendu de novo.", Jackie disse confuso. Jade também estava confusa. Jackie tinha razão, eles nunca ajudariam o demônio do fogo depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Mas Julia ajudou, e ela deveria ser a última pessoa a ajudar o Shendu. O próprio pai dela tinha sido enganado e possuído por Shendu. Não havia nenhum motivo para ela libertá-lo. Ou havia? Jade se lembrou de que Julia tinha brigado com o pai. Uma vingança? Não, Julia não era esse tipo de pessoa. Deveria haver um outro motivo.  
  
Eles chegaram na loja e o Tio franziu as sobrancelhas.  
  
"Aiyahhh! Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que é para deixar a porta fechada?! Tohru!", ele gritou mas rapidamente parou quando viu Tohru caído no chão.  
  
"Tohru!", Jade gritou correndo e se abaixando para ver se ele ainda estava vivo. Jackie fez o mesmo.  
  
"Ele só está inconsciente.", Jackie anunciou aliviado, embora estivesse ainda mais confuso.  
  
"O que será que aconteceu? Derrubar o Tohru não é lá uma coisa muito fácil de se conseguir...", Jade disse.  
  
"Não vejo nada de errado aqui na loja. Parece que está tudo no lugar.", Tio disse olhando ao redor.  
  
"Vamos ter que esperar ele acordar.", Jackie disse.  
  
~/~/~  
  
"Achei!", Shendu declarou para si mesmo. Ele estava sentado em um banco de uma praça, e tinha passado as últimas três horas procurando por alguma coisa útil nos livros.  
  
"Aqui diz que tem um jeito de abrir todos os portais. Eu sabia que não havia como aquele velho selá-los permanentemente.", ele pensou.  
  
"Mas é um feitiço muito difícil. Vou precisar de alguns ingredientes-chi, um pingente chamado Meng Hsie e... da caixa Pan Ku?!", ele disse surpreso. Shendu não tinha pensado que precisaria dela de novo, e pra piorar ele não podia tocá-la! Ele ia precisar de um humano para isso, mas o mais importante era encontrar a caixa Pan Ku. Onde ele a tinha visto pela última vez...?  
  
Hak-Foo! Devia estar com ele. Shendu sabia onde ele morava há sete anos trás, mas hoje em dia ele devia estar morando em outro lugar. Shendu suspirou. Seria muito difícil encontrá-lo agora. Ele olhou para frente e viu uma pessoa que lhe parecia familiar. Era a filha de Valmont. Ela devia estar voltando para a casa dela. Ele a seguiu na esperança de encontrar alguma pista de Hak-Foo.  
  
Shendu não precisou esperar por muito tempo. Assim que ele a tinha seguido até o prédio da Mão Negra, ele viu Hak-Foo prestes a entrar também. Ele e a garota se cumprimentaram e ela subiu enquanto ele ainda ficou no térreo tentando fazer uma ligação telefônica.  
  
"Droga de telefone! Funciona logo!", Hak-Foo resmungou irritado. Ele viu um rapaz se aproximar dele e guardou o telefone.  
  
"O que você quer?", ele perguntou.  
  
"Onde está a caixa Pan Ku?", Shendu perguntou com os olhos vermelhos brilhantes e com a sua verdadeira voz. Hak-Foo imediatamente o reconheceu e recuou alguns passos, tomando uma posição de luta. Shendu apenas se aproximou ofensivamente.  
  
"Vou perguntar só mais uma vez. Onde está a caixa Pan Ku?", Shendu perguntou lentamente.  
  
"Não está comigo. Eu a entreguei para o Valmont há sete anos.", ele respondeu depois de um tempo. Shendu olhou para o último andar do prédio. Com certeza ele encontraria Valmont ou a filha dele lá. Ele foi embora sem dizer nada e Hak-Foo desejou mais do que nunca que o seu telefone estivesse funcionando. Ele correu para o elevador. Ele sabia que Julia estava correndo perigo.  
  
Shendu usou o poder do talismã do galo e flutuou até o décimo quinto andar do prédio da Mão Negra. Ele abriu uma das janelas e viu que só havia um escritório deserto. Ele então pensou que o apartamento em que eles moravam deveria ser abaixo deste. Ele desceu mais uma andar e abriu a janela.  
  
Agora ele viu uma sala de estar. Aparentemente não havia ninguém aqui também, mas quando Shendu estava a ponto de descer mais um andar, ele ouviu passos. Quem apareceu na sala foi a filha do Valmont, que imediatamente percebeu a presença dele na sala.  
  
"Não acredito! Shendu?", ela disse surpresa. O demônio do fogo entrou na sala em silêncio, encarando a garota. Surpreendentemente ela estava feliz em vê-lo.  
  
"Que bom que você veio. Eu queria te ver de novo.", ela disse correndo sorridente para ele. Shendu não entendeu o que ela quis dizer com isso e nem quis saber.  
  
"Escute aqui, garota. Você vai me ajudar agora a libertar os meus irmãos. Eu sei que vocês têm a caixa Pan Ku, e como eu não posso tocá-la, você vai ser a minha escrava de agora em diante.", ele disse rispidamente para ela e Julia o encarou inicialmente surpresa. Então ela sorriu ansiosamente.  
  
"Parece legal. Vamos lá.", ela respondeu.  
  
"E não adiante resis- Como é?", ele perguntou confuso.  
  
"Eu disse que gostei da idéia. Assim eu vou passar mais tempo com você e menos tempo com o meu pai. Eu vou buscar essa tal de caixa Pan Ku, acho que sei o que é.", ela disse se virando e correndo para um quarto.  
  
Ela voltou alguns minutos depois com a caixa Pan Ku. Shendu sorriu satisfeito.  
  
"Agora, segure-a bem. Não a deixe cair, ouviu?", ele ordenou e se pendurou pela janela do lado de fora. Ele tomou a sua verdadeira forma para saltar de modo mais eficiente e agarrou a garota. No momento seguinte, ele deu um grande salto para o terraço de um prédio mais baixo.  
  
Hak-Foo entrou na sala, mas já era tarde demais. Ele só pôde ver a garota sendo levada pelo dragão.  
  
~/~/~  
  
"Ai, cara. Vamos parar. Eu preciso de uns drinques pra relaxar.", Finn disse esfregando as mãos nas têmporas dele.  
  
"Só digo uma coisa, eu nunca mais quero viajar desse jeito. Pelo que eu pude ver...", Chow disse olhando para o relógio dele, "nós já podemos ir para o Guiness Book. Viajamos por 60 horas ao todo, em todos os tipos de veículo, andamos uns 200 quilômetros e tivemos 15 minutos de descanso por dia.", ele disse cansado.  
  
"Eu só espero que o Valmont nunca mais invente de fazer uma coisa dessas de novo.", Ratso disse procurando um lugar para estacionar. Eles pararam em frente a um bar.  
  
Enquanto Ratso desligava o carro, Chow e Finn saíram e se apoiaram no carro. Chow olhou ligeiramente para cima e notou um vulto passando por cima dos prédios.  
  
"O que é aquilo?", ele perguntou para Finn apontando para cima de um dos prédios. Finn e Ratso olharam para a direção em que ele apontou e viram uma criatura estranha, grande demais para ser humana.  
  
"Eu não sei...", Finn respondeu franzindo as sobrancelhas.  
  
"Está vindo pra cima do bar.", Ratso disse.  
  
Como o bar só tinha um andar, eles puderam ver muito bem quem era a criatura e quem ela estava carregando. Os três ficaram boquiabertos, com os olhos arregalados.  
  
"Uau.", disse Ratso.  
  
"Vocês viram o que eu vi?", Chow perguntou enquanto observava o demônio se afastar.  
  
"Bom, se você viu o Shendu em carne e osso pulando pelos prédios de São Francisco com a Julia nos braços e a caixa Pan Ku... então sim, nós vimos.", Finn disse ainda muito surpreso.  
  
"Temos que avisar Valmont.", Ratso disse entrando no carro. Chow e Finn seguiram o exemplo dele.  
  
"Talvez não seja uma boa idéia. Ele já tem problemas demais. Vamos dizer pra ele que a filha dele acabou de ser seqüestrada e a caixa Pan Ku roubada por Shendu e que provavelmente ele pretende libertar os irmãos dele? Isso só prejudicaria a todos nós! Vocês sabem do que eu estou falando, não é? Se lembram da última vez?", Finn disse.  
  
"Você vai deixar a Julia com o Shendu?", Chow perguntou incrédulo. Todos ficaram pensativos por alguns minutos.  
  
"E se nós...", Ratso começou mas não terminou a frase. Os outros dois olharam para ele já adivinhando o que ele ia dizer.  
  
"Deixa pra lá..."  
  
"Ratso, você não ia sugerir que nós mesmos fôssemos resgatar a Julia, não é?", Finn perguntou.  
  
"Bom, na verdade, eu ia..."  
  
"Ah, cara... Não podemos fazer isso. Se pelo menos nós soubéssemos lutar, ou tivéssemos um grande lutador ao nosso lado..."  
  
Nesse momento, eles percebem Hak-Foo correndo em direção a eles.  
  
"O Shendu voltou e seqüestrou a Julia.", ele disse para os três enforcers.  
  
"Você esqueceu de falar sobre a caixa Pan Ku.", Finn disse sarcasticamente.  
  
"Vocês também viram?"  
  
"É, estávamos aqui decidindo o que vamos fazer agora."  
  
"Vamos atrás deles.", Hak-Foo decidiu entrando no carro e todos concordaram. Ratso rapidamente fez a volta e eles correram para a direção em que estaca indo o demônio.  
  
~/~/~  
  
"Tohru, você está bem?", Jade perguntou quando ele começou a acordar.  
  
"O que aconteceu aqui?", Jackie quis saber.  
  
"Quem te derrubou?", Jack perguntou.  
  
"Silêncio, deixem ele respirar primeiro.", o Tio disse para todos.  
  
"Primeiro, eu estou bem.", Tohru respondeu um pouco confuso.  
  
"O que aconteceu?", Jackie perguntou de novo.  
  
"Não me lembro muito bem, mas parece que aquele rapaz me derrubou.", Tohru disse esfregando a cabeça.  
  
"Que rapaz?", o Tio perguntou em suspeita.  
  
"Um rapaz loiro, de olhos verdes, da altura quase igual à do Jackie...", ele falou lentamente.  
  
"Ele era humano?", Jade perguntou.  
  
"Não sei, acho que sim."  
  
"Talvez tenha sido a pessoa que libertou o Shendu!", Jade disse se virando para Jackie.  
  
"Me parece que esse rapaz é muito parecido com o que estava em frente à loja de madrugada.", Jackie disse pensativo.  
  
"É verdade...", Jade também percebeu.  
  
"Viu? Eu disse que ele era estranho!", ela disse apontando para Jackie.  
  
"Mas o que ele veio fazer aqui?", Tio quis saber.  
  
"Ele me disse que estava procurando um livro...", Tohru lembrou. O Tio pensou por um instante.  
  
"Ele pode ter mentido. Mas não custa nada dar uma olhada na biblioteca.", ele disse se virando e caminhando para a biblioteca.  
  
~/~/~  
  
Valmont tinha acabado de chegar ao prédio da Mão Negra. Ele suspirou, com certeza Julia ainda estava zangada com ele. Valmont esperou que ela ainda estivesse dormindo, assim ele também poderia descansar depois dessa viagem tão estressante.  
  
Ele ficou surpreso ao ver que a porta do apartamento dele já estava aberta, e quando entrou ele viu que uma das janelas também estava aberta. Isso era estranho, Julia não gostava que as janelas ficassem abertas. Além disso, não havia ninguém em casa. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e procurou por algum recado. Depois de ter revistado a casa toda e não ter encontrado nada, ele começou a ficar preocupado. O que significava tudo isto?  
  
Ele subiu para o décimo quinto andar. Ele tinha ordenado que os enforcers estivessem esperando por ele no escritório. Quando viu que lá também não havia ninguém e uma das janelas também estava aberta. Agora ele tinha certeza de que alguma coisa estava errada.  
  
~/~/~  
  
"Acho que eles foram por ali.", Finn disse apontando para esquerda.  
  
"Não, eu tenho certeza de que eles foram por ali.", Chow disse apontando para a direita.  
  
"Eu digo para irmos em frente.", Hak-Foo disse apontando para a frente. Ratso apenas ficou parado, com as mãos no volante, e de repente se virou para os outros enforcers.  
  
"Vocês têm certeza de que eles não desapareceram lá atrás?", ele perguntou.  
  
"Ratso! Quantas vezes nós vamos ter que dizer? Aquilo deve ter sido alguma ilusão de ótica ou algo assim. Como eles poderiam ter desaparecido de repente?", Finn perguntou e Chow se lembrou de algo.  
  
"Ele é o Shendu. Se ele estava na forma verdadeira dele, então é provável que..."  
  
"...ele estivesse com os talismãs.", Finn completou, seguindo o raciocínio de Chow.  
  
"E se ele estava com os talismãs...", Ratso começou.  
  
"...ele deve ter usado o talismã da invisibilidade.", Hak-Foo concluiu e todos eles se entreolharam.  
  
"Já era. Vamos voltar.", Finn finalmente disse e Ratso deu a volta. 


	8. O Pingente Meng Hsie

Capítulo 8: O Pingente Meng Hsie

Shendu carregou Julia até um prédio alto e abandonado, embora estivesse em bom estado, exceto pelo último andar. Julia olhou ao redor.

"Que lugar é esse?"

"É o antigo esconderijo do seu pai. Foi o único lugar que eu consegui achar. Agora fique quieta enquanto eu continuo a minha pesquisa.", ele disse pegando os três livros que ele tinha roubado da loja do Tio e começando a lê-los. Julia caminhou por um corredor e chegou a um quarto com telefone. Ela se aproximou dele e viu se ele ainda estava funcionando. E estava! Ela pegou um pedaço de papel do bolso e discou o número que estava escrito.

~/~/~

"Tio, já descobriu qual o livro que foi roubado?", Jackie perguntou entrando na biblioteca.

"Sim, e não foi só um. Foram três.", Tio respondeu. O telefone começou a tocar.

"Eu atendo!", Tohru avisou descendo as escadas.

"Alô?"

_"Alô. Por favor, eu posso falar com a Jade?"_

Tohru franziu as sobrancelhas. Por algum estranho motivo aquela voz lhe parecia muito familiar.

"Ahn... Quem deseja falar com ela?", ele perguntou.

_"Julia. Escuta, será que dá pra chamar ela logo? Eu estou com um pouco de pressa aqui."_

Tohru suspirou. Esse jeito de falar também lhe parecia extremamente familiar. Talvez Jade pudesse dizer quem era essa tal de Julia.

"Jade!", ele chamou. Ela desceu as escadas rapidamente, junto com Jack.

"O quê?"

"Telefone pra você. Disse que se chama Julia. Quem é ela, afinal?", ele quis saber.

"Uma amiga.", Jade respondeu. Tohru a ficou encarando desconfiado.

"Amiga? Aqui em São Francisco?", ele perguntou. Jade nunca teve nenhum amigo ou amiga nos Estados Unidos, e o fato dela fazer amizade em tão pouco tempo era realmente muito estranho.

"Hã... Pois é. Acho que eu tive sorte.", ela respondeu nervosamente como se soubesse exatamente o que ele estava pensando e pegou o telefone. Quando Tohru abriu a boca para dizer outra coisa, o Tio gritou da biblioteca.

"Tohru! Vem aqui servir chá ao Tio!"

Tohru suspirou e deu mais um olhar suspeito para Jade antes de ir para a cozinha. Jade respirou fundo e olhou para Jack, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Sai daqui!", ela ordenou e Jack estalou irritado, e começou a subir as escadas.

"Tudo bem. Eu posso ouvir na extensão. Aposto que ela nem sabia que esse telefone agora tem extensão.", ele murmurou para si mesmo sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Alô?", Jade finalmente respondeu quando teve certeza de que Jack não estava mais por perto.

_"Até que enfim! Jade você não vai acreditar, mas aquele dragão fofinho me pediu pra ficar com ele!"_, Julia disse alegremente e Jade quase deixou o telefone cair no chão.

"Hã... 'dragão fofinho'? Você não está falando do..."

_"Shendu!"_

"Você é louca?!", Jade perguntou gritando e chamando a atenção de Tohru.

_"Mas-"_

"Nada de 'mas'! Você não sabe que ele é perigoso? Você tem que sair daí agora e-" Jade parou quando viu Tohru na porta observando-a.

_"Ai, você não entende mesmo. Por toda a minha vida eu ouvi histórias de como o meu pai e os enforcers dele tiveram uma vida extraordinária com demônios e outras coisas mágicas... Eu sempre quis que isso acontecesse comigo também."_, Julia explicou.

"Mas, Julia... Você não tem medo de morrer?", Jade perguntou em voz baixa, tentando não ligar para o olhar de desconfiança de Tohru.

_"Claro que não. E além disso, quem iria sentir a minha falta?"_

"Eu iria! Nós somos amigas, não somos?"

_"Somos. Mas não precisa se importar comigo."_

"E o seu pai?", Jade tentou de novo. Julia ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

_"Ele não se importa comigo. Eu tenho que desligar agora."_, ela disse secamente e desligou o telefone. Jade ficou pensativa por um instante. Não era possível que Julia estivesse chateada com o pai dela porque ele não quis que ela saísse de casa. Devia ter acontecido algo mais grave.

Jade desliga o telefone e quando levanta a cabeça, vê que Tohru, Jackie e o Tio a estão observando seriamente. Ela então percebeu que talvez a conversa estranha dela tenha chamado muita atenção.

"Jade? Quem é Julia e sobre o que vocês duas estavam conversando?", Jackie perguntou. Quando Jade abriu a boca para responder, o telefone tocou de novo. Jade esticou o braço para atender, mas Jackie a afastou.

"Não, eu atendo. Alô?... Ah, espera só um pouquinho.", Jackie disse se virando para Jade.

"Depois nós vamos conversar sobre isso. Vai pro seu quarto.", ele ordenou.

"O quê? Você não acha que eu estou um pouco grandinha pra esse tipo de coisa?", Jade perguntou, mas diante dos olhares sérios de todos na sala, ela abaixou a cabeça e se virou.

"Tá bom.", ela disse em voz baixa enquanto subia as escadas.

Depois de algumas horas, Jade se cansou e achou estranho que ninguém tenha aparecido para tirar satisfação quanto ao telefonema de Julia. Ela resolveu descer e viu todos reunidos. Jackie se virou para ela.

"Jade. Que bom que você veio, eu já ia te chamar. Nós temos três notícias pra você. Uma boa e duas ruins."

"Hã... Podem me dizer a boa primeiro.", ela pediu e Jackie concordou.

"Claro. A boa notícia é que a Viper ligou e disse que já está voltando."

"É mesmo? Legal!", Jade disse sorrindo mas depois ficou séria de novo.

"Mas isso quer dizer que uma das notícias ruins é que eu vou ter que sair daqui, não é?", ela perguntou.

"Ahn... É...", Jackie admitiu.

"E a outra notícia ruim é que você vai ficar muito encrencada se não nos contar essa história da Julia direitinho.", ele continuou cruzando os braços.

"Mas eu já disse que ela é uma amiga!"

"Quando te pareceu uma boa idéia ser amiga da filha de um criminoso?", ele perguntou e Jade se retraiu.

"Como... Como assim?"

"Não se faça de desentendida. Todos nós sabemos que aquela Julia é a filha de um criminoso.", ele disse e Jade fez uma cara surpresa.

"Como vocês sabem?"

"O Jack ouviu a sua conversa com a Julia pela extensão e nos contou tudo o que ele sabia sobre ela.", Tohru respondeu.

"Agora tem uma extensão?", ela perguntou surpresa e olhou ferozmente para Jack.

"Droga! Estragou tudo...", ela murmurou.

~/~/~

"Finalmente descobri!", Shendu anunciou triunfante e Julia se aproximou dele.

"Descobriu o quê?", ela perguntou.

"O feitiço para libertar os meus irmãos.", ele respondeu.

"Quer dizer que tem mais? Legal!"

"Nós temos que achar um pingente chamado Meng Hsie e combinar o poder dele com o da caixa Pan Ku. E também descobri que esse pingente não só abre portais, como também cria portais. Com ele, eu vou poder abrir um único portal para que todos os meus irmãos saiam. Assim poupamos o trabalho de viajar até cada portal."

~/~/~

"Tá legal, é o seguinte... Nós temos que ir com calma... Vamos contar bem aos poucos o que aconteceu.", Finn disse nervosamente aos amigos, que apenas concordaram.

"Bem aos poucos mesmo...", Chow repetiu nervosamente quando o elevador chegou no quinto andar e eles saíram. Eles caminharam lentamente ao longo do corredor até finalmente chegarem no escritório do chefe.

"Bom, lá vamos nós.", Finn disse engolindo antes de abrir a porta. Valmont estava sentado na cadeira, em frente à mesa dele, e parecia totalmente confuso. Ele se levantou rapidamente assim que viu os enforcers e se aproximou deles.

"O que aconteceu aqui? Onde vocês estavam? Onde está a Julia? Por que a porta de casa estava aberta?", ele perguntou irritado e os enforcers recuaram um pouco.

"C-Calma... Relaxa, Grande V...", Finn pediu e Valmont respirou fundo. Ele se sentou de novo na cadeira e olhou impacientemente para os quatro enforcers. Apenas o olhar dele já foi o suficiente para eles entenderem que seria melhor contarem logo o que tinha acontecido.

"Ahn... Sabe o que é...? A gente tava... em um bar, relaxando um pouco.", Finn começou.

"Aí vimos um vulto lá em cima.", Ratso continuou apontando para cima.

"E quando ele se aproximou, vimos que ele tinha voltado... e...", Finn disse e Valmont ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

"Ele quem?", Valmont perguntou. Hak-Foo suspirou impacientemente e empurrou Finn e os outros enforcers para que eles se calassem.

"Chega! Se ficarmos aqui nessa lerdeza, nunca vamos encontrá-los!", ele disse irritado e Valmont se levantou de novo, se afastando um pouco da mesa.

"Encontrar quem?"

"Em poucas palavras, a sua filha foi seqüestrada pelo Shendu e ele a levou sabe-se lá pra onde e a caixa Pan Ku.", Hak-Foo explicou e inicialmente Valmont não pôde dizer nada, apenas encarou Hak-Foo, pálido e tentando se convencer de que isso era impossível. Finn clareou a garganta.

"Ehr... Ele provavelmente quer libertar os irmãos dele...", o irlandês adicionou. Valmont gaguejou e engasgou tentando dizer alguma coisa e manter o autocontrole.

"A gente tentou seguir o Shendu para resgatar a Julia, mas ele agora tem o poder dos talismãs...", Chow disse encolhendo os ombros e eles puderam sentir o estado de choque de Valmont se transformando em pânico.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!! JULIAAAAAA!!!!", ele gritou e saiu correndo do escritório.

"Eu disse que nós deveríamos ter contado a história aos poucos!", Finn reclamou com Hak-Foo, que apenas cruzou os braços e saiu da sala atrás de Valmont.

~/~/~

"E então, onde está esse tal pingente?", Julia perguntou enquanto folheava o livro procurando pela gravura dele.

"Eu não sei... Ainda tenho que pesquisar isso...", Shendu respondeu parecendo cansado. Ele não gostava muito de pesquisar, isso era mais coisa do Tso Lan...

"Shendu...", Julia chamou olhando surpresa para a figura que ela tinha acabado de encontrar e Shendu se aproximou dela. Julia apontou para o livro.

"Este é o pingente Meng Hsie?", ela perguntou e o demônio não entendeu por que ela estava tão surpresa com isso.

"É, sim.", ele respondeu curtamente. Julia sorriu alegremente e se virou para ele.

"Eu sei onde está esse pingente!", ela declarou e Shendu a encarou, talvez não acreditando muito.

"Está na minha casa. A minha mãe era arqueóloga, e um dia achou esse pingente numa escavação e achou que ele era muito bonito. Então, em vez de entregar ele para o museu, deu de presente para o meu pai!", ela explicou.

"Quero ver isso.", ele disse e a agarrou, e voou para fora da janela em direção ao esconderijo da Mão Negra.

~/~/~

"Parece que não tem ninguém aqui...", Julia comentou olhando ao redor. Shendu tomou a forma humana para caber dentro do apartamento. Julia se virou para ele e sorriu.

"Você é bonitinho quando está nessa forma.", ela disse e Shendu bufou em desprezo.

"Poupe-me dos seus comentários idiotas e apenas pegue logo o pingente.", ele ordenou. Ela concordou e correu para o quarto do pai. 

Ela se lembrava muito bem de onde ele estava. Ela se abaixou para abrir a gaveta de uma cômoda e sorriu satisfeita ao imediatamente encontrar o pingente dentro de uma caixa enfeitada com diamantes. Dentro da caixa também havia uma foto dela junto com os pais. Ela observou pensativamente a foto e resolveu guardá-la em um bolso do casaco dela. Julia pegou o pingente e correu de volta para Shendu.

"Eu encontrei! É este, não é?", ela perguntou mostrando o pingente e Shendu encarou o pingente um pouco surpreso.

"É sim... Me diga, onde a sua mãe encontrou isso?", ele quis saber. O demônio sentia como se o pingente fosse familiar, mas ele não sabia por quê.

"Foi na África, acho que perto do Monte Kilimanjaro. Mas por quê?", ela perguntou e Shendu sorriu com uma certa amargura.

"Então é isso... Agora eu me lembrei...", ele murmurou e Julia ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa.

"Se lembrou do quê?"

"Não é da sua conta. Vamos sair logo daqui.", ele disse tirando o pingente da mão dela e pendurando-o no pescoço.

"Vamos aonde?"

"Para a Antártida.", ele respondeu começando a ir embora, mas Julia não se moveu.

"Você vai me levar voando pra lá?"

"Sim."

"Mas então como você vai levar todos aqueles ingredientes?", ela perguntou e Shendu parou. Realmente, ele não poderia levar tudo aquilo, nem mesmo guardando os ingredientes em malas. Julia sorriu vitoriosa.

"Vamos de avião. Que tal um dos que estão na nossa base? É perto daqui.", ela sugeriu.

"Mas quem vai pilotar?", Shendu perguntou.

"Você esqueceu que todos os membros da Mão Negra moram neste prédio. Vamos fazer uma visitinha ao nosso piloto particular agora mesmo.", ela respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente e saindo do apartamento.

~/~/~

"Por que eu que tive que vir aqui? Droga, deveria ter sido o Ratso. Será que não percebem que eu já estou muito cansado depois de tudo o que aconteceu?", Finn reclamou sozinho. Valmont estava preparando um equipamento para rastrear todos os movimentos da Seção 13. Isso graças à mãe de Julia, que já tinha sido uma espiã na Seção 13. Porém, estava faltando uma peça importante e Finn tinha sido o encarregado de ir buscá-la.

O irlandês continuou resmungando e só parou quando o elevador chegou e ele viu que ele não estava vazio. Lá dentro ele viu Julia acompanhada de um rapaz loiro, de olhos verdes, que estava segurando firmemente o piloto da Mão Negra.

"Julia...?"

"Finn? O que tá fazendo aqui?", Julia perguntou.

"O que eu estou fazendo aqui? O que você está fazendo aqui?! Nós pensamos que você tivesse sido seqüestrada pelo Shendu!", Finn disse e olhou desconfiado para o rapaz.

"Finn, não se preocupe comigo. Eu estou ótima. Você vê, eu não fui seqüestrada, eu fugi.", ela disse e Finn não entendeu bem o que ela quis dizer com isso.

"Mas... o seu pai está muito preocupado com você!", ele tentou de novo e Julia bufou em desprezo, passando por ele junto com Shendu e o piloto, que parecia não estar entendendo absolutamente nada.

"O meu pai só se preocupa com ele mesmo. E com o precioso dinheiro dele.", ela disse e quando eles saíram do prédio, Julia se virou para Finn, que ainda estava parado em frente ao elevador.

"Quando encontrar o meu pai, diga que eu o odeio.", ela disse friamente.

"Espera, Julia!", Finn gritou e correu para fora do prédio, mas quando chegou lá, Julia e os dois homens já tinham desaparecido. 

~/~/~

"Viper!", Jade gritou feliz ao vê-la chegar na Seção 13. Viper tirou os óculos escuros e sorriu.

"Jade! Há quanto tempo!", ela disse e as duas se abraçaram.

"O que está fazendo em São Francisco?", Viper perguntou e antes de Jade responder, Jackie apareceu com o Capitão Black.

"Causando encrenca, como sempre.", Jackie disse sarcasticamente e ele e Viper se beijaram.

"O que foi desta vez?", Viper perguntou em um tom brincalhão, obviamente ela não fazia idéia do que tinha acontecido.

"Nada de mais, ela só fez amizade com uma criminosa, que libertou o Shendu e roubou os talismãs.", ele respondeu olhando severamente para Jade. A expressão de Viper imediatamente ficou séria.

"Pai!", Jack gritou enquanto vinha correndo e Viper ficou feliz em vê-lo, embora ainda estivesse preocupada com a situação.

"Jack!", ela disse se abaixando para abraçá-lo e beijá-lo.

"Mãe! Que bom que voltou!"

"O que foi?", Jackie perguntou.

"O Tio disse que quer falar com vocês agora. Ele fez um sensor e achou o poder dos talismãs.", Jack disse apontando para o laboratório e todos correram para lá.

"Tio! O que descobriu?", Jackie perguntou assim que entrou.

"Jackie, o sensor indica que Shendu está indo para a Antártida."

"Antártida? O que ele ia querer lá?", Jade perguntou.

"Eu não sei... Mas nós não podemos ficar aqui parados esperando pra ver o que é.", Tio disse sombriamente.


	9. A Libertação dos Demônios

Capítulo 9: A Libertação dos Demônios  
  
"Jackie! Não acha que a gente deveria chamar o J-Team?", Jade perguntou enquanto Jackie e os outros estavam entrando no jato da Seção 13.  
  
"Jade, não temos tempo pra isso. O Shendu já deve estar na Antártida agora.", Jackie explicou e Jade cruzou os braços irritada. Ela começou a entrar no jato e foi detida por Jackie.  
  
"Jade! Você fica aqui!", ele disse e Jade olhou indignada para ele.  
  
"Mas Jackie! Eu não sou mais criança!", ela defendeu e o Tio apareceu com Tohru, carregando algumas malas.  
  
"Mas alguém tem que cuidar da loja. O Tio vai precisar da ajuda do Tohru e o Capitão Black também vai estar muito ocupado.", Tio disse entrando no jato.  
  
"Não acredito!", Jade gritou mas foi ignorada por todos.  
  
"Já está tudo pronto, Tio?", Jackie perguntou entrando no jato. Tio começou a revirar a mala, procurando por algo.  
  
"Engraçado, não consigo achar o sensor que vamos precisar para encontrar o Shendu...", ele disse um pouco preocupado.  
  
"Talvez o senhor tenha deixado no laboratório...", Tohru disse procurando em uma mala também.  
  
"Vamos lá ver.", Jackie disse apontando para o lado de dentro da Seção 13 e todos o seguiram. Jade olhou ao redor e viu que estava sozinha com Jack, Vinicius e Alice.  
  
"Vocês não acham que eles tão facilitando demais?", ela perguntou para os três. Jack recuou alguns passos ao perceber as intenções dela, mas Jade o pegou pelo pulso.  
  
"Vocês não vêm?", Jade perguntou ao ver que Vinicius e Alice não se mexeram. Os dois irmãos se entreolharam.  
  
"Eu queria muito, Jade. Mas você sabe como os nossos pais são rígidos pra essas coisas. Se eles descobrem que a gente desobedeceu eles, a gente já era.", Vinicius respondeu e Alice concordou.  
  
"Eu sei... Tem razão... O seu pai é pior que o Jackie...", Jade disse pensativa.  
  
"Jade, me faz um favor?", Vinicius perguntou tristemente.  
  
"Claro."  
  
"Eu gostaria que você tirasse fotos, ou filmasse os demônios quando vocês estiverem lá."  
  
"Claro, sem problema.", ela disse sorrindo e correu arrastando Jackie para dentro do jato. No momento seguinte, Jackie e os outros voltaram.  
  
"Encontraram o sensor?", Alice perguntou.  
  
"Encontramos, sim.", Jackie perguntou e olhou ao redor, franzindo as sobrancelhas.  
  
"Onde estão a Jade e o Jack?", ele perguntou desconfiado.  
  
"Ah, a Jade tava muito irritada porque vocês não deixaram ela ir também. Então ela foi embora com o Jack.", Alice disse sorrindo inocentemente e Vinicius a olhou, espantado. Jackie sorriu satisfeito e todos entraram no jato, menos Capitão Black e seus filhos. Depois que o avião tinha partido, Black se virou para entrar na Seção 13 de novo.  
  
"Alice... Você nunca mente! Você é sempre tão certinha. O que aconteceu?", Vinicius perguntou cruzando os braços e sorrindo e Alice ficou um pouco envergonhada.  
  
"Se você respondesse à pergunta o nosso pai não teria acreditado...", ela respondeu em voz baixa.  
  
"Ai, que droga! Eu queria ter ido com eles! Que inveja!", Vinicius reclamou e a irmã apenas sorriu.  
  
~/~/~  
  
"Ai, que frio!!", Julia reclamou enquanto ela e Shendu tentavam andar por toda a neve. Ela estava vestindo praticamente todos os casacos que ela tinha, e mesmo assim ainda estava congelando. Ela mal conseguia andar, de tanto frio.  
  
"Que droga! Por que tinha que ser num lugar tão frio?!", ela gritou.  
  
"E você acha que eu gosto disso?! Eu sou o demônio do fogo!", Shendu disse irritado. Ele estava andando na frente dela, na forma humana. Ele também estava usando um casaco e luvas. Embora ele fosse mais resistente pelo simples fato de ser um demônio, ele ainda estava com muito frio. Julia o observou atentamente e estalou irritada.  
  
"O que eu não suporto é ver você nessa roupa. Nós estamos na Antártida! O lugar mais frio do mundo, e você está aí vestindo uma roupa que alguém usaria na Inglaterra! Eu sinto frio só de olhar pra você!"  
  
"Então não olhe pra mim!"  
  
"Como eu vou saber para onde ir, então?", ela perguntou e Shendu parou de repente, fitando o chão.  
  
"O quê? O que foi?", ela perguntou olhando ao redor e para o chão, mas não vendo nada de especial.  
  
"Estou sentindo uma energia estranha. Vem daqui de baixo.", ele respondeu depois de um tempo, apontando para baixo.  
  
"Afaste-se.", ele ordenou recuando alguns passos e Julia fez o mesmo. Ele então usou o poder do talismã do dragão para explodir o chão e abrir um buraco. Os dois olharam para dentro dele e perceberam que parecia um tipo de caverna. E dava para notar que ela não era natural. Alguém a tinha feito há muito tempo atrás.  
  
~/~/~  
  
"Ninguém me disse que a gente estava indo para o Pólo Sul. E agora? O que eu faço pra não congelar?", Finn perguntou.  
  
"É, não estamos exatamente preparados para ir pro Pólo Sul. Só temos alguns casacos e luvas...", Chow comentou.  
  
"Isso não deve demorar muito. Os Chans vão cuidar do Shendu enquanto nós resgatamos a Julia. Eles ficam lá lutando e nós voltamos pra casa. É simples.", Valmont disse tentando parecer calmo. Finn esfregou a mão na parte de trás da cabeça.  
  
"Você parece inquieto, Finn. O que foi?", Ratso perguntou.  
  
"Deve ser o frio.", Chow disse.  
  
"Não, na verdade..... Talvez ela não queira ser salva...", Finn murmurou para si mesmo.  
  
"O quê?", Valmont perguntou e Finn balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Hã... Nada..."  
  
~/~/~  
  
"Jackie, é melhor a gente começar a colocar os casacos. Já está ficando bem frio.", Viper disse olhando pela janela.  
  
"É, tem razão.", ele disse se levantando para abrir o porta-malas. Ele gritou de susto ao ver Jade abraçada a uma mala.  
  
"Já chegamos? Tá meio apertado aqui.", ela disse.  
  
"Jade! Por que você... Como você... O que você- Ah, por que eu ainda pergunto?!", Jackie gritou colocando as mãos no rosto.  
  
"Relaxa, Jackie. Agora eu sou mais velha, então vou poder te ajudar.", Jade disse descendo do porta-malas.  
  
"Como você coube aí dentro?", Viper perguntou olhando dentro do porta- malas.  
  
"Ele é mais espaçoso do que parece.", Jade respondeu sorrindo e Jackie se sentou no assento dele, tentando se acalmar.  
  
"Senhor Chan, nós já chegamos.", o piloto avisou e todos se levantaram. O avião pousou e Jackie abriu a porta. Todos saíram, menos Jade e o piloto. Jackie achou estranho.  
  
"Hã... Você não quer sair?", ele perguntou desconfiado e Jade continuou parada.  
  
"Ahn... Não... eu ainda tenho que... procurar uma roupa quente.", ela respondeu nervosamente e Jackie aceitou essa resposta.  
  
"Tudo bem. Quer que a gente te espere?"  
  
"Não, tudo bem. Eu já estou indo, eu alcanço vocês.", ela disse sorrindo e Jackie saiu, fechando a porta. Jade olhou para a cabine do piloto e ao ver que ele estava distraído lendo uma revista, ela silenciosamente abriu outro porta-malas.  
  
"Vamos nessa, Jack!", ela sussurrou e Jack suspirou, descendo sem entusiasmo.  
  
~/~/~  
  
"Ah, que bom. Aqui dentro é bem mais quentinho...", Julia comentou sorrindo um pouco e olhando curiosamente toda a caverna. Havia algumas estátuas ao longo de um tipo de corredor, e cada uma era diferente. Shendu estava andando enquanto lia um livro de magia.  
  
Eles chegaram no fim da caverna, que era um lugar bem mais amplo agora. No centro, havia um círculo com um símbolo estranho. Shendu espalhou alguns objetos mágicos e pegou um tipo de garrafa com um líquido estranho. Ele o jogou nas linhas que formavam o círculo e o símbolo. Depois, ele colocou o livro no chão, no centro da sala, e ergueu as mãos.  
  
"Huo! Hui! Jin!", ele disse em voz alta e de repente oito tochas se acenderam, uma em cada canto da caverna, e Julia então percebeu que aquilo mais parecia uma sala de ritual em forma de octógono. Shendu suspirou frustrado.  
  
"O que foi?", Julia perguntou.  
  
"Esse feitiço vai me custar muita energia. E ela é muito difícil, eu só tenho uma chance.", ele disse.  
  
"Concentre-se, você consegue.", ela encorajou e Shendu se abaixou para ler o livro de novo.  
  
~/~/~  
  
"Tio, onde está o Shendu?", Jackie perguntou enquanto o Tio observava atentamente o sensor que ele estava segurando. De repente, o sensor começou a brilhar mais intensamente. Tio foi seguindo o caminho em que ele continuava assim até chegar em um enorme buraco no chão.  
  
"O Shendu entrou aqui!", o Tio disse apontando para o buraco e Jackie agilmente desceu saltando pelas paredes dentro dele até chegar no fundo. Ao ver que o buraco não era muito profundo, disse para os outros que eles podiam pular também.  
  
"Jade, eu acho que aquele demônio está lá dentro.", Jack disse para Jade.  
  
"Dã!", ela respondeu sarcasticamente. Os dois, que estavam observando Jackie e os outros atrás de um monte de neve, saíram de seu esconderijo e se aproximaram do buraco.  
  
"Vamos lá, Jack.", ela disse puxando a mão dele e pulando para dentro do buraco. O que eles não sabiam, era que outro grupo de pessoas os observava de longe.  
  
~/~/~  
  
De repente, Shendu parou de recitar o feitiço e se levantou, olhando seriamente para a entrada da sala de ritual.  
  
"O que foi agora?", Julia perguntou se virando também e notou que alguém estava se aproximando.  
  
"Eles não vão poder se aproximar muito. O feitiço já foi iniciado, e isso ativou uma barreira temporária.", Shendu disse calmamente.  
  
"Temporária? E por quanto tempo ela vai durar?", ela perguntou mas Shendu não respondeu. Eles observaram a entrada e viram Jackie, Viper, Tio e Tohru entrando. Shendu não estava surpreso, isso sempre acontecia. Porém, todos os outros estavam bem surpresos.  
  
"Mas quem são essas pessoas?", Julia perguntou.  
  
"Engraçado, eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa sobre vocês.", Viper disse e Tohru olhou para o homem loiro ao lado da garotinha.  
  
"É ele! Foi ele que me derrubou e roubou os livros!", Tohru gritou apontando para o homem.  
  
"Eu não entendo... Não era um só aliado? E onde está o Shendu?", Jackie perguntou confuso e o Tio lhe golpeou na cabeça.  
  
"Aquela garotinha é o aliado! O cara loiro é o Shendu na forma humana!", Tio disse irritado. Jackie olhou Shendu e realmente não sabia dizer se isso era mesmo verdade, mas o que ele sabia era que esses dois estavam aprontando, e ele deveria fazer algo para impedi-los. O demônio do fogo ignorou o grupo e se virou, se abaixando para continuar lendo o livro.  
  
"Pare!", Jackie gritou correndo em direção ao centro da sala, mas foi repelido por uma energia estranha.  
  
"É uma barreira...", Tio disse observando toda a sala.  
  
"Consegue quebrá-la, Tio?", Jackie quis saber.  
  
"Vou ver o que posso fazer...", Tio respondeu procurando por algo na bolsa. Nesse momento, eles ouviram uma voz atrás deles.  
  
"Jackie!", Jade gritou.  
  
"Jade. JACK?", ele gritou surpreso ao ver o filho com a sobrinha.  
  
"Jack, o que está fazendo aqui?", Viper perguntou preocupada.  
  
"Foi a Jade! Ela me obrigou a vir aqui!", Jack defendeu.  
  
"Julia, o que está fazendo com ele? Sai daí agora!", Jade gritou e Julia apenas a ignorou.  
  
"Então essa é a Julia...", Jackie murmurou e achou que de alguma forma ela parecia familiar. O Tio pegou um peixe da bolsa e começou a recitar um feitiço-chi para tentar quebrar a barreira.  
  
"Shendu! Eles vão quebrar a barreira!", Julia avisou preocupada e Shendu pareceu não ouvi-la, pois estava muito concentrado no feitiço do livro. Quase todos se viraram para a entrada da sala quando ouviram alguém chegar, e ficaram surpresos ao ver quem era.  
  
"Ai, essa não...", Jade murmurou colocando a mão no rosto.  
  
"A Mão Negra? O que estão fazendo aqui?", Jackie perguntou confuso e todos o ignoraram. Hak Foo e Finn olharam para o homem loiro no centro da sala.  
  
"É ele!", Hak Foo anunciou e Valmont se virou para os enforcers.  
  
"É ele, Grande V! É o Shendu!", Finn disse apontando. Valmont se aproximou um pouco.  
  
"Julia, saia de perto dele! Venha até aqui!", ele ordenou.  
  
"Vem até aqui você!", ela respondeu cruzando os braços. Jackie ergueu uma sobrancelha e pensou um pouco.  
  
"O quê? Eu viajei até a Antártida e você prefere ficar com ele?", Valmont perguntou apontando para Shendu, que começou a se levantar segurando o livro aberto.  
  
"Problema seu! Eu não pedi pra você vir me buscar!"  
  
"Peraí! Então a Julia é... filha do Valmont?", Jackie perguntou confuso e Jade ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.  
  
"Ué, você não sabia?"  
  
"Não, o Jack me disse que ela era filha de um criminoso, mas não disse de qual criminoso!", ele respondeu.  
  
"Hatcha!", Tio gritou enquanto o peixe brilhava mais.  
  
"Conseguiu quebrar a barreira, Tio?"  
  
"Ainda não! Mas ela já está bem enfraquecida!", ele disse se esforçando para continuar no mesmo ritmo. Mas já era tarde demais. As tochas começaram a produzir um tipo de fogo azul esverdeado, e a caverna ficou mais escura e sombria. A barreira ficou um pouco visível.  
  
"A barreira! Isso significa que ela já está quase desaparecendo!", Tohru disse e Jackie tentou se aproximar, mas foi novamente repelido.  
  
"Julia, aproxime a caixa Pan Ku do pingente Meng Hsie!", Shendu ordenou entregando o pingente para ela. Julia fez o que ele disse e o pingente começou a brilhar com uma luz branca, que ao se aproximar da caixa Pan Ku, se tornou verde. A caixa Pan Ku se dividiu em oito pedaços, mas quatro deles caíram no chão.  
  
"Aiiyaaa!", o Tio gritou já perdendo as forças. Jackie e os outros observaram como quatro portais se abriram em lados aleatórios da sala, e cada um deles tinha um trigrama na parte de cima. Os quatro pedaços da caixa que ainda estavam ativos foram atraídos pelos trigramas, até atingi- los e abrirem os portais.  
  
Dos portais, saíram Bai Tsa, Xiao Fung, Hsi Wu e Tso Lan. Depois que eles saíram, os portais se fecharam e os pedaços da caixa Pan Ku caíram no chão. As tochas voltaram ao normal e a caverna ficou mais clara. Shendu e Tio caíram no chão exaustos e a barreira foi quebrada. 


	10. Problemas de Família

Capítulo 10: Problemas de Família  
  
Os demônios olharam ao redor, totalmente confusos. Eles pareciam não estar entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Julia estava deslumbrada com a visão dos demônios. O Tio estava no chão, tentando se levantar. Tohru teve que ajudá-lo.  
  
"Tohru, temos que selar os demônios de novo.". Tio disse tentando se manter em pé. Os demônios rapidamente perceberam a presença de Jackie.  
  
"Chan!", Bai Tsa chiou irritada. Hsi Wu olhou para o grupo de humanos. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas quando viu uma jovem garota entre eles. Uma garota de quem ele se lembrava bem. O mesmo penteado, a mesma expressão, o mesmo estilo de roupa.  
  
Ele ficou um pouco surpreso. No Netherworld, eles não sentiam o tempo passar. Da última vez que ele a tinha visto, ela era só uma garotinha. Agora era uma mulher muito bonita.  
  
Sem perceber, ele tinha pensado muito nela por todos esses anos. Na falta do que fazer, ele ficava se divertindo com aquela câmera do Super Alce. Ele tinha aprendido a mexer nela, e passava horas vendo gravações antigas e fazendo novas gravações.  
  
Aliás, era o que ele estava fazendo até agora. Mas de repente, um portal tinha sido aberto bem na frente dele, e Hsi Wu não pensou muito antes de resolver passar por ele. E agora ele apareceu aqui, neste lugar estranho e gelado, com três irmãos e doze humanos.  
  
Jackie e Jade recuaram alguns passos. Viper estava abraçando firmemente Jack. Eles obviamente estavam em desvantagem contra os demônios, e a única salvação deles era o Tio.  
  
"Tio, o senhor precisa fazer o feitiço-chi para banir os demônios de novo.", Jackie sussurrou.  
  
"Gastei muita energia... Preciso descansar um pouco...", Tio disse parecendo bem cansado.  
  
"Vamos acabar com eles antes que façam o feitiço!", Bai Tsa disse e os irmãos concordaram. Eles todos avançaram e os humanos se retraíram. Valmont correu até Julia e a agarrou. Viper fez a mesma coisa com Jack e Tohru tentou ajudar o Tio. Todos eles correram pelo corredor da caverna até chegarem no buraco. Eles escalaram e continuaram correndo, com os demônios os perseguindo.  
  
"Rápido, Tio! O feitiço!", Jackie gritou e o Tio parou com Tohru.  
  
"Certo, vamos lá. Tohru, me ajude...", ele murmurou e pegou os ingredientes. Uma flor de lótus, um leque, um chuchu e uma flauta.  
  
"Jackie! Jade! Voltem aqui! Nós dois não podemos banir os quatro ao mesmo tempo!", Tio gritou depois de tomar muito fôlego. Jackie e Jade voltaram. Jackie ficou com a flauta, Jade com a flor de lótus, Tohru com o chuchu e Tio com o leque. O Tio começou a recitar o feitiço-chi usado para bani-los e os demônios pararam.  
  
"Não! É aquele feitiço-chi!", Bai Tsa gritou.  
  
"Eu é que não vou voltar praquele lugar pela terceira vez!", Xiao disse se virando e Hsi fez o mesmo.  
  
"Vocês vão fugir?!", Bai perguntou incrédula e Tso Lan se aproximou dela.  
  
"Vamos nos retirar por enquanto. Podemos pensar em um plano com mais calma em um outro lugar.", ele disse e Bai relutantemente concordou. Jackie parou de tocar a flauta e fitou os demônios indo embora.  
  
"Não acredito... Eles fugiram...?", ele disse em voz baixa e o Tio caiu de novo. Jackie e Jade correram para ele.  
  
"Tio, você está bem?", Jade perguntou preocupada.  
  
"Estou... Só preciso descansar..."  
  
"Temos que ter cuidado. Os demônios fugiram agora, mas com certeza vão voltar.", Jackie disse desanimado. Ele ajudou o Tio a se levantar e eles resolveram que era melhor ele primeiro se recuperar para que depois eles banissem os demônios. Eles voltaram para o grupo, que agora estava dividido em dois.  
  
"Julia, que bom que você está bem! Eu estava tão preocupado com você.", Valmont disse abraçando a filha, que o empurrou.  
  
"Não, pai! Você estava preocupado com o que aconteceria se eu não estiver por perto pra fazer o seu trabalho sujo!", ela respondeu irritada.  
  
"Julia, você sabe que isso não é verdade!", ele disse também irritado.  
  
"Quando vai entender que eu já descobri a verdade há muito tempo e que eu não gosto mais de você? Me deixe em paz!", ela disse se virando para ir embora. Valmont a segurou pelo braço.  
  
"Peraí! Aonde você pensa que vai?"  
  
"Eu vou voltar pra caverna. O Shendu ficou lá sozinho.", ela respondeu tentando se soltar.  
  
"O quê? E daí que ele está lá sozinho? Agora você está segura comigo. Não precisa ficar com ele."  
  
"Pois eu acho que é mais seguro ficar com os demônios do que ficar com você!"  
  
Jade observou a discussão dos dois. Ela achava que não seria bom se intrometer, mas ela queria ajudar Julia. Valmont suspirou e olhou para Hak Foo.  
  
"Leve-a.", ele ordenou e Hak concordou com a cabeça. Ele se aproximou da garota e a segurou firmemente. Ela se debateu, mas não conseguiu se livrar nem um pouco.  
  
"Não, me larga! Me solta! Jade, socorro!", ela pediu e Jade se retraiu. Ela não sabia o que fazer, mas achou que realmente seria mais seguro que ela ficasse longe dos demônios.  
  
~/~/~  
  
"Por que estamos voltando para esta caverna?", Xiao perguntou.  
  
"Porque alguém abriu os nossos portais com o pingente Meng Hsie. Eu já li sobre esse tipo de feitiço. Ele requer muita energia, e se alguém fez isso, devia ter motivos muito fortes. Vamos falar com ele.", Tso Lan respondeu e Bai olhou para Hsi.  
  
"Hsi Wu, o que é isso na sua mão?", ela perguntou e Hsi escondeu a câmera nas costas.  
  
"Não é nada...", ele respondeu nervosamente. Os quatro demônios chegaram na sala de ritual e viram um homem loiro caído no chão, embora ele estivesse acordado. Bai Tsa usou um de seus tentáculos para pegá-lo e erguê-lo até a altura de seus olhos.  
  
"Por que um mero mortal como você nos libertaria?", ela perguntou.  
  
"Mero mortal... Bai Tsa, sou eu..."  
  
"Shendu? Eu não reconheci você. Por que o seu cabelo está dessa cor?"  
  
"Ele sempre foi dessa cor. Antigamente eu usava um feitiço para deixá-lo escuro, porque na China antiga pessoas loiras não eram comuns.", ele respondeu e Bai Tsa o largou.  
  
"Bom, o que está esperando? Volte para a sua forma verdadeira.", Xiao disse.  
  
"Não posso... Aquele velho me fez gastar mais energia do que era preciso. Eu não consigo fazer mais nada."  
  
"É por isso que só libertou a nós quatro? Por que não nos avisou que ia nos libertar de novo?", Tso Lan quis saber.  
  
"Eu estava com pressa. Aquele feiticeiro fez um sensor para encontrar os talismãs. Eu não tinha tempo pra avisar vocês."  
  
"Por falar em talismãs, por que o talismã da cura não está fazendo efeito?", Xiao perguntou.  
  
"A energia gasta foi tanta que até o poder dos talismãs foi temporariamente desativado.", Tso respondeu e Bai olhou para ele.  
  
"E os Chans? Eles logo virão atrás de nós.", ela lembrou e Tso pensou um pouco.  
  
"Primeiro, precisamos encontrar um esconderijo. Vamos libertar os nossos irmãos que ainda estão presos. Assim, teremos mais vantagem. Depois pensaremos em um plano. Shendu, eu sugiro que você se livre dos seus talismãs. Aquele mago vai encontrá-lo com o sensor. E se você não fizer isso, não vai poder ficar conosco.", Tso disse seriamente.  
  
~/~/~  
  
"Só posso dizer que este foi um dia muito estranho, e eu nunca mais quero fazer isso de novo!", Jack reclamou.  
  
"Jade, você trouxe a foto dos demônios que eu pedi?", Vinicius perguntou animado e Jade suspirou.  
  
"Não, eu não trouxe porque eu não tinha uma câmera...", ela respondeu e Vinicius suspirou frustrado.  
  
"Qual é, Jade? Até o demônio tinha uma câmera e você não?", Jack comentou sarcasticamente e Jade olhou para ele.  
  
"Como assim?"  
  
"Você não viu? Um dos demônios tinha uma câmera daquele desenho antigo... Como é mesmo o nome? Super Alce...?"  
  
"Hsi Wu... Por que estava com ela?", ela murmurou confusa.  
  
"A Jade tem sorte. Estão todos tão preocupados em banir os demônios que nem se lembraram de dar pelo menos uma bronca nela. Afinal, foi ela que começou levando aquela Julia pra Seção 13.", Jack comentou e Jade se levantou.  
  
"O que foi?", Vinicius perguntou.  
  
"Nada. Eu só vou dar uma volta..."  
  
~/~/~  
  
"Vamos, Shendu. Vai fazer você se sentir melhor.", Tso Lan disse calmamente.  
  
"Não! Eu já disse que não vou mergulhar nessa água fria!"  
  
"Pare de dar trabalho. Não aja como se fosse uma criança."  
  
"NÃO!"  
  
"É para o nosso próprio bem, Shendu.", Bai Tsa disse se transformando de água para a sua verdadeira forma atrás dele e o empurrando para dentro do lago.  
  
"GAAAHHH!"  
  
"E depois que você sair daí, se livre dos talismãs. Nós precisamos encontrar um esconderijo perto da família Chan sem sermos notados.", Tso Lan continuou enquanto Shendu se debatia na água.  
  
"Calma, Shendu. Esse lago é raso, você não vai se afogar.", Xiao disse divertido.  
  
"Mas isso aqui é horrível!", o dragão reclamou. Hsi Wu girou os olhos. Às vezes ele se perguntava por que os irmãos dele tinham que ser tão estranhos.  
  
"Ah, para de frescura. É só água...", o demônio do céu disse e Shendu olhou ferozmente para ele.  
  
"Vou me lembrar de te dizer uma coisa parecida quando estivermos visitando o irmão Dai Gui. Só que tirando a palavra 'água' e colocando 'terra'.", ele disse irritado e Hsi bufou.  
  
"Idiota...", Hsi murmurou, mas Shendu ouviu.  
  
"O quê? Não pode falar assim comigo, eu sou seu irmão mais velho!"  
  
"Pois não parece! Você fica aí fazendo escândalo só porque não quer se molhar!"  
  
"Você vai ver só, seu morcego crescido!", Shendu gritou saindo do lago e partindo para cima de Hsi Wu.  
  
"Pode vir, seu... humano fraco.", Hsi disse sorrindo enquanto segurava Shendu com uma só mão. Então o dragão se lembrou de que ainda estava na forma humana.  
  
"Hsi Wu, não bata no seu irmão quando ele está na forma humana.", Tso Lan disse observando os dois.  
  
"Mas só assim que eu tenho vantagem sobre o Shendu.", Hsi Wu defendeu e Shendu aproveitou para lhe dar um golpe no rosto apenas para conseguir se livrar.  
  
Os dois irmãos começaram a lutar. Shendu ainda não conseguia se transformar de volta, mas alguns poderes dos talismãs estavam começando a voltar, e o demônio do fogo tinha sorte de já ter conseguido recuperar a super-força.  
  
"Eles nunca vão crescer...", Bai comentou.  
  
"Oba! Briga! Briga!", Xiao comemorou feliz e Tso Lan e Bai Tsa olharam em desprezo para ele e suspiraram.  
  
"Vamos acabar com isso. Tchang Zu não vai gostar de saber que só nós fomos libertados...", Tso comentou.  
  
"Ei, vocês dois! Parem com isso agora!", Bai ordenou.  
  
"Vejo que você já está se sentindo bem melhor, Shendu. Então por que não se livra logo desses talismãs para nós procurarmos um esconderijo?", Tso disse seriamente e Shendu franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele não queria ficar sem os talismãs, mas realmente era muito arriscado mantê-los agora.  
  
~/~/~  
  
"Está me dizendo que você não foi seqüestrada? Você realmente quis ir com ele?", Valmont confirmou não acreditando. Julia cruzou os braços.  
  
"Você por acaso é surdo? É o que eu estou dizendo há horas!", Julia respondeu irritada. Os enforcers estavam ouvindo a discussão, embora estivessem no andar de baixo. Finn suspirou e balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Por que esses dois não conseguem se dar bem? E eu que pensei que tinha problemas com os meus pais.", ele comentou.  
  
"É, eu também. E sempre é a mesma coisa. Daqui a pouco a gente ouve o barulho de coisas quebrando, portas batendo... E depois de três dias eles estão se falando como se nada tivesse acontecido.", Chow comentou.  
  
"Não sei, não. Acho que dessa vez é sério.", Finn disse ao ouvir os gritos dos dois. Ouviu-se o barulho de uma porta batendo e depois disso só houve um silêncio mortal.  
  
"As coisas não eram assim quando a Sara ainda estava viva...", Ratso disse apoiando o queixo na mão.  
  
"Quando a Sara ainda estava viva, aqueles dois quase não se viam. A Sara sempre levava a Julia nas missões dela. Como acha que a Julia conhece tão bem a segurança da Seção 13?", Finn lembrou e os outros dois concordaram. Finn pegou uma nota de 50 dólares e a colocou em cima da mesa.  
  
"Aposto 50 dólares que ela vai fugir hoje à noite." 


	11. Um Lugar Pra Ficar

Só um rápido comentário. Não ligue para os títulos dos capítulos. Desde pequena eu tenho um sério problema para pensar em bons títulos, e eles na verdade nem são importantes. O quê? Não, eu não estou preocupada! Por que eu deveria estar preocupada com uma coisa dessas? Quem se importa com os títulos dos capítulos?

Shendu: ¬¬ *suspira* Escritoras de fics...

*****

Capítulo 11: Procura-se Um Lugar Pra Ficar

Julia pegou uma mala e colocou alguns objetos dentro dela. Não eram coisas importantes, como roupas. Isso porque ela estava fugindo sim, mas para uma outra casa que o pai dela tinha. Ela era bem grande e espaçosa, e Valmont só a usava quando toda a Mão Negra estava "de folga" ou fugindo. Lá era um ótimo esconderijo, tinha até algumas passagens secretas. E era por isso que Julia estava fugindo para lá.

Ela saiu cuidadosamente e no elevador encontrou Finn, Ratso e Chow. Mas ela não se importou com eles.

"Aonde você vai Julia? Tá fugindo de novo?", Finn perguntou e Julia se virou para ele, sorrindo.

"Isso mesmo, mas desta vez eu não vou voltar."

"Você sempre diz isso. Aliás, não deveria esperar a noite chegar?"

"Não, porque eu não agüento ficar aqui nem mais um minuto."

O elevador chegou no térreo, e Julia saiu correndo do prédio enquanto os três homens a observavam. Eles realmente achavam que ela ia voltar, como nas outras vezes. Chow e Ratso se entreolharam e concordaram com a cabeça.

"Ei, Finn. Você nos deve 50 dólares.", Chow disse.

"O quê? Não, eu ganhei a aposta! Ela fugiu, não fugiu?"

"Mas você apostou que ela ia fugir hoje à noite. E estamos em pleno dia."

"Droga...", Finn murmurou pegando a carteira e procurando pelo dinheiro.

~/~/~

Jade estava andando pela cidade. Alguma coisa a estava incomodando muito, mas ela não sabia dizer o que era. De repente, ela ouviu alguém a chamando. Ela se virou para ver que era Julia atrás dela.

"Julia... Que bom, eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você. Me desculpe por não ter te ajudado quando o Hak Foo te levou embora.", Jade disse desviando o olhar e Julia sorriu, balançando a mão.

"Ah, deixa isso pra lá. Agora eu e o meu pai já resolvemos tudo."

"É mesmo?"

"É! Ele me odeia, eu odeio ele... Eu estou fugindo e nós nunca mais vamos nos ver. Então, nunca mais vamos brigar. Assunto resolvido."

"Ahn... Julia, eu não acho que o seu pai te odeia... Veja bem, ele se despencou até a Antártida pra te salvar e-"

"Não vamos falar disso. Vamos falar de coisas boas. Eu- Oh!", Julia parou quando percebeu algo do outro lado da rua.

"O quê? O que foi?", Jade perguntou curiosa.

"Olha, preciso ir agora! Aqui está o meu novo endereço!", Julia disse rapidamente entregando um pedaço de papel para Jade.

"Aconteça o que acontecer, vá sozinha! Tchau", a garota disse e saiu correndo. Jade olhou para o pedaço de papel e depois olhou para Julia, que estava correndo em direção a uma lanchonete. Jade ergueu uma sobrancelha. Por que ela está com tanta pressa de ir a uma lanchonete? Jade guardou o endereço no bolso da jaqueta dela e resolveu seguir Julia, cuidadosamente.

~/~/~

Xiao Fung pegou uma folha de jornal e começou a observá-la. Ele olhou para os irmãos. Hsi Wu e Bai Tsa estavam apoiados na mesa, esperando acontecer alguma coisa. Tso Lan estava lendo um dos livros que tinham sido roubados da loja do Tio. Shendu estava lendo o jornal, procurando um lugar para ficar na seção de Imóveis.

"Acho melhor nós irmos para um hotel.", Bai comentou.

"Mas, Bai. Foi você mesma que disse que os hotéis são muito pequenos, que você preferia uma casa...", Xiao respondeu.

"Bom, aqui não tem nada. Vamos para um hotel mesmo.", Shendu disse fechando o jornal e colocando-o em cima da mesa.

"Shendu!", Julia gritou assim que entrou na lanchonete e os demônios se retraíram. Ela se aproximou da mesa deles, sorrindo.

"Shh, não diga o meu nome tão alto! Principalmente nesta cidade!", Shendu chiou irritado. Julia olhou para o jornal e viu que só havia a parte de Imóveis.

"Vocês estavam procurando um lugar pra ficar?", ela perguntou e Tso Lan percebeu algo do canto do olho. Ele olhou para fora da janela e viu Jade se aproximando devagar da lanchonete.

"Shendu, aquela garota da família Chan está vindo. Livre-se dos talismãs e vamos sair daqui.", ele ordenou.

Todos se levantaram. Julia observou o grupo entrando por uma porta que levava até o terraço. Ela olhou para os lados e resolveu segui-los. Quando ela chegou no terraço, ficou espiando os demônios, escondida atrás da porta.

"Aquela garota deve ter nos encontrado por causa dos talismãs.", Bai disse irritada.

"Acho que não. Se fosse isso, Chan ou aquele feiticeiro estariam aqui também.", Tso disse calmamente.

"De qualquer forma, Shendu, eu quero que você se livre dos talismãs agora!", Bai ordenou.

"Você quer o quê? Que eu jogue fora?"

"Ei, vocês não estavam procurando um lugar pra ficar?", Julia perguntou de novo, surpreendendo os demônios.

"Por que essa garotinha está nos seguindo...?", Xiao murmurou e Shendu se aproximou dela.

"Tome, fique com isso.", ele disse entregando uma sacola para ela.

"Hã... Obrigada...", Julia disse um pouco confusa.

"Agora se manda.", ele disse se virando e o grupo saiu correndo e saltando pelos prédios. Jade chegou rapidamente ao terraço, e só pôde ver Julia parada, olhando para o nada.

"Julia, o que está fazendo?", ela perguntou se aproximando dela.

"Jade! Hã... Eu tenho que ir agora...", Julia disse nervosamente, escondendo a sacola nas costas e se afastando de Jade.

~/~/~

"Acho que esta casa está vazia...", Bai disse andando pela sala de uma enorme casa. Ela era bem luxuosa e espaçosa. Era perto da praia e tinha uma piscina.

"É perfeita!", ela continuou vitoriosa.

"É horrível! Tem água por todo lado!", Shendu reclamou.

"Vamos ficar aqui. Se o verdadeiro dono dela aparecer, nós podemos simplesmente matá-lo.", Tso disse observando o lugar. Hsi Wu se afastou dos irmãos para investigar a casa. Ela parecia ser muito boa, era bem grande, e isso ia fazer com que ele pudesse ficar sozinho às vezes. Era muito frustrante ter que ficar o dia todo perto dos irmãos.

Hsi Wu abriu uma das portas de um corredor. Ele viu que agora estava dentro de um quarto, e achou que era perfeito para ele. Hsi rapidamente encontrou um lugar para esconder a câmera. Ele a tinha trazido sem querer do Netherworld e ela estava sendo um grande motivo de desconfiança por parte dos irmãos.

Ele voltou para a sala. Os quatro demônios estavam discutindo sobre como deveriam libertar o resto dos irmãos. De repente, eles ouviram um movimento do lado de fora.

"Ufa... Finalmente cheguei...", Julia murmurou e deu um grito de surpresa quando viu que havia cinco pessoas dentro da casa. Depois que se recuperou do susto, ela percebeu que as cinco pessoas eram as mesmas que ela tinha visto na lanchonete.

"Você de novo?!", Bai gritou irritada e Shendu colocou a mão no rosto. Essa tal de Julia o perseguia!

"Que bom que vocês vieram aqui pra minha casa!", Julia disse sorrindo e os demônios olharam todos para Julia.

"Sua casa?", eles perguntaram juntos.

"Ahhh! De que adianta dar os talismãs para alguém que vive nos seguindo?", Xiao comentou. Shendu suspirou e se aproximou de Julia.

"Se você quer ficar aqui, vai ter que se livrar dos talismãs.", ele disse cruzando os braços.

"Que talismãs?", Julia perguntou piscando os dois olhos duas vezes.

"Os que estão na sacola que eu te dei!"

"Ah... Tudo bem! Eu até já sei pra quem vou dar!", ela disse saindo rapidamente da casa. Hsi Wu também começou a caminhar para a porta.

"Ei, Hsi Wu! Aonde você vai?", Bai quis saber.

"Só vou dar uma olhada na cidade. Quero ver o que mudou desde a última vez em que eu estive aqui."

~/~/~

Valmont estava em seu escritório. Depois de passar por todo o prédio da Mão Negra e ter uma conversa com seus enforcers, ele tinha descoberto que Julia tinha fugido. Ele pegou o telefone e discou um número.

_"Alô?", uma voz atendeu do outro lado da linha. Era um homem, que devia ter cerca de cinqüenta anos._

"Alô! Doutor! Aconteceu uma coisa terrível!", Valmont disse com um tom de urgência, mas a voz do outro homem continuou calma.

_"Deixa eu adivinhar. Você fez um mau negócio e perdeu dinheiro?"_

"Não, é muito pior. É a Julia..."

_"Você e ela enfrentaram outro tiroteio?"_

"Não, ela simpatizou com aquele demônio que me possuiu há sete anos atrás e foi com ele para a Antártida para libertar os irmãos dele. Aí nós brigamos e ela fugiu! De novo!", Valmont explicou rapidamente e o homem ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo.

_"Valmont... Acho que você anda vendo muita televisão...", a voz comentou e Valmont olhou para a janela._

"Não, tinha demônios mesmo e- Ah, meu Deus! Tem um deles voando aqui perto!", Valmont disse arregalando os olhos ao ver Hsi Wu passando perto do prédio da Mão Negra.

_"Ordens médicas: tome um calmante e tire uma semana de folga. Dispense os seus empregados e vá para um lugar mais sossegado. Sem televisão!", a voz falou seriamente._

"Mas... Doutor...", Valmont tentou falar olhando Hsi Wu se afastar do prédio.

_"Ah, eu tenho que desligar! O almoço está queimando!", a voz disse preocupada e desligou o telefone. Valmont voltou para a sua cadeira e suspirou._

"Talvez eu deva ir para aquela casa vazia aqui em São Francisco..."

~/~/~

Hsi Wu pousou no telhado da loja do Tio e observou Jade. Ela estava voltando para lá, com a cabeça baixa. Parecia pensativa. Hsi Wu deixou sair um suspiro mental. Ela nunca mudava sua maneira de ser. Continuava sozinha...

Quando ela entrou na loja, ele saiu do lugar onde estava e foi até uma outra janela. Ele cuidadosamente olhou por ela e viu o Tio dormindo. Ele parecia bem cansado. Hsi então percebeu que ele ainda estava fraco por causa do gasto de energia quando eles estavam na Antártida, e por isso ele ainda não pôde perseguir os demônios. Hsi deu a volta, tentando achar uma janela da qual ele pudesse ver Jade.

"Oi, Jade. Onde você esteve o dia todo?", Jack perguntou enquanto Jade guardava as coisas dela em uma mala.

"Por aí, dando uma volta.", ela respondeu desanimada.

"Por que você está arrumando a sua mala? Você vai embora?"

"A Viper e o Tohru voltaram! Não tem mais quarto pra mim! Dã!"

"E pra onde você vai agora?"

"Pra Seção 13. O Capitão Black me ligou hoje. Ele disse que tinha uma surpresa pra mim.", Jade disse se animando de repente. Jack a observou curioso.

"Que seja. Contanto que isso não me envolva.", ele comentou e os dois se viraram quando ouviram o barulho do sino da loja, indicando que alguém tinha entrado.

"Deve ser o Jackie.", Jade disse saindo do quarto e Jack a seguiu. Hsi Wu estalou. Não havia nenhuma janela para aquela parte da loja, então ele teria que entrar. Ele tomou a forma humana – Seymour criança – e entrou pela janela. Ele estava no andar de cima, então era mais fácil de se esconder.

"Julia!", Jade disse surpresa ao ver a amiga entrando cuidadosamente na loja.

"Olha, Jade. Sabe aquele endereço que eu dei? Deixa ele pra lá. Aqui está outro.", ela disse entregando outro pedaço de papel.

"Me devolve o antigo.", ela pediu. Jade encolheu os ombros e fez o que ela pediu. Jack se aproximou delas.

"Jade, o que ela tá fazendo aqui?", ele perguntou seriamente e Julia desviou o olhar dos dois.

"Fica quieto, Jack!", Jade ordenou.

"Eu quero dar uma coisa pra vocês.", Julia começou em voz baixa.

"Uma coisa?", Jade perguntou curiosa e Julia entregou para ela uma sacola de pano. Jade a abriu e viu os talismãs dentro dela.

"Julia! Onde conseguiu isso?", ela quis saber.

"Isso não importa. Eu não posso ficar com eles, então estou dando para você. Faça o que quiser com eles.", Julia disse e saiu da loja. Jade não entendeu nada. Ela até testou alguns talismãs para ver se não eram falsos, mas eles funcionaram normalmente. Ela se virou para Jack.

"Onde estão todos?", ela perguntou.

"Os meus pais foram à Seção 13, o Tohru foi fazer compras, e o Tio ainda não acordou.", Jack respondeu e Jade suspirou.

"Diga ao Tio e ao Tohru que eu me mudei para a Seção 13. E diga também que eu estou com os talismãs.", ela disse pegando a mala que ela tinha arrumado e saiu da loja.


	12. Reencontros

Esse negócio de pensar em título tá piorando cada vez mais...¬¬

*****

Capítulo 12: Reencontros

"Capitão Black, você disse que tinha uma surpresa pra mim.", Jade lembrou.

"Uma surpresa?", Jackie perguntou curioso.

"É. Mas eu acho que a Jade ia gostar mais de ter essa surpresa sozinha.", Black disse sorrindo e Jackie e Viper entenderam o recado.

"Bom, eu vou ver como o Tio está.", Jackie disse e foi embora.

"E eu vou com ele.", Viper disse seguindo o marido.

"Então, me diz! É uma surpresa boa? Tem a ver com o que eu te pedi?", Jade perguntou ansiosa.

"Isso mesmo. É uma surpresa boa e talvez também seja ruim.", Black respondeu e Jade ficou confusa.

"Hã?"

"Bom, os meus superiores disseram que eu mesmo poderia decidir se você pode se tornar uma agente secreta ou não."

"Que legal!"

"Mas..."

"Mas o quê?"

"Você tem um problema sério. Você raramente obedece ordens. Um agente da Seção 13 não pode ser assim."

"Ahh, eu vou obedecer as suas ordens, sim! Mas me deixa ser uma agente, por favor, por favor!"

"Tudo bem."

"YES!!!"

"E sua primeira missão é encontrar esta pessoa.", Black disse digitando um nome no computador.

"Puxa, mal entrei pra Seção 13 e já tenho uma missão! Tudo bem, pode mandar qualquer tipo de pessoa! Jade vai cuidar disso! Pode ser o mais malvado dos super-vilões! O mais cruel dos criminosos! O mais-", ela parou quando viu a foto na enorme tela do computador, que também estava sendo impressa em um tamanho menor. Black pegou a foto e a deu para Jade, que ainda estava fitando a foto maior.

"Essa é a pessoa que eu tenho que capturar?", Jade perguntou tristemente.

"Ela é procurada internacionalmente. Ela é uma espiã profissional. Aliás, ela já invadiu a Seção 13 várias vezes."

"Não, não é possível!", Jade disse balançando a cabeça.

"Não se deixe enganar só porque ela é uma garotinha."

"Não! Eu sei que ela nunca faria isso!", Jade disse irritada.

"Se eu fosse te mostrar todas as provas e testemunhas contra ela, nós não sairíamos daqui neste século."

"Não posso fazer isso."

"Escuta, Jade. Eu te dei essa missão de propósito. Eu sei que você conhece a Julia, e acho que ela deve ter te mostrado onde fica a casa dela, não é?"

"Não, ela não disse! A gente só se viu uma vez! Eu nem conheço ela direito!"

"Engraçado, há um minuto atrás você estava dizendo o contrário, que sabia muito bem que ela nunca faria isso."

"Por que tá fazendo isso comigo?"

"Nós não podemos permitir que um agente seja amigo de um criminoso. E eu sei que você é uma boa garota, Jade. Só estou fazendo isso pelo seu bem."

"Não, está fazendo isso pelo SEU bem!", Jade gritou e saiu correndo.

"Jade!", ele tentou segui-la, mas logo desistiu da idéia. Talvez ele só tivesse que deixá-la pensar no assunto. Ela logo veria a verdade.

~/~/~

Hsi Wu estava na forma humana. Ele estava andando pela cidade, observando tudo. Já era de noite agora, e a lua estava cheia. A cidade era muito bonita à noite, mas Hsi ainda estava um pouco confuso com toda a tecnologia. Ela tinha avançado muito desde a última vez em que ele tinha estado em São Francisco.

Ele estava andando calmamente pela calçada, quando de repente ouviu um barulho. Ele olhou para trás para ver que dois carros tinham batido, porque um dos motoristas estava extremamente bêbado. Hsi bufou em desprezo. Esses mortais idiotas... Hsi Wu se virou para continuar andando, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, foi atropelado por uma garota e os dois caíram no chão.

"Oh, me desculpe! Eu-", a garota disse se levantando e parou quando viu o rosto de Hsi Wu, que também ficou encarando a garota.

'Jade!'

"Ei, eu não te conheço de algum lugar?", Jade perguntou olhando fixamente para ele. Hsi Wu não respondeu, ele estava impressionado com Jade. De perto, ela era muito mais bonita. A garota arregalou os olhos e inspirou fundo.

"Hsi Wu! Ahh, fique longe de mim!" ela gritou e saiu correndo. Sem nem pensar, Hsi saiu correndo atrás dela, e depois de algum tempo, ela entrou em uma loja de instrumentos musicais. Hsi entrou também, e viu que ela estava segurando uma flauta.

"Não se aproxime, Hsi! Eu tenho uma flauta e não tenho medo de usá-la!", ela gritou e todos na loja olharam para ela, achando que ela devia ser alguma maluca. Quem usaria uma flauta para se defender?

Hsi Wu recuou. Antes que ele pudesse tentar dizer alguma coisa, Jade começou a tocar a flauta. Hsi tapou as orelhas com as mãos e saiu da loja.

"Nós ainda vamos nos ver de novo, Jade!", Hsi Wu gritou enquanto se transformava na sua verdadeira forma e fugia voando. Jade parou de tocar a flauta e fitou o demônio indo embora. O que ele estava fazendo aqui? Ele queria vingança contra ela?

~/~/~

Hsi Wu voltou para a casa abandonada, e entrou pela janela. Para ele era mais fácil assim. Ele desceu as escadas e foi até a sala onde os irmãos estavam reunidos. Era uma sala enorme, com cerca de três sofás. 

Tso Lan estava em uma poltrona, lendo um livro de magias. Provavelmente ele estava tentando descobrir um jeito de abrir o resto dos portais sem a caixa Pan Ku. Shendu estava dormindo em um dos sofás da sala. Ele ainda estava se recuperando do incidente na Antártida, mas não parecia estar nem um pouco relaxado. Talvez... fosse por causa deste barulho alto e horrível vindo dessa caixa estranha! Hsi olhou irritado para uma televisão. 

Bai Tsa e Xiao Fung estavam na forma humana para que pudessem caber no sofá. Os dois estavam olhando fixamente para a TV. Bai Tsa parecia bem confusa, e Xiao estava sorrindo, se divertindo bastante com o que estava vendo. Hsi ficou de pé atrás do sofá em que eles estavam e viu o que estava passando. A cara dele ficou parecida com a de Bai Tsa. Na tela, ele só via um monte de carros batendo e explodindo, e algumas pessoas atirando e bombardeando umas às outras.

"Dá pra diminuir o volume? Eu não consigo dormir!", Shendu reclamou irritado.

"E eu não consigo me concentrar.", Tso Lan adicionou.

"Esta casa é bem grande. Por que vocês não vão pra outro lugar?", Xiao sugeriu e os dois demônios giraram os olhos.

"Irmão Xiao, se você ver muito isso vai ficar pior do que já é.", Shendu disse se erguendo lentamente para se sentar. O filme que estava passando foi interrompido pelos comerciais.

"Não entendo. Isso não faz sentido. Primeiro eles mostram cenas de morte bem divertidas, depois aparece essa mulher falando sobre sabão em pó. O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra.", Xiao perguntou coçando a cabeça.

"Bom, já que você acha isso sem sentido, vamos apenas desligar esta barulhenta TV e nos concentrar no que é importante.", Shendu disse calmamente desligando a televisão.

"Ah, mas estava legal...", Xiao murmurou e Tso Lan se levantou.

"O Shendu tem razão. Ainda temos que pesquisar como libertar os nosso outros irmãos.", o demônio da lua disse e Bai Tsa se virou para ele.

"E o que você descobriu, Tso Lan?", ela quis saber.

"Acho que não há mais como abrir portais na Antártida. Vamos ter que fazer isso do jeito tradicional.", ele respondeu e Xiao Fung sentiu um cheiro de alguma coisa.

"Ei, tem alguma coisa aqui queimando...", ele disse e todos viram uma fumaça saindo da cozinha.

"Acho que aquela garotinha colocou fogo na casa.", Bai comentou e Julia apareceu com uma panela com algo preto dentro dela.

"A pipoca queimou. Acho melhor a gente comer outra coisa enquanto vê o filme. O que vocês vão querem?", ela perguntou e os demônios não disseram nada. Eles voltaram a olhar para Tso Lan.

"Então vamos precisar ir em cada portal.", ele continuou enquanto Julia colocava a panela em cima de uma mesa e se aproximava dos demônios.

"Sabe... Isso não é uma coisa barata. Como nós vamos até o Japão, por exemplo, que é lá do outro lado do mundo?", Shendu comentou e todos olharam para ele.

"Do mesmo jeito que você fez.", Tso Lan respondeu.

"É, mas naquela vez eu estava possuindo um humano muito rico e-", o demônio do fogo parou e olhou para Julia. Os outros demônios fizeram o mesmo e a garota piscou confusa.

"Hã? Vocês querem que eu dê dinheiro pra vocês? Não dá, eu fugi e esta casa é o único bem que eu tenho!", ela tentou explicar e eles ouviram o barulho de um carro chegando.

~/~/~

"Esqueça os seus problemas... Esqueça os seus problemas... Esqueça os seus problemas...", Valmont repetiu em voz baixa enquanto saía do carro.

"Por que ele fica repetindo isso?", Ratso perguntou em voz baixa para Finn.

"Acho que faz parte do tratamento daquele psiquiatra...", ele respondeu.

"Nada de demônios, nada de Julia...", Valmont disse ao parar de repetir a frase e respirou fundo. Essa casa dele era bem grande e confortável, e de lá ele poderia continuar controlando os assuntos da Mão Negra. Os enforcers o seguiram, e ele abriu a porta.

"Pai!", Julia gritou ao ver Valmont entrando na casa, e por muito tempo os dois grupos apenas ficaram se encarando. Valmont estava pálido. Ele não só encontrou Julia, como também reconheceu quem estava com ela. O rapaz loiro, que ele já sabia que era Shendu, O demônio do vento, que tinha usado aquela forma humana na prisão, e dois demônios estavam em suas verdadeiras formas. E ainda havia uma mulher, que Valmont rapidamente chegou à conclusão de que era Bai Tsa.

"Ah... Julia... eu...", Valmont murmurou fracamente e Finn o puxou pelo ombro, enquanto os outros enforcers saíam lentamente da casa.

"Desculpe, casa errada. Nós já vamos embora...", o irlandês disse sorrindo nervosamente enquanto tentava arrastar o chefe para fora da casa.

"Esperem!", Bai Tsa gritou e tomou a sua verdadeira forma.

"Este mortal é exatamente do que nós precisamos.", ela disse puxando Valmont e separando-o de Finn.

"E vocês vão embora agora! Ou será que vão querer ficar pro jantar?", Bai Tsa ameaçou e os três enforcers engoliram.

"Não, obrigado. A gente já tá indo.", Finn disse e os outros dois concordaram. Eles correram para o carro e aceleraram o mais rápido que puderam. Apenas quando eles já estavam a uma distância considerável, Finn diminuiu a velocidade.

"Tudo bem a gente deixar o Valmont e a Julia lá com os demônios?", Ratso perguntou incerto.

"Tudo bem. Você ouviu, eles precisam do Valmont, então não vão matá-lo. E a Julia parece ser cúmplice deles.", Finn respondeu ofegante por causa do susto.

"Além disso, talvez ele deva ficar um tempo com ela. Os dois precisam resolver alguns assuntos, não acham?", Chow adicionou.

"Depois nós ligamos e vemos como eles estão.", Finn disse e os Chow e Ratso só puderam concordar.

~/~/~

"Doutor! Os demônios estão aqui! Eles me seqüestraram e querem o meu dinheiro para libertar os irmãos deles que ainda estão presos no Netherworld!", Valmont disse em voz alta às vezes olhando para trás, para ver Julia procurando algo na carteira dele.

_"N-Não me fale em demônios! Há algumas horas... eu estava andando tranqüilamente pela calçada e um deles saiu voando da loja de instrumentos musicais! Bem na minha frente! Acho que estou conversando muito com você! Preciso de terapia!"_

"Mas... Mas..."

"Por que ele tá gritando sozinho?", Bai Tsa perguntou a Julia.

"Ele não tá gritando sozinho. Ele tá falando com o psiquiatra dele.", Julia respondeu tirando algumas notas da carteira do pai e colocando no bolso dela. Bai Tsa não entendeu nada, mas achou melhor não perguntar de novo.

"Psiquiatra?", Shendu repetiu, embora realmente não se importasse.

"Digamos que ele tem uma vida um tanto estressante e traumática, e os últimos dois anos foram a gota d'água pra ele.", Julia respondeu sorrindo e fechando a carteira.

"O que aconteceu?", Xiao perguntou.

"Bom, além de todos os eventos 'sobre-naturais' que aconteceram com ele, há dois anos ele foi o responsável pela morte da minha mãe e-"

"EU NÃO FUI RESPONSÁVEL!", Valmont gritou do outro lado da sala e Julia o ignorou.

"E nós não nos damos muito bem por natureza. E tem várias outras coisas...", Julia continuou e Xiao olhou para os irmãos.

"Mas a Bai Tsa, o Shendu e o Hsi Wu nunca precisaram de psiquiatra...", ele comentou e Julia olhou curiosa para eles.

"Por que diz isso? O que aconteceu?", ela quis saber e Xiao sorriu.

"É o seguinte, eles três-"

"Cale-se, Xiao Fung!", os três irmãos ordenaram e Xiao começou a sorrir nervosamente.

"Eles três não gostam de falar sobre isso. Desculpe, mas não posso contar..."

"Será que se vocês me contarem, eu não posso ajudar vocês de alguma forma?", Julia perguntou inclinando a cabeça e se aproximando dos três demônios, que agora estava de braços cruzados.

"Só se você pudesse mudar o passado.", Shendu respondeu e Xiao apareceu atrás de Julia, sorrindo.

"Ou se você soubesse algum feitiço que ressuscita-"

"Não! Xiao, eu já disse que não me importo mais com o que aconteceu!", Bai Tsa gritou impaciente.

"Eu também não me importo mais com nenhum daqueles dois!", Shendu gritou depois da irmã.

"E eu já disse que a odeio! Ela arruinou a minha vida!", desta vez foi Hsi Wu. Os três se levantaram e cada um foi para um lugar diferente, deixando Xiao, Tso Lan, Julia e Valmont sozinhos na sala.

"Quem? Sobre quem eles estavam falando...?", Julia perguntou curiosa.

"Agora que eles foram embora, eu posso dizer. É que-"

"Não, Xiao. Você tem que respeitar os seus irmãos. É melhor que eles mesmos falem sobre isso, quando superarem o que aconteceu.", Tso Lan disse seriamente.

"Que vergonha... Depois de tantos anos, eles ainda não conseguem esquecer...", Xiao comentou se recostando no sofá.

"Não zombe dos sentimentos dos outros, principalmente os do Hsi Wu. Acho que ele teve o pior caso..."

"Será que dava pra vocês pararem de falar assim! Estão me deixando cada vez mais curiosa!", Julia pediu.

"Sabe, criança... A questão é, a maioria dos demônios tem dificuldade em encontrar a felicidade amorosa.", Tso Lan disse e Julia achou ter entendido.

"E quanto a você?", ela perguntou e Tso Lan olhou pela janela, para a lua.

"Quem sabe...?", ele disse sorrindo e Julia comemorou mentalmente. Então era disso que se tratava, eles tinham perdido o seu verdadeiro amor. Que coisa romântica...

"Não é bem o que você está pensando...", Xiao disse como se pudesse ler a mente dela. Ela se virou surpresa para ele, que agora estava pensativo.

"Sei o que você está pensando, porque foi o que o irmão Tso me disse, e foi isso mesmo o que eu pensei. Mas depois eu me dei conta de que o problema deles era bem mais complexo..."

~/~/~

Hsi Wu estava no que ele tinha decidido que seria o seu quarto. Ele estava deitado na cama, olhando fixamente para a câmera. Ele estava assistindo a algumas gravações que Jade tinha feito antes de 'perdê-la'.

"Onde você achou isso?", uma voz perguntou de repente atrás dele, e o demônio deu um pulo de susto. Ele se virou tentando esconder a câmera, mas já era tarde demais.

"Como se atreve a entrar no meu quarto, mortal?", ele perguntou tentando parecer assustador, mas aparentemente Julia gostava de demônios.

"Era dela que você estava falando agora há pouco? Aquela que arruinou a sua vida?", Julia perguntou e Hsi Wu desviou o olhar.

"Não, isso foi há muito tempo... Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso agora..."

"Entendo. Eu não vim aqui forçar você a falar, mas...", ela sorriu maliciosamente, olhando para a câmera.

"Essa câmera é da Jade. Eu nunca tive uma câmera do Super Alce, esse negócio é muito antigo. Deve ser de uns sete anos atrás."

"Ela... perdeu quando foi acidentalmente mandada para o Netherworld.", Hsi Wu disse incerto e Julia abriu um saco de salgadinhos que ela estava segurando. Ela pegou alguns e ofereceu para Hsi, que os observou. Ele nunca tinha visto aquele tipo de biscoito. Parecia ser feito de queijo.

"Me conta... como vocês se conheceram?"

*****

Aiya! Eu sinto muito... Eu planejava fazer a libertação dos demônios que faltam neste capítulo, mas acabei escrevendo demais sobre outras coisas.


	13. Julia Arma Um Plano

Capítulo 13: Julia Arma Um Plano

"...aí ela voltou para o mundo real enquanto eu continuei no Netherworld.", Hsi Wu terminou, enquanto Julia acabava com os salgadinhos que ainda restavam.

"Interessante... Sabe, eu notei uma coisa enquanto você me contava essa história...", Julia comentou calmamente e Hsi ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"E o que é?", ele perguntou devagar e Julia sorriu maliciosamente, terminando de mastigar os salgadinhos para poder falar mais claramente.

"Ah, Hsi... você tá apaixonado.", ela respondeu e Hsi engasgou.

"O quê? Não estou não!", ele disse gaguejando.

"Você mente mal."

"É verdade! O que faz você pensar uma coisa dessas?"

"Quando você está perto da Jade, tenta se enganar que ela não significa nada pra você, e às vezes até consegue. Mas por qual outro motivo você ia ficar aí olhando essa câmera?"

"Isso não tem nada a ver! Você entendeu tudo errado!", ele disse irritado e começou a sair do quarto. Julia foi logo atrás dele.

"Quer fazer uma aposta?", ela propôs e Hsi se virou para ela.

"Aposta?"

"Aposto que você não tem coragem de seqüestrar a Jade e trazê-la para esta casa.", ela disse com um tom desafiador.

"É claro que tenho coragem de fazer isso!", ele disse irritado e então pareceu ter lembrado de algo.

"Peraí... Vocês duas não são amigas? O que está tramando, garota?", ele perguntou desconfiado.

"Só estou querendo ajudar vocês a libertar os seus irmãos. E vocês não querem destruir a família Chan? Um bom jeito de fazer isso é seqüestrando a Jade. Vocês podem fazer uma emboscada.", ela respondeu.

"Bom...", ele murmurou e Julia pareceu ter tido uma idéia. 

"Olha, você não acha que ia ser bem mais rápido se a gente se dividisse e cada um fosse para um portal?"

"Aonde quer chegar?"

"Em vez de todos nós irmos juntos em cada portal, vamos nos separar em quatro grupos, cada um com um humano. E cada grupo vai libertar um demônio.", ela sugeriu e Hsi pensou por um tempo. Podia ser mesmo uma boa idéia, mas ele tinha a impressão de que Julia tinha segundas intenções quanto a isso.

"Acho melhor você falar sobre isso com os meus irmãos."

~/~/~

"Jade! E então, como foi a surpresa do Capitão Black?", Jackie perguntou quando viu a sobrinha entrar na loja, mas ela passou direto sem nem ligar para ele.

"Jade!", ele chamou de novo e a garota relutantemente voltou.

"O que é?"

"Eu fiz uma pergunta. Seria bom se você respondesse."

"Não foi nada de mais! Eu-", ela parou quando viu quatro pedaços da caixa Pan Ku e o pingente Meng Hsie em cima da mesa.

"O que isso ta fazendo aqui?", ela perguntou apontando para os objetos.

"A Viper foi buscar os pedaços da caixa Pan Ku e o pingente lá na Antártida. Foi rápido, com o jato da Seção 13.", ele explicou e se levantou.

"Jade, eu, a Viper e o Tohru fomos chamados na Seção 13. Acho que o Capitão Black conseguiu reunir o J-Team."

"Ah, tá. Tudo bem.", Jade disse secamente e se virando e Jackie piscou os olhos, confuso.

"Você não quer ir?", ele perguntou incrédulo. Jade sempre gostava de ir ver o J-Team reunido.

"Não, eu vou ficar aqui cuidando do Jack e do Tio.", ela disse saindo da sala e indo para o quarto dela. Jackie a fitou e encolheu os ombros. Bom, talvez exista mesmo uma primeira vez para tudo.

~/~/~

"É uma boa idéia, Julia, mas...", Tso Lan disse pensativo.

"Mas o quê?

"Nós precisamos do pingente Meng Hsie. E só há um deles.", Tso Lan disse e Julia suspirou. Como ela pôde ter esquecido desse detalhe? Mas ela não era do tipo que desistia fácil.

"E se nós tentarmos libertar todos no mesmo lugar, como o Shendu fez na Antártida?", ela sugeriu e Valmont colocou a mão na cabeça.

"Julia, não dá idéia..."

"Aquele feitiço não pode ser repetido. Ia gastar toda a nossa energia, poderíamos até morrer.", Tso respondeu.

"Errado! Um demônio gastaria muita energia para abrir oito portais, mas cinco demônios para abrir quatro portais, considerando que a caixa já foi dividida, isso não deveria custar menos energia?", ela perguntou confiante e todos ficaram pensativos.

"É verdade... Ela tem razão.", Bai Tsa admitiu e Tso concordou com a cabeça.

"Mas pra isso nós precisaríamos de quatro humanos para pegar os pedaços da caixa Pan Ku.", Shendu lembrou e Julia sorriu vitoriosa.

"Posso sugerir um lugar onde vocês vão conseguir dois humanos confiáveis?", ela perguntou e os demônios se entreolharam.

"Hã... Sim, diga..."

~/~/~

Meia-noite. Jackie, Viper e Tohru ainda não tinham voltado. Provavelmente eles e o J-Team estavam fazendo planos de como encontrar os demônios e bani-los de novo. Sem o Tio, isso seria difícil...

Julia, Hsi Wu e Tso Lan estavam em frente à loja do Tio. Os dois demônios estavam na forma humana. Hsi Wu estava no seu tradicional disfarce de Seymour. Tso Lan estava na forma de um homem chinês, de cabelo comprido preso num coque, como os antigos chineses faziam. Hsi estava usando uma camiseta laranja, calça jeans e tênis pretos. Tso Lan estava menos discreto, usando um robe bem parecido com o que ele usava na sua verdadeira forma. Julia estava com uma camiseta branca por baixo de um macacão jeans. Ela estava usando sapatos brancos e o cabelo dela estava preso com um pequeno laço azul.

Os dois demônios olhavam incertos para a porta da loja, enquanto Julia sorria e esfregava as mãos ansiosamente. O plano dela estava saindo perfeitamente bem!

"Nós não podemos entrar aí. Temos que ser convidados.", Hsi Wu disse se lembrando da vez em que ele tentou tocar na porta e foi repelido pelo feitiço-chi.

"Exatamente. E eu vou convidá-los.", ela disse lentamente. A voz fria e o sotaque inglês dela lembraram os dois demônios de Valmont. Ela realmente se parecia muito com ele, e agora mesmo ela parecia bem fria e calculista.

"Mas você está aqui do lado de fora.", Hsi disse e Julia se aproximou mais da porta.

"Não por muito tempo.", ela disse observando toda a casa, e começando a caminhar ao redor dela. Do lado direito, ela viu uma janela aberta, e a luz lá estava apagada. Ela chamou os dois demônios, que caminharam silenciosamente para ela.

"Hsi Wu, me leve até lá em cima.", ela pediu.

"Você sabe que só pode nos convidar pela porta da frente?", Tso lembrou e Julia não sabia disso, mas não importava.

"Então eu vou até a porta da frente e convido vocês.", ela disse simplesmente e Hsi fez surgir as suas asas. Ele pegou Julia no colo e a levou até a janela aberta. Sem encostar na janela, que também tinha o feitiço, ele ajudou Julia a entrar. Depois ele desceu de novo e o dois demônios voltaram para a porta da frente.

Julia olhou ao redor e viu que estava em um quarto, e havia alguém dormindo lá. Ela viu que era o Tio, e como ele parecia bem cansado, Julia ficou aliviada. Ele não acordaria tão facilmente.

Ela agilmente saltou do peitoril da janela por cima da cama até aterrissar suavemente no chão. Ela desceu e pegou a chave da porta, que estava em cima de uma mesa. Ela abriu a porta e pediu para os demônios entrarem. Eles passaram pela porta e não sofreram nenhum dano. Eles conseguiram! Tso Lan queria pegar alguns livros, e quando eles entraram na biblioteca, viram o pingente e os pedaços da caixa Pan Ku em cima da mesa. Julia sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

"Isso é fácil demais.", ela comentou pegando os objetos mágicos.

"E os dois humanos?", Hsi perguntou já prevendo qual seria a resposta.

"Temos que arranjar um jeito de capturá-los sem chamar a atenção do velho.", ela respondeu pensativa. Tso Lan estava dando uma olhada nos livros da biblioteca e pegando os que ele achava interessantes. Hsi olhou para o irmão e suspirou. Ao olhar de novo para a garota, ela agora estava sorrindo. Pela expressão no rosto dela, Julia estava com outra idéia em mente.

"Tso Lan, já acabou de pegar os livros?", Julia perguntou.

"Já, por quê?"

"Hsi Wu, espera lá fora. Eu e o Tso Lan vamos cuidar do primeiro humano. E o outro, eu vou levar direto pra você.", ela disse e puxou Tso pela mão. O demônio da lua a acompanhou calmamente, e Hsi saiu da loja.

Ela levou o demônio até um dos quartos. Ela abriu a porta silenciosamente, e deu uma olhada no que havia dentro dele. Como ela esperava, Jack estava dormindo lá. Ela sorriu e fez um gesto para Tso segui-la. Quando ela chegou bem perto de Jack, ela o balançou para acordá-lo.

"Hã...? O que foi...?", o garoto murmurou sonolento e Julia recuou alguns passos para que ele pudesse se levantar.

"Acorda, nós precisamos de você.", ela disse e quando Jack abriu os olhos, só viu Julia, com as mãos nas costas, sorrindo friamente.

"Julia? O que tá fazendo aq-", ele foi interrompido quando uma mão apertou a boca dele. Ele não pôde ver quem era, mas parecia ser um homem adulto.

"Agora vocês dois esperam lá fora. O segundo humano já está a caminho.", ela disse saindo do quarto e Tso Lan arrastou o garoto até o lado de fora.

Julia abriu outra porta, que desta vez ela sabia quem encontraria. Jade estava dormindo neste quarto. Embora ela tenha se mudado para a Seção 13, ela pôde dormir na loja do Tio esta noite, já que Viper e Tohru estariam fora. Julia ficou aliviada, pois assim eles iam gastar menos tempo. Ela se aproximou de Jade e começou a balançá-la.

"Jade! Jade! Acorda, por favor!", ela disse com uma cara preocupada e assustada. Jade tinha o sono leve, e acordou rapidamente.

"Hã? Julia, o que foi?", ela perguntou preocupada com a expressão de medo da amiga.

"Você precisa me ajudar, por favor! Vem comigo!", a garota implorou puxando a mão de Jade, que não teve outra opção a não ser se levantar.

"Espera, deixa eu trocar de roupa...", Jade disse vendo que ainda estava de camisola.

"Não, não temos tempo pra isso. Você se troca depois. Vem comigo, rápido!", Julia disse puxando-a com mais força e fazendo a voz parecer ainda mais assustada.

"Tá, tudo bem. O que é tão urgente assim?", Jade disse enquanto elas desciam as escadas.

"Em silêncio... Você já vai ver...", Julia respondeu e as duas saíram da loja. Julia olhou para os lados, assim como Jade.

"O que foi-", Jade parou quando Julia a puxou abruptamente para um dos lados da rua. Elas correram e ao virarem a esquina, Jade viu Hsi Wu em sua verdadeira forma, com as asas abertas pronto para voar. Tso Lan estava atrás dele, também na sua verdadeira forma, segurando Jack firmemente. Jade recuou alguns passos.

"Julia, os demônios...", ela disse se virando para Julia, mas arregalou os olhos ao ver que a amiga estava sorrindo. De repente, Jade entendeu tudo. Ela se xingou mentalmente por não ter percebido isso antes e agora se viu cercada pelos demônios e por Julia.

"Dancei...", Jade murmurou antes de ser agarrada pelo demônio do céu e ser levada para longe da loja do Tio, junto com Jack.

~/~/~

"Julia! Por que fez isso comigo?", Jade perguntou irritada enquanto tentava se livrar de Hsi.

"Acredite, Jade. Um dia você ainda vai me agradecer por isso.", Julia respondeu calmamente. Eles entraram na casa onde todos estavam reunidos, e depois que Julia trancou a porta, Hsi Wu colocou Jade no chão, embora ainda a estivesse segurando firmemente. Jade ficou encarando os que estavam lá. Ela viu Xiao Fung e Bai Tsa nas suas verdadeiras formas, Valmont, e o rapaz loiro, que só depois de um tempo ela se lembrou de que era Shendu.

"E aí? Nós vamos pra Antártida de novo?", Julia perguntou animada, mas Tso Lan balançou a cabeça.

"Não, eu gostei da sua idéia de nos dividirmos em quatro grupos e nos separarmos para cada portal.", o demônio da lua disse passando por ela e soltou Jack.

"Mas... eu pensei que... E o pingente?", ela perguntou confusa.

"Este livro ensina a dividir a energia do pingente. Vamos energizar os pedaços da caixa Pan Ku antes de nos dividirmos.", Tso Lan disse e Julia não podia estar mais feliz.

~/~/~

O J-Team estava todo reunido na Seção 13, exceto por Jade. Paco também estava lá, curioso para saber o que tinha acontecido com Jade. Porém, ele achou melhor não falar sobre isso. Eles poderiam entender errado. Além disso, Jade sabia se cuidar muito bem.

"Acho que se vamos enfrentar cinco demônios, nós deveríamos usar os talismãs.", Viper sugeriu.

"Tudo bem, eles estão guardados no cofre da Seção 13. Eu vou lá buscá-los.", Black disse e saiu da sala. Logo depois o telefone de Jackie tocou. Ele atendeu.

"Alô?"

_"AIIIYAAHHH!", o Tio gritou e jackie teve que afastar o celular do ouvido dele pra evitar ficar surdo._

"...Tio?"

_"Jackieeeee! A Jade e o Jack desapareceram!"_

"O quê?! Mas como assim desapareceram?"

_"Você não entende o que o Tio diz?! Quer dizer que eles sumiram! Não estão mais aqui! E nem o pingente Meng Hsie e os pedaços da caixa Pan Ku!"_

"Tio! O senhor precisa vir aqui agora e fazer um sensor pra encontrarmos o Shendu!", Jackie disse e o resto do J-Team começou a prestar atenção nele, preocupados.

_"Vocês vão ter que fazer isso sozinhos! O Tio ainda não pode fazer esforço, e o sensor era pra localizar os talismãs! E eles estão na Seção 13 agora!"_

"Essa não...", Jackie murmurou desligando o telefone. Agora eles estavam perdidos. Ele nunca conseguiriam encontrar os demônios a tempo, muito menos banir oito deles sem o Tio.


	14. A Câmera de Jade

Ah, já chega... Apenas ignore o título. É que é uma tradição colocá-lo, sabe?¬¬  
  
*****  
  
Capítulo 14: A Câmera de Jade  
  
"Olhem, eu fiz um sorteio de com qual humano cada demônio vai ficar.", Julia disse mostrando uma folha de papel.  
  
"Esperem!", Bai Tsa interrompeu olhando para Jack. "Por que tem quatro humanos aqui?"  
  
"Por que temos quatro pedaços da caixa Pan Ku.", Xiao respondeu.  
  
"Então me diga, de quem são os portais que nós vamos abrir...", ela disse colocando as mãos nos quadris e erguendo uma sobrancelha.  
  
"Ora, um é do Tchang Zu, outro do Dai Gui, outro da Po Kong, e o outro é...", ele olhou ao redor e contou nos dedos, até entender o que ela quis dizer.  
  
"É do Shendu...", ele finalmente disse e Bai Tsa girou os olhos.  
  
"Exatamente. Nós só temos que abrir três portais! Por que esse garoto está aqui?", ela perguntou olhando para ele e todos olharam para Tso Lan e Julia.  
  
"...Eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe...", Tso disse calmamente.  
  
"Ah, pois é... Eu também... Um pequeno erro de cálculo... Foi mal...", ela disse sorrindo e Bai Tsa apertou os olhos, encarando-a.  
  
"Calma, a gente ainda pode usá-lo como isca para a nossa emboscada..."  
  
"Que emboscada?", Jade perguntou alarmada, mas todos a ignoraram.  
  
"Bom, já que eu cometi esse engano, vou ter que refazer a lista. É só fazer algumas modificações.", Julia disse fazendo alguns rabiscos na folha de papel e quando acabou, sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma.  
  
"Ficou assim: a Bai Tsa e o Tso Lan vão com o meu pai para a Espanha, eu e o Shendu vamos junto com o Jack e o Xiao Fung para o Japão, e o Hsi Wu e a Jade vão para a Califórnia.", ela disse sorrindo sugestivamente para o demônio do céu, que desviou o olhar, irritado.  
  
Bai Tsa olhou para a garota desconfiada. Ela não sabia dizer bem por quê, mas sentia como se isso tudo já tivesse sido planejado por Julia. Além disso, por que ela ajudava os demônios? Ela era uma humana, será que não via que quando os demônios dominassem o mundo, a humanidade estaria condenada? Essa Julia tinha uma mente muito calculista, talvez tudo isso fizesse parte de algum plano dela para banir os demônios.  
  
"Hã... Tem um problema nessa divisão...", Shendu comentou e por um momento, Julia pareceu um pouco preocupada.  
  
"E qual é?", ela perguntou.  
  
"Eu ainda não recuperei toda a minha energia. Não vou conseguir fazer o feitiço para abrir o portal.", Shendu respondeu e Julia suspirou aliviada.  
  
"Bom, então o Xiao faz isso.", ela disse simplesmente e um silêncio tomou conta da sala. O vento soprou pela janela, e a atmosfera da sala ficou extremamente pesada. Julia tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu da idéia. Então, Tso Lan clareou a garganta, quebrando o silêncio.  
  
"Não se preocupe, Shendu. Eu vou com vocês.", ele disse. Xiao apenas sorriu nervosamente, talvez um pouco envergonhado. Shendu e Bai Tsa não disseram nada, mas pareciam um pouco irritados.  
  
Jade olhou fixamente para a amiga. Ela parecia estar planejando algo, e Jade realmente esperou que isso fosse a favor dos humanos. Mas por que ela tinha a impressão de que esse sorteio tinha sido uma mentira, e que Julia a tinha colocado sozinha com Hsi Wu de propósito? Jade olhou para os outros humanos na sala. Jack estava em silêncio. Ele não parecia estar entendendo bem por que estava ali ou o que os demônios pretendiam fazer. Valmont também não parecia nada feliz. Ele estava de braços cruzados, visivelmente desejando que estivesse em qualquer outro lugar, menos aqui.  
  
Depois de uma olhada rápida em todos da sala, Jade notou que Bai Tsa, Tso Lan, Hsi Wu, Shendu e Valmont estavam encarando Julia. Exceto por Shendu, todos tinham expressões de desconfiança. Jade acreditava que eles estavam pensando o mesmo que ela. Julia tinha feito tudo isso de propósito, mas não sabiam dizer de que lado ela estava. Shendu também a observava, mas ele parecia mais curioso do que desconfiado.  
  
~/~/~  
  
"Jade, você pode trocar de roupa aqui.", Julia disse apontando para o quarto de Hsi Wu. Originalmente, era um quarto para hóspedes, e o armário teoricamente teria algumas roupas que cabiam em Jade. As duas entraram no quarto, e Julia procurou por todo o armário até encontrar uma blusa bem decotada apertada e uma calça capri. Jade olhou para a blusa e franziu as sobrancelhas.  
  
"Hã... Julia... Não tem outra blusa?"  
  
"Essa foi a melhor roupa que eu encontrei.", Julia disse encolhendo os ombros. Jade olhou desanimada para a blusa. Ela não estava acostumada a usar esse tipo de roupa muito justa e decotada.  
  
"Não se preocupa. Vai ficar linda em você.", Julia encorajou, sorrindo, e Jade se sentiu um pouco melhor.  
  
"Eu vou procurar umas roupas para o Jack.", Julia disse deixando Jade sozinha no quarto. Jade estava de costas para a porta, olhando para a lua através da janela.  
  
~/~/~  
  
Hsi Wu estava andando pelo corredor, até chegar na porta do quarto dele. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver a luz acesa. A porta estava entreaberta, e quando Hsi se aproximou, viu Jade fitando a lua. Ele ficou lá, apenas observando-a, quando de repente, Jade resolveu colocar a roupa que Julia tinha dado a ela. A garota tirou a camisola, e Hsi arregalou os olhos ao ver que Jade estava sem sutiã, só de calcinha, em cima da cama dele. Ele saiu da frente da porta e se encostou na parede, sentindo o coração dele bater incrivelmente rápido. Hsi apostava que, pelo calor que estava sentindo, o rosto dele devia estar bem vermelho.  
  
Ele engoliu em seco e voltou a olhar para dentro do quarto. Jade ainda estava de costas, desta vez ela já tinha colocado a blusa, só faltava a calça. Parecia que ela tinha se distraído com algo, pois estava olhando fixamente para uma gaveta. Hsi tentou se aproximar mais, e percebeu o que Jade estava observando  
  
~/~/~  
  
'Isso é...', Jade pensou olhando fixamente para o objeto dentro da gaveta semi-aberta. Ela esticou o braço para alcançá-lo.  
  
'Minha câmera do Super Alce... É ela mesma! Eu sei disso porque escrevi as minhas iniciais na parte de trás da câmera!', ela continuou olhando confusa para as iniciais dela.  
  
'O que isto está fazendo aqui...?'  
  
Jade olhou dentro do armário. Realmente não havia muita coisa lá, mas ela conseguiu encontrar uma pequena bolsa.  
  
"Isso vai servir.", ela murmurou pegando a bolsa e guardando a câmera dentro dela. Jade ouviu o rangido da porta se abrindo, e rapidamente se virou para a entrada do quarto. Antes de ir até a porta, ela colocou a calça.  
  
~/~/~  
  
Hsi amaldiçoou e se afastou da porta. Ele ouviu os passos de Jade se aproximando da porta, e olhou para os lados.  
  
"Tem alguém aí?", Jade perguntou abrindo a porta e olhando ao redor. O corredor estava deserto e ela encolheu os ombros.  
  
"Deve ter sido o vento...", ela disse saído totalmente do quarto e voltando para perto dos outros.  
  
~/~/~  
  
"Pronto, já troquei de...", Jade disse descendo as escadas e parou ao ver uma mulher na sala, que também estava olhando surpresa para ela.  
  
"...roupa...", Jade terminou. As duas ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo, uma mais surpresa do que a outra. A mulher tinha o cabelo comprido até a cintura. O cabelo dela era preto e os olhos castanhos escuros. Ela estava usando uma camiseta azul clara e uma saia bem longa, azul escura, que estava na altura dos tornozelos dela, e sapatos chineses.  
  
Jade observou a roupa dela. No ano em que eles estavam, as saias longas tinham saído um pouco de moda, e as camisetas quase sempre vinham acompanhadas de uma jaqueta ou uma estampa. Por outro lado, a mulher parecia horrorizada com a roupa de Jade, que finalmente resolveu quebrar o silêncio rindo um pouco.  
  
"Mas... que roupa é essa? Você parece uma freira.", ela comentou sorrindo.  
  
"Pelo menos eu não pareço uma prostituta!", Bai Tsa disse irritada e Jade franziu as sobrancelhas, um pouco envergonhada. Ora, ela também tinha achado o decote da blusa um pouco ousado, mas a demônio da água já estava exagerando! Bai Tsa se virou para Tso Lan.  
  
"O que é uma freira?", Bai perguntou em voz baixa, apesar de Jade ter ouvido.  
  
"Eu não acho que você esteja parecendo uma freira... Que eu saiba, elas usam uma roupa bem diferente dessa aí.", Tso comentou e Jade girou os olhos.  
  
"É uma expressão. Quer dizer que ela está usando uma roupa 'comportada' demais.", Jade explicou e Bai não pareceu ter entendido bem aonde Jade quis chegar com tudo isso. Além disso, Bai Tsa estava acostumada com as roupas 'comportadas' e discretas que as mulheres usavam na China Antiga. No império dela era um pouco mais liberal, mas nada que chegasse a ser provocante. Jade bufou e ergueu um pouco a mão.  
  
"Esquece...", ela disse parecendo cansada e Bai a puxou pelo braço até a cozinha.  
  
"Ei... Eu vou perguntar isso pra você porque não sei se um homem saberia responder corretamente...", Bai disse em voz baixa e Jade ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
  
"Sim...?"  
  
"Você acha estranho alguém ter cabelo escuro e olhos caros?", Bai perguntou incerta e Jade a encarou.  
  
"Claro que não. É absolutamente normal. Mas... por quê?"  
  
"E o que você acha de alguém que tem cabelo azul marinho?", Bai continuou ignorando a pergunta de Jade.  
  
"Cabelo azul marinho?!", Jade repetiu.  
  
"Eu sabia... é estranho...", a demônio murmurou.  
  
"Por que você quer ter os seus olhos claros e o seu cabelo... azul marinho?", Jade tentou de novo e Bai Tsa suspirou.  
  
"São as verdadeiras cores. Mas assim como o Shendu, eu usava um feitiço para mudar a cor deles. Senão as pessoas iam achar estranho.", ela respondeu e Jade pensou por um instante.  
  
"Olhos verdes e azuis são perfeitamente normais. Cabelo azul marinho... só se for pintado.", Jade disse lentamente e a expressão de Bai Tsa clareou.  
  
"Então é só eu dizer que o meu cabelo é pintado que não tem problema?", ela perguntou contente e Jade concordou com a cabeça. Imediatamente, Bai Tsa cobriu os olhos fechados com as mãos em uma posição horizontal, e logo depois abriu rapidamente os braços, causando um brilho no cabelo dela. Jade observou o cabelo dela ficar com uma cor azul, e quando Bai abriu os olhos, eles estavam com uma cor azul bem clara, quase branca.  
  
"Nossa... Eu nunca vi olhos azuis tão claros!", Jade comentou.  
  
"É estranho...?", Bai perguntou ficando um pouco preocupada de novo, mas Jade balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Não, é uma cor linda!", Jade elogiou e Bai sorriu orgulhosamente.  
  
"Mas você não é uma demônio? Por que tem uma cor natural para olhos e cabelo?", Jade perguntou curiosa.  
  
"Todos os demônios têm uma forma humana única. Alguns chamam de auto-imagem humana. É a mesma coisa com os humanos. Quando se faz um ritual para transformar um humano em um demônio, ele já tem a sua própria aparência, e nenhum outro humano ou demônio poderia ser igual a ele.", Bai explicou enquanto as duas voltavam para perto dos irmãos. Jade não soube dizer se entendeu isso perfeitamente, mas achou melhor não perguntar mais.  
  
"Bai Tsa! Você está com a sua aparência original! Está mesmo linda!", Xiao disse sorrindo e todos olharam para ela. Bai ruborizou um pouco e sorriu orgulhosamente. Julia e Shendu olharam indiferentes para ela e giraram os olhos, mas todos os outros pareciam maravilhados, principalmente os humanos, que não estavam muito acostumados com aquelas cores para olhos e principalmente cabelos.  
  
~/~/~  
  
"Quando nós vamos sair daqui?", Jade perguntou um pouco impaciente.  
  
"Assim que os três jatos que vão nos transportar chegarem.", Julia respondeu enquanto assistia televisão. Todos os demônios estavam na forma humana. Jack agora também estava usando roupas de sair, no lugar de um pijama. Ele estava usando uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta branca e vermelha bem larga.  
  
Eles ouviram um barulho muito alto, vindo do céu. Dos demônios, apenas Shendu entendeu o que tinha acabado de chegar. Ele e os humanos se levantaram, e só então o resto dos irmãos chegou à conclusão de que os aviões tinham chegado. Todos eles saíram da casa. Jack ainda estava um pouco confuso e assustado com toda a situação, mas a expressão surpreendentemente despreocupada de Jade o fez se sentir um pouco melhor.  
  
Infelizmente o alívio dele não durou muito. Jade ia para a Califórnia, enquanto ele ia para o Japão. Ele estaria a meio-mundo de distância de seus pais e de Jade. E ainda por cima, na companhia de uma garota criminosa e de três demônios. Ele se perguntou por que tinha que ser o mais azarado dos humanos seqüestrados e suspirou.  
  
Jack respirou fundo e entrou no avião logo depois de Julia. Shendu, Tso Lan e Xiao Fung entraram depois deles. Jade e Hsi Wu entraram em outro avião e Valmont e Bai Tsa entraram no terceiro. Cada humano estava carregando um pedaço da caixa Pan Ku, exceto Julia, que estava com o pingente. Só de lembrança, pois ele já tinha perdido o resto da energia quando Tso Lan o usou para energizar os pedaços da caixa.  
  
Esse plano tinha um pequeno problema. A energia nos pedaços da caixa não era eterna, e se dissipava a cada minuto. Eles tinham um limite de tempo - de três dias - para encontrar os portais e abri-los. Para Shendu era fácil. O dragão tinha visitado cada portal e se lembrava muito bem de onde eles estavam. Valmont e Jade também sabiam onde ficavam os portais, mas Hsi Wu e Bai Tsa preferiram contar com as instruções de Shendu.  
  
~/~/~  
  
Jade e Hsi nem se falaram direito durante a viagem. Como a Califórnia era relativamente perto de São Francisco, eles não demoraram para chegar lá.  
  
"O irmão Shendu disse que o portal fica dentro de um estúdio...", Hsi Wu murmurou com a mão no queixo, profundamente pensativo. O nome era 'Estúdios Mega-Galácticos', mas isso não era suficiente para Hsi Wu. Claro que Jade não ia lhe dizer de boa vontade onde ficava o portal, e na verdade Hsi nem estava conseguindo olhar para ela. Sempre que ele o fazia, se lembrava dela naquele quarto, e ele ruborizava.  
  
"Hsi Wu, você está todo vermelho! Está se sentindo bem?", Jade perguntou e Hsi Wu acordou de seus pensamentos com um pulo.  
  
"Hã... Eu... é... bem... Eu estou bem...", Hsi gaguejou e quando Jade ia falar alguma coisa, eles pararam em frente a um letreiro, escrito 'Estúdios Mega-Galácticos'. Hsi sorriu vitorioso. Ele não tinha achado que seria tão fácil. Jade olhou ao redor e coçou a cabeça. Ela parecia confusa com algo, mas Hsi nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar. Ele a puxou pelo pulso e os dois se aproximaram da entrada. Um segurança os parou.  
  
"Passe!", o guarda disse seriamente.  
  
"Era isso o que nós íamos fazer até você entrar na frente!", Hsi disse irritado passando pelo segurança, que os barrou de novo.  
  
"Vocês não podem entrar aqui sem um passe.", o segurança disse para desfazer o trocadilho e Hsi Wu apertou os olhos.  
  
"Eu vou lhe dar um passe...", ele disse e Jade se retraiu, fechando rapidamente os olhos, quando Hsi nocauteou o segurança.  
  
"Vamos!", Hsi ordenou irritado e Jade passou pelo segurança caído. Ela olhou ao redor, ainda um pouco desorientada. Parecia que eles tinham feito uma senhora reforma nos Estúdios Mega-Galácticos, pois o lugar estava bem diferente. Aliás, a cidade inteira estava bem diferente do que Jade se lembrava.  
  
Depois de horas e horas vagando pelo estúdio, eles não encontraram nada. O pedaço da caixa Pan Ku não brilhou em nenhum momento, e o demônio até checou para ver se era mesmo o pedaço certo. Afinal, o trigrama tinha que ser o do trovão, pois se fosse outro, não funcionaria. Mas era o trigrama certo, e eles deram mais uma volta pelo estúdio.  
  
Agora já era meio-dia, e eles ainda não tinham encontrado o portal. Jade já não conseguia mais andar. Além do cansaço, ela estava morta de fome. Hsi também já parecia cansado. Talvez não muito fisicamente, mas ele estava muito frustrado para continuar com esta busca inútil. Ele só queria poder se comunicar com Shendu e perguntar por que ele não conseguia achar o portal.  
  
"Vamos comer alguma coisa... Eu tô morrendo de fome...", Jade reclamou e Hsi suspirou.  
  
"É, não temos nada pra fazer aqui mesmo...", ele concordou e Jade ficou em feliz por não ter precisado insistir. Eles saíram do estúdio e o segurança do início já não estava mais lá. Ele tinha sido substituído por outro, que nem desconfiou dos dois jovens e não foi um problema. Depois que eles saíram, Jade correu para uma lanchonete, onde pediu por um hambúrguer. Hsi Wu não entendeu nada do que estava escrito no cardápio, então pediu a mesma coisa que ela e esperou que fosse algo bom.  
  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Eles queriam falar alguma coisa, mas sempre que estavam prestes a fazer isso, desistiam da idéia. E Hsi ainda estava lutando para deixar de lado a lembrança de Jade no quarto dele e da câmera. Por outro lado, Jade queria exatamente o contrário. Ela não parava de se perguntar sobre o que aquela câmera estava fazendo ali, num quarto de hóspedes de uma casa da Julia. Afinal, da última que ela tinha visto aquela câmera, ela estava com... Hsi Wu!  
  
Jade olhou para ele, que percebeu que a estava encarando até agora e desviou o olhar nervosamente. Ela não sabia realmente o que pensar do comportamento estranho do demônio, de Julia e sua natureza calculista, e da câmera.  
  
"Hsi Wu...", Jade finalmente disse, olhando para baixo e girando o canudo do refrigerante dela com os dedos.  
  
"O quê?", ele tentou parecer ríspido.  
  
"O que você fez com a minha câmera, depois que eu voltei para este mundo deixando você no Netherworld?", ela perguntou pensativa e Hsi ficou um pouco inquieto. Essa pergunta tinha sido bem direta, e inicialmente ele não soube o que responder.  
  
"Eu... fiquei com ela por um tempo... mas depois deixei pra lá...", ele disse meio que inconscientemente e depois é que percebeu que essa resposta não tinha sido muito convincente, pois Jade olhou para ele com uma expressão desconfiada.  
  
"'Deixou pra lá'...?", ela repetiu erguendo uma sobrancelha e Hsi Wu engoliu. O que ele deveria dizer? Que passou sete anos vendo as gravações dela, admirando-a e ao mesmo tempo odiando-a? E que sem perceber, esse ódio tinha se voltado contra ele na forma de um novo sentimento... o tão chamado *amor*? Não! Nem ele acreditava nisso. Isso era algo que Julia tinha usado para confundi-lo. Hsi pensou em como aquela garota era manipuladora. Por que ele não tinha percebido antes que aquela garotinha estava apenas fazendo isso tudo de propósito?  
  
Ele cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa. Será que nenhuma mulher no mundo prestava? Hsi Wu sorriu amargamente ao pensar que sempre que uma adorável garotinha aparecia na vida dele, aparentava ser sua amiga, mas logo depois o traía. *Aquela* garota arruinou a vida dele da primeira vez, e então Jade fez exatamente a mesma coisa muitos anos depois. Agora Julia também parecia estar contra ele.  
  
"Alô-ô!", Jade disse em voz alta, ainda esperando por uma resposta. Hsi não se importou com o que ela disse, apenas com a voz dela. Quando ele a ouviu, se esqueceu de Julia e *daquela* garota. Em sua mente, ele só via Jade, sorrindo alegremente. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para Jade. Ela tinha crescido bastante. Agora já não era uma criancinha, era uma mulher. E o seu espírito jovem e indomável ainda estava vivo e forte nela. Ele podia ver isso nos olhos dela. Eles estavam ardendo como chamas envolventes, tragando Hsi para dentro de um sonho, um delírio, onde ele se sentia bem só de admirar a beleza de Jade.  
  
Hsi se encostou na cadeira e suspirou. Ele não sabia por que um demônio como ele estava pensando em coisas assim agora. Mas ele realmente não ligou. Ele estava calmo agora, e resolveu que antes de se preocupar com esse sentimento estranho e confuso, ele deveria cumprir a missão que lhe foi dada. Ele tinha que libertar Tchang Zu, e não ficar aqui sonhando com as garotas que o traíram, que arruinaram a vida dele e que mesmo assim Hsi não conseguia esquecer dos bons momentos que eles tinham passado juntos, não importando se a felicidade tinha sido verdadeira ou falsa.  
  
Ele olhou para a janela e observou o céu. Ele sempre o deixava mais tranqüilo, não importava a situação que fosse. Ele apenas tinha que observá- lo com calma. Ao voltar o olhar para Jade, viu que ela estava bem impaciente e irritada, e então percebeu que ele devia estar há muito tempo pensando.  
  
"Você disse alguma coisa?", ele perguntou calmamente e Jade se enfureceu.  
  
"O que exatamente aconteceu com a minha câmera? Diga a verdade!", ela exigiu se controlando para não estrangulá-lo. Hsi sorriu e balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Isso não é importante, Jade. Eu já disse que não sei onde ela está. E sinceramente, se eu fosse você, estaria mais preocupado com outras coisas."  
  
"Ah, é? Como o quê?"  
  
"Quem se importa com uma câmera idiota quando o seu mundo está prestes a ser dominado pelos demônios...? De novo!", ele pronunciou as duas últimas palavras bem lentamente, e sua expressão demonstrava puro ódio.  
  
"Eu aprendo com os meus erros, Jade. Não vai acontecer a mesma coisa de novo.", ele disse seriamente e Jade encarou o demônio, um pouco desconfortável diante do olhar agora frio e ameaçador dele.  
  
"A mesma coisa...?", ela repetiu em voz baixa. Hsi Wu bufou em desprezo.  
  
"Não adianta eu falar sobre isso. Você *nunca* ia me entender.", ele disse rispidamente e Jade se retraiu ao ouvir a palavra 'nunca'. Jade não entendeu por que ela disse isso, mas parecia que algo estava muito errado. Ela desconfiava que o demônio do céu estivesse guardando algum rancor, dividido entre ela e mais alguém. Alguém que nem ela. Enquanto ela tentava entender o significado dessas palavras, ela se perguntava por que não gostou de ouvir o último comentário dele. Ela nunca ia entendê-lo...?  
  
*****  
  
Uau! Eu estava planejando acabar o capítulo na parte em que eles entram nos aviões, mas aí eu pensei: "Ah, toma vergonha na cara! Você já tá no capítulo 14 e ainda não libertou nenhum demônio?! Cumé ki é? Os leitores tão esperando!". Aliás, esse é o motivo deste capítulo ser extra-grande. Eu comecei a escrever mais e mais. No final, eu ia fazer a Jade e o Hsi Wu encontrarem o portal do Tchang Zu, mas acabei me empolgando nessa parte final. O que vocês acharam? Eu tava meio inspirada... Nem sei de onde veio toda essa narração delirante, eu geralmente sou bem objetiva e sou horrível para escrever temas complexos. Quando eu me dei conta, já tinha escrito cerca de três parágrafos só com isso! Nossa... Nem sei se estou feliz ou com raiva disso...¬¬ Eu realmente queria libertar o Tchang Zu neste capítulo, mas eu sou mesmo teimosa... Por favor, me desculpem!!! T_T Guardem as minhas palavras: Eu *PROMETO* que no próximo capítulo, no mínimo um demônio será libertado! 


	15. O Arco do Destino

Relatório da autora: 

Nível de inspiração (0~10): 7,5

Nível de entusiasmo: 8,5

Nível de sono: 7

Nível de felicidade: 7,5

Média (considerando que o sono é uma coisa negativa, eu calculei usando o valor 3, em vez de 7): 6,6

Resultado: Autora está disposta a escrever fics! (aprovada!) 

*****

**Capítulo 15: O Arco do Destino**

Os hambúrgueres ficaram prontos, e Hsi ainda observou por um tempo como Jade fazia para comê-lo. Ele a imitou, e depois de um tempo já estava acostumado com o aspecto estranho e um tanto artificial do hambúrguer. Entrou uma mulher na lanchonete, que estava distribuindo alguns panfletos. Ela entregou um para Jade e um para Hsi Wu, embora eles fossem iguais. Os dois olharam ao mesmo tempo para os panfletos, mas não prestaram muita atenção. Hsi deixou em cima da mesa e Jade guardou no bolso da calça. 

"Bom... e agora?", Jade perguntou batendo os dedos na mesa impacientemente e Hsi Wu suspirou. Ele só queria poder se comunicar com Shendu. 

"Nós temos que continuar procurando...", Hsi disse parecendo cansado, embora o que estivesse sentindo fosse pura frustração. 

"De novo?! Não dá, se o portal não abriu nos Estúdios Mega-Galácticos, então provavelmente ele não pode ser aberto de novo! Estamos perdendo tempo aqui!", Jade disse ligeiramente irritada e Hsi encolheu os ombros. 

"O que eu posso fazer? Eu não posso simplesmente voltar deste jeito. E ainda por cima, o Tchang Zu é o meu irmão mais velho. Ele não pode ser ignorado com tanta facilidade.", Hsi explicou enquanto eles se levantaram e saíram da lanchonete. 

"Tch! Que seja. Mas será que não dava pra gente... ahn...", ela foi diminuindo o tom de voz enquanto falava. 

"O quê?" 

Jade ruborizou um pouco e cruzou os braços como se quisesse esconder algo. 

"Eu quero comprar uma roupa nova...", ela disse se encolhendo um pouco mais e abaixando a cabeça. Hsi ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

"Pra quê? Você já está vestida." 

"Eu sei, mas eu não gosto desta roupa..." 

"Qual é o problema com ela?" 

"Ela é.... decotada demais.....", Jade murmurou. 

"Eu acho que ela é suficiente pra você. Nós não podemos parar de procurar o portal do meu irmão mais velho só porque você quer algumas roupas.", Hsi disse e Jade descruzou os braços. 

"Mas eu só quero uma blusa nova! Você-", ela foi interrompida quando dois homens passaram atrás dela, assobiando e dando algumas cantadas, o que fez Jade se sentir um pouco embaraçada. Antes que ela mesma pudesse tomar alguma atitude, Hsi franziu as sobrancelhas e se aproximou dos dois. Ele os pegou pelas golas das camisas e os olhos dele brilharam vermelhos. 

"Ninguém faz esse tipo de coisa com a minha escrava na minha frente!", o demônio chiou e os olhos dos dois homens arregalaram. Hsi bateu a cabeça dos dois uma na outra e os atirou na direção de um beco. Jade colocou as mãos na cintura. 

"Ei! Desde quando você acha que eu sou a sua escrava?", ela perguntou irritada. 

"Desde que eu te seqüestrei.", Hsi respondeu simplesmente e então se viu inconscientemente encarando o decote da blusa dela. Ele ruborizou um pouco. Jade abriu a boca para responder, mas Hsi clareou a garganta e falou antes dela. 

"Acho que você precisa mesmo de uma roupa nova. Você pode ir comprá-la, desde que seja rápida.", ele disse desviando o olhar e Jade fez uma cara surpresa. Ela não esperava que o demônio do céu fosse concordar em deixá-la trocar de roupa. 

~/~/~

"Já estou perdendo a paciência, mortal! Eu vou perguntar só mais uma vez! Onde está o maldito portal?", Bai Tsa perguntou com os olhos vermelhos brilhantes e Valmont recuou. 

"Eu já disse que não vi! Foi o Shendu que viu! Quando se está possuído, nem sempre dá pra ver o que está acontecendo à sua volta!", ele tentou explicar e Bai apertou os olhos. 

"Você TEM que se lembrar de alguma coisa! Como era a paisagem?" 

"Eu não me lembro, isso já foi há muito tempo.", Valmont respondeu e Bai o agarrou pela camisa e o bateu contra a parede com força. 

"Pode deixar. Eu tenho um método muito eficaz de refrescar a memória de humanos.", ela chiou e Valmont engoliu em seco, tendo a certeza de que isso não seria muito saudável. Nesse momento, o telefone dele tocou. Valmont lentamente o tirou do bolso do paletó e apertou um botão. 

"O-O que é...?", ele perguntou e a imagem de Julia apareceu na tela do videofone. 

_"Pai, o Tso Lan tá perguntando se vocês já abriram o portal."_, Julia disse e Bai empurrou Valmont para que ela pudesse ver a tela do videofone. 

"Onde está o Shendu?! Eu quero falar com ele agora!", ela exigiu e Shendu tirou o videofone da mão de Julia. 

_"O que você quer?" _

"Onde está o portal? Por que você não sabe me dar uma informação direito?" 

_"Eu dei a informação direito, mas a culpa não é minha se você não raciocina." _

"O quê?! Como se atreve???" 

_"Eu fui bem claro. Eu disse que o portal estava três quilômetros ao sul do centro da cidade." _

"Mas acontece que nós já fomos lá e NÃO ENCONTRAMOS NENHUM PORTAL!!!" 

_"É mesmo... hum... talvez eu tenha me enganado..."_, Shendu disse cinicamente. Bai Tsa esmagou o videofone com a mão, serrilhando os dentes. 

"IDIOTA!!!", ela gritou jogando o videofone contra uma parede. O aparelho caiu no chão, completamente destruído. 

"Ahh! Você quebrou o videofone!", Valmont gritou e Bai Tsa encolheu os ombros. 

"Tudo bem, nós não precisamos das orientações do Shendu pra encontrarmos o portal. Já que você não se lembra de onde ele fica, nós vamos ter que andar por toda a cidade.", Bai Tsa disse calmamente e começou a puxá-lo pelo pulso. 

~/~/~

Jade estava olhando por toda a loja, procurando por alguma roupa que ela gostasse. Ela finalmente escolheu uma blusa preta. Jade a observou bem e então a mostrou para Hsi Wu. 

"O que você acha desta?", ela perguntou e Hsi suspirou. 

"É, tá ótima. Anda logo com isso.", ele disse impacientemente. Jade observou a blusa mais um pouco e decidiu experimentá-la. Ela correu para a cabine da loja para trocar de roupa, e quando ela entrou e fechou a cortina, o pedaço da caixa Pan Ku na mão dela começou a brilhar. 

"Oh, não...", Jade murmurou ao rapidamente entender que um portal estava por perto. O pedaço da caixa subiu da mão dela e se encaixou em um símbolo que tinha aparecido no espelho da cabine. Jade recuou alguns passos enquanto ela observava o brilho se intensificar. 

Curiosamente, não se abriu nenhum portal. Porém, Hsi Wu sabia o que estava errado. O portal tinha sido selado pelo feiticeiro-chi, e apenas graças ao pingente Meng Hsie ele poderia ser aberto de novo. A única coisa que estava faltando era que Hsi Wu recitasse o feitiço para ativar todo o poder do pingente contido na caixa. O demônio respirou fundo e começou a se concentrar. Uma energia azulada começou a ser emanada de seu corpo, e ele disse algumas palavras mágicas enquanto seus olhos brilhavam vermelhos. O brilho verde da caixa começou a se tornar azul também e o portal se abriu. As pessoas que estavam na loja entraram em pânico e saíram correndo. 

Hsi Wu caiu de joelhos, parecendo bem cansado, e Tchang saiu de seu portal. Ele olhou ao redor, talvez um pouco confuso. O seu portal estava em um lugar diferente, antes estava dentro de um estúdio de cinema e agora estava em uma loja de roupas. 

"Bem-vindo, Tchang Zu.", Hsi saudou e Tchang olhou ferozmente para ele, apertando os olhos e Hsi se retraiu. 

"Ah... quero dizer... Mestre.", Hsi se corrigiu e o irmão mais velho concordou com a cabeça. 

"Onde estão os outros?", Tchang quis saber. 

"Estão libertando Dai Gui e Po Kong.", Hsi respondeu e o demônio do trovão notou a presença de Jade. 

"Você! Você é da família Chan! Você tem que pagar pelo que fez!", Tchang gritou e deu um passo ameaçador para frente, mas Hsi entrou na frente dela para deter o irmão. 

"Não, nós precisamos dela para uma emboscada!", Hsi disse e Tchang ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

"Emboscada?", ele repetiu. 

"Depois os outros explicam. O irmão Tso Lan disse que nós devíamos nos reunir no nosso esconderijo.", Hsi disse e Tchang ergueu a cabeça, pensando por um tempo. 

"Já entendi. Tudo bem.", ele disse e tomou uma forma humana. Ele tinha um cabelo loiro, mas mais escuro que o de Shendu, na altura dos ombros, e os olhos dele eram azuis. Ele caminhou para fora da loja, enquanto Jade e Hsi Wu ainda o ficaram fitando. Jade chegou lentamente perto do demônio do céu e clareou a garganta. 

"Ahn... O-Obrigada... por me defender...", ela disse em voz baixa e Hsi Wu ficou um pouco vermelho, mas bufou em desprezo para disfarçar. 

"Não confunda as coisas. Eu não te salvei. O irmão Tso deixou claro que queria usar você como isca para a nossa emboscada.", ele disse. Jade franziu as sobrancelhas e colocou as mãos no bolso. Ela sentiu um pedaço de papel, e quando ela o tirou do bolso, viu que era o panfleto que ela tinha recebido na lanchonete. Ela deu uma olhada rápida no panfleto e só então entendeu tudo. 

O panfleto tinha um mapa para mostrar a localização de uma certa loja, e nesse mapa Jade pôde ver que a loja de roupas em que eles estavam agora antigamente era os Estúdios Mega-Galácticos, que há poucos anos tinha se mudado para o lugar onde ela e Hsi estiveram o dia todo procurando pelo portal. 

"Ah... É por isso que o portal está numa loja de roupas. Bem que eu tinha achado que os estúdios estavam meio diferentes...", ela murmurou e Hsi Wu a empurrou nas costas. 

"Pare de sonhar acordada e vamos andando.", Hsi ordenou. Claro que Jade nem se atreveria a responder, já que agora ela estava na presença de dois demônios e sem ninguém para ajudá-la. 

~/~/~

"As minhas pernas estão doendo... estou com fome... estou com calor... estou cansado... estou com sede...", Valmont reclamou murmurando enquanto ele e a demônio da água andavam pela cidade. Agora já era de noite, e a lua estava cheia. 

"A culpa é toda do Shendu! Se eu nunca tivesse conhecido ele, a minha vida hoje estaria bem melhor, e com certeza eu nunca teria nem ouvido falar de demônios.", ele continuou resmungando sozinho. 

"Tem razão!", Bai Tsa disse e Valmont ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. 

"Eu tenho?" 

"O Shendu é mesmo um idiota! A única coisa que ele sabe fazer direito é atrapalhar a vida dos outros! Se ele não fosse da família, eu já teria me livrado dele há muito tempo!", ela disse irritada. 

"Se ele só atrapalha a vida de todo mundo, por que não se livra dele logo de uma vez?", Valmont perguntou. 

"Porque.... ora, porque os meus irmãos mais velhos não aprovariam esse tipo de coisa...", ela respondeu. 

"Sabe, dizem que quando duas pessoas brigam muito, é porque na verdade elas gostam muito uma da outra.", Valmont disse tentando sugerir algum sarcasmo. 

"Bom, como você disse... 'pessoas'! Nós dois somos demônios.", ela disse. 

"Foi só maneira de falar. Tudo bem, quando dois *seres* brigam muito...", Valmont se corrigiu e Bai bufou. 

"Que besteira... Como se eu fosse levar a sério o que um humano diz. Você pode achar que ter convivido com o Shendu por um pouco mais de um ano foi ruim, mas experimente conviver com ele por milhares de anos. É horrível, o dia mais feliz da minha vida foi quando eu me mudei para Roma e fiquei bem longe dele." 

"Credo, você não sabe ver a vida com bons olhos. Sabe, você não deveria achar que a melhor coisa que te aconteceu foi se livrar de algo ruim, deveria ficar mais feliz ainda quando algo bom te acontece." 

Bai olhou para Valmont, erguendo as sobrancelhas. 

"Você não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que diria isso.", ela comentou. 

"Na verdade, foi o meu psiquiatra que disse isso." 

"Psiquiatra? Por que? O que aconteceu?" 

"Eu andava muito estressado na época, e tudo piorou quando... a minha mulher morreu e a Julia se virou contra mim. Eu voltei pra Inglaterra depois disso e o conheci." 

"Voltou? Você veio da Inglaterra?", ela perguntou bem surpresa. 

"Hã... Sim, por quê?" 

"...Nada...", ela disse balançando a cabeça. 

"MEUS PARABÉNS!", um homem gritou aparecendo de repente na frente deles. Uma mulher também se aproximou e pendurou um colar no pescoço deles. O colar era formado por umas pedrinhas de cores opacas e um pequeno objeto de metal em forma de sino. 

"Hã?", foi o que os dois puderam dizer. 

"Segundo uma antiga lenda desta cidade, quando um homem e uma mulher passam juntos por debaixo deste arco...", o homem apontou para um arco acima deles, onde havia dois sinos pendurados. "...na hora em que os sinos tocam, e numa noite de lua cheia, eles vão ser felizes para sempre. E esses colares vão ajudar a dar sorte.", o homem explicou e Valmont e Bai se entreolharam e depois olharam para o homem. 

"Eu nunca vou ter nada a ver com ele/ela!", os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, um apontando para o outro, e o homem e a mulher riram um pouco. 

"Viu? Eles combinam mesmo!", o homem comentou para a mulher, que concordou com na cabeça. 

"Só vou dar um aviso: nunca joguem esses colares fora! Isso vai trazer um grande azar pra vocês.", a mulher alertou. 

"Bah! Eu não acredito nessas superstições de humanos! São todas sem fundamento! Vamos embora daqui!", Bai disse puxando Valmont pela manga, enquanto os outros dois os observavam alegremente. A demônio começou a caminhar para longe da cidade, se certificando de que Valmont estava ao lado dela e não ia tentar escapar. 

~/~/~

"Aqui está.", Shendu disse quando o grupo finalmente chegou ao templo onde estava o portal da demônio da montanha. Felizmente o lugar estava deserto. Julia se aproximou alegremente do templo e o pedaço da caixa começou a brilhar. Ele subiu no ar e acertou o símbolo que apareceu no templo. Tso Lan começou a se concentrar e a recitar o curto feitiço, mas para a surpresa de todos, o portal não se abriu. 

"Ué... Onde está o portal?", Julia perguntou olhando ao redor e Jack encolheu os ombros. 

"Que bom. Assim é um demônio a menos pra gente se preocupar.", ele disse. 

"Irmão Tso, tem certeza de que você fez tudo certo?", Xiao perguntou com o seu costumeiro sorriso capaz de irritar a qualquer um. 

"É claro que sim! Eu... não entendo...", o demônio da lua respondeu parecendo cansado. 

"Mas você perdeu energia... o portal deveria ter sido aberto agora...", Shendu disse pensativo, assim como Tso Lan e Julia. Xiao Fung coçou a cabeça e então sorriu de novo. 

"Talvez o portal da irmã Po precise de mais energia pelo seu tamanho 'extra-grande'!", ele disse brincando, mas ninguém riu. 

"Não seja ridículo, Xiao! Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. Desde quando tem que se gastar mais energia para abrir um portal só porque ele é maior do que o normal?", Shendu disse irritado, mas então Tso pensou em algo. 

"Espere aí. Ele tem razão.", ele disse e todos olharam surpresos para ele. 

"Eu tenho?", Xiao perguntou se animando. 

"Ele tem?", Shendu, Julia e Jack perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. 

"A energia aqui usada para abrir o portal, normalmente deveria ser originária da magia que os próprios Imortais usaram. Mas depois que o portal foi selado, a única magia capaz de abri-lo é a do pingente, e não a da caixa ou a nossa. Nós só temos que doar a nossa energia para o pingente para que ele a transforme no poder de desfazer o feitiço que sela o portal E abri-lo. O portal é muito grande, então o pingente precisa de mais energia.", Tso explicou. 

"Bom, então eu suponho que a energia do Xiao pode ajudar. O Tso Lan pode recitar o feitiço, então ele, mesmo sendo um inútil, vai poder ajudar a abrir o portal.", Shendu disse e Tso balançou a cabeça. 

"Eu já perdi muita energia nessa primeira tentativa. Se só o Xiao me ajudar agora, o portal não vai abrir e nós dois vamos perder energia. Depois disso, não tem mais jeito." 

"Então o que você sugere?", Shendu quis saber. 

"Você também vai ter que nos ajudar.", Tso respondeu. 

"O quê?! Eu não posso! Ainda não recuperei toda a minha energia desde a libertação de vocês na Antártida!" 

"Calma, Shendu. Eu tenho certeza de que isso não vai te matar. Além disso, você não tem escolha.", Tso disse encarando Shendu. 

"Vamos, Shendu! Você consegue!", Julia encorajou sorrindo, e depois de um tempo, o demônio do fogo relutantemente concordou.


	16. Tentativa de Fuga

A autora está sofrendo uma grave crise de falta de criatividade. Em época de racionamento, poucos detalhes, poucas falas, pouco nexo (por enquanto) poucas idéias para um *título decente* e poucas atualizações. A escola tem o incrível poder de acabar com as minhas energias, e pela primeira vez na vida, eu estou dormindo cedo todo dia! Eu volto tarde da escola, então coloco JCA pra gravar. E não é que o episódio Black Magic só foi gravado até a metade! Ah, se isso acontecesse com The Demon Behind e Half a Mask of Kung Fu...

*****

**Capítulo 16: Tentativa de Fuga**

Tso Lan, Xiao Fung e Shendu ficaram lado a lado, em frente ao templo japonês. Eles começaram a se concentrar, e ao recitar o feitiço, o brilho da caixa Pan Ku tornou-se azulado. O portal ainda demorou alguns minutos para abrir, e quando ele chegou ao seu tamanho máximo, Tso Lan e Shendu caíram no chão, enquanto Xiao continuou de pé. 

Julia estava ansiosa para ver a demônio da montanha. Pelo tamanho do portal, deveria se tratar de um demônio muito grande, forte e poderoso. Por outro lado, Jack arregalava cada vez mais os olhos conforme a enorme demônio ia saindo de seu portal. 

Quando Po Kong finalmente saiu do portal, ela olhou para baixo para ver cinco humanos, sendo que dois deles pareciam bem esgotados. Por causa disso, Xiao Fung decidiu tomar a iniciativa. 

"Bem-vinda, irmã Po.", ele disse sorrindo. 

"Ah, são vocês...", ela respondeu ao entender que três dos humanos eram na verdade os irmãos dela. 

"Ela é... monstruosa...!", Jack disse estremecendo. E sem que ninguém percebesse, Julia sorriu maliciosamente. 

"Eu não tô entendendo mais nada. Primeiro, você, o Tso Lan, a Bai Tsa e o Hsi Wu desaparecem misteriosamente, e agora o meu portal se abre sem nenhum motivo aparente...", Po disse. 

"É uma longa história... Agora nós temos que voltar para São Francisco.", Xiao disse e Po suspirou. 

"Pelo que estou vendo, vou ter que tomar uma forma humana, não é mesmo?", ela perguntou um pouco frustrada e Xiao concordou com a cabeça. 

Imediatamente, Po encolheu até que estivesse com o tamanho e a aparência de uma mulher japonesa de meia-idade. O cabelo dela era preto e estava preso em um coque, e os olhos dela eram castanhos bem escuros. Ela estava usando um quimono japonês azul estampado com flores amarelas. 

"Você vai usar essa roupa ultrapassada?", Xiao perguntou. 

"Como assim? Hoje em dia não se usa mais isto?", ela perguntou confusa. 

"É, você chamaria atenção se andasse assim em São Francisco. E isso é exatamente o que nós não queremos agora, não é?" 

"Tudo bem, já entendi. Mas então que roupa eu tenho que usar?" 

Xiao olhou ao redor. Tso Lan e Shendu ainda estavam caídos no chão, aparentemente inconscientes. Uma coisa ruim, pois o dragão conhecia bem a época atual e poderia sugerir alguma coisa. O próprio Xiao tinha visto poucas mulheres desde que foi libertado, e as roupas que elas usavam não ficariam nem um pouco bem na irmã maior dele. Ele então olhou para Julia e sorriu satisfeito. 

"Use a mesma roupa que ela.", ele disse se virando para Po Kong e apontando para a garota. A demônio da montanha observou Julia e substituiu o quimono azul por uma camiseta branca por baixo de um macacão jeans. Ela agora também estava usando sapatos brancos e o cabelo dela estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo por um laço azul. 

"O quê?! Por que ela tem que usar a mesma roupa que eu?! Isso é ridículo!", Julia reclamou irritada. 

"Ei, Po. Faça o seu cabelo ficar branco e os seus olhos azuis.", Xiao propôs e Po fez como ele disse, achando que atualmente cabelo escuro não deveria ser muito comum. Xiao se virou para Julia e apontou para a irmã. 

"Olha! É você daqui a 50 anos.", ele disse rindo e Julia empalideceu ao usar um pouco a imaginação e se ver exatamente daquele jeito quando ela tivesse quase 60 anos. 

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!" 

"Muito engraçado, Xiao...", Po disse sarcasticamente. O demônio do vento estava rolando no chão de tanto rir, enquanto Julia continuou chocada e Jack girou os olhos. 

~/~/~

Todos na festa ignoraram o riso alto e repentino de Bai Tsa. Isso já tinha acontecido a noite inteira, e ninguém mais se importava. A alguns quilômetros do centro da cidade, estava havendo um tipo de comemoração de um feriado local. Como Bai Tsa e Valmont já estavam cansados de procurar pelo portal, tinham decidido participar da festa, onde havia comida e bebida de graça. Valmont aproveitou para mostrar à demônio da água as bebidas que não existiam ou não eram muito comuns na época dela. 

Depois de um tempo, o álcool começou a fazer efeito, mesmo em uma demônio, e os dois começaram a conversar como se fossem grandes amigos. E bebendo enquanto isso! Embora Valmont ainda estivesse mais sóbrio do que ela... 

"Ahahahahaha! Eu sabia que o Shendu era idiota, mas nem tanto!", Bai disse enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos. 

"E depois ele ainda colocou a culpa na gente.", Valmont adicionou antes de tomar mais um gole. 

"Sabe de uma coisa... quando eu te vi pela primeira vez... achei que fosse um completo idiota... haha, quem diria...", Bai disse entre soluços e risos. Valmont olhou com o canto do olho para a demônio. Se ela disse isso, era porque provavelmente estava muito bêbada. Talvez ele pudesse se aproveitar disso para fugir. Valmont sorriu maliciosamente. 

"Hã... Você quer um pouco mais de Whisky?", ele perguntou. 

"Oh, sim... mais uísque!", ela disse erguendo o copo e Valmont se levantou da cadeira. 

"Então me espera aqui. Eu vou buscar mais." 

"A-hã....", Bai murmurou concordando com a cabeça e Valmont lentamente se afastou dela. Ele estavam em uma cidade no meio do nada, ele teria que arranjar um jeito de se comunicar com o piloto do avião que os tinha trazido para a Espanha. 

O lugar estava lotado de gente, e ele estava muito longe de uma cidade grande. Ele teria que se virar nesta cidade pequena mesmo e encontrar um telefone. Ele andou muito até finalmente encontrar um posto policial. Certamente lá havia um telefone. Valmont hesitou um pouco, afinal ele era um criminoso internacionalmente procurado, e entrar em um posto policial talvez não fosse a coisa mais sensata a fazer. Mas que diferença isso fazia agora? Ele já não estava mesmo muito sóbrio, e talvez fosse melhor arriscar ser reconhecido e até preso do que continuar escravo dos demônios e contribuir para a destruição do mundo. E desta vez ele tinha certeza de que não receberia nenhuma recompensa. 

Valmont endireitou sua postura e apertou a sua gravata. Ele entrou lentamente, tentando parecer totalmente sério. Alguns policiais estavam dormindo, outros comendo, ou jogando cartas, ou lendo... 

"Erh... Com licença, eu poderia usar o telefone?", Valmont perguntou e os policiais nem se deram ao trabalho de olhar para ele. 

"Claro, fica na sala dos fundos.", um policial lendo o jornal disse apontando para um corredor. Valmont não disse mais nada e seguiu pelo corredor, até chegar em uma sala que dava para o outro lado do posto. O telefone era de um modelo antigo, mas ia servir. Ele discou o número e o piloto rapidamente atendeu. 

_"Alô?" _

"Não temos muito tempo! Você tem que vir aqui agora!", Valmont disse em voz baixa, embora com notável urgência. 

_"Chefe...? O que foi? Onde o senhor está?" _

"Olha, você não pode se aproximar muito daqui, senão aquela demônio vai descobrir tudo! Ao sul, entre a cidade em que você está e a cidade em que eu estou, há um tipo de-", ele foi interrompido quando sentiu uma mão apertando fortemente o ombro dele. Valmont se virou e ficou pálido ao ver que era Bai Tsa. 

"Eu tava te procurando... você achou mesmo que... ia poder fugir de mim?", ela disse seriamente, apesar dos soluços e da tontura que ela estava sentindo. 

"Haha... os humanos são burros... em vez de você tentar fugir pra longe, ficou aqui se escondendo.", ela disse apertando-o mais ainda, fazendo-o se retrair. Ela o pegou pelo braço e o arrastou para fora do posto, deixando o piloto falando sozinho no telefone. Ao saírem, Valmont percebeu que o outro lado do posto policial levava exatamente para uma parte da festa. 

"Já chega de enrolação... nós ainda temos que libertar o meu irmão Dai Gui." 

"Você pelo menos... me deixaria descansar um pouco? Que tal irmos para um hotel?", Valmont sugeriu como última tentativa de salvação. Bai parou e pensou um pouco. 

"Tudo bem... mas saiba que você não vai escapar de mim.", ela avisou apontando para ele, e seguiu cambaleando pela festa e arrastando Valmont. 

~/~/~

Depois que Po Kong tinha sido libertada – e aprendido um pouco sobre roupas atuais – todos decidiram que seria melhor se eles fossem todos para um hotel até que Tso Lan e Shendu recuperassem um pouco de energia, pelo menos até que o dragão pudesse andar sem ajuda. 

No hotel, depois de um pouco de discussão, eles decidiram que as duas crianças ficariam no mesmo quarto, mas um demônio deveria ficar com elas para se certificar de que elas não tentariam fugir. Acabou que Xiao Fung foi o escolhido para essa missão, apesar de que ele fosse bem irresponsável. 

Jack estava apavorado. Ele estava do outro lado do mundo, longe de seus parentes, na companhia de quatro demônios e uma garota criminosa. E neste exato momento ele se encontrava fitando o demônio do vento, que estava lendo uma revista de cabeça para baixo. Jack queria pelo menos estar perto de Jade. Ela saberia o que fazer e encontraria um jeito de escapar desta situação horrível. Julia entrou alegremente no quarto onde eles estavam. Jack bufou. Essa garota era tão irritante! 

"Ei, Xiao, eu e o Jack podemos ir ao restaurante do hotel?", ela perguntou e o demônio encolheu os ombros. 

"Claro.", ele respondeu tranqüilamente. Ele confiava nela, já que a garota os tinha ajudado muito até agora, e aparentemente estava do lado deles. 

"Jack, nós temos que conversar.", ela disse em voz baixa para o garoto, que apenas franziu as sobrancelhas e se viu sem outra escolha a não ser ir com ela. Ele saiu desanimado do quarto, seguindo uma Julia muito calma, porém visivelmente feliz. Eles desceram até o restaurante e escolheram uma mesa. 

~/~/~

"Então aqui é o nosso esconderijo?", Tchang Zu perguntou apontando para a enorme casa. 

"Hã... é.", Hsi Wu respondeu. Tchang observou bem a casa e o que havia ao redor dela. A casa, apesar de grande, era bem localizada e poderia mesmo ser um ótimo lugar para se esconder. 

"Bem, ela não é tão grande quanto um palácio, mas vai ter que servir.", ele aprovou sorrindo satisfeito e Hsi girou os olhos. Como Tchang poderia estar pensando em palácio numa hora dessas? Além disso, agora ele teria que tomar cuidado dobrado, já que os Chans deveriam estar caçando os demônios por tudo que era lugar, e Jade poderia acabar fugindo. 

Pelo jeito, Jade tinha mesmo se tornado a escrava dele. Eles sempre andavam juntos e ninguém disse que ela era escrava dele, mas também ninguém disse que ela não era! Aliás, ele já até tinha declarado que ela era escrava dele. Então, nenhum dos irmãos poderia tirá-la dele ou machucá-la. 

"Hsi Wu, essa humana é sua escrava?", Tchang perguntou de repente, despertando Hsi de seus pensamentos. 

"Hã... é... ela é.", Hsi respondeu. Jade franziu as sobrancelhas e colocou as mãos na cintura. 

"Eu já disse que não sou sua escrava!", ela disse irritada. 

"Não, ela é sim! Ela só está um pouquinho teimosa porque eu a adquiri recentemente.", Hsi disse nervosamente. 

"Eu-", Jade começou mas Hsi a interrompeu. 

_"Não é, escrava?"_, ele chiou e recuou alguns passos para que Tchang Zu não o visse. Jade abriu a boca para negar de novo, quando viu Hsi Wu fazendo um gesto para que ela concordasse. Pela cara dele, talvez fosse melhor concordar agora. 

"Hã... é?", ela respondeu confusa e Tchang se virou para o irmão mais novo. 

"Então diga a ela para vestir outra roupa, senão eu não vou me responsabilizar.", ele avisou e entrou na casa. Hsi Wu suspirou aliviado. Como Tchang Zu tinha sido libertado bem na loja de roupas, Jade acabou não podendo trocar a blusa, e isso era realmente perigoso. A garota fitou a porta da casa antes de se aproximar do demônio do céu. 

"Hsi Wu... o que ele quis dizer?", ela perguntou lentamente, e Hsi se virou irritado para ela. 

"Você é louca?! Se não fosse a minha escrava, quem sabe o que o Tchang Zu seria capaz de fazer!", ele disse tentando manter o tom de voz baixo para que não fosse ouvido pelo irmão maior. 

"Como assim?" 

"Se você for minha, ninguém terá o direito de sequer tocar em você. Se bem que apesar dessa regra, o Tchang Zu é forte e poderia facilmente abusar de você.", Hsi respondeu cruzando os braços. Jade engoliu em seco. 

"Então... ele pode me...?" 

"Talvez. O Tchang Zu é o único da nossa família que já fez isso com algumas das nossas escravas, apenas porque ele é mais forte do que a gente. Mas todas elas eram escravas insolentes, então nós nem ligávamos muito." 

"Ah, isso não... O que eu faço?", Jade murmurou para si mesma e Hsi olhou para ela. 

"Apenas troque de roupa e eu garanto que ele não vai querer nada com você." 

Jade o encarou por um tempo, surpresa. Será que o demônio do céu estava mesmo começando a se preocupar com ela? E por que essa mudança repentina de atitude? 

~/~/~

Valmont e Bai Tsa estavam encarando o quarto. Todos os quartos de todos os hotéis já estavam ocupados, e este foi o único que eles conseguiram. Bai Tsa apertou os punhos, tentando conter a sua irritação. 

"Vocês humanos são podres...", ela murmurou e Valmont deu um olhar irritado para ela. 

"Só alguns, não tente generalizar.", ele disse. 

"Nem as baratas iam querer um quarto como este!" 

"O que você quer que eu faça? Eu não sou o dono do hotel, e isto foi o melhor que a gente pôde encontrar." 

"É, né? Fazer o quê...? Não tem nem uma vista pro mar...", ela murmurou olhando pela janela. 

"Então... onde eu vou dormir?", Valmont perguntou adivinhando que ela ia querer ficar com a cama, que era de casal, mas era uma só afinal. 

"Na cama, ué! Onde mais?", ela disse. 

"E você...?" 

"Eu não vou dormir... vou ficar de olho em você...", ela respondeu se apoiando na janela. Valmont encolheu os ombros e se deitou na cama. O plano dele era tentar escapar enquanto a demônio estivesse dormindo, ou distraída. O problema era que ele já nem se agüentava de pé, e a demônio ia ficar de olho nele a noite toda. Enfim, com todo o cansaço, e depois de todos aqueles drinques, ele acabou dormindo mais do que rapidamente. 

Bai Tsa continuou na janela, observando a festa que continuava na cidade sob a luz da lua cheia. Esta cidade parecia bem tradicional, e não tinha muita tecnologia. Por um lado, isso era bom, pois Bai ainda não tinha se acostumado com toda a tecnologia. Por outro lado, era ruim porque ela sempre gostava de novidades. 

Os olhos dela começaram a pesar e ela piscou várias vezes para tentar se manter acordada. Ela se virou e ficou encarando Valmont. Ela sorriu. Da primeira vez em que ela o tinha visto, ele tinha uma aparência muito estranha para um ser humano – por causa de Shendu, que estava modificando o rosto dele com poções – mas agora não estava tão ruim. E o melhor de tudo, ele não estava possuído por Shendu, a quem Bai Tsa mais desprezava na vida. 

Ela nem sabia porque estava pensando nisso – provavelmente era porque ela tinha bebido muito – mas quando ela olhava para Valmont, se lembrava de alguém. Por algum motivo estranho, ela não se lembrava de quem era, mas era alguém que ela tinha visto em algum lugar da Europa, há muitos e muitos anos. 

Bai Tsa fez um grande esforço para se sentar suavemente na cama, ao lado dele. Na época antiga, pessoas com a aparência dele eram muito raras, encontradas em poucas regiões do planeta. E como as novidades agradavam Bai Tsa, esse tipo de aparência costumava atraí-la. Apesar de que ela sempre acabava matando-os depois... 

Ela alisou um pouco o cabelo dele, e ficou por algum tempo tentando se lembrar de onde ela o tinha reconhecido. Desde a primeira vez em que ela o tinha visto, ela nunca pensou nisso, mas agora que eles já estavam há um bom tempo sozinhos, a curiosidade a estava matando. 

A tontura dela começou a piorar e os seus pensamentos ficaram cada vez mais confusos. De repente, a cama pareceu extremamente confortável, e o mau estado do hotel deixou de incomodá-la. Ela sabia que tinha que vigiar Valmont, mas ela realmente estava com muito sono. 

*****

Você consegue imaginar uma Bai Tsa ligeiramente bêbada, observando o Valmont dormindo, e delirando sobre o passado?! Se me perguntarem isso, eu direi que consigo mais ou menos, mas é absurdo! Enfim, eu é que devo ter tomado algumas pra escrever uma coisa dessas! XD


	17. Os Escravos

**Capítulo 17: Os Escravos**

"Então, Jack... você sabia que os nossos pais eram inimigos no passado?", Julia finalmente perguntou. 

"Não.", o garoto respondeu secamente. 

"É, aposto que os seus pais nunca contaram nada sobre a Mão Negra. Típico comportamento de uma família feliz...", ela comentou amargamente. 

"Olha, não é culpa minha se você não gosta do seu pai. Deveria ter pensado duas vezes antes de nascer.", Jack disse sarcasticamente cruzando os braços e Julia franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Pois eu estava exatamente planejando algo para resolver todos os meus problemas. Com o meu pai, com a minha mãe, com os Chans, com os demônios... e com você.", ela disse, ganhando o interesse de Jack. 

"Que problemas comigo? Eu nunca fiz nada pra você.", ele defendeu. 

"Ah, mas uma coisa você fez. Você existe, não é?", ela disse relaxando um pouco e Jack ergueu uma sobrancelha, não entendendo o que ela quis dizer. "Mas não se preocupe com isso agora. Neste momento eu só queria te fazer uma pergunta bem simples.", ela continuou. 

"Hã... E o que é?" 

"Você já esteve em Hong Kong?" 

"Claro, muitas vezes." 

"Você conhece uma biblioteca chamada 'Zhou Wen'?" 

"Eu sei onde é, mas eu nunca vi o que tem lá dentro." 

Julia girou os olhos. 

"Livros." 

"Mas não é só isso!", Jack disse irritado. 

"Eu sei, tem livros de magia e alguns mapas secretos. Só os feiticeiros-chi podem entrar nessa biblioteca, por isso você nunca entrou lá." 

"E pra que você precisa de mim?", ele perguntou perdendo a paciência. 

"Quero que você me mostre onde fica essa biblioteca." 

"Por que você quer ir àquela biblioteca?" 

Agora foi a vez de Julia perder a paciência. 

"NÃO IMPORTA! VOCÊ VAI ME MOSTRAR ONDE FICA AQUELA BIBLIOTECA OU EU VOU TER QUE APELAR PARA MÉTODOS MENOS SAUDÁVEIS PRA TE OBRIGAR A FALAR???", ela gritou batendo um punho na mesa. Quando ela respirou fundo e se acalmou, olhou ao redor e viu que todo o restaurante estava olhando para ela. Julia afundou o rosto nas mãos, vermelha de vergonha, enquanto Jack riu. 

"A biblioteca fica em Hong Kong, não no Japão.", ele lembrou e Julia se levantou. 

"Mas Hong Kong fica perto do Japão. Nós só precisamos da ajuda de _mais_ alguém...", ela disse fazendo um gesto para o garoto segui-la. E os dois saíram do restaurante voltando para um dos quartos. 

~/~/~

Jade entrou no quarto de Hsi Wu para procurar por alguma roupa no armário. Ela já tinha procurado em cerca de três quartos, mas não conseguiu achar nenhuma roupa para mulher. Elas eram todas para criança ou masculinas. Ela então achou uma camiseta normal, que era meio grande para ela, mas teria que servir. 

Quando ela estava vestindo a camiseta, percebeu algo do canto do olho. A câmera do Super-Alce dela. Jade se aproximou lentamente e a pegou. Ela se deitou de bruços na cama e começou a ver as gravações que tinham sido feitas, se surpreendendo ao perceber que algumas não tinham sido gravadas por ela, e sim por Hsi Wu e Xiao Fung. 

Só de curiosidade, ela começou a ver só as gravações feitas por eles. Eram todas do Netherworld ou dos irmãos deles, embora eles não soubessem que estavam sendo filmados. 

Jade suspirou e desligou a câmera. Ela queria que houvesse um jeito de dizer aos seus tios onde ela estava. Ela estava especialmente preocupada com o Tio, e esperou que pelo menos ele já estivesse se sentindo melhor. Afinal, assim como o Shendu, ele tinha gastado muito energia. Ela então pareceu ter lembrado de algo e inspirou fundo. 

"É isso!", ela disse contente e desceu as escadas até onde Tchang Zu estava. Hsi Wu, que esteve se certificando de que ela não ia fugir até agora, a seguiu. Ela chegou perto do telefone e Hsi Wu a segurou pelo braço. 

"Eu já deixei bem claro que você não pode usar o telefone.", ele chiou irritado e Tchang os observou. 

"Eu não vou ligar para o Jackie, vou ligar para o Shendu.", ela disse e o demônio do céu ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

"O Shendu? O que você quer com ele?" 

"Eu preciso saber de uma coisa muito importante.", ela respondeu e depois de hesitar um pouco, Hsi soltou o braço dela, e Jade rapidamente discou o número do videofone de Julia, que a propósito, também servia de celular. 

_"Alô?"_, Julia respondeu do outro lado da linha. 

"Julia, o Shendu está aí?", Jade perguntou ansiosamente e Julia ficou em silêncio por um tempo. 

_"Hã... Está... na verdade, eu estava entrando no quarto dele agora. Mas por quê?"_, ela perguntou confusa. 

"Deixa eu falar com ele.", Jade pediu. 

~/~/~

Julia deu um olhar interrogativo para Jack, que apenas encolheu os ombros. Shendu e Tso Lan notaram as duas crianças entrando no quarto. 

"O que foi?", Tso Lan perguntou. 

"Hã... É pra você...", Julia disse entregando o videofone para Shendu. 

"Quem é?" 

_"Shendu, você está bem?"_, Jade perguntou do outro lado da linha, e os dois demônios ficaram igualmente confusos. 

"O quê?" 

_"Você está se sentindo bem?"_, Jade perguntou de novo. 

"Hã...", Shendu ficou pensativo por um instante. Que tipo de brincadeira era essa? 

"Sim, estou... Mas por quê você pergunta isso?", ele perguntou. 

_"Que bom saber isso! Tchauzinho!"_, Jade disse alegremente, desligando o telefone, e os quatro ocupantes do quarto se entreolharam confusos, até que Julia resolveu quebrar o silêncio. 

"Shendu... você pode me ajudar com uma coisa muito importante?", ela perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente. 

~/~/~

Jade desligou o telefone e sorriu largamente. Se Shendu estava bem, então com certeza o Tio também estava. Isso era um ponto a favor dela, e talvez agora ela pudesse encontrar um jeito de ajudar a se livrar dos demônios. Ela se virou para ir para o seu quarto e se deparou com Hsi Wu olhando ferozmente para ela, apertando os punhos. O sorriso de Jade morreu e ela recuou um passo. 

"Desde quando você se preocupa tanto com o bem-estar do Shendu?", Hsi Wu perguntou irritado e Jade bufou. 

"Nada do que eu faço é da sua conta!", ela disse irritada e voltou para o seu quarto. Hsi estava prestes a ir atrás dela, mas se lembrou de Tchang Zu e parou. Ele tentou parecer totalmente calmo, e subiu as escadas lentamente. 

~/~/~

Assim que o sol nasceu na Espanha, Valmont acordou. Ele apertou os dedos nas têmporas dele, devido a uma leve dor de cabeça. Ele se ergueu para se sentar na cama e quando sua vista clareou e ele olhou para o lado direito, se surpreendeu ao ver que Bai Tsa estava dormindo na mesma cama que ele. 

Valmont rapidamente saltou para fora da cama. Ele não conseguia se lembrar muito bem do que tinha acontecido na noite passada, mas pelo jeito ele tinha ido dormir todo vestido, inclusive calçado, e a demônio da água devia estar muito bêbada para evitar dormir, ainda mais considerando que ela acabou dormindo ao lado de um humano. 

Seja lá o que tivesse acontecido, ele tinha bastante certeza de que não poderia desperdiçar esta oportunidade. Ele só sabia que tinha que fugir agora, e depois ele pensaria no resto. 

Sem perder mais tempo, ele correu para a porta. Ela estava trancada, e se Valmont tentasse arrombá-la, poderia acordar a demônio. Então ele saiu pela janela e saltou para a varanda de um outro quarto. Felizmente ele estava no segundo andar e havia uma barraca logo abaixo da varanda. Ele pulou em cima da barraca, que suavizou a sua queda, e olhou ao redor. Não havia absolutamente ninguém nas ruas. Provavelmente porque ainda era muito cedo e estavam todos de ressaca por causa da festa. 

Valmont sorriu triunfante. Agora ele só tinha que correr para longe até encontrar uma outra cidade, onde ele pudesse pelo menos encontrar um telefone. Quando ele já estava quase saindo da cidade, encontrou algumas ruínas de um tipo de casarão ou castelo abandonado. Estranhamente, o lugar parecia familiar, e lhe trazia uma sensação estranha, como se ele algo estivesse dizendo que ele não deveria se aproximar mais. Ele recuou alguns passos e quando se virou, gritou de surpresa ao ver a demônio da água em sua verdadeira forma. 

"B-Bai Tsa...? Como... como você...?" 

"Eu disse que você não ia escapar." Bai Tsa apertou os olhos e se aproximou de Valmont. "Seu mortal insolente!", ela gritou bofeteando-o, e ele foi parar a alguns metros dali, caindo no chão. Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e se certificou de que não estava sangrando no rosto ou na boca. A demônio se aproximou de novo e o agarrou com um de seus tentáculos, erguendo-o à altura dos olhos dela. Bai Tsa estava prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa muito irritada, mas notou que um dos bolsos do paletó dele estava com um brilho verde. 

"O que é isso?", ela perguntou e nem o próprio Valmont soube responder. Ele cuidadosamente retirou o tal objeto brilhante de seu bolso, e os dois viram que era o pedaço da caixa Pan Ku com o trigrama da terra. 

"Você... encontrou o portal?", ela perguntou sorrindo com a ironia da situação dele. O pedaço da caixa subiu no ar das mãos dele e acertou o símbolo que tinha aparecido na fechadura da porta. Bai Tsa largou Valmont e começou a se concentrar e a recitar algumas palavras mágicas. Ao terminar de fazer isso, ela se desequilibrou um pouco e fechou os olhos para tentar clarear a sua vista e a sua cabeça. 

Um portal começou a se abrir em frente a eles, e logo em seguida Dai Gui saiu. Alguns segundos depois, o portal se fechou de novo, e Dai Gui olhou para o seu lado esquerdo, onde havia algumas flores. 

"Dai Gui não gosta de flores.", ele disse e Valmont girou os olhos. O demônio da terra olhou para a irmã, que agora estava se levantando. 

"Seja bem-vindo, irmão Dai Gui.", ela saudou. 

"É bom estar livre de novo, irmã Bai Tsa. Mas Dai ainda está confuso com o desaparecimento repentino de vocês.", ele respondeu. 

"Depois nós explicamos com calma. Agora temos que voltar para São Francisco.", ela disse e Dai concordou, então notou algo nela. 

"O que é isso pendurado no seu pescoço?", ele quis saber. 

"Ah, isso? Não é nada importante, é que eu achei bonito. Combina com a minha forma humana.", ela disse brincando com o colar. 

"E esse humano?", ele perguntou olhando para Valmont. 

"Ele é meu escravo.", ela respondeu e Valmont franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"O quê? Não sou, não!", ele protestou. 

"Silêncio, escravo!", ela exigiu bofeteando-o de novo, e Valmont apertou os punhos, tentando controlar a sua raiva e se levantar. 

"Vamos?", Bai Tsa disse e Dai Gui concordou com a cabeça. Quando Valmont estava quase se levantando totalmente, Bai Tsa o empurrou e ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio de novo. Claro que ele não era louco de se rebelar contra dois demônios poderosos. 

~/~/~

"Você quer que eu te acompanhe até Hong Kong?", Shendu confirmou e Julia concordou com a cabeça. 

"Sim, por favor. Eu explico os detalhes depois.", ela adicionou e Shendu cruzou os braços, pensativo. 

"Ahh, por favor, Shendu! Eu te livrei daquela forma de estátua, você me deve uma!", ela disse balançando o braço dele, como se fosse uma criancinha pedindo um brinquedo para o pai. Shendu suspirou e olhou para Tso Lan, esperando que o demônio da lua tomasse a decisão. 

"Vá com eles, Shendu. Mas-"

"Oba!", Julia comemorou e Tso fez um gesto para que ela ficasse quieta. 

"Desculpe.", ela disse sorrindo nervosamente. 

"Mas o Xiao Fung vai com vocês.", Tso completou. 

"Por que ele?", Shendu perguntou irritado. 

"Porque ele é seu irmão mais velho e alguém tem que tomar conta de você. E porque eu quero assim.", Tso respondeu rispidamente e Shendu bufou. 

"Você continua me tratando como uma criança." 

"Não me entenda mal, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer." Tso se virou para Julia. "Vocês vão fazer essa tal coisa importante em Hong Kong enquanto eu e a irmã Po Kong voltamos para São Francisco e iniciamos a emboscada. Acho que aquela garota chamada Jade vai ser o suficiente como isca.", ele disse e Julia concordou. 

"Pode deixar. Isso não deve levar muito tempo." 

~/~/~

No avião que Bai Tsa e Valmont tinham usado para ir para a Espanha, estavam todos em silêncio. Eles já estavam quase chegando em São Francisco, e os dois demônios tinham tomado a forma humana para que coubessem dentro do avião. 

Dai Gui tinha se sentado sozinho. Ele era do tipo que não gostava nem um pouco de companhia. Bai Tsa decidiu ficar sozinha também, no assento atrás de Dai Gui, mas na mesma reta que Valmont. Assim, ela poderia ficar de olho no escravo e se certificar de que ele ficaria quieto, sem se comunicar com ninguém que pudesse ajudá-lo a escapar. 

No início, eles tinham capturado Valmont apenas para usar o dinheiro dele, e Bai Tsa não tinha nenhum interesse nele, nem mesmo para fazê-lo de escravo ou ter qualquer tipo de diversão. Mas se Shendu e Hsi Wu, os dois mais novos e mais fracos, tinham uma escrava cada um, ela também tinha que ter um. Talvez essa lógica não fizesse muito sentido para o resto dos irmãos, mas para ela era muito importante se mostrar superior aos mais novos em tudo. 

Além disso, ela ainda estava curiosa. Por algum motivo Valmont lhe parecia familiar, mas ela ainda não conseguia dizer por quê. Parecia que ela já o tinha visto há muito tempo. Antes mesmo de ele ter nascido. Bom, ele era da Europa. Ela viveu boa parte de sua vida na Europa, talvez ele fosse o descendente de alguém importante que ela tenha conhecido lá. 

Valmont estava olhando para a janela, de braços cruzados. Ele notavelmente estava irritado. Claro, afinal viajar na companhia de dois demônios não era muito coisa muito agradável, ainda mais quando um deles cismou que era o dono dele e apelava para a violência quando Valmont tentava protestar. E o demônio da terra não era muito inteligente, mas também era do tipo que preferia usar a violência. E por que Bai Tsa não parava de olhar para ele? Isso estava dando nos nervos dele! 

O avião pousou em uma área aberta perto da casa-esconderijo deles, e Valmont relutantemente se levantou. A casa ficava a poucos metros do local onde eles estavam, então não levou muito tempo para eles chegarem. Tchang Zu e Hsi Wu saudaram os dois irmãos, enquanto Jade só os observava. 

"Ei!", Valmont chamou de repente e todos se viraram para ele. 

"O que é, humano?", Tchang Zu perguntou com desprezo e Valmont olhou para o chão, como se ainda estivesse pensando no que dizer. 

"Vocês me seqüestraram para ficar com o meu dinheiro para viajar até os portais. Pois bem, agora todos os demônios estão livres, e vocês vão fazer a sua patética emboscada. "timo! Mas vocês não precisam mais de mim, e eu quero ir embora!", ele exigiu e Tchang Zu olhou para Bai Tsa. 

"Ele é seu escravo?", ele perguntou e Bai apertou os olhos. Hsi Wu se aproximou de Jade e discretamente a puxou para longe de Valmont. 

"É sim.", a demônio da água respondeu e se aproximou do homem. "...Mas acho que ele ainda não entendeu bem isso." 

"Escuta aqui, você agora é *meu* escravo e vai continuar a ser até o fim dos seus dias! E não importa o que aconteça, você NÃO vai sair daqui sozinho!", ela disse irritada. 

"Mas por quê? Eu não pretendo ajudar os Chans ou qualquer coisa assim! Também posso dar todo o dinheiro que quiserem a vocês, mas por que têm que me deixar aqui?" 

"O dinheiro não é importante!", Tchang Zu disse interferindo na discussão. Valmont apertou os punhos dele com raiva. 

"Então eu realmente não entendo por que vocês querem me manter aqui. Todo mundo sabe que os Chans vão acabar vencendo mesmo sem a minha ajuda. Ele sempre faz isso. Ele já ganhou de vocês várias vezes e não seria difícil fazer de novo. Eu-", ele não pôde terminar a frase quando Bai Tsa o agarrou de novo com um de seus tentáculos, e o apertou bem, deixando-o quase sem ar. 

"Olha como fala, mortal... Se você quer realmente quer continuar com vida, deveria pensar duas vezes antes de protestar algo contra a sua mestra...", ela disse enquanto Valmont mal parecia ouvi-la, tentando se livrar do aperto para conseguir pelo menos algum oxigênio. 

"E não se esqueça... que se você tentar qualquer coisa, a vida da sua filha também estará em _grave_ perigo...", ela disse friamente e sorrindo, apertando Valmont mais ainda. Jade se retraiu e até teve vontade de ajudá-lo, embora eles fossem inimigos. 

Bai Tsa finalmente largou Valmont e se virou para Tchang Zu. 

"Acho que ele já entendeu agora.", ela disse e o irmão mais velho concordou com a cabeça em aprovação. 

"Muito bem, agora nós-", ele parou quando ouviu o barulho de outro avião se aproximando. 

"Nossos irmãos chegaram. Agora o grupo já está completo.", Bai Tsa disse. 

"Vamos lá.", Tchang disse saindo da casa e os outros dois demônios o seguiram. Jade se abaixou para ver como Valmont estava. 

"Valmont, você está bem?", ela perguntou e ele ergueu um pouco a cabeça. 

"Não, eu não estou! Por que eu não consigo viver longe de demônios? Por que eles me perseguem?! Droga!!", ela gritou batendo um punho contra o chão e gritou de dor. 

"Ah, o que foi?", Jade perguntou nervosa e Valmont colocou a mão no lado esquerdo, próximo ao estômago. 

"Ai, ótimo... mas só me faltava essa... ai... acho que ela me quebrou uma costela...", ele disse em voz baixa. 

"Oh, não! Temos que levar você a um médico! Hsi Wu, por favor! Me deixe levá-lo a um hospital!", Jade pediu se virando para o demônio do céu, que se retraiu e pareceu indeciso. 

"Hã... eu... não posso... os meus irmãos...", Hsi murmurou e Jade se aproximou dele. 

"Por favor!", ela pediu e ele desviou o olhar, abaixando a cabeça. 

"Por favor, Hsi!", ela tentou de novo, pegando uma das mãos dele. Hsi Wu olhou para ela de novo e tentou resistir, mas não conseguiu. 

"Bom... eu... acho que posso...", ele gaguejou quase mudo e a expressão de Jade foi se clareando, quando Valmont interrompeu. 

"Não, eu não quero sair daqui!", ele afirmou e Jade e Hsi se viraram para ele, confusos. 

"Como assim? Mas você tem que ir!", Jade disse e Valmont tentou se levantar. 

"Não, eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse à Julia. Principalmente se a culpa fosse minha.", ele disse se apoiando em uma cômoda para se manter de pé. 

"Mas.... você..." 

"Não, eu estou bem. Isto não é nada, já passei por coisas piores." 

*****

Pobre Valmont... Eu estava me sentindo meio violenta hoje, e ele foi a vítima escolhida! XD


	18. A Biblioteca Zhou Wen

Ufa, depois de quatro capítulos sem nenhuma aparição do J-Team, do Tio e do Tohru, eles finalmente voltam a dar as caras aqui. Apesar de ser por pouco tempo. Não pode me culpar por isso, eu não gosto do J-Team... ù_û E o Tio é legal, mas ele praticamente age junto com o J-Team nesta fic.

*****

**Capítulo 18: A Biblioteca Zhou Wen**

Tchang Zu, Bai Tsa e Dai Gui saíram da casa e observaram o avião aterrissar. Eles não tiveram que esperar muito pelos irmãos, mas ficaram surpresos quando viram que apenas Tso Lan e Po Kong tinham voltado. 

"Onde estão os outros?", Tchang Zu perguntou em suspeita. 

"Houve uma pequena mudança de planos, e os outros foram para Hong Kong.", Tso respondeu. Jade, Hsi Wu e Valmont abriram um pouco a porta, de forma que não fossem notados. 

"E o que eles foram fazer em Hong Kong?" 

"Não sabemos ao certo, mas eles asseguraram que ia ser rápido, e que a outra prisioneira seria suficiente para servir de isca para a nossa emboscada.", Po Kong respondeu e depois de pensar um pouco, Tchang concordou com a cabeça. 

"Tudo bem. Vamos começar a emboscada sem eles.", ele decidiu. 

"Ainda temos que pensar em muitas coisas. Por exemplo, como nós vamos chamar a atenção dos Chans?", Tso lembrou. 

"Não se preocupe. Nós ainda temos a noite toda para pensarmos em todos os detalhes." 

Jade fechou cuidadosamente a porta e se virou para os outros dois. 

"Vocês ouviram isso?", ela perguntou. 

"Sim, isso significa que logo o mundo estará dominado pelos demônios. Finalmente...", Hsi Wu disse em vitória. 

"Você tem alguma idéia do que o Shendu e os outros foram fazer em Hong Kong?", Jade perguntou ao demônio, ignorando o último comentário dele. 

"Talvez o Shendu tenha ido buscar alguma coisa no palácio dele." 

~/~/~

Era madrugada em Hong Kong, e quatro figuras andavam sorrateiramente pelas sombras. O grupo se aproximou de um prédio de três andares, com alguns caracteres chineses que puderam ser compreendidos por três membros do grupo. 

"Zhou Wen.", Julia leu, sorrindo. 

"Você sabe ler chinês?", Xiao perguntou e a garota concordou com a cabeça. 

"Há dois anos eu tenho procurado por esta biblioteca. Claro que uma garotinha de sete anos ou menos não tem muitos recursos para encontrar este lugar, ainda mais quando o pai não colabora. Mas isso não é nada que não possa ser resolvido pela companhia de dois demônios e um descendente de uma família de feiticeiros-chi." 

"O que você quer nessa biblioteca?", Jack perguntou. 

"Você já vai ver.", ela disse friamente e fez um gesto para o grupo segui-la. Ela rapidamente conseguiu destrancar a porta, e eles entraram na escura biblioteca. Nenhum deles nunca tinha estado lá dentro, mas Julia conduzia o grupo no meio da escuridão como se já conhecesse aquele lugar muito bem. Eles finalmente chegaram a uma outra porta trancada, que também não foi um obstáculo para Julia. A garota rapidamente a abriu e dentro desta sala havia um abajur. 

"Ah, finalmente um pouco de luz...", Jack disse enquanto Julia acendia o abajur, iluminando um pouco mais a sala. Todos observaram a biblioteca, e Jack sentiu calafrios ao ver que lá havia um ou dois crânios e alguns artefatos e poções estranhos em cima da mesa, e ele agora já tinha uma mínima idéia de por que este lugar só era permitido a feiticeiros-chi. 

Julia deu uma rápida olhada ao redor e logo pareceu encontrar o que queria. Ela pegou um livro de capa verde, páginas amareladas, e bem empoeirado. Ela folheou o livro até achar um mapa dentro dele. Shendu franziu as sobrancelhas e se aproximou dela, e Xiao Fung fez o mesmo um tempo depois. 

"Achei! E não é longe daqui." Julia guardou o mapa no bolso e arrancou uma das páginas do livro. Ao ver isso, Jack se arrepiou. 

"Ahhh! Por que você fez isso?!" 

Julia o ignorou e se virou para os demônios. 

"Agora eu vou precisar da ajuda de vocês." 

~/~/~

Enquanto os demônios pensavam em como seria a emboscada, Jade e Valmont tinham sido presos em um quarto sem janelas, onde só havia duas camas de solteiro e uma cômoda. Cada um estava em uma cama, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e os braços cruzados. Depois de horas de silêncio, Jade finalmente se cansou e bateu na cama com um punho. 

"Já chega! Eu não agüento mais isso!", ela reclamou e Valmont a ignorou. Jade se levantou da cama e caminhou até ele. 

"Você sabe um jeito da gente sair daqui e mesmo assim não quer falar! Por quê?" 

"Porque eu não quero sair daqui!" 

"Mas, Valmont! Nós dois precisamos ir! Eu preciso falar com os meus tios e pedir ajuda, e você precisa ir a um hospital!" 

"Não!" 

Jade colocou as mãos na cabeça pronta para arrancar os cabelos e serrilhou os dentes. Ela então respirou fundo para se acalmar e se sentou ao lado dele na cama. 

"Olha, não vai acontecer nada com a Julia. Ela vai ficar bem, eu prometo. O Jackie e o Tio vão cuidar dos demônios antes que eles possam sequer sonhar em fazer qualquer coisa com a sua filha!", ela tentou de novo e Valmont abaixou a cabeça, pensativo e indeciso. "A gente foge silenciosamente agora e eu consigo ajuda antes que eles percebam que a gente fugiu.", ela adicionou. Depois de muito tempo, Valmont finalmente ergueu o olhar e relutantemente concordou com a cabeça. 

"Tudo bem...", ele murmurou. Jade apenas sorriu agradecida. 

~/~/~

Shendu, Xiao Fung, Julia e Jack chegaram a um tipo de templo, em uma área já afastada da cidade. Julia deu mais olhada no mapa antes de ter certeza absoluta de que eles estavam no lugar certo. 

"Mas afinal, o que você quer nesse lugar?", Xiao perguntou morrendo de curiosidade, enquanto eles entravam no templo. 

"Vocês já devem ter ouvido falar deste templo, não é?" 

"Sim, é um templo muito antigo, e na época em que tinha acabado de ser construído, o chi dos feiticeiros que o construíram era tão forte que nós não podíamos nem nos aproximar.", Shendu disse. 

O templo não era muito grande, e eles logo chegaram ao final dele. Todos, com a exceção de Julia, ficaram bem surpresos ao verem uma pequena estátua dourada de dragão. E na mão esquerda do dragão havia uma esfera que parecia uma pérola, e tinha o tamanho de uma bola de gude. 

"Mas... essa é a...", Shendu gaguejou. 

"A jóia Hun Yu!", Julia disse antes que ele pudesse terminar. 

"Eu não tô entendendo nada! O que é essa jóia Hun Yu?", Jack perguntou confuso. 

"É uma longa história, mas esta jóia tem o poder de realizar qualquer desejo de quem a possuir, e ainda lhe concede poder infinito. Com ela, você também pode ir e vir de qualquer dimensão.", Julia respondeu maravilhada com a jóia, e só então Jack percebeu como era perigoso deixar tamanho poder nas mãos de uma garotinha criminosa. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Ela estava sob a guarda de dois demônios. 

"Ah, agora eu lembrei. Um dia, nós tentamos usar o poder dessa jóia, mas não deu muito certo!", Xiao disse clareando sua expressão e Julia se virou para ele, com um sorriso sarcástico. 

"É que esta jóia está cheia de chi do bem.", Julia explicou simplesmente e pegou a página do livro que ela tinha arrancado. 

"Long... Zhan... Jing... Xing...", Julia leu lentamente e em voz baixa, e a jóia começou a brilhar um pouco. Ela estava prestes a pegar a jóia quando Shendu a impediu. 

"Espere, não é uma boa idéia.", ele avisou. 

"Por quê?" 

"Alguns de nós já tentamos fazer humanos pegarem essa jóia, e todos eles tiveram um fim nada agradável em questão de dias." 

"Ah, eu sei que a jóia só pode ser usada por alguém de coração puro, mas eu descobri que se combinar o poder do talismã do tigre com a jóia, qualquer humano pode usá-la." Julia pegou a jóia ainda brilhante da mão da estátua, mas não precisou tocá-la para isso. Ela só teve que envolver a jóia com as mãos, e a jóia acompanhava o movimento das mãos dela flutuando no ar. 

"Mas você não tem o talismã do tigre...", Xiao Fung lembrou. 

"Mas em breve eu terei..." 

Julia aproximou a jóia do coração dela, e ela pareceu ter sido absorvida pelo corpo da garota. Um símbolo branco, que parecia uma letra árabe, apareceu na testa dela, e o corpo dela começou a brilhar um pouco. 

"Haha, quem disse que dinheiro é a melhor coisa do mundo nunca experimentou o poder! O verdadeiro poder!", ela declarou se virando para os outros três. Shendu sorriu satisfeito. Nesse aspecto ela era bem diferente do pai, que se preocupava mais com dinheiro. Finalmente ele encontrava um humano que valorizava o poder acima de tudo. 

"Pensei que o poder da jóia levasse um tempo pra fazer efeito.", Xiao comentou. 

"Bom, eu ainda não tenho muitos poderes, mas já me sinto bastante diferente. Eu sinto a presença de vocês... eu sinto o poder dos... talismãs?!", ela disse surpresa, e os outros também não estavam diferentes. 

"Um talismã? Por aqui?", Xiao perguntou olhando ao redor. 

"Tem certeza disso?", Shendu confirmou. 

"Claro que sim, e está na direção de onde nós viemos. Está na biblioteca Zhou Wen.", ela disse olhando para a direção onde estava a biblioteca. 

~/~/~

"Tio, o que nós viemos fazer aqui?", Jackie perguntou enquanto eles e o J-Team andavam pelas ruas de Hong Kong. 

"O Tio tem que pesquisar para encontrar um jeito de banir os demônios permanentemente." 

"Pensei que da última vez eles tivessem sido selados permanentemente.", Viper comentou sarcasticamente e ganhou um golpe do Tio na cabeça. 

"Como o Tio ia saber que o poder do pingente Meng Hsie era forte o suficiente para abrir os portais de novo?! É por isso que nós estamos aqui! A biblioteca Zhou Wen é a melhor quando o assunto é magia!", o Tio disse irritado. Eles logo chegaram à biblioteca e caminharam lentamente pelo longo corredor. Dois feiticeiros estavam em frente à porta para a biblioteca e um deles ergueu a mão para pará-los. 

"Desculpem, mas só os feiticeiros-chi podem entrar aqui..." 

"O quê? Mas que palhaçada é essa?", Viper perguntou irritada e Jackie a empurrou suavemente para um sofá do outro lado da sala enquanto Tio e Tohru entravam na biblioteca. 

"Deixa pra lá. Eles fazem isso por motivos de segurança. Tem muita coisa importante guardada nessa biblioteca que jamais poderiam cair em mãos erradas...", Jackie explicou e Viper cruzou os braços, se sentando com ele no sofá. 

"Paco, o que foi? Você não me parece bem...", El Toro comentou e o rapaz suspirou. 

"Não é nada... Eu só estou preocupado com a Jade..." Ele ergueu o olhar para ver que El Toro o estava encarando estranhamente. "...e com o Jack.", Paco completou para disfarçar. 

"Não se preocupe, nós vamos salvá-los. Agora, acho melhor você se sentar. Isso vai demorar um pouco.", El Toro disse olhando para a porta da biblioteca e depois para Paco, que concordou com a cabeça e se dirigiu para o sofá, quando de repente a porta foi aberta. 

"HOT TCHAAHH!!!!", o Tio gritou e todos pularam de susto. 

"Tio, o senhor já descobriu alguma coisa?", Jackie perguntou se levantando. 

"Não, eu só estava pedindo por chá quente. O Tio não pode pesquisar direito sem um bom chá.", o velho disse calmamente e Jackie gemeu de frustração, abaixando os ombros desanimado. Ele deu meia-volta e se sentou no sofá de novo. 

Uma senhora veio rapidamente trazer o chá para o Tio e ele voltou para dentro da biblioteca. Jackie cruzou os braços impaciente. Ele odiava ter que ficar parado esperando quando o seu filho e a sua sobrinha estavam correndo perigo. Os dois feiticeiros estavam conversando sobre algo e Jackie, querendo ou não, ficou ouvindo a conversa. 

"Você soube? Quando o Han chegou aqui, a porta da frente e a porta da biblioteca estavam abertas!" 

"Você acha que alguém entrou aqui sem permissão?" 

"Bom, talvez tenha sido o Kimu. Ele já fez isso várias vezes, lembra?" 

"É mesmo... Aquele cara é muito esquecido..." 

"É, deve ter sido isso mesmo, porque nenhum livro ou artefato foi roubado..." 

Jackie franziu as sobrancelhas e colocou a mão no queixo. Talvez tenham sido os demônios... Será? 

~/~/~

"Ah, que ótimo! Então havia uma passagem secreta bem embaixo da cama em que eu estava...", Jade murmurou sarcasticamente enquanto ela e Valmont andavam por um corredor escuro, tateando a parede para não baterem. Estava realmente um breu e Jade foi seguindo foi seguindo os passos dele para saber para onde tinha que ir. De repente, ele parou e ela esbarrou nele. 

"Ai!" 

"Desculpe..." 

"Nós... chegamos.", ele disse e Jade apertou os olhos para tentar enxergar alguma coisa, mas não teve sucesso. Ela realmente queria saber como Valmont sabia para onde estavam indo. 

"Pra que direção a gente tem que ir? Pra frente?" 

"Não, pra cima. Tem uma escada bem à nossa frente." 

Jade ouviu como Valmont subiu as escadas e abriu um tipo de porta de metal ao chegar no topo. Um pouco de luz finalmente foi vista e Jade se sentiu bem melhor. Ela também subiu as escadas e quando chegou lá em cima, viu que tinha acabado de sair de um bueiro em um beco. Na verdade, não era um bueiro, mas imitava um. 

"Será que aqui é muito longe da loja do Tio...?", Jade se perguntou. 

"Mais ou menos... o melhor seria pegarmos um táxi..." 

"Olá! Táxi a uma hora dessas?", Jade disse sarcasticamente e eles ouviram o barulho de uma moto se aproximando. Jade foi para o meio da rua e abriu os braços. 

"Pare!!", ela ordenou e por pouco a moto não a atropela. 

"Qual é, garota? Tá querendo morrer, é?", o rapaz na moto disse irritado e Jade o pegou pela gola da blusa dele e o arrancou de cima da moto. 

"Ei!", o homem protestou, mas Jade o ignorou subindo na moto e fazendo um gesto para Valmont ir com ela. 

"Desculpe, eu devolvo depois. Obrigada!", ela disse rapidamente antes de acelerar e desaparecer de vista. 

~/~/~

Hsi disse aos irmãos que ia ver se os escravos estavam se comportando direito. Na verdade, ele só queria ver Jade. Por algum motivo ela o impressionava. Talvez fosse a determinação sem igual que ela tinha. Hsi não sabia. A única coisa que ele sabia era que ele queria vê-la de novo. Claro que ele não contaria isso para os irmãos. 

O demônio do céu usou a chave da porta para destrancá-la, mas ao entrar viu que o quarto estava vazio. Ele ficou completamente confuso, afinal não era possível sair pela janela – já que simplesmente não havia nenhuma janela – e nem pela porta, que estava trancada. Ele acertou um tapa na testa em desespero. Todo o plano deles poderia ser arruinado por causa disso! 

Ele correu – ou melhor, voou – até o andar de baixo onde os irmãos dele estavam reunidos. Eles logo perceberam a expressão de urgência dele. 

"O que foi, Hsi?", Tso Lan perguntou. 

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?", Tchang Zu quis saber. 

"Os escravos fugiram!", Hsi anunciou e os demônios arregalaram os olhos. 

"Bom, então o que vocês estão esperando? Bai Tsa, Hsi Wu! Eles são *seus* escravos! Vão atrás deles!", Tchang ordenou. 

"Vão rápido, eles não devem ter ido longe.", Po Kong disse. 

"É bom mesmo, porque se alguma coisa der errado por causa deles, vocês vão ser responsabilizados!", Tchang Zu disse apontando para os dois demônios. Sem perderem mais tempo, eles saíram da casa. Hsi Wu agradeceu que não tivesse quase ninguém nas ruas por já ser muito tarde, assim ele poderia procurar por Jade mais depressa. 

~/~/~

"Oh, não..." 

'Fechado'

"Oh, não!" 

'Fechado'

"Oh, não!!!!!" 

'Fechado'

"OH, NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!!!!!!!", Jade gritou em desespero ao ver a placa na porta com a palavra 'Fechado', e as luzes dentro da loja estavam todas apagadas, indicando que não havia ninguém lá. Valmont se sentia igualmente desesperado, mas não teve vontade de expressar isso com gritos, já que isso lhe causava uma certa dor. 

"Mas como assim eles não estão aqui??? Era para o Tio estar pesquisando um jeito de banir os demônios ou estar preparando um sensor para nos encontrar!!! Onde eles estão?!?!?!?!", Jade perguntou aos berros batendo com raiva os punhos na porta. 

"Já pensou em como seria irônico se eles estivessem indo enfrentar os demônios agora mesmo?", Valmont comentou. 

"Não! Não é possível que eles tenham descoberto como selar os demônios em tão pouco tempo só com os mesmos livros do Tio! Eles devem ter ido para outro lugar, pedir ajuda talvez!" 

"Será que..." 

"...a Seção 13!", Jade lembrou. 

"Bom, então eu acho melhor você ir sozinha até lá e eu-"

"Vamos, Valmont! Você não pode ficar aqui sozinho! Logo os demônios vão perceber que nós fugimos e vão vir nos caçar!" 

"Aí estão vocês!", uma voz bem familiar foi ouvida e os dois olharam assustados para o lado esquerdo da loja. Hsi Wu e Bai Tsa estavam olhando ferozmente para eles, embora Hsi Wu estivesse com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. 

"Você tem muita sorte, sabia Jade? Geralmente numa situação dessas o Tchang Zu sentencia os escravos à morte. Ou faz aquilo que nós já conversamos...", o demônio do céu disse e os dois humanos recuaram. Hsi Wu voou para perto dela. "Agora seja uma boa menina e venha comigo antes que algo ruim aconteça." 

"Ser prisioneira de demônios já é a pior coisa que poderia me acontecer!", Jade gritou. 

"Tem certeza?", Hsi fechou os olhos riu um pouco em voz baixa antes de abri-los de novo. "Nota-se que você não sabe o que é sofrimento de verdade.", ele continuou e a agarrou, imobilizando-a. 

"Ahh! Não! Me solta!" 

"Vamos, Jade. Não me obrigue a mostrar o que é sofrimento de verdade.", ele chiou e se virou para a irmã. "Pegue o seu escravo logo e vamos voltar antes que o Tchang Zu nos vire do avesso." 

"Não precisa nem me dizer...", a demônio da água disse e chegou perto de Valmont. "Parece que esse humano realmente não se importa com a filha dele, mas vamos ver a cara de arrependimento que ele vai fazer quando eu torturá-la bem na frente dele...", ela ameaçou, mas Valmont não estava pronto para falhar pela terceira vez em uma fuga. 

"Fique longe de mim, demônio!", ele exigiu fazendo uma posição de luta. Bai Tsa apertou os olhos e sorriu. Já fazia muito tempo que um escravo dela não a desafiava desse jeito. 

Jade tentou se livrar do aperto do demônio, mas quando não conseguiu resultado algum, resolveu usar métodos menos comuns. Ela então mordeu o braço dele, e Hsi gritou por causa da leve dor e por um breve momento deixou de apertá-la. Tempo suficiente para Jade poder se mexer um pouco mais e dar uma cotovelada no estômago dele. Ela se afastou do demônio e também fez uma posição de luta. 


	19. Cicatrizes do Passado

O.O!!! Mais cenas de luta!!! Argh! Por favor, não ligue para os golpes repetitivos... e não repare no comportamento OOC... e já que estamos falando nisso, não repare no título também!

*****

**Capítulo 19: Cicatrizes do Passado**

"Então você quer mesmo me enfrentar, Jade?", Hsi Wu perguntou sorrindo amargamente. No fundo, ele não queria fazer isso, mas se Jade estava sendo tão teimosa na frente da irmã mais velha dele, o demônio do céu teria que fazer alguma coisa. 

"Vem se você tem coragem!", ela desafiou e a expressão de Hsi Wu ficou totalmente séria. 

"Mortal tola...", ele murmurou e olhou surpreso para Bai Tsa quando ela tomou a forma humana. "O que está fazendo, irmã Bai?" 

"Assim vai ser mais humilhante para o humano.", ela respondeu sorrindo. "Faça isso também, Hsi. Vai ser divertido.", ela sugeriu e depois de um tempo pensando, ele sorriu e também tomou a sua forma humana. 

Os dois demônios fizeram uma posição de luta, e isso fez os dois humanos se retraírem. Hsi Wu foi o primeiro a atacar. Ele começou com um golpe por cima e Jade conseguiu bloquear, então ele tentou um chute alto e Jade se abaixou e tentou socá-lo. O demônio bloqueou cruzando os braços na altura da cabeça e logo depois acertou um golpe no estômago dela, e ela recuou alguns passos apertando o lugar que foi golpeado. 

Enquanto isso, Bai Tsa já começou com uma voadora, e Valmont teve que se abaixar para evitar ser acertado. Quando ele estava se levantando, Bai chutou as suas costas e ele caiu de bruços no chão, mas rapidamente se virou e se impulsionou com as mãos para chutar a demônio com os dois pés e logo depois aterrissar de pé, fazendo mais uma vez uma posição de luta. Todo esses movimentos o fizeram se sentir bem desconfortável, mas Valmont não quis aparentar nenhuma dor. 

A demônio da água se levantou irritada e tentou um chute alto, que foi bloqueado por Valmont. Ele tentou acertar um soco, mas ela saltou e deu um chute voador no rosto dele. Valmont teve que fazer um grande esforço para manter o equilíbrio depois disso, e esse momento de distração lhe rendeu um golpe na cabeça. Desta vez ele não conseguiu se equilibrar e caiu no chão. 

Jade estava dando uma seqüência de chutes em Hsi Wu, que estava bloqueando ou desviando de todos com facilidade. Hsi deu uma joelhada no abdômen dela, e a garota bateu contra a parede. O demônio correu para acertar-lhe um soco mas ela conseguiu sair do caminho a tempo, fazendo com que ele acertasse a parede, embora ele não tenha sentido nenhuma dor com isso. Hsi pulou do lugar de onde estava para dar um chute voador nela, mas Jade saltou para trás para desviar e quando Hsi Wu aterrissou, ela se abaixou e deu uma rasteira nele. O demônio do vento perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão. Jade ia aproveitar para pisar nele, mas ele agarrou o pé dela e o girou. Assim, ela também caiu no chão. Os dois se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e fizeram uma posição de luta, se encarando. Eles dois tinham que admitir que esta luta estava bem divertida, emocionante. 

Já Valmont não estava se divertindo nem um pouco com esta luta. Ele se levantou lentamente e com dificuldade e fez uma pausa para recuperar um pouco a energia. Bai Tsa caminhou por trás dele e ele apertou os punhos com raiva. Ela correu para ele e Valmont se virou bem em cima da hora para agarrá-la pela roupa e se virou de novo para jogá-la para o outro lado. Enquanto ela se levantava, ele saltou para lhe acertar uma voadora, mas ela fez surgir de sua mão direita uma bola de água. Ela a lançou na direção de Valmont e a bola virou uma rajada de água. O homem foi lançado a alguns metros e caiu no meio da rua. Esse último golpe realmente tinha sido demais para ele, e Valmont não pôde mais de mexer. 

"Valmont!", Jade gritou preocupada. Ela inspirou fundo quando viu que justo nessa hora, só para piorar a situação, um ônibus estava vindo bem na direção dele. Jade quis ajudar, mas Hsi Wu a puxou para mantê-la na luta deles. 

Valmont tentou se levantar, mas falhou totalmente. O motorista do ônibus pareceu ter visto que havia alguém no meio da rua, mas o veículo estava muito rápido e já era tarde demais. Quando todos pensaram que seria o fim de Valmont, Bai Tsa mergulhou para salvá-lo um segundo antes que o ônibus pudesse alcançá-lo. Ela foi acertada no ombro, mas graças ao seu poder de reconstituição ela voltou ao normal sem nenhum dano. Jade e Hsi Wu encararam Bai Tsa, boquiabertos. Hsi Wu voltou à realidade antes da garota, e aproveitou para lhe dar um golpe nas costas e imobilizá-la de novo, desta vez mais firmemente. 

Valmont ainda não estava inconsciente, mas também não estava muito longe disso. Bai Tsa se aproximou dele, ainda ajoelhada, com uma cara irritada. 

"Seu humano imbecil! Você estava querendo morrer, é?" 

Valmont mal pôde encontrar forças para responder, e Jade teve que falar por ele. 

"Ei, dá um tempo! Ele tá ferido!" 

Bai Tsa observou-o bem e viu que a garota tinha razão. Ele parecia bem fraco e dolorido. Bai tomou a sua verdadeira forma e o pegou com um de seus tentáculos. Ela então se virou para Hsi e Jade e sorriu. 

"Lembra do que o nosso pai nos disse? Nós devemos cuidar dos nossos escravos, senão eles morrem mais cedo. Acho que você deveria cuidar muito bem da sua escrava, Hsi...", ela avisou e Jade sentiu calafrios ao ouvir a última frase. Ela sentiu as garras de Hsi apertando-a ainda mais. Não porque ele queria machucá-la ou ter certeza de que ela não ia tentar fugir, mas porque ele parecia bem perturbado com esse aviso. A demônio da água foi embora carregando Valmont enquanto ele continuou na rua fitando o nada. Jade notou que o motorista do ônibus tinha parado e tentado se aproximar, mas agora estava chocado depois de ver a transformação da demônio da água. Ela abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. 

"Hsi... por acaso isso tem alguma coisa a ver com... o Tchang Zu...?", ela perguntou e o demônio do céu demorou a responder. 

"Ele não pode te matar, porque aí não teríamos uma isca para a emboscada. Então... pra se vingar... ele pode querer...", Hsi não terminou e deixou que Jade imaginasse por si mesma o que o demônio do trovão poderia estar pretendendo. 

"Hsi, por favor... Não me leve pra lá...", ela pediu e Hsi Wu se retraiu. 

"Eu... não posso me rebelar contra os meus irmãos mais velhos...", ele murmurou tristemente. 

"Por favor, Hsi!", ela implorou e ele bateu as asas no ar, levantando alguns centímetros do chão. "Hsi, por favor! Não me leve pra lá!" 

Ele começou a voar rapidamente, mas Jade percebeu que eles não estavam indo para o esconderijo, e sim para a direção oposta. 

~/~/~

A porta da biblioteca foi aberta e o J-Team ergueu o olhar com pouco entusiasmo. 

"Hatcha!", o Tio anunciou. 

"Mais chá, Tio?", Jackie perguntou desanimado. 

"Não, o Tio descobriu um jeito de banir os demônios para uma dimensão mais segura do que o Netherworld. De lá, é impossível sair sem a ajuda de um excelente feiticeiro.", o Tio disse e a expressão de todos clareou. 

"Mas isso é ótimo, Tio!", Jackie parabenizou e Tohru apareceu atrás de seu mestre, com uma expressão nem um pouco feliz, e isso fez Jackie franzir as sobrancelhas. 

"O que foi...?" 

"...É complicado de explicar, mas o feitiço só funciona quando você oferece um sacrifício e manda a alma do ser sacrificado para o Mundo dos Mortos.", Tohru explicou em voz baixa e todos entenderam na hora. 

"Quer dizer... que precisamos sacrificar alguém...?", Viper confirmou tristemente e Tohru concordou com a cabeça. 

"Tem alguma condição especial para a vítima do sacrifício? Pode ser qualquer pessoa?", El Toro quis saber. 

"Pode ser qualquer um, até mesmo um animal ou um demônio... mas ele tem que querer fazer o sacrifício, não pode ser obrigado.", Tio respondeu. 

"Então eu vou fazer o sacrifício!", El Toro ofereceu e todos olharam surpresos para ele. 

"Não, El Toro! Eu odeio admitir isso, mas eu sempre fui o mais inútil do J-Team... Eu vou fazer o sacrifício.", Paco disse decidido. 

"Paco, você ainda é jovem, tem uma vida inteira pela frente!", El Toro disse. 

"Não! EU vou fazer o sacrifício!", Jackie declarou e todos olharam bem surpresos para ele. 

"Mas Jackie...", Viper murmurou. 

"Jackie, se você for mandado para o Mundo dos Mortos, nunca mais vai poder retornar a este mundo, nem mesmo para reencarnar.", Tohru explicou. 

"A não ser que os demônios sejam libertados, mas isso é quase impossível de acontecer.", o Tio adicionou. 

"Não importa. Se é pra salvar o Jack e a Jade, eu faço qualquer coisa!" 

"Hahaha, é mesmo? É muito nobre da sua parte.", uma voz fria foi ouvida do corredor, e todos se viraram para ver que era a filha de Valmont. 

"Julia...!", Jackie disse surpreso, embora o Tio estivesse ainda mais do que ele. 

"Aiya! Ela está com uma energia muito poderosa ao redor dela!" 

"Chan, eu quero o talismã do tigre agora mesmo! Eu sei que ele está com vocês!", ela exigiu. Enquanto todos olhavam confusos para ela, Julia apertou os olhos e observou atentamente todos os ocupantes da sala, até finalmente sentir a presença do talismã do tigre no bolso direito da jaqueta de Paco. "Então... está com você.", ela disse se dirigindo ao garoto e El Toro tentou detê-la, mas ela abriu os braços e uma energia empurrou todos, exceto Paco, contra a parede. Eles afundaram na parede e ficaram presos. 

"Ah... Essa parece a magia que o Daolon Wong usava para nos prender ao chão!", Jackie disse enquanto olhava espantado para a garota, que agora começou a brilhar. 

Quando Paco ficou em guarda, Julia apontou com a palma da mão aberta para ele e o rapaz ficou paralisado. Julia calmamente pegou o talismã do tigre do bolso dele e o guardou no bolso da calça dela. 

"Muito obrigada.", ela disse sorrindo antes de ir embora e deixar que o feitiço que os prendia se desfizesse sozinho. 

~/~/~

"Aqui está o talismã!", Julia disse mostrando-o aos dois demônios e Jack. 

"E os outros talismãs?", Shendu perguntou irritado. 

"O que que tem?", ela perguntou inocentemente. 

"Por que não trouxe os outros talismãs???" 

"Porque você não pediu..." 

"AHHH!!!!" 

"...e porque os seus irmãos disseram que você não podia ficar com eles." 

"Calma, Shendu... Você vai poder ter os seus talismãs de volta quando a gente derrotar os Chans na nossa emboscada.", Xiao Fung disse e ficou pensativo por um tempo. "Por que a gente tem que fazer uma emboscada? Agora que a Julia tem muitos poderes, ela poderia acabar com todos eles de uma só vez!" 

"Só uma pessoa pura pode usar o poder da jóia. O talismã do tigre serve para disfarçar o lado mau dela, mas se ela fizer muitas maldades, a jóia pode ser corrompida e Julia pode ficar fora de controle ou até morrer.", Shendu explicou e Julia concordou com a cabeça. Jack apenas observou os demônios, tentando pensar em um jeito de escapar. Talvez ele pudesse enganar Julia, que pelo menos era humana também, ou Xiao Fung, que parecia ser um pouco ingênuo. 

"Bom, agora temos que voltar para São Francisco.", Shendu lembrou e os outros concordaram. 

~/~/~

Hsi Wu carregou Jade e voou bem alto, até ficar acima das nuvens. Assim, Jade pôde ver a lua cheia bem de perto e todas as estrelas como se ela estivesse no espaço. Jade estava maravilhada. As estrelas e a lua pareciam bem mais bonitas e brilhantes esta noite, e a cidade noturna iluminada também era linda. 

O vento bateu no rosto dela e o cabelo dela flutuou suavemente. Jade nem acreditava que estava se sentindo tão feliz apesar de estar no colo de um demônio e de ainda se lembrar de toda a situação difícil pela qual ela e a sua família estavam passando. Hsi Wu finalmente desceu um pouco e aterrissou em um mirante, colocando Jade no chão. 

"Hsi, obrigada por me ajudar.", ela disse enquanto os dois se apoiaram no pequeno muro para observar a cidade. Hsi Wu não disse nada, apenas abaixou o olhar, pensativo. Jade apoiou a cabeça nas duas mãos e os cotovelos no muro, pensativa. De repente, ela franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou desconfiada para ele. 

"Me diz... por que você está me ajudando? O Hsi que eu conheço nunca seria legal comigo sem que estivesse com segundas intenções...", ela disse amargamente. 

"Então esse é o agradecimento que recebo por estar te ajudando? Você desconfia de mim?", ele perguntou apertando os olhos. 

"E por que eu deveria confiar em você? Eu ainda lembro muito bem do que você fez comigo da última vez! Você mentiu pra mim e fingiu ser meu amigo, só pra conseguir a sua maldita cauda de volta!", ela disse irritada e Hsi apertou fortemente os braços dela, empurrando-a até uma árvore. 

"O que você esperava de mim? Esse era o jeito mais fácil de eu recuperar a minha cauda que VOCÊ me fez perder, e naquela época você era só mais uma pirralha humana insignificante e desprezível!" 

As garras dele começaram a machucá-la um pouco e seus olhos vermelhos brilharam de raiva. Jade ficou com medo do que ele poderia fazer, mas não quis aparentar isso. 

"Tire as mãos de mim!", ela exigiu e ficou surpresa quando ele fez isso de boa vontade. Ele acariciou o rosto dela suavemente, deixando-a bem confusa. 

"Mas de uns anos pra cá... pensando em você por tanto tempo e com raiva de você por ter me deixado prisioneiro naquele lugar horrível... sem perceber eu comecei a sentir algo diferente por você... e... depois de te ver tão crescida e ainda assim com o seu entusiasmo de sempre... eu finalmente me dei conta de que... eu te amo..." 

Os olhos de Jade foram se enchendo de lágrimas, e Jade estava sentindo uma mistura de ódio e felicidade. 

"Impossível... você é um demônio frio e cruel que só ama a si mesmo... você me levou para os seus irmãos para que eles me devorassem, e por pouco eles não conseguem...", ela murmurou e finalmente as lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. 

"...Me desculpe, Jade... Eu estou arrependido... naquela época eu ainda não sentia nada por você... ou se sentia, ainda não sabia... Eu sinto muito mesmo... eu sei que você gostava de mim..." 

"Não, eu gostava do Seymour! Mas ele nunca existiu!" 

Hsi Wu suspirou. 

"Jade, eu sou o Seymour. Mesmo que você não goste disso..." 

"Não...", ela murmurou e Hsi Wu tomou a forma humana, Seymour mais velho. Jade arregalou os olhos. 

"Talvez assim você se sinta mais à vontade, então... Jade..." Ele aproximou o rosto do dela e a olhou profundamente. "...você me perdoa?" 

Depois de muito tempo, ela chorou ainda mais e o abraçou com força. 

"Seymour... Hsi Wu... Quando criança eu só gostava de você como um amigo, e quando descobri que você era um demônio, fiquei cega pela raiva... mas com o tempo eu também descobri que sentia a sua falta..." 

Hsi Wu segurou a rosto dela com as suas mãos agora humanas e encostou os lábios nos dela. Jade estava agradecida que ele estivesse na forma humana, pois caso contrário seria muito desconfortável para ela. Este beijo estava compensando todo o tempo perdido e eles não pretendiam pará-lo tão cedo. Entretanto, ele a empurrou cuidadosamente para o chão até que ela estivesse deitada e Jade afastou o rosto como pôde. 

"Hsi...!", ela disse um pouco assustada. 

"Não se preocupe, Jade. Não tem ninguém olhando.", ele disse sorrindo e Jade mordeu o lábio. 

"É que... eu nunca fiz isso...", ela disse preocupada e Hsi Wu tocou na boca de Jade com um dedo para que ela se calasse. 

"Será que você ainda não confia em mim? Eu prometo que não vou te machucar.", ele disse e acariciou o cabelo dela. Jade sorriu e relaxou um pouco. Seu coração estava a mil por hora. 

"Tudo bem...", ela disse e os dois voltaram a se beijar intensamente. 

~/~/~

"Você quer que eu te ajude, Bai Tsa?", Tso Lan perguntou enquanto os dois caminhavam por um corredor até um dos quartos. Bai estava carregando uma caixa de primeiros-socorros e parecia bem confiante. 

"Não, tá tudo bem.", ela respondeu e quando chegou no quarto, começou a fechar a porta. "Tudo sob controle.", ela adicionou antes de fechá-la totalmente. 

O quarto quase não tinha luz. Valmont estava deitado na cama, parecendo um pouco melhor, já que estava olhando indignado para ela. 

"O que foi?", ela perguntou irritada. 

"'O que foi?'?!", ele repetiu e afundou o rosto nas duas mãos. "Eu não acredito que você realmente me perguntou isso depois de tudo o que já aconteceu!" 

"Pelo menos você está vivo, não está?", ela disse encolhendo os ombros e Valmont olhou ferozmente para ela, pronto para responder algo muito irritado, mas se conteve e respirou fundo para se acalmar. 

"Deixa pra lá... Será que eu posso pelo menos me secar?", ele perguntou lembrando que ainda estava todo encharcado graças ao ataque de água de Bai Tsa. Ela jogou uma toalha, que estava em cima de uma cômoda, em cima da cabeça dele. 

"Agora tire a roupa.", ela ordenou e Valmont gelou. 

"Hã...?" foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer, e Bai se aproximou dele, apertando os olhos. 

"Não pense besteira! É pra você se secar e eu fazer os curativos...", ela chiou. 

"Como eu vou ter certeza de que você não vai mudar de idéia?" 

~/~/~

Dai Gui, Po Kong e Tchang Zu estavam nas formas humanas – já que o corredor era muito estreito – procurando por Bai Tsa, quando ouviram um grito vindo de um dos quartos. 

"TIRE LOGO ESSA MALDITA ROUPA!!!", a voz trovejou e os três demônios olharam inicialmente horrorizados para a porta do quarto onde a irmã estava. 

"Minha nossa! A Bai está... descontrolada...", Dai Gui gaguejou. 

"Não é pra menos... Depois de tanto tempo presa no Netherworld sem nenhuma diversão...", Po Kong disse e os três silenciosamente se aproximaram da porta e tentaram ouvir o que estavam dizendo do outro lado. 

~/~/~

Bai Tsa relutantemente concordou em se virar enquanto ele tirava as roupas, se secava e vestia umas roupas que ela tinha arranjado. 

"Mas que droga de roupa é esta? Parece um pijama!", Valmont reclamou e Bai Tsa se virou sem nem querer saber se ele já tinha se vestido ou não. Felizmente ele já tinha, pelo menos a calça. 

"São roupas leves... pra você ficar mais à vontade e não sentir muita dor!" 

~/~/~

"O que ela disse?", Po Kong perguntou. 

"Ela disse pra ele ficar à vontade porque assim não vai sentir muita dor.", Dai Gui respondeu. 

"Hum... É a primeira vez dele com uma demônio... Ele deve estar bem nervoso.", Tchang Zu disse pensativo. 

~/~/~

"Como você espera que eu faça um curativo na sua cabeça com o seu cabelo todo molhado desse jeito?!" 

"Eu não consegui secá-lo direito...", Valmont respondeu encolhendo os ombros e Bai bufou. 

"Me dá essa toalha aqui!", ela arrancou a toalha da mão dele e envolveu a cabeça dele com ela. Então Bai começou a esfregá-la violentamente, e considerando os dois machucados que já estavam na cabeça dele, isso foi bastante doloroso para o homem. 

"Aii! Ai... ai!! AIII!", ele gritou e gemeu à medida em que ela esfregava cada vez com mais força. 

~/~/~

"Acho que já começaram!", Po anunciou excitada. 

"Parece que a Bai Tsa está com o humor violento...", Dai comentou. 

"VOCÊ TÁ QUERENDO ME MATAR, É?!?!?!", Valmont gritou. 

"Hehe, ela está fazendo um bom trabalho, não?", Tchang disse. 

~/~/~

Depois de enrolar uma bandagem na cabeça dele, Bai Tsa começou a fazer um curativo no abdômen dele. Isso doía bastante, e Valmont chegou a abrir a boca para protestar, mas Bai olhou ferozmente para ele. 

"Se gritar de novo eu corto a sua garganta...!", ela ameaçou e Valmont engoliu suas palavras, e fez um enorme esforço para permanecer calado. Bai suspirou. 

"Humanos são tão frágeis... Se quebram facilmente..." 

"....Posso fazer uma pergunta?", Valmont perguntou incerto. 

"Pergunte." 

"Por que você... me salvou... do ônibus...?" 

Bai Tsa ficou em silêncio por um tempo, mas antes que pudesse pensar em uma resposta, ele veio com outra pergunta. 

"E por que você está... cuidando de mim agora?", ele perguntou um pouco mais decidido e ela desviou o olhar nervosamente, ruborizando. 

"Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, não prestei muita atenção, mas... é que você... me lembra de alguém..." 

"Quem?", Valmont perguntou curioso. Ela não respondeu e Valmont a encarou um pouco surpreso. Ele nunca tinha pensado que uma criatura tão cruel e sanguinária quanto um demônio seria capaz de fazer uma expressão tão suave e tímida. Valmont tinha que admitir que na forma humana, ela era uma mulher muito bonita, apesar da cor incomum de cabelo. Os olhos dela eram o que mais lhe chamavam a atenção. Eles eram azuis mais claros e intensos do que os dele, e isso o impressionava. O que o deixou ainda mais curioso e confuso era perceber que sempre que a demônio olhava para ele agora, ela ruborizava e desviava o olhar de novo. 


	20. A Emboscada

Este capítulo ficou enorme! E o pior é que tá um completo caos! Mas acredite, está melhor do que o antigo capítulo 20... Eu me atrapalhei toda na hora da emboscada... Ai, ai... o.o"

*****

**Capítulo 20: A Emboscada**

"Eles já acabaram?", Dai Gui perguntou em voz baixa. 

"Mas assim tão rápido?", Po Kong sussurrou. Tso Lan estava caminhando por este corredor e viu os três irmãos nas formas humanas deles encostados à porta. 

"Mas o que vocês estão fazendo?!" 

"Shhh, estamos ouvindo a Bai Tsa se divertindo com o escravo dela.", Po Kong respondeu sorrindo. 

"Vocês estão parecendo o Xiao Fung...", Tso Lan comentou balançando a cabeça. "Além disso, a Bai Tsa não está se divertindo. Ela está cuidando do escravo dela. Lembram do que o nosso pai sempre dizia sobre-"

"Mas nós ouvimos tudo!", Tchang Zu disse quase gritando. 

"Tudo o quê?" 

"Ei, acho que estou ouvindo alguma coisa de novo.", Po anunciou e os outros dois demônios se encostaram à porta de novo. Eles três acabaram caindo dentro do quarto quando alguém abriu a porta de repente, e Tso Lan girou os olhos. 

"O que vocês estavam fazendo aí?", Bai Tsa perguntou olhando desconfiada para os três irmãos caídos em frente a ela. 

"Ahaha.... Nada...", Po Kong respondeu sorrindo nervosamente e os outros dois concordaram. 

"Eles me disseram que você estava se divertindo com o escravo.", Tso Lan disse quando chegou perto deles. 

"Quem?! Eu?!", Bai Tsa e Valmont disseram ao mesmo tempo. 

"Quantas vezes eu já disse que vocês não têm o direito de me espionar?!", Bai Tsa gritou indignada. 

"Desculpe...", Po Kong disse enquanto os dois irmãos não pareciam nem um pouco arrependidos. 

"Eu...", Valmont tentou falar mas Bai Tsa olhou ferozmente para ele. 

"Calado!!!", ela gritou com a sua verdadeira voz e seus olhos brilharam vermelhos. Valmont imediatamente se calou e recuou na cama, quase caindo dela. Os três irmãos caídos se levantaram e Bai fechou a porta violentamente, trancando-a. 

"Por que está tão irritada, Bai Tsa? Você nunca ficou assim antes só porque seus irmãos te espionaram...", Tso Lan comentou enquanto tentava andar ao lado dela. Bai o ignorou e se trancou dentro de um outro quarto. 

~/~/~

Jade abriu os olhos e viu que estava deitada sozinha no mirante. Pela cor do céu, já devia estar quase amanhecendo. Ela se levantou e caminhou até o muro do mirante. Jade se apoiou nele e ficou observando o sol que lentamente ia se levantando no horizonte. 

"Bom dia, Jade...", uma voz disse atrás dela e Jade se virou, sorrindo. Ela viu o demônio do céu na sua forma humana e o abraçou. 

"Ah, Hsi Wu... Eu nunca tive uma noite tão maravilhosa." 

"É...", ele murmurou. "Jade... venha comigo...", ele disse tomando a sua verdadeira forma e pegando-a no colo. Ele então voou e rapidamente chegou ao esconderijo deles. O sorriso dela morreu e ela suspirou. 

'Bem... as coisas boas nunca duram por muito tempo...'

"Me desculpe, Jade...", Hsi sussurrou e beijou o rosto dela. Ele então aterrissou e abriu cuidadosamente a porta da frente. Eles olharam ao redor e caminharam silenciosamente até a sala onde os demônios geralmente ficavam. Mal Hsi Wu entrou na sala e foi surpreendido pelos irmãos. 

"Hsi Wu!!!", Tchang Zu trovejou fazendo o ar à sua volta tremer. 

"S-S-Sim... Tchang... digo... mestre?", o demônio do céu respondeu tremendo. 

"Por que você demorou tanto???" 

"P-Porque.... ehr... eu... não... bem.... é que.... você...." 

"Responde logo!!!" 

"Sinceramente, Tchang Zu...", Bai Tsa começou mas foi interrompida pelo irmão mais velho. 

"É 'mestre'!!!!", ele exigiu e ela girou os olhos. 

"Que seja... mestre.... O Hsi Wu não voltou porque ele não queria que você punisse a escrava dele.", ela continuou. Hsi olhou incerto para a irmã, mas não disse nada. 

"Se eu matasse a escrava, não teríamos uma isca para a nossa emboscada tão cedo!" 

"Pois é, ele estava com medo que você aplicasse _o outro castigo_.", Bai Tsa explicou. 

"O quê?! Eu nunca faria isso com alguém da família Chan!" 

Todos olharam surpresos para ele. 

"Não?" 

"Claro que não! O que vocês acham que eu sou?" 

Ninguém respondeu. 

"Bom... eu... não sabia disso... me desculpe, mestre...", Hsi Wu disse depois de muito tempo, notavelmente embaraçado e Tchang Zu concordou com a cabeça em sinal de perdão. Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa mas parou quando eles ouviram um avião se aproximando. 

"O Shendu e o Xiao Fung voltaram!", Hsi Wu disse e todos saíram da casa. Logo o grupo chegou e Valmont correu para a filha, abraçando-a tão fortemente que a garota quase ficou azul pela falta de oxigênio. 

"Ai... P-Pai...", ela disse quase muda, ainda lutando para respirar. 

"Julia! Eu senti tanto a sua falta! Eu pensei que você não ia voltar nunca mais!" 

"P-Pai... eu... gh... só fiquei fora por alguns dias...", ela disse com muita dificuldade e Valmont parou de abraçá-la e começou a observá-la um pouco intrigado. Quando Jade se aproximou, ela também ficou surpresa. 

"Julia, você... cresceu rápido...", ele disse percebendo que a filha parecia estar ligeiramente mais velha. 

"Ah, impressão sua, pai... não seja tão dramático...", Julia disse girando os olhos. 

"Não, ele tá certo, Julia. Você está... um pouquinho mais alta...", Jade disse. 

"Chega de conversa! Nós temos que preparar a emboscada o mais cedo possível!", Tchang Zu disse impacientemente entrando na casa e os outros o seguiram. 

"Primeiro, nós precisamos pensar em um lugar para a emboscada.", Po Kong começou enquanto todos se reuniam na sala principal. 

"Nós podíamos fazer isso no antigo esconderijo do Shendu.", Hsi Wu sugeriu e Bai Tsa olhou irritada para ele. 

"Numa fábrica de sardinha em lata?!" 

"Eu gosto de sardinha.", Xiao Fung disse sorrindo largamente. 

"Quem se importa???", Bai Tsa gritou se controlando para não estrangular o irmão mais novo. 

"Boa idéia, vamos fazer a emboscada na fábrica de sardinha em lata.", Tchang Zu decidiu e Bai Tsa não teve outra opção a não ser ficar calada e cruzar os braços irritada. 

"Quando vamos fazer isso?", Tso Lan quis saber. 

"Ao meio-dia." 

"E como vamos dar essas informações aos Chans?", Dai Gui perguntou. 

"Vamos escrever um bilhete." 

~/~/~

Na loja do Tio, o clima era de tensão. O Tio chegou perto de Jackie, segurando um pincel. 

"Jackie... Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?", o Tio perguntou e Jackie concordou com a cabeça. 

"Sim, Tio... Eu tenho certeza.", ele respondeu. Viper estava triste com a decisão do marido, mas ele já tinha conseguido convencê-la de que as vidas de Jade e do filho deles eram mais importantes. O Tio usou o pincel para escrever o kanji de 'alma' na testa e no pulso direito de Jackie. 

"Agora nós temos que encontrar os demônios.", o Tio disse e de repente uma pedra foi jogada para dentro da loja, quebrando a janela. 

"Aiiyaahhh! Malditas crianças!", o velho gritou pegando uma vassoura e saindo da loja. "Vocês sabem o quanto custa uma jan-", ele parou e inspirou fundo quando viu o demônio do vento na forma humana sorrindo de um jeito um tanto infantil ao lado do demônio do céu, que estava balançando a cabeça e suspirando. 

"JACKIEEEEE!!!! TOHRUUUUUU!!!!", o Tio gritou e os dois saíram correndo da loja para ajudá-lo. Os dois demônios fugiram e Jackie tentou segui-los, mas o Tio o puxou pela camisa. "Volte aqui, Jackie!" 

"Mas... Tio...", Jackie gaguejou mas levou um golpe do Tio na cabeça. 

"Não questione o Tio! Nós cuidamos deles depois." 

"Ei, olhem isto!", Viper chamou e eles entraram na loja de novo. 

"Parece que os demônios querem... negociar.", El Toro disse lendo um pedaço de papel que tinha estado amarrado à pedra. 

"Por quê? O que está escrito aí?", Jackie quis saber. 

"Eles dizem que vão deixar a Jade e o Jack viverem em troca da sua vida e da do Tio.", Viper disse. 

"Ah, Tio! É perfeito! Assim nós nem precisamos de um sensor para encontrá-los. Nós só temos que ir lá e depois que os dois estiverem em segurança, o senhor faz o feitiço para banir todos os demônios para aquela outra dimensão... hã... como é que é o nome mesmo, hein?", Jackie perguntou. 

"O Reino do Sofrimento Eterno.", Tohru respondeu. 

"E onde nós temos que encontrar os demônios?", Paco perguntou. 

"Hã... deixa eu ver...", Viper murmurou lendo de novo o papel. "Temos que ir à fábrica de sardinha em lata, ao meio-dia." 

Todos se entreolharam. 

"A fábrica de sardinha em lata?" 

~/~/~

Uma hora da tarde. Depois de vasculharem toda a fábrica de sardinha em lata, Jackie e Tio se encontraram de novo em frente à porta principal – ainda dentro da fábrica. Jackie coçou a cabeça confuso e o Tio ficou pensativo. 

"É estranho...", Jackie disse e o telefone celular dele tocou. 

"Alô?" 

_"Jackie, por que está tudo tão quieto na fábrica?"_, Tohru perguntou. Ele estava dentro de um carro, a alguns metros da fábrica, junto com o resto do J-Team. 

"Os demônios não estão aqui, Tohru!", Jackie respondeu. 

_"Não estão?"_

"Tem certeza de que era nesta fábrica?", Jackie confirmou e nesse momento duas pessoas abriram repentinamente a porta. Eles estavam com uma garota e um garotinho, e estavam bem ofegantes. 

"Chan....", a mulher chiou. 

"Hã... Bai Tsa e Shendu?", Jackie perguntou incerto e voltou a falar no telefone. "Pode deixar, Tohru. Eles acabaram de chegar...", ele disse e desligou o telefone. "Jade! Jack! Vocês estão bem?", Jackie perguntou preocupado e os dois concordaram com a cabeça e Bai Tsa riu – como pôde com a sua respiração ainda ofegante – malignamente. 

"Melhor do que vocês dois vão estar daqui a pouco!", ela declarou apontando para eles. 

"Vamos logo com isso! Vocês já fizeram o Tio esperar por muito tempo!", o Tio reclamou. 

"...É, nós tivemos um pequeno contra-tempo quando a Bai Tsa se recusou a vir...", Shendu disse cinicamente só para irritar a irmã, que apertou os olhos e resolveu ignorá-lo. 

"Mas nós não sabíamos que vocês estavam com tanta pressa de morrer!" 

"Onde estão os outros demônios?", o Tio perguntou olhando ao redor e Shendu riu em voz alta, cruzando os braços confiante. 

"Você ouviu, Bai Tsa? Eles querem saber onde estão os nossos irmãos...", ele disse e ela riu também. 

"Vocês também não sabem, né?", Jackie perguntou e os dois demônios suaram frio. 

"Não é da sua conta!", os dois gritaram. 

"Mas eles logo vão cheg-", Jade disse e Bai Tsa a interrompeu dando-lhe uma cotovelada. 

"Jackie... Nós temos que banir todos os demônios de uma só vez, senão vamos precisar de outro sacrifício...", o Tio cochichou para o sobrinho. 

"Acho que os outros vão chegar logo. Eu vou tentar ganhar tempo.", Jackie respondeu. 

"Eles estão planejando alguma coisa...", Bai Tsa sussurrou em suspeita. 

"Não se preocupe, nós ainda temos a nossa arma secreta." 

Os dois demônios tomaram as suas verdadeiras formas e Jackie ficou em guarda. 

~/~/~

Viper estava observando a fábrica com binóculos enquanto o resto do J-Team estava em volta de um carro. 

"Alguma novidade?", El Toro perguntou. 

"Ainda não.", Viper respondeu e eles ouviram o barulho de alguma coisa acertando o carro. Eles olharam horrorizados para o carro completamente destruído que foi jogado para o outro lado da rua, e quando se viraram, viram o resto dos demônios. 

"Hã... isso fazia parte do plano...?", Paco perguntou sarcasticamente e todos recuaram um pouco. 

"Destruam todos eles!", Tchang Zu ordenou e os demônios começaram a persegui-los. 

"Nós precisamos levar os demônios para a fábrica, assim o Tio vai poder banir todos de uma vez!", Viper disse e o grupo concordou. 

~/~/~

"Mau dia, mau dia, mau dia, mau dia...", Jackie repetiu enquanto tentava escapar dos ataques de fogo e água de Shendu e Bai Tsa. Tio e Jade tentaram detê-los, mas Bai Tsa começou a lutar contra eles, deixando Jackie para Shendu. O demônio do fogo começou a tentar acertar Jackie, conseqüentemente destruindo a fábrica durante as tentativas. Felizmente o chinês era muito rápido e ágil. Enquanto isso, o Tio estava usando o peixe mágico para atirar chi do bem na demônio da água. 

"Jackieeee! Acho melhor chamar o resto do J-Teaaaaam!!!!", o velho gritou sem perceber que isso seria um pouco impossível no momento. 

"Mas Tio...", Jackie tentou explicar e foi acertado por Shendu. O arqueólogo caiu no chão e antes que pudesse se levantar, Shendu o apertou contra o chão com uma das mãos. 

"Acabou, Jackie Chan! É o seu fim!", ele declarou vitorioso, mas então percebeu o kanji de 'alma' escrito na testa e no pulso direito do homem. Shendu imediatamente o soltou e recuou alguns passos. Bai Tsa parou de atacar Jade e o Tio e se virou para o irmão mais novo. 

"O que está fazendo?! Você poderia ter matado ele!!!", ela disse irritada e Shendu balançou a cabeça. 

"Não! Se eu matá-lo, nós vamos todos ser banidos para o Reino do Sofrimento Eterno!" 

"AAIIIYAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Jackieeeeee!!!!!!! Os demônios descobriram e a culpa é toda sua!!!!!!", o velho acusou. 

"M-Mas... e-eu... não... Ahh! Deixa pra lá...", Jackie disse em derrota. Quando os dois demônios estavam a ponto de fugir, todos foram surpreendidos pela chegada do resto do J-Team sendo perseguido pelos outros demônios. 

"Não! Nós temos que sair daqui agora!!", Shendu e Bai Tsa tentaram dizer, mas Tchang Zu os ignorou. 

"Não sejam covardes! Atrás deles!", o demônio do trovão ordenou e em meio à confusão que se formou, o Tio conseguiu se aproximar de Jade e de Jack, que estavam juntos tentando se proteger dos demônios. 

"Jade! Você e o Jack têm que sair daqui antes que se machuquem! O Tio vai fazer um feitiço muito perigoso agora!", ele gritou e Jade hesitou um pouco, mas confiou nos tios e pegou Jack no colo para fugir com ele. 

"Tudo bem, Tio!" 

"CHEGAAAAA!!!!!!!!!", Tchang finalmente gritou e todos pararam. 

"Todos vocês! Matem Jackie Chan!", ele ordenou e todos os demônios, exceto Shendu e Bai Tsa, se concentraram em Jackie. Hsi Wu percebeu Jade fugindo da fábrica e foi voando atrás dela. 

"Esperem! Vocês não podem matá-lo!", Shendu avisou mas foi totalmente ignorado. 

~/~/~

"Jade! Aonde a gente vai?", Jack perguntou enquanto era carregado pela prima e Jade não respondeu, apenas se preocupou em correr o mais rápido possível. E foi isso o que ela fez até que Hsi Wu se colocasse na frente dela para impedi-la. 

"Hsi Wu, sai da frente!", ela exigiu. 

"Jade... você nunca foi do tipo que foge de uma luta... o que está tramando?", ele perguntou desconfiado e Jade apertou um punho com raiva. 

"Nossa, a festa lá tá boa, hein...", uma voz comentou atrás dele. 

"Julia!", Jade exclamou surpresa ao ver a amiga ao lado do pai dela. 

"Hsi Wu, leve esses dois a um lugar seguro enquanto eu dou um jeito naquela bagunça.", a garota disse calmamente e Hsi franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Ei, você não me dá ordens!" 

"Mas eu sei que você quer isso...", Julia disse sorrindo sugestivamente e olhando rápido para Jade. O demônio do céu hesitou um pouco antes de finalmente admitir que ela estava certa. Ele pegou Jade com Jack e voou para longe. 

"Julia, o que você vai fazer?", Valmont perguntou preocupado. 

"Vamos lá, pai. Vamos ajudar!", ela disse puxando-o pela mão. 

"Mas ajudar quem?" 

"Hã... Ah, você ajuda quem quiser..." 

~/~/~

"Já chega! Eu não vou ficar aqui pra ser banido para aquele lugar!", Shendu disse. 

"Nem eu!", Bai Tsa concordou e quando os dois estavam prestes a sair da fábrica – ou o que restou dela – deram de cara com Julia, que agora estava brilhando, arrastando o pai junto com ela. 

"Eh... Julia...?", Shendu murmurou espantado com o poder que ela estava concentrando. 

"Jackieeee! Pare de fugir e enfrente os demônios!", o Tio ordenou. 

"Mas Tio, está faltando um demônio...", Jackie lembrou enquanto fugia de inúmeros ataques. 

"A gente cuida dele depois, faça o que eu mandei! Agora!", o Tio ordenou e Jackie parou de repente, se virando bravamente para os demônios. Tchang Zu riu vitorioso. 

"Finalmente resolveu desistir, Chan?" 

"Nãããããooo! Não matem! Não matem!" Shendu gritou desesperadamente e Julia, percebendo a urgência da voz do dragão, resolveu interferir. 

"Parem!", ela exigiu e o Tio, vendo que a hora de Jackie se aproximava, começou a recitar o feitiço. Tchang Zu lançou um poderoso ataque elétrico que atingiu Jackie e Julia, que tinha mergulhado para tentar salvá-lo. Um grande portal roxo se abriu em frente aos demônios e foi seguido de uma enorme explosão, que pôde ser vista a alguns quilômetros da cidade. A explosão não chegou a matar ninguém, já que era explosão de chi-negro, mas tinha ferido os humanos que estavam lá e atordoado os demônios. Julia foi a única que saiu sem nenhum arranhão, e depois que a fumaça roxa se dissipou, ela olhou ao redor e só viu escombros da fábrica soterrando o J-Team, o pai dela e alguns dos demônios. 

Hsi e Jade olharam com horror para o lugar onde tinha ocorrido a explosão e Hsi Wu voltou o mais rápido que pôde. Ele deixou Jade e Jack no chão e eles olharam para todo mundo caído no chão, alguns inconscientes, outros perto disso. 

"Ah, meu Deus! Jackie! Tio! Tohru! Viper! Paco! El Toro!", Jade gritou enquanto procurava por eles em meio aos escombros. 

"Papai! Mamãe!" Jack se juntou a ela. 

Hsi Wu e Julia ainda estavam um pouco desorientados. Eles não sabiam bem por onde começar, e felizmente alguns demônios conseguiram se levantar sozinhos. Po Kong parecia a que estava em melhor estado, e ela ajudou a desenterrar os irmãos menores que estavam presos. Ela ajudou Shendu, Bai Tsa e Xiao Fung. Tchang Zu ajudou Tso Lan e Hsi Wu tentou ajudar Dai Gui, que recusou a ajuda. 

"Tchang Zu... acho melhor... batermos em retirada...", Tso Lan disse e o irmão mais velho concordou. 

"Retirada!", ele gritou. 

"Espere! E os escravos?", Bai Tsa disse fracamente. 

"Hsi Wu! Traga os escravos!", Po Kong ordenou e os demônios se esforçaram para tomarem as formas humanas e saírem correndo. 

"Aposto que em um minuto isso aqui vai estar cheio de repórteres.", Julia disse seriamente e Jade mordeu um lábio. 

"Hsi Wu! Me deixe aqui cuidando dos outros! A gente se vê depois!", Jade pediu e Hsi concordou com a cabeça. Os dois se beijaram e Julia e Jack os encararam boquiabertos. 

"Mas lembre-se que você ainda é minha, Jade!", o demônio do céu disse e rapidamente ajudou a desenterrar os outros humanos. Quando acabou, ele pegou Julia e o pai inconsciente dela e voou para o esconderijo. A única coisa que Jade podia fazer no momento era esperar pela ambulância, que certamente logo chegaria. 

*****

Cadê os enforcers?! Bom, acho que eles aparecem no próximo capítulo, mas não sei se eles vão ter uma participação importante... -_-"""


	21. No Hospital

Hã... os enforcers ainda não aparecem aqui... Mas no próximo capítulo, com certeza vão aparecer.^^" 

***** 

**Capítulo 21: No Hospital**

As ambulâncias logo chegaram e levaram todos para o hospital. Jack ainda estava muito preocupado com seus pais. Jade o abraçou para consolá-lo e sorriu suavemente. 

"Não se preocupa, Jack. Eles vão ficar todos bem.", ela disse e o garoto concordou, começando a chorar quietamente. Jade pegou a mão dele e o guiou até dentro da ambulância onde Jackie estava. 

~/~/~

Po Kong abriu a porta violentamente para que todos pudessem entrar o mais rápido possível. Os demônios se jogaram em cima dos sofás, e um minuto depois Hsi Wu chegou com Julia e Valmont. 

"Afinal, o que aconteceu?", Hsi perguntou soltando os dois humanos. Julia caiu de pé suavemente e Valmont caiu no chão sem forças para se mover. 

"Eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa.", Tchang Zu disse olhando para Shendu. 

"Eu tentei avisar, mas vocês não me ouviram!", o dragão defendeu. 

"Pare de enrolar e explique o que aconteceu.", Tso Lan ordenou um pouco irritado com o total fracasso da emboscada. Shendu respirou fundo e se sentou no sofá. 

"Os Chans prepararam o ritual do Hsi Sheng.", ele explicou curtamente e isso foi suficiente para todos entenderem. Por muito tempo, ninguém disse nada, e Julia decidiu tomar a iniciativa. 

"O que é o ritual do Hsi Sheng?", ela quis saber. 

"É um ritual em que você tem que oferecer a alma de alguém que você goste para banir demônios.", Shendu respondeu. 

"C-Como os Chans foram se arriscar tanto? Esse ritual é muito perigoso!", Xiao disse sendo o primeiro a voltar à realidade. 

"Isso é o que me preocupa. Aquela estranha explosão indica que o plano deles falhou e que alguma coisa deu errado. Isso não é bom...", Tso Lan disse pensativo. 

"Mas se os que já estavam selados naquela dimensão voltarem... quer dizer que o seu filho foi sacrificado em vão, Shendu?", Hsi Wu perguntou e Shendu se retraiu. 

"Shendu, você tem um filho?!", Julia perguntou surpresa e o demônio do fogo hesitou em responder. 

"Tinha. Eu fui obrigado a sacrificá-lo há muito tempo atrás.", ele respondeu tentando parecer indiferente. Julia fez uma cara triste, sentindo pena dele. 

"Eu tenho certeza que depois dessa explosão, os Chans não vão se atrever a tentar isso de novo.", Po Kong disse para mudar de assunto. 

"A única coisa preocupante no momento é o que essa explosão pode ter causado. Vamos apenas esperar que nada tenha mudado.", Tchang adicionou. 

"Mas o que vamos fazer com os Chans agora?", Dai Gui perguntou e todos eles ficaram pensativos. 

"Acho melhor pensarmos nisso amanhã.", Po disse e todos concordaram. 

~/~/~

Hsi Wu lentamente abriu a porta do quarto de Bai Tsa e ela deu um olhar irritado para ele. 

"Posso entrar?", ele perguntou e ela bufou. 

"De que adianta perguntar se você já abriu a porta?", ela respondeu rispidamente. 

"É sobre o seu escravo...", Hsi disse e a expressão de Bai imediatamente mudou. 

"O que tem ele?", ela perguntou sem saber que resposta esperar e ele encolheu os ombros. 

"Ele não parece bem. Talvez se você-" Antes mesmo que ele terminasse a frase, Bai Tsa correu o mais rápido que pôde do quarto dela para o de Valmont e Hsi a encarou, surpreso. 

~/~/~

Valmont estava deitado na cama, apertando o abdômen ferido dele. Po Kong estava sentada no fim da cama, segurando uma toalha ensangüentada. 

"Acho que eles chamam isto de hemorragia.", a demônio da montanha disse olhando para a toalha e Bai Tsa entrou no quarto, seguida por Hsi Wu. Julia estava sentada em uma cadeira perto da porta com uma cara entediada. 

"Talvez seja melhor fazer o que a Jade disse e levá-lo a um hospital...", Hsi sugeriu e Valmont se apoiou nos cotovelos para se levantar. 

"Não precisa, eu estou bem...", ele disse e ao tentar se levantar, imediatamente viu-se obrigado a voltar à posição anterior quando uma dor percorreu todo o seu corpo. 

"Estou vendo.", Bai Tsa disse sarcasticamente e se virou para a irmã. "Eu vou levá-lo, então.", ela disse e Po Kong concordou com a cabeça. 

"Posso ir com você, Bai?", Hsi Wu pediu. 

"Não!" 

"Leve ele com você, Bai Tsa. O Hsi Wu conhece esta era melhor do que você e pode te ajudar.", a demônio da montanha disse e Bai Tsa bufou, cruzando os braços irritada. 

~/~/~

Jack estava sentado em um banco do hospital, fitando o chão. Jade saiu de uma sala e caminhou até ele. Ele ergueu o olhar e ela se abaixou para ficar na altura dele. 

"Tudo bem, os médicos disseram que nenhum deles corre perigo.", Jade disse sorrindo e Jack sorriu fracamente também. "Você quer ver como eles estão?", ela perguntou segurando a mão do primo e ele olhou surpreso para ela. 

"Eu posso?", ele confirmou e ela concordou com a cabeça. Ele rapidamente se levantou e correu para o único quarto que ele sabia de quem era. Ele abriu a porta e viu o pai deitado. Jackie só tinha um pequeno curativo na testa, e parecia estar apenas dormindo tranqüilamente. Jack respirou aliviado e Jade entrou no quarto atrás dele. 

"Viu? Ele está bem.", Jade disse se ajoelhando em frente à cama, ao lado de Jack. O garoto sorriu um pouco mais contente agora e os dois se apoiaram na cama. 

~/~/~

Jade sentiu o vento batendo no rosto dela e o cabelo dela flutuando. Ela lentamente abriu os olhos e olhou confusa ao redor. Ela estava apoiada na cama de Jackie, e notou que o quarto agora estava escuro. Jack também não estava mais com ela. Jade olhou o relógio e viu que tinham se passado nove horas desde que ela tinha entrado neste quarto com Jack. 

Ela se levantou e abriu a porta do quarto. Depois de olhar para os dois lados do corredor, ela reparou que o hospital parecia deserto. Então ela ouviu passos de alguém vindo do escuro corredor e saiu do quarto, seguindo o som dos passos. Jade tinha imaginado que encontraria um médico ou uma enfermeira, mas acabou encontrando quem ela menos esperava. 

"Hsi Wu!", ela exclamou em surpresa. 

"Jade!", o demônio do céu disse em voz baixa e a abraçou. 

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", ela perguntou enquanto ele a beijava no rosto e na boca. 

"Vim ajudar a minha irmã Bai Tsa. Mas eu já esperava te encontrar aqui. Fico surpreso de não ter te visto antes. Passei o dia inteiro neste hospital." 

"É que eu... dormi o dia inteiro...", ela disse rindo nervosamente. 

"Então agora nós podemos ter um tempo só pra nós?", Hsi perguntou sorrindo e Jade retribuiu o sorriso e os beijos. 

~/~/~

Bai Tsa abriu a porta de um dos quartos e mentalmente suspirou quando viu Valmont acordado. 

"Como se sente?", ela perguntou entrando no quarto e percebendo que Julia estava dormindo em uma cadeira encostada na parede. A demônio da água a ignorou e voltou a olhar para ele. 

"Como se você se importasse...", ele respondeu amargamente e Bai Tsa se sentou na cama, sem tirar os olhos dele. 

"O único motivo por eu querer saber se você está bem é porque um escravo adulto é mais útil do que uma criança.", ela disse e os dois olharam para Julia antes de voltarem a se encarar. 

"O único motivo por eu ainda concordar em ser considerado seu escravo é porque eu nunca abandonaria a minha filha nas mãos de vocês, demônios desprezíveis, mesmo que ela não goste de mim.", ele disse com um tom quase sarcástico e Bai apertou os olhos. 

"Não pense que eu vou continuar sendo boazinha com você... Embora eu tente fazer com que os meus escravos durem bastante, eu já me livrei de muitos deles quando eles começaram a ficar insolentes.", ela chiou irritada. 

"Eu não tenho medo de você.", ele disse se sentando na cama e se aproximando dela. 

"Pois deveria. Eu poderia acabar com você agora mesmo!", ela ameaçou. 

"Gostaria de te ver tentar!", ele desafiou e ao tentar se levantar mais, sentiu uma dor aguda na costela e se retraiu. A expressão de Bai Tsa mudou para preocupação e ela tentou se aproximar. 

"O que foi?" 

"Nada!" 

"Deixa eu ver.", ela exigiu se apoiando para frente e quando ele a empurrou, ela se desequilibrou, quase caindo em cima dele. Quando os dois se olharam nos olhos, viram que agora estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro e até ouvir as suas batidas de coração. Foi uma surpresa dupla para Valmont. Primeiro porque ele nunca tinha achado que a demônio da água tivesse um coração. E segundo que ele realmente queria saber por que o coração dela estava batendo tão forte. Aliás, agora que ele percebeu, o dele também estava bem acelerado. 

Os rostos deles estavam tão próximos que estavam quase se tocando. Surpreendentemente, nenhum dos dois se deu ao trabalho de se afastar. Pelo contrário, eles começaram a se aproximar mais ainda, sem nem ao menos entender o que estavam fazendo ou fazer idéia do que estava se passando na cabeça do outro. Quando eles estavam a poucos milímetros de distância um do outro, uma voz os interrompeu. 

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo?!", Julia perguntou de repente. Valmont e Bai Tsa deram um pulo de susto e imediatamente se afastaram. Ambos estavam vermelhos e agora nem conseguiam olhar um para o outro. 

"...N-Nada...", Bai Tsa respondeu nervosamente, ainda que tentando parecer fria. 

"Nada?", ela repetiu desconfiada. 

"É, eu só me desequilibrei e caí na cama! O que você pensou que fosse?", Bai Tsa disse irritada e Julia concentrou o seu olhar desconfiado no pai dela. 

"Só checando...", ela murmurou e Valmont franziu as sobrancelhas, evitando olhar para as duas. 

~/~/~

"Jaaaaaade!!!", a voz de Jack foi ouvida enquanto ele corria pelos corredores do hospital. Jade afastou o rosto de Hsi Wu e mordeu um lábio. Jack não podia vê-la aqui beijando um demônio. Ela olhou ao redor e viu que eles estavam perto de uma porta. 

"Rápido, se esconde aqui!", ela sussurrou empurrando-o para dentro da sala antes que ele pudesse fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa. No momento seguinte, Jack apareceu no corredor em que ela estava e correu para ela. 

"Jack, não se deve gritar desse jeito em um hospital. Ainda mais a essa hora.", ela disse em voz baixa. 

"Jade, eu consegui pegar o talismã do cavalo da Seção 13! Ele vai curar todo mundo!", o garoto disse alegremente erguendo o talismã e Jade estava impressionada. Ela não esperava que Jack fosse invadir o cofre da Seção 13 e pegar um talismã. Talvez ele finalmente estivesse demonstrando as suas habilidades herdadas de Jackie e Viper. 

"Muito bom, Jack. Vamos curá-los, então. Vai na frente, eu já te alcanço.", ela disse sorrindo e ele concordou com a cabeça. Quando ele entrou em um dos quartos, Hsi Wu abriu a porta e Jade olhou para ele. 

"Será que depois você poderia curar o escravo da irmã Bai com o talismã? Assim eu saio logo daqui." 

"Você quer dizer o Valmont?", ela perguntou se lembrando de que ele ainda era prisioneiro dos demônios. Jade sabia que ele era inimigo dela e de Jackie, mas ele já tinha ajudado-a quando ela era prisioneira também. Além disso, ele estava ferido. Esse tipo de situação não era lá muito agradável... 

"Claro, tudo bem." 

~/~/~

Depois de ter curado quase todos, Jade finalmente chegou no último quarto, onde Paco estava dormindo. Ela abriu a porta e acionou o poder do talismã para curá-lo. O garoto abriu os olhos um pouco confuso e a primeira coisa que viu foi Jade. 

"Jade!" 

"Paco, você tá bem?", Jade perguntou preocupada e Paco se sentou. 

"Estou, mas... e você?", ele perguntou ainda mais preocupado e Jade riu, girando os olhos. 

"Eu tô ótima. Mas eu não fui atingida por uma explosão de chi negro, sabe?", ela disse e Paco sorriu. 

"Então você está bem... que bom...", ele disse segurando a mão dela e Jade arregalou um pouco os olhos. "Há quanto tempo a gente não se vê. Você cresceu, está mais madura e bonita...", ele disse acariciando a mão dela e Jade ruborizou, sem saber o que dizer. 

"...P-Paco, eu...", ela gaguejou mas Paco continuou falando. 

"Sabe, Jade... depois de tudo isso que aconteceu, eu finalmente percebi que eu... gosto muito de você...", ele disse e nesse momento Hsi Wu abriu um pouco a porta, sem ser notado. Ele ficou surpreso e irritado quando viu a cena dos dois juntos. O que Jade estava fazendo com esse humano? Ele estava realmente segurando a mão da Jade? Da Jade dele? 

Os olhos de Hsi brilharam vermelhos e ele estava pronto para fazer aquele garoto em pedaços... se não fosse por Jackie aparecendo no corredor e se dirigindo para o quarto de Paco. Felizmente Hsi conseguiu se esconder em um quarto ao lado antes que o arqueólogo pudesse vê-lo. 

"Jade, você está-", Jackie disse abrindo a porta e parou ao ver Paco segurando a mão de Jade. "Oh, desculpem... Eu... não sabia que vocês... Eu não quis interromper.", Jackie disse nervosamente. 

"Jackie, não é nada disso que você tá pensando!", Jade disse quando Jackie estava a ponto de sair do quarto. "Eu só vim curar o Paco com o talismã, agora que ele já está bem, eu já vou.", ela disse rapidamente e saiu do quarto. Jackie ainda ficou mais confuso do que ela. Ele olhou para Paco e o garoto apenas encolheu os ombros. Jade fechou a porta e respirou fundo. Ela nunca tinha esperado essa atitude de Paco. 

"Jade...", uma voz baixa a chamou e Jade se virou para o lado esquerdo, onde ela viu Hsi Wu atrás de uma porta. Ela entrou no quarto onde ele estava e ficou vermelha, envergonhada pela recente declaração de Paco. "O que vocês dois estavam fazendo agora há pouco?", o demônio do céu perguntou seriamente. 

"O que...? Eu... não tava fazendo nada...", Jade respondeu ficando ainda mais vermelha e Hsi franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Não minta pra mim, Jade." 

"Eu não tô mentindo!", ela gritou e desviou o olhar. Hsi olhou desconfiado para ela e Jade se lembrou do talismã. "E aí? Onde é que está o Valmont?", ela perguntou para mudar de assunto e Hsi suspirou. 

"Não está longe. Vem comigo." 

~/~/~

"Viper.", Capitão Black chamou entrando no quarto dela. "Onde está o Jackie?" 

"Ele foi procurar a Jade. Deve estar em um dos quartos deste corredor.", ela respondeu e Jackie agradeceu curvando um pouco a cabeça e sorrindo. "Cuide-se.", ele disse antes de sair do quarto. 

Back começou a andar pelos corredores sem fazer a menor idéia de onde encontrar Jackie. O hospital quase deserto também não estava ajudando em nada. Ele teria voltado para o quarto de Viper para ver se ela poderia ajudá-lo, mas desistiu dessa idéia quando viu Jade entrando em um dos quartos. Ele sorriu e a seguiu. 

~/~/~

"Talismã?!", Bai Tsa confirmou e Hsi concordou com a cabeça. 

"Vai curar o seu escravo e a gente vai poder voltar logo pro esconderijo." 

"Então a família Chan também já foi curada... Hsi Wu, você vai ter que trazer a sua escrava com a gente. Não podemos arriscar que ela conte onde é o nosso esconderijo.", Bai Tsa disse cruzando os braços e Jade arregalou os olhos, recuando alguns passos. Voltar a ser prisioneira? De jeito nenhum! 

"Ela não vai contar, eu prometo.", Hsi defendeu. 

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?" 

"Hã... Será que dava pra vocês discutirem depois de me darem o talismã do cavalo?", Valmont interrompeu. 

"Silêncio, escravo!", Bai ordenou e quando Jade abriu a porta para escapar, deu de cara com o Capitão Black. 

"Capitão Black!", Jade gritou de surpresa e ele apenas ficou encarando surpreso os que estavam dentro do quarto. Dois criminosos da Mão Negra e duas pessoas desconhecidas, que ele chegou à conclusão de que deviam trabalhar para Valmont. Como ele não fazia idéia de onde os outros integrantes do J-Team estavam, ele fez a única coisa que podia. Pegar a arma que ele tinha guardado no casaco e apontá-la para os dois adultos de pé. 

"Parados!", ele ordenou e olhou para Jade. "Jade, venha para cá." 

"Mortal tolo!", Hsi Wu chiou e ele e sua irmã partiram para cima de Black. Como o quarto não era grande o suficiente para isso, Jade foi empurrada do meio da confusão e Black chegou a atirar na demônio da água, sem nenhum efeito. 

"O quê? Impossível!", Black gritou incrédulo ao ver que a mulher não tinha sofrido nada. Hsi Wu chutou a arma da mão do homem e ela caiu no chão, longe do alcance deles. Black então fez uma posição de luta e se preparou para enfrentar os dois, embora ele não fosse tão habilidoso quanto Jackie. 

"Capitão Black!", Jade gritou preocupada e quando foi correr para ajudá-lo, Valmont a puxou pelo braço. 

"Peraí! Antes você vai me dar o talismã!", ele exigiu pegando o talismã do bolso dela e Jade tentou puxá-lo de volta. 

"Pra você ajudar os demônios? De jeito nenhum! Eu tenho que ajudar o Capitão Black!" 

Os dois ficaram puxando o talismã como em um cabo-de-guerra enquanto Black lutava contra os dois demônios nas formas humanas, quebrando e derrubando vários objetos. Julia fez uma cara aborrecida e finalmente se levantou. A raiva que ela estava sentindo acionou o poder da jóia e se não fosse pelo talismã do tigre, ela teria se corrompido. Ao invés disso, o corpo de Julia brilhou e o símbolo da jóia apareceu na testa dela. 

"Parem com isso!!! Vocês estão parecendo umas crianças!!!", ela gritou o mais alto que pôde e o brilho se expandiu até tomar conta da sala. Quando o brilho se apagou e ela voltou ao normal, todos puderam ver o que tinha acontecido. Julia agora parecia estar com 12 anos de idade, e estava... mais alta do que eles! 

"O que aconteceu?", Bai Tsa perguntou totalmente confusa. 

"Eu acho que a gente encolheu...", Hsi Wu disse incerto e quando eles olharam para os humanos, arregalaram os olhos e se entreolharam. 

"Acho que foi mais que isso! Nós...", Bai disse desesperada. 

"Voltamos a ser crianças!!!", Jade gritou colocando as mãos na cabeça e Valmont abriu os olhos, segurando o talismã com a mão direita. Ele olhou para onde estava ferido e sorriu triunfante. 

"Finalmente.", ele disse, mas quando foi olhar ao redor, ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo. 

"Me dá isso aqui!", Jade arrancou o talismã da mão dele e o apertou várias vezes. "Ahh! Não funciona!" 

"O quê? Impossível! Deixa eu ver!", Valmont disse pegando o talismã de volta e tentando fazê-lo funcionar. "Vamos, vamos!", ele murmurou e não obteve nenhum resultado. 

"Você! Você fez isso! Eu exijo que você nos transforme de volta!", Bai Tsa ordenou apontando para Julia, que sorriu confiante. 

"Me obrigue.", a garota respondeu dando um simples peteleco na cabeça da demônio da água, que caiu em cima do irmão mais novo. 

"Jade! Eu sou... criança!", Capitão Black disse olhando para as mãos dele, incrédulo, e Jade franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Ok, Julia. Isso não foi nada engraçado. Nos transforme de volta em adultos agora mesmo." 

"Não acredito... Eu não sabia que podia transformar vocês sem fazer nenhum esforço... Essa jóia é demais!", Julia disse para si mesma, ignorando a amiga. 

"Olha aqui, eu já tive a minha dose de volta à infância quando encontrei aquele velho mago idiota! Eu ordeno que você me transforme de volta!", Valmont exigiu se aproximando de Julia, que franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Por que eu deveria te obedecer?" 

"Porque eu sou seu pai!" 

"Você não manda mais em mim com este tamanho.", ela disse tapeando a cabeça dele e Valmont apertou os punhos. Julia riu malignamente e o seu corpo começou a brilhar de novo. "Acho que agora vou me divertir um pouco lá fora.", ela disse e saiu flutuando pela janela rindo um pouco mais. Todo o grupo tentou segui-la, mas parou em frente à janela. 

"Julia!! Volta aqui agora!!!", Valmont gritou. Todos eles se viraram quando alguém abriu a porta e olhou chocado para eles. 

"Jackie! Socorro!", Jade gritou e Black correu para o amigo. 

"Jackie! Me ajude! Eu voltei a ser criança!", ele disse. 

"Só pode ser brincadeira...!", Jackie disse ainda com os olhos bem arregalados. 

"Jackie, que barulho todo foi aquele, afina-", o Tio perguntou vindo atrás dele e ficou perplexo quando viu o grupo de crianças. "AAAIIIIYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" O grito dele ecoou três vezes por toda a cidade, quase ensurdecendo os ocupantes do quarto. 


	22. Ódio e Tristeza

Pode comemorar! Os enforcers estão de volta!^^ Bom, eles ainda não aparecem muito e nem têm uma participação importante, mas logo eles vão aparecer bastante. Ah... por favor, ignore o título, tá? Eu já escrevi este capítulo logo depois de sair de um grande bloqueio, e eu já disse como sou péssima pra inventar títulos...¬¬ 

Por falar nos enforcers, de onde veio o Ratso?! o_O" Eu e meu irmão costumamos dizer que ele veio da Transilvânia, mas várias pessoas já disseram que ele é italiano! Bom, nesta fic, vamos supor que ele realmente seja da Itália. 

Nota 1: Neste capítulo, o que estiver em itálico é flashback. 

Nota 2: Este site idiota transforma todo "O" com acento agudo em aspas! Com esta informação, acho que você já consegue ver por que o título parece estranho... Não sei se você já percebeu, mas isso acontece nesta fic inteira! Grr! 

***** 

**Capítulo 22: "dio e Tristeza**

Todo o resto do J-Team e Jack correram para o quarto e ficaram igualmente chocados. 

"Mas o que significa isso?!", Viper perguntou enquanto puxava o filho para trás dela. 

"Jackieee! Faça alguma coisa!!", o Tio ordenou. 

"Mas... fazer o quê...?" 

"Ah, já chega! Eu vou atrás da Julia!", Valmont disse irritado e saiu pela janela. 

"Ei, volte aqui!", Bai Tsa exigiu indo atrás dele. 

"Esperem por mim!", Hsi Wu gritou começando a voar atrás deles, mas Tio o segurou pela cauda. 

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum, demônio.", o velho disse olhando ferozmente para ele e Hsi tentou se livrar, mas não obteve resultado algum. "Jackie! Vai atrás deles! Agora!" 

Jackie concordou com a cabeça, ainda um pouco confuso e pulou pela janela. 

~/~/~

Finn, Ratso e Chow estavam em um bar, sentados em frente ao balcão e bebendo. 

"Acho que nós deveríamos procurá-los. Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa!", Chow disse preocupado. 

"É, desse jeito a gente vai ter que procurar outro emprego...", Ratso disse pensativo. Finn se levantou e começou a caminhar para a saída do bar, e os outros dois se entreolharam rapidamente. 

"Aonde você vai?", Chow perguntou. 

"Vamos tentar ligar para a mansão só mais uma vez. Se não der de novo, aí a gente pensa em algum plano ou algo assim.", o irlandês decidiu e Ratso não pode deixar de sorrir, enquanto Chow não aparentou nenhuma mudança. Ele se levantou e se virou para Ratso quando este também estava para se levantar. 

"Pague a conta.", Chow disse antes de ir atrás de Finn e Ratso olhou para o chão. O barman veio até ele e lhe deu um olhar sério, obviamente exigindo o dinheiro. Ratso revistou todos os bolsos dele e então riu fracamente. 

"Pode pôr na minha conta...?" 

~/~/~

"É perda de tempo tentar ligar de novo. Precisamos de um novo plano.", Chow tentou de novo enquanto os dois saíam do bar e Ratso os seguia com uma cara desanimada. Os três pararam no meio da calçada e Finn olhou irritado para o amigo. 

"E o que você sugere, então?" 

"Eu não sei, mas você já pensou que talvez eles não estejam mais na mansão?" 

Finn deu um tapa na testa e respirou fundo. 

"Mas foi isso o que eu disse a semana toda! O Valmont e a Julia podem estar em qualquer lugar agora!", Finn disse e de repente foi atropelado por algo. "O que foi isso?", ele se perguntou erguendo a cabeça e os três olharam para o que tinha acabado de passar por eles. Eles ficaram boquiabertos e arregalaram os olhos ao verem Julia brilhando e correndo mais rápido do que eles pensaram que seria possível. 

"Ei, aquela não é a Julia?", Ratso perguntou, mas antes que um deles pudesse responder, Finn foi novamente atropelado por alguém que pisou nas costas dele. Desta vez, Ratso e Chow ficaram realmente surpresos. 

"Valmont?!" 

"Grande V?", Finn disse erguendo a cabeça de novo e Valmont parou ao ouvir o seu nome. 

"Vocês?!", ele perguntou se virando para os enforcers. 

"Por que você tá desse tamanho?", Chow perguntou e isso fez Valmont se lembrar de algo. 

"Agora não, eu tenho que alcançar a Julia!", ele disse começando a persegui-la de novo e os três homens se viraram quando ouviram um grito. 

"Voltem aqui vocês dois!! Voooooolteeeeeem!!!!!!!", uma garotinha gritou e ela também pisou em Finn. 

"Aaaiiii!!!!" 

"Devemos ir atrás deles?", Ratso perguntou incerto enquanto Finn se levantava todo dolorido. 

"Não vejo nenhum demônio por perto. Essa parece ser a oportunidade perfeita.", Chow apontou. 

"Vamos lá!", Finn finalmente decidiu e eles começaram a correr atrás das três crianças. 

~/~/~

"Tio, o que vai fazer com ele?", Jade perguntou enquanto Hsi Wu batia as asas freneticamente, tentando se libertar. 

"Vou prender o demônio do céu. Depois eu penso melhor no que fazer com ele.", o Tio respondeu. 

"O que aconteceu, Jade? Por que vocês viraram crianças?", Paco perguntou se ajoelhando para olhar para Jade sem ter que abaixar a cabeça. 

"Eu não sei, tava a maior confusão lá no quarto e a Julia começou a brilhar... eu não sabia que ela podia fazer isso." 

"Hum... eu ia falar sobre algo muito importante, mas acho que isso vai ter que esperar. Precisamos fazer você e o capitão Black voltarem ao normal." 

"Eu concordo! Nós temos que trazer a filha do Valmont e obrigá-la a nos transformar em adultos! E depois prender ela e o pai dela!", Black disse decidido e começou a correr para fora do hospital. 

"Aiyaaa! Mágica deve derrotar mágica!!", o Tio gritou irritado e Viper suspirou. 

"É melhor nós irmos ajudar o Jackie.", ela disse e o Tio concordou com a cabeça. 

"Tudo bem, mas o Tohru vem comigo.", ele disse e pegou uma mala em um armário. "E você fica aqui!" Ele colocou Hsi Wu dentro da mala e a fechou. Jade ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

"Vamos lá, Jade!", Paco encorajou quando Viper e El Toro saíram do quarto, mas Jade fez uma cara enjoada. 

"Eu vou ficar aqui... não tô me sentindo muito bem...", ela disse parecendo cansada e se sentou em uma cama. 

"Entendo. Hoje deve ter sido um dia muito cansativo pra você.", o rapaz disse e se virou para o Tio. "Eu vou com eles." 

O Tio concordou com a cabeça e Paco correu para fora do quarto. 

"Tohru, Jade, Jack! Pesquiiiiisa!" 

~/~/~

Depois de correr por quase toda a cidade, Julia parou quando viu uma sorveteria. Ela não esperava que uma sorveteria estivesse aberta a esta hora da noite, e sorriu correndo para dentro dela. Segundos depois saiu correndo tão rápido que o dono da sorveteria nem teve como ir atrás dela. 

Valmont estava começando a perder o fôlego e diminuiu a velocidade, até que Bai Tsa o alcançou. 

"Se cansando?", ela perguntou sorrindo. 

"Fica quieta! É difícil correr na cidade sem sapatos!" 

"Se eu não estivesse mais preocupada em alcançar a sua filha idiota, você já teria recebido uma lição por causa dessa resposta, sabia?", ela disse sem estar realmente irritada. 

~/~/~

"Por quanto mais tempo eles vão ficar correndo??", Chow perguntou ofegante, assim como os seus dois amigos. 

"Eu tô morrendo...", Finn murmurou perdendo as forças. 

"Ei, pessoal... vocês não estão reconhecendo este lugar?", Ratso perguntou e os dois se entreolharam. 

~/~/~

Julia já não estava nem correndo. Estava saltitando alegremente pela calçada, tomando o seu sorvete. 

"Haha, idiotas...", ela murmurou para si mesma em vitória e então parou quando viu alguma coisa do outro lado da rua e deixou o sorvete cair no chão. Julia olhou para um enorme portão preto, parecendo bem perturbada. Ela então atravessou a rua e flutuou para passar por cima do portão fechado. Bai Tsa e Valmont pararam quando a viram entrando e ele se apoiou nos joelhos. 

"Eu não acredito... ela parou... até que enfim...", Valmont murmurou cansado e Bai Tsa olhou confusa para o portão. 

"Por que ela foi pra lá?", a demônio da água perguntou e Valmont percebeu alguma coisa. 

"Aquele lugar é..." 

~/~/~

Julia estava parada em frente a um túmulo. Ela estava olhando para ele tristemente, e parecia que estava a ponto de chorar. 

_Era tarde da noite em São Francisco, e um carro parou silenciosamente em uma rua que ficava a um quarteirão da Seção 13. Valmont saiu do carro e logo depois dele, saíram os seus três enforcers, Julia e uma mulher de cabelo loiro curto e olhos azuis. Julia, que parecia ter cerca de quatro anos, sorriu e segurou a mão da mulher, que sorriu de volta._

_"Vocês três sabem o que têm que fazer, não é?.", Valmont confirmou e os homens concordaram com a cabeça. _

_"Pode deixar com a gente.", Finn assegurou e eles se afastaram, correndo em direção a um museu. _

_"Isso vai mantê-los ocupados.", a mulher disse com um forte sotaque alemão. _

_"O que a gente vai fazer agora?", Julia perguntou infantilmente e a mulher se ajoelhou. _

_"Nós vamos invadir uma base secreta! Não é divertido?", ela disse e Julia sorriu ansiosamente. _

_"Eu não sei por que você tinha que trazer a Julia junto, Sara. Ela só vai nos atrapalhar.", Valmont disse rispidamente, cruzando os braços e Julia franziu as sobrancelhas. _

_"Ah, qual é problema? Vai dar tudo bem, eu tenho certeza.", Sara disse passando por ele e puxando Julia pela mão. A garota virou para trás e mostrou a língua para ele, que desviou o olhar e girou os olhos. _

_"Eu não acredito que essa peste é minha filha...", ele murmurou, mas foi ouvido pelas duas. _

_"Mamãe, você ouviu o que ele disse?" _

_"Ah, deixa ele pra lá. Ele é um bobo mesmo...", Sara disse divertida e se virou para ele. "Você não vem com a gente?" _

_"Não, eu vou voltar pra casa.", Valmont respondeu entrando calmamente no carro e Sara encolheu os ombros. _

_"Tudo bem...", ela disse e continuou andando com Julia. Elas logo entraram na Seção 13 e seguiram pelos escuros corredores, até chegarem em uma das salas com um computador. Sara se sentou na cadeira em frente a ele e o ligou. _

_"Mamãe, por que o papai é tão chato?", Julia perguntou entediada e Sara não pôde deixar de rir. _

_"É uma pena que você pense isso dele, porque eu acho que vocês são iguaizinhos em muitas coisas.", a mulher respondeu e Julia fez uma cara de nojo. _

_"Que absurdo! A gente não tem nada em comum! Além disso, eu sempre gosto de vir com você nas suas missões, enquanto ele é preguiçoso e covarde porque sempre espera em casa ou no escritório." _

_"Isso não é verdade. É que ele sabe o quanto é redundante vir aqui quando nós duas e os capangas dele fazemos o trabalho." _

_Julia sentiu uma vontade de responder, mas ficou quieta para não iniciar outra discussão. Ao invés disso, ela apenas cruzou os braços e fez uma cara aborrecida. Sara percebeu isso e se virou para ela. _

_"Não se preocupe, ele gosta de você mesmo assim.", ela disse sabendo o quanto essa frase a irritava e Julia pegou a mão dela. _

_"Pois eu gosto muito mais de você. E você, mãe? Você gosta de mim?" _

_Sara sorriu e se levantou da cadeira, para logo depois se abaixar e abraçá-la. _

_"Claro que sim, minha filha." Sara se afastou um pouco e olhou para Julia. "Tenho uma idéia. Vamos parar com essa coisa chata de computador e vamos invadir algum cofre da Seção 13!", Sara propôs se levantando e Julia concordou com a cabeça. _

_"Você é tão perfeita!", Julia elogiou e Sara desviou o olhar. _

_"Que nada... eu sou cheia de defeitos...", ela disse sorrindo sem-graça. _

_"Quando eu crescer, quero ser igualzinha a você!", Julia continuou ignorando o que a mãe tinha acabado de dizer. "Você é bonita, inteligente, luta bem...", a garota continuou alegremente. _

_"Hã... obrigada... mas..." _

_"É muito divertido ficar com você!" Julia olhou para ela e seus olhos brilhavam. "A gente vai se divertir sempre, não é??", ela perguntou enfatizando a palavra 'sempre' e Sara se retraiu. _

_"Julia...", ela disse seriamente. _

"Mamãe...", Julia murmurou começando a chorar. "Naquela hora..." 

_"...Você sabe que o que eu faço é muito perigoso, e eu freqüentemente arrisco a vida... então...", Sara murmurou e se abaixou para abraçar a filha de novo, mas Julia percebeu que desta vez a mãe parecia tensa. _

_"Mamãe..." _

_Sara se afastou e fechou os olhos como se quisesse clarear a cabeça e afastar algum pensamento desagradável. _

_"O que foi?" _

_A alemã balançou a cabeça e se obrigou a sorrir. _

_"Não é nada... Vamos?" _

"...Você quis me dizer que ninguém vive pra sempre... e sendo você alguém que se arrisca tanto... era bem provável que morreria mais cedo do que as pessoas normais...", Julia continuou cobrindo os rosto com as mãos. "...como se a responsabilidade fosse sua, mas..." 

~/~/~

"O que ela está fazendo? Que lugar é este?", Bai Tsa perguntou em voz baixa e Valmont abaixou a cabeça. 

"É o cemitério onde a mãe dela foi enterrada...", Valmont respondeu quase mudo e Bai arregalou um pouco os olhos. Ela tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida por ele. 

"Posso falar com ela?" 

Bai ficou pensativa por um instante e concordou com a cabeça. 

"Pode ir, mas eu vou ficar aqui observando vocês." 

Valmont não disse mais nada, e entrou passando por entre as grades do portão. 

~/~/~

"Eu sabia...", Finn murmurou balançando a cabeça. Ele e os outros dois enforcers estavam observando Valmont e a demônio da água do outro lado da rua quando Jackie os alcançou, ofegante. 

"...Vocês...?!" 

"Shh... Isso é muito sério...", Ratso disse e o arqueólogo olhou para a direção que eles estavam fitando. Ele viu a demônio da água e franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele então resolveu dar a volta no quarteirão para entrar no cemitério pelo outro lado. 

~/~/~

"Por que você teve que me deixar...? E a culpa foi toda dele!", Julia murmurou e sentiu alguém se aproximar. 

"Julia...", Valmont tentou colocar a mão no ombro dela. 

"Não me toque!", a garota gritou se afastando rapidamente e olhou furiosa para ele. 

"Julia, por que você continua me culpando por isso...? Eu não fiz nada...", ele defendeu. 

"Exatamente! Você poderia ter feito algo, mas não fez!" 

"Quando vai entender que eu não tinha como ajudar a sua mãe...?", ele perguntou desviando o olhar e apertando os punhos. 

"Você me dá nojo... Um homem de verdade admitiria a sua culpa... Eu não agüento a idéia de ter um pai como você!" 

"Vai começar de novo?! Por que não consegue enxergar os fatos e viver a sua própria vida em vez de atormentar com isso??" 

Julia apertou os punhos tentando controlar a sua raiva. 

"Eu... odeio você!", ela murmurou fitando o chão e Valmont franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu te odeio!!!", ela gritou encarando-o. 

"Julia!" Valmont disse e tentou se aproximar dela. 

"Cala a boca!!!", a garota gritou e lhe deu um soco, fazendo-o cair no chão. Julia então percebeu que agora que ela estava mais velha, mais alta e mais forte do que seu pai, finalmente poderia descontar toda a sua raiva nele. Ela então sorriu amargamente e se aproximou dele lentamente. Valmont se levantou sabendo o que ela estava pensando e recuou um passo. 

"Julia... você não lutaria comigo...", ele disse alarmado e ela bufou. 

"Por que não? Foi tudo o que eu sempre quis." 

"Eu não vou lutar com você!" 

""timo! Assim vai ser ainda mais fácil acabar com você!" Ela tentou lhe acertar outro golpe, mas desta vez Valmont estava preparado e conseguiu se desviar. 

~/~/~

Bai Tsa olhou confusa para a cena. Os humanos sempre foram muito sentimentais, principalmente com pessoas da família. Ela nunca tinha imaginado que um dia veria alguém lutando com tanto ódio contra o próprio pai! E agora que essa garotinha tinha o poder da jóia Hun Yu, ela era realmente perigosa. Bai Tsa franziu as sobrancelhas, decidida. Ela não ia deixar que uma garotinha matasse um escravo dela. Só ela mesma tinha o direito de ter a vida dele em suas mãos! 

~/~/~

Jackie entrou pelo outro lado do cemitério, saltando agilmente por cima do muro. Ele correu o mais rápido que pôde e parou quando viu a luta entre Julia e Valmont. A garota parecia estar levando isso muito a sério, e ele achou que talvez devesse interferir. 

~/~/~

Viper, El Toro e capitão Black finalmente chegaram no lugar onde Finn, Ratso e Chow estavam observando a cena, sem poderem ver o que realmente estava acontecendo. Embora isso não fosse necessário, eles sabiam muito bem como isso tudo ia acabar. 

"A Mão Negra?!", Black exclamou surpreso e os enforcers se viraram para ele. 

"Você é o... capitão Black??", Chow perguntou não acreditando e Ratso começou a rir. 

"Grrr! Pare de rir!" 

"Ratso, como pode rir numa situação como esta?", Finn disse seriamente dando-lhe uma cotovelada e o homem parou de rir. 

"Desculpe...", o italiano disse esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça. 

"Onde está o Jackie?", Viper quis saber e Finn apontou para o cemitério. 

"Está lá dentro. Mas acho melhor você não ir pra lá..." 

~/~/~

Tchang Zu estava andando de um lado para o outro impacientemente. Ele odiava esperar, e era ainda mais frustrante depois de um fracasso como a emboscada que tinha dado errado. 

"Eles já foram há muito tempo... Por que estão demorando tanto?" 

"O escravo da Bai Tsa estava muito ferido, essas coisas levam tempo.", Tso Lan disse tentando acalmá-lo. Tchang bufou e depois de um tempo, ele parou e ficou pensativo. 

"Talvez tenha acontecido alguma coisa...", ele disse em voz baixa e ergueu o olhar, fitando os irmãos dele, que estavam sentados em sofás, também esperando pelos outros. "Shendu!" 

"Hã...? Eu?", o demônio do fogo disse surpreso e Tchang concordou com a cabeça e apontou para ele. 

"Aquela garota é sua escrava, e ela tinha o poder da jóia Hun Yu! Ela é sua responsabilidade, e se por acaso ela se juntou aos outros humanos... você vai pagar por isso!", ele disse com uma voz ameaçadora e Shendu se levantou calmamente. 

"Eu garanto que ela não faria isso." 

"Como tem tanta certeza?" 

"Eu não sei... apenas tenho certeza disso...", o dragão respondeu desviando o olhar pensativo, e Tchang apertou os olhos. 

"Então prove e vá procurá-los!" 

Shendu concordou com a cabeça e se retirou. Dai Gui e Xiao Fung nem estavam prestando atenção e de certa forma pareciam relaxados, enquanto que Po Kong e Tso Lan pareciam preocupados. Eles não estavam preocupados pelo mesmo motivo que o irmão mais velho, mas porque aquela explosão de chi negro ainda era um mistério e eles dois sabiam – e se lembravam – muito bem do que poderia acontecer quando eles estavam lidando com aquela dimensão. Eles sabiam que Shendu, embora fosse um dos mais novos, também estava ciente disso e estava muito preocupado. 

~/~/~

Shendu tinha tomado a sua forma humana e começou a correr para onde ele sentia a energia da jóia Hun Yu. Ele correu o mais rápido que pôde e nem prestou muita atenção no que estava à sua volta. Nem mesmo notou que quando passou por um beco escuro, uma figura sorriu malignamente enquanto acompanhava seus movimentos. 


	23. Batalha no Cemitério

Nada como um bom feriado para eu ter a minha inspiração de volta e escrever um capítulo sem ter vontade de me jogar contra a parede. 

**Mione Lupin** – Tudo bem, adivinha só! Eu não estou insatisfeita com o título deste capítulo!! Hahaha! É que eu me sinto idiota quando faço títulos melosos...¬¬" Escritora malvada? Eu?? ... Tudo bem isso foi uma novidade!^^ Nem sei se devo ficar feliz ou triste com isso. Acho que estou feliz, porque isso quer dizer que eu consegui causar algum impacto, mesmo que pouco. Muito obrigada pelo review! Quando eu puder, vou comentar a sua fic também! 

***** 

**Capítulo 23: Batalha no Cemitério**

Julia deu um chute voador e derrubou Valmont. Antes que ele pudesse se levantar, ela apontou a palma da mão dela para ele. A garota começou a emanar um brilho azul de seu corpo e em poucos segundos esse brilho se concentrou na mão dela. Ela estava pronta para atacar o pai com essa energia. 

"Vamos acabar logo com isso.", ela murmurou mais para si mesma e quando ia lançar a energia nele, Julia recebeu um chute no rosto. A energia acabou atingindo uma árvore atrás de Valmont e a garota caiu a poucos metros de onde estava. 

"Não se atreva a matar um escravo meu! Só EU posso decidir se ele deve viver morrer!", Bai Tsa declarou colocando-se na frente de Valmont, encarando Julia. 

Julia se levantou calmamente e não demonstrou absolutamente nenhuma dor. Ela limpou o pouco sangue que tinha escorrido de sua boca e olhou seriamente para a demônio da água em sua forma humana. 

"Eu não ia matá-lo, só ia fazer ele sofrer como nunca." 

Bai Tsa franziu as sobrancelhas e bufou. 

"Você é louca! Ou talvez essa jóia Hun Yu esteja afetando o seu cérebro." 

"Então você prefere lutar por ele? Eu pensei que você fosse mais inteligente. Você não pode nem ganhar de mim, deveria ter ficado quieta no seu canto. Agora eu vou acabar com vocês dois." 

"Como é? Disse que eu não posso ganhar de você?", Bai Tsa confirmou apertando os punhos com raiva e Julia sorriu astutamente. 

"Não, espera!", Valmont tentou, mas nenhuma das duas lhe deu atenção. 

"Sua insolente!!!", Bai Tsa gritou partindo para cima de Julia, mas alguém a deteve segurando-a pela camisa, na parte das costas. 

"Nem pense nisso.", Shendu disse na sua forma humana. 

"Shendu? O que está fazendo?", a demônio da água perguntou enquanto se debatia em uma inútil tentativa de se livrar. O dragão a jogou para perto de Valmont e sorriu malignamente. 

"Eu sei como é passar a vida toda tendo alguém te atormentando, e quando a oportunidade chega, como agora, é quase impossível não pensar em se vingar. Mas você tem que ir com calma, a jóia Hun Yu pode acabar se corrompendo.", Shendu disse para Julia. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu. 

"Vai dizer que você não está morrendo de vontade de dar uma surra na sua irmã mais velha?" 

Shendu encarou Bai Tsa por um tempo. 

"Você tem razão." 

~/~/~

"Jade, Jack! Vocês dois vão fazer chá enquanto nós pesquisamos.", o Tio disse quando eles se aproximaram da loja. 

"Sim, Tio...", os dois mais jovens responderam desanimados. 

"Tio, a gente vai poder entrar na loja com o Hsi Wu?", Jade perguntou apontando para a mala azul que Tohru estava carregando. 

"Não. Mas ele não vai entrar na loja. Enquanto eu e Tohru procuramos pelos livros certos, você e o Jack levam o demônio do céu para a Seção 13..." Ele começou a procurar por algo em sua bolsa. "...e colocam este feitiço-chi na porta da cela dele.", ele disse pegando um frasco com um líquido verde e entregando-o para Jade. "Aí vocês voltam pra loja e fazem o chá." 

"Tudo bem, Tio.", Jade disse sorrindo astutamente. O grupo parou em frente à porta e Tohru entregou a mala para Jack. 

"E não demorem! Vamos, Tohru!", o Tio gritou entrando na loja e o japonês o seguiu. Jade não pôde deixar de sorrir. 

"Eles tão facilitando de novo...", ela murmurou para si mesma. 

"O que você disse?", Jack perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ele conhecia muito bem essa expressão dela. 

"Nada, não. Vamos, vamos! Pra Seção 13!", ela disse alegremente, empurrando o garoto pela calçada. 

~/~/~

Os olhos vermelhos de Tchang Zu brilharam enquanto ele olhava pela janela impacientemente. Começou a trovejar do lado de fora e parecia que ia cair uma tempestade a qualquer momento. Os irmãos dele o olharam com certo receio, como se a mudança de clima estivesse diretamente ligada ao demônio do trovão, e isso nunca era um bom sinal. 

"Por que estão demorando tanto??", ele perguntou com raiva, dando um soco na parede. Ele se virou para os irmãos e apontou para eles. "Vocês! Venham comigo!", ele ordenou. 

"O quê?! Nós também vamos até lá?!", Xiao Fung perguntou não gostando muito da idéia. 

"Sim! Vamos, mexam-se!" 

~/~/~

"Por que está olhando assim pra mim, Shendu? Não me diga que você quer lutar comigo?", Bai Tsa perguntou cruzando os braços um tanto divertida. 

"Por que não? Você sempre abusou de mim e agora eu tenho a chance de me vingar." 

"Seu insolente, eu vou te ensinar a não desrespeitar uma irmã mais velha!" Bai Tsa partiu para cima de Shendu e este conseguiu detê-la facilmente apenas colocando o pé na cabeça dela. Bai Tsa tentou continuar indo para frente e acertá-lo, mas falhou totalmente e só pôde desistir, com a respiração ofegante. 

"Você é patética, minha irmã.", Shendu comentou divertido e ela deu um salto para trás, apertando os punhos com raiva. 

"Idiota, acha que só porque está maior do que eu você pode me vencer, mas está redondamente enganado! Eu vou acabar com você!", ela ameaçou apontando para ele e Shendu apenas encolheu os ombros tranqüilamente. 

"Então tente, se puder.", ele desafiou e ela deu um forte chute na canela do demônio do fogo. Ele gritou de dor e se ajoelhou para apertar as mãos contra o lugar que ela tinha acertado. 

Ele então olhou furiosamente para ela e seus olhos brilharam vermelhos. 

"Ora, sua-- Você vai ver só uma coisa!", ele gritou partindo para cima da irmã mais velha. 

"Pode vir, eu não tenho medo de você!", ela gritou de volta também saltando para frente para atacá-lo e os dois demônios começaram a lutar, apesar da grande diferença de tamanho. A vantagem de Bai Tsa era a sua agilidade. 

Valmont deu um passo para trás enquanto assistia à luta e teria fugido se Julia não aparecesse de repente na sua frente. 

"Aonde pensa que vai?" 

"J-Julia... como chegou aqui tão rápido?", ele perguntou surpreso e ela sorriu. 

"Nós ainda temos contas a acertar.", ela disse e saltou para chutá-lo, mas ele conseguiu escapar e logo duas lutas estavam ocorrendo simultaneamente no meio do cemitério. Os enforcers de Valmont e o J-Team apenas assistiam ponderando se deviam ou não interferir. 

~/~/~

Jade e Jack se apressaram para dentro da Seção 13 e pararam quando encontraram com Vinicius e Alice no corredor. 

"Vinicius! Alice!", Jack gritou e os dois se viraram para eles. 

"Jack, quem é a sua amiga?", Vinicius perguntou. 

"Vinicius, sou eu! A Jade!" 

"Jade?!", os dois irmãos gritaram confusos ao mesmo tempo. 

"Rápido! Nós temos que prender o demônio do vento!", Jack gritou apontando para a mala azul que estava carregando e Jade franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"É demônio do _céu_!", ela corrigiu e ele encolheu os ombros. 

"É, que seja. Quem se importa?" 

Jade apertou os punhos e suprimiu a vontade de lhe dar um cascudo. Alice e Vinicius se entreolharam e então olharam para os dois de novo. 

"Bom, eu não entendi nada, mas se você quiser guardar algo que tem nessa mala, pode ficar à vontade. Você sabe como lidar com os cofres daqui... hã... Jade.", Vinicius disse ainda um pouco confuso e Jade arrancou a mala do primo. 

"É, tem razão! É exatamente o que eu vou fazer! Vou prendê-lo em um cofre!", ela disse caminhando de costas para a parte dos cofres, sorrindo cinicamente. "Hã, Jack, é melhor você voltar pra loja do Tio! Não queremos que ele fique sem chá e se zangue, não é? Ah, leva o Vinicius e a Alice com você!", ela disse e se virou para acelerar o passo. 

Ela correu o mais rápido que pôde e entrou em uma sala deserta com apenas uma luz avermelhada iluminando-a. Jade suspirou e abriu a mala. Hsi Wu saiu dela esfregando a cabeça. 

"Ai, até que enfim...", ele murmurou. Jade gemeu e balançou como se estivesse tonta. "Tudo bem com você?", ele perguntou e ela forçou um sorriso. 

"Tudo, eu só tô um pouquinho cansada.", ela disse e se sentou no chão. Hsi Wu relaxou um pouco e observou toda a sala. 

"Onde estamos?", ele perguntou voando para cima de uma mesa para obter uma vista melhor. 

"Na Seção 13.", Jade respondeu. 

"Seção 13?", ele repetiu um tanto confuso e Jade sorriu. 

"Ah, é. Você não conhece. Bom, é o lugar onde nós guardamos os talismãs.", ela disse. 

"É verdade, acho que Shendu já mencionou este lugar uma vez...", ele disse pensativo e tornou a voar, desta vez ficando de frente para Jade. "Bom, isso não importa. Vamos até os meus irmãos, eu tenho certeza que eles podem nos transformar em adultos de novo.", ele propôs e Jade ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

"Eu tenho uma idéia melhor.", ela disse e o sorriso do demônio do céu morreu. "Vamos para a loja do Tio, ele já deve ter descoberto como nos transformar de volta." 

"Caso não se lembre, eu não posso entrar naquela loja.", Hsi Wu disse seriamente. 

"Então eu te convido." 

Hsi Wu suspirou e girou os olhos. 

"Eu não acho que o seu tio vai querer me transformar de volta, mas talvez ele ache uma boa idéia me banir para uma outra dimensão." 

"Tch! Ele não vai saber que você está lá! Ele me transforma de volta, eu vejo como ele faz e quando ninguém estiver olhando, eu transformo você." 

"Acho que não é-" 

"Ai!", ela gritou de repente, apertando o estômago com as mãos. 

"O que foi?", ele perguntou preocupado e Jade tentou parecer calma. 

"Nada, nada..." 

"Você está mesmo bem?" 

"Estou... Olha, que tal você ir para os seus irmãos e eu vou para a loja do Tio?", ela sugeriu tentando se levantar e Hsi balançou a cabeça. 

"Eu não vou deixar você sozinha, Jade. Dá pra ver que você não está bem." 

"Eu vou ficar bem! Provavelmente isso é algum tipo de efeito colateral da magia da Julia. Seja lá o que for, o Tio consegue dar um jeito." 

Hsi Wu hesitou mas depois de um tempo relutantemente concordou com a cabeça. 

"Tudo bem, então eu te encontro depois." Ele olhou ao redor e inclinou a cabeça. "Mas como eu vou sair daqui sem causar suspeitas?" 

"Hum... Já sei! Vamos sair pelo duto de ventilação. O caminho é fácil, já fiz isso mais de mil vezes quando criança." 

Hsi olhou para ela, sorrindo. 

"Então foi há muito tempo, será que ainda sabe como fazer?" 

"Tá me chamando de velha?" 

Hsi Wu começou a rir enquanto voava em direção ao duto de ventilação e Jade olhou brava para ele antes de também começar a rir. 

~/~/~

Valmont conseguiu acertar Julia a garota caiu no chão. Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele pulou em cima dela e apertou os seus ombros contra o chão. 

"Já chega, Julia! Pára com isso!", ele exigiu e ela usou os dois pés para empurrá-lo e tirá-lo de cima dela. Ela se levantou e agora a expressão de Valmont estava realmente séria. Ele fez uma posição de luta, o que fez Julia apertar os olhos. "Eu tentei não machucar você, mas você não me deixa escolha. Eu tenho que acabar com isso agora, e depois eu vou te levar para exorcizarem seja lá o que estiver te possuindo." Ele começou a atacar a filha e Julia percebeu que agora os movimentos dele estavam bem mais rápidos e os golpes mais fortes. 

"Droga...", ela murmurou irritada e ele agarrou o pulso direito dela. Ela tentou socá-lo com a mão livre, mas ele também segurou o pulso esquerdo dela. 

"Grrr!! SAI DE PERTO DE MIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", ela gritou e o seu corpo começou a brilhar. Esse brilho se estendeu por um raio de pelo menos 50 metros, acompanhado por uma energia que mais parecia uma ventania, e empurrou todos os que estavam por perto, inclusive conseguiu quebrar algumas árvores mais frágeis. 

Obviamente a luta entre Shendu e Bai Tsa foi interrompida. Todos os que estavam por lá tiveram seus olhos ofuscados com a forte luz e apenas depois de uns dois minutos tudo pareceu ter voltado ao normal. Os demônios foram os primeiros a recuperarem a visão, e eles olharam confusos ao redor. 

~/~/~

Jackie tinha sido lançado para fora do cemitério, e quando abriu os olhos se encontrou dentro de uma padaria, em cima do balcão. Ele notou que a dor em suas costas provavelmente tinha sido causada porque ele entrou na padaria quebrando a vidraça da janela. As pessoas na padaria estavam todas abaixadas cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos. 

"Mas o quê que foi isso??", alguém perguntou ainda no chão e Jackie se levantou, fitando o cemitério. 

~/~/~

Com o J-Team não tinha sido diferente. Eles também tinham sido lançados para longe, e cada um foi parar em um lugar diferente. Capitão Black acabou jogado no meio da rua e Viper teve que correr para tirá-lo de lá antes que algum carro aparecesse. El Toro e Paco também se recuperaram rapidamente e voltaram a fitar o cemitério que agora estava relativamente longe. 

~/~/~

Valmont abriu os olhos e se viu em cima de uma árvore. Graças a ela, ele não tinha sido lançado para muito longe e ainda podia ver os dois demônios confusos. Ele observou bem o lugar e sabendo que a causa dessa explosão de energia tinha sido Julia, ela ainda deveria estar ali. Mas não estava. Ele olhou ao redor e não a viu em nenhum lugar. 

Ele então chegou à conclusão de que ela devia estar procurando-o. E ele já tinha entendido que ela agora de alguma forma tinha poderes, e talvez não fosse uma coisa muito sábia enfrentá-la. Além disso, os demônios pareciam tão confusos que nem se lembrariam dele. Esta era a oportunidade perfeita para escapar, finalmente ele seria livre de novo. 

Valmont desceu agilmente da árvore e deu três passos para trás ainda observando os demônios para ter certeza de que eles não o tinham visto. Depois disso, ele se virou e saiu correndo. 

~/~/~

"O que aconteceu?", Bai Tsa se perguntou. 

"Acho que a Julia usou o poder da jóia Hun Yu de novo...", Shendu respondeu pensativo e Bai Tsa franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"É muito poder para uma garotinha, nós deveríamos detê-la.", ela disse e o dragão pareceu desconfiado. 

"Você não acha isso estranho?", ele perguntou. 

"É claro que é estranho! Onde já se viu uma garotinha humana com tanto poder! Isso é um absurdo! Absurdo!" 

"Não, tô falando dessa explosão!", ele disse irritado. 

"Ah, isso não é estranho. Já aconteceu uma vez, e pelo menos desta vez nós não nos transformamos em nada." 

"Não, é que..." Ele deu uma pausa e arregalou os olhos. "Onde está a Julia?" 

Bai Tsa também procurou por ela e colocou as mãos na cintura. 

"Sei lá, por quê?" 

"Você não entende? Se ela foi a causa da explosão de energia, ainda deveria estar aqui!" 

"Hum... É, tem razão.", ela murmurou cruzando os braços e depois de um tempo pareceu ter se lembrado de algo. "Ei, cadê o meu escravo??" 

"Quem se importa com ele, o importante é saber exatamente o que aconteceu aqui! Isso pode ser sério!" 

"É sério! Eu perdi o meu escravo por causa da sua escrava, então você é responsável!! Isso tudo é culpa sua!!" 

"Culpa minha?!?!" 

"Foi você que deixou ela possuir a jóia Hun Yu, e agora ela não para de causar problemas!!" 

Os dois já estavam se preparando para lutar de novo quando uma voz familiar os interrompeu. 

"Ei!" 

Os dois irmãos se viraram para a direção de onde veio a voz para verem o resto de seus irmãos e Valmont, sendo segurado pela camisa na parte das costas por Dai Gui. 

"Olha quem nós encontramos fugindo.", Po Kong disse apontando para Valmont com o polegar dela, enquanto ele se debatia para tentar escapar. 

"Meu escravo!", Bai Tsa gritou e todos os olhares se voltaram para ela. 

"Bai Tsa, o que aconteceu?", Xiao Fung perguntou tão confuso quanto a maioria dos outros irmãos. 

"A culpa é daquela Julia! Ela me transformou em uma criança e agora sumiu!", a demônio da água disse irritada. 

"O poder da jóia Hun Yu foi ativado, refletindo os desejos momentâneos da garota. Como esse poder ainda não é total, acho que posso transformá-los de volta.", Tso Lan disse. 

"Onde está a garota??", Tchang Zu quis saber e estava visivelmente irritado, o que fez Bai Tsa e Shendu se retraírem. 

"Eu- Eu... não sei...", os dois responderam nervosamente e os olhos do irmão mais velho brilharam perigosamente. 

"Acalme-se, Tchang Zu. Não faz sentido se preocupar com isso agora, está tudo bem. Vamos voltar para o esconderijo e preparar um antídoto para transformá-los de volta.", Tso Lan disse. 

"Ainda não, nós temos que encontrar o Hsi Wu!", Xiao Fung lembrou. 

"Ei, irmãos!!!", uma voz gritou e todos olharam para cima e viram Hsi Wu voando acima deles. 

"Acho que não precisa mais.", Bai Tsa comentou. 

~/~/~

Julia abriu os olhos um pouco tonta e quando sua vista voltou ao normal, ela se viu sendo carregada por uma mulher muito ágil que saltava entre os telhados das casas. 

"Quem é voc-", ela não pôde terminar quando a mulher, cujo rosto Julia ainda não conseguia ver, apertou a mão dela contra a boca de Julia. 

"Silêncio, criança. Você agora vai fazer o que eu mando.", a mulher disse e saltou para o chão, parando em frente a uns destroços do que até há pouco tempo tinha sido um prédio em construção. Depois da explosão de energia, parte disso tinha desmoronado. 

~/~/~

Finn mal conseguia ver os seus amigos, mas podia ouvi-los e soube pelas suas vozes que estavam todos bem. Ele não fazia a menor idéia do que tinha acontecido, depois que eles viram Valmont de novo nada mais fez sentido. Eles agora só sabiam que tinham sido empurrados por uma forte energia e acabaram soterrados nos destroços de um prédio em construção. 

"Finn, acho que encontrei uma passagem!", Ratso anunciou e Chow estava perto dele ajudando-o a levantar uma placa de metal que estava em cima deles. Finn seguiu a voz deles e também ajudou a levantar a placa. Quando conseguiram e puderam ver a luz do dia novamente, suspiraram aliviados. Porém, essa luz foi logo coberta por uma sombra. Eles olharam para a fugira que estava em frente a eles e arregalaram os olhos ao verem Julia com a boca tapada e se debatendo para se livrar. 

"Quem é você?", Finn perguntou cautelosamente e a mulher em frente a eles sorriu. Ela tinha a pele branca mas ligeiramente bronzeada, e cabelos e olhos castanhos claros. Ela estava vestindo uma blusa vinho de manga comprida e calças jeans, e pelo jeito essa mulher estava planejando algo. 

"É, acho que vocês três vão servir." 

**Continua...**


	24. A Proposta

Nossa, hoje eu passei praticamente o dia todo vendo sites que criticam fics. Todas elas eram de Harry Potter, O Senhor dos Anéis e Piratas do Caribe, mas já tive uma idéia do que é odiado ou não pelos leitores de uma forma geral. Gente, o pessoal às vezes também exagera! Criticaram até as notas de autores que tinham exclamações demais!o.O" 

Ah, mais uma coisa. Eu recentemente descobri que o Paco e o El Toro falam "Yackie" e "Yade". Eu não sabia disso e estou com preguiça de mudar os nomes nos capítulos anteriores, então a mudança começa a partir daqui. 

**Youkai Youko** – Muito obrigada pelo review! Aqui está o capítulo 24. Mudei um pouco o roteiro (como sempre...¬¬), mas você já deve ter se acostumado com isso, né?^^" Mas de qualquer forma a mudança não foi muito radical. A propósito, ainda aguardo ansiosamente pela fic da Tiamat! Você vai escrever, né? *_* Diga que sim, por favor! E escreve em inglês (nem que seja uma tradução), vai ser tão legal!^^ 

****** 

**Capítulo 24: A Proposta**

O J-Team e o Capitão Black vasculharam todo o cemitério e algumas ruas próximas a ele. Todos finalmente se reuniram em frente ao cemitério e Jackie balançou a cabeça. 

"Isso é inútil, eles já devem estar muito longe..." 

"Pense pelo lado bom, Jackie.", Viper disse colocando a mão no ombro dele. "Pelo menos nós conseguimos resgatar o Jack e a Jade." 

"Só que a Yade ainda é criança.", Paco lembrou. 

"Tudo bem, tenho certeza de que o Tio e o Tohru já descobriram um jeito de transformá-los de volta.", Jackie assegurou. 

~/~/~

Jade abriu a porta da loja e viu o Tohru carregando dois livros para a biblioteca, e Jack, Alice e Vinicius. 

"Até que enfim!", Jack disse e Jade franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Ah, vê se não enche. Eu não tô com saco pra te agüentar agora, tá?", ela disse irritada e subiu as escadas, dirigindo-se para o seu quarto. Jack piscou confuso e os gêmeos se entreolharam. 

"Acho que ela está de mau humor.", Alice comentou em voz baixa e o irmão dela concordou com a cabeça. 

"Eu vou conversar com ela.", ele disse e subiu as escadas atrás de Jade. Tohru também estava preocupado com ela, mas achou que Vinicius poderia obter algum resultado conversando com ela. Além disso, ele não podia deixar o Tio sozinho na biblioteca, pois logo começaria a gritar por ele, chamando-o de 'aprendiz horrível'. E se ele queria mesmo ajudar Jade, teria que fazer isso pesquisando para transformá-la em adulta de novo. 

Alice e Jack observaram o japonês deixar a sala e se viram sozinhos no hall da loja. Os dois entreolharam dos cantos dos olhos e ruborizaram, fazendo o possível para esconderem isso um do outro. 

"E-Eu... estou feliz que você esteja de volta, Jack...", Alice finalmente começou e Jack relaxou um pouco, mas ainda evitou olhá-la nos olhos. 

"É bom estar de volta...", ele respondeu. 

"Todos sentiram a sua falta. Até mesmo o pessoal da escola." 

"Escola...?", ele repetiu se lembrando de algo. "É mesmo, o que será que a professora vai dizer quando eu voltar? Será que o meu pai inventou alguma desculpa pro meu desaparecimento?" 

"Não, ele tava muito ocupado procurando por vocês." 

"Essa não, e agora? Amanhã eu tenho que ir pra escola e-" 

"Ah, eu quase esqueci!", Alice interrompeu e Jack a olhou, curioso. 

"O quê?" 

"Eles mudaram a data do baile da nossa escola!" 

"É mesmo? E quando vai ser então?" 

Alice abaixou a cabeça e fitou o chão tristemente. 

"Amanhã." 

"O quê?", ele gritou surpreso. "Mas amanhã?! É muito cedo, eu não vou ter tempo de achar alguém pra ir comigo!" 

A garota finalmente se permitiu olhar para ele, mas ainda não disse nada. Jack suspirou e olhou para ela. 

"E você, com quem vai?", ele perguntou desesperançosamente. 

"Na verdade... ninguém me convidou...", ela admitiu e desviou o olhar para a janela. Ele olhou piedosamente para ela, mas então lhe ocorreu uma idéia que o fez ficar vermelho. Ele ficou de frente para ela e olhou para o chão, colocando as mãos nas costas. 

"A-Alice...", ele chamou e ela olhou para ele. "V-Você quer... hã... você...", ele gaguejou e deu uma pausa para se acalmar. Ele engoliu e respirou fundo. "Você... gostaria de... ir ao baile comigo...?" 

A ruiva não pôde deixar de sorrir, e sua expressão agora estava alegre de novo. 

"Claro, eu adoraria." 

~/~/~

Vinicius bateu na porta do quarto de Jade e ficou em silêncio para ouvir a resposta. 

"Jade... posso entrar?", ele perguntou quando pareceu que a garota não ia dizer nada. Mesmo assim ela não respondeu e ele abriu a porta cuidadosamente. "Jade?" 

Jade estava deitada em sua cama, contorcida como se tivesse acabado de levar um golpe. Quando ele se aproximou, percebeu que a garota estava suando frio e que a sua respiração estava difícil. 

"Jade, você está bem?", ele perguntou preocupado e ela abriu os olhos. 

"Vinicius...?", ela perguntou fracamente e o garoto se aproximou um pouco mais. 

"Você tá sentindo alguma coisa? Quer que eu chame o Tio?" 

"Não, isso não é nada. Eu estou bem. Agora, eu queria ficar sozinha... por favor." 

O garoto relutantemente concordou com a cabeça e saiu do quarto olhando mais uma vez para Jade antes de fechar a porta. 

~/~/~

"Tso Lan, ainda não descobriu o feitiço?", Bai Tsa perguntou impaciente ao demônio da lua, que estava na cozinha misturando alguns poucos ingredientes em uma panela. Ele balançou a cabeça. 

"Estão faltando muitos ingredientes.", ele disse e isso foi suficiente para ela entender que não ia voltar ao normal tão cedo. Ela suspirou irritada, com as mãos na cintura e olhou para os irmãos na sala. Hsi Wu olhou para ela querendo saber como estava a situação deles e ela balançou a cabeça. Ele girou os olhos e se sentou no sofá. 

Bai Tsa foi para a sala e notou que Tchang Zu, Dai Gui e Shendu não estavam por perto. Ela achou que eles estavam cansados de se esconder em uma casa e resolveram sair para se distraírem. Ou para Shendu lhes mostrar as novidades desta era ou para se divertirem com matança de humanos. Ela realmente não se importou e estava até feliz por eles não estarem lá. Esta forma de criança era humilhante e provavelmente Shendu iria querer zombar dela de alguma forma. 

"E então?", Hsi perguntou. 

"O irmão Tso precisa de mais ingredientes. Só que a gente não tem nem idéia de onde conseguir isso." 

Valmont mudou de posição no sofá nervosamente, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Bai Tsa percebeu isso e se virou para ele. 

"Algum problema?", ela perguntou rispidamente. 

"É que... eu queria saber onde está a Julia...", ele murmurou como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo. Bai girou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. 

"Humanos... Não conseguem entender quando alguém não gosta deles...", ela comentou. 

"Mas acho que a gente deveria encontrar aquela garotinha.", Xiao Fung disse se intrometendo e Bai olhou irritada para ele. 

"E por quê?" 

"Ah, é que ela tem o poder da jóia Hun Yu, e isso é muito perigoso. Acho que não é certo deixar ele solta por aí, é melhor ficarmos de olho nela." 

"E tenho que concordar...", Po Kong disse e Bai Tsa se virou para ela. 

"Pois eu acho ótimo que ela tenha sumido. Ela era uma peste e arrogante demais para alguém da idade dela." 

"Bai Tsa, Hsi Wu.", Tso Lan chamou aparecendo na sala e todos olharam para ele. 

"Sim?", os dois demônios perguntaram. 

"Nós não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum se ficarmos aqui lidando só com ingredientes de cozinha. O único lugar em que podemos encontrar ingredientes é na loja daquele feiticeiro do chi.", o demônio da lua disse e Bai ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

"Sim, e daí?" 

"Talvez vocês devessem pensar em um jeito de entrar na loja e pegar alguns ingredientes." 

Bai Tsa tapeou o queixo pensativa e então apertou os punhos em determinação. 

"Tudo bem, vamos lá ver se descobrimos alguma coisa!", ela disse com um tom de líder e agarrou o pulso de Valmont, arrastando-o para a porta. "Vamos, Hsi Wu!" 

~/~/~

"Isso é o melhor que vocês têm?", a mulher perguntou aos três homens, que estavam tremendo ligeiramente como se estivessem com muito frio ou tendo alguma convulsão. Eles estavam em frente ao prédio que era o novo esconderijo da Mão Negra. 

"É, é sim...", Finn respondeu e ela bufou. 

"Que seja. É melhor que nada." Ela entrou, ainda carregando Julia, e os enforcers a seguiram. Assim que eles entraram, ela se aproximou da porta e recitou cinco palavras em chinês, deslizando o dedo indicador no meio das duas portas. Um risco verde seguiu o caminho do dedo dela e envolveu toda a porta. "Agora que vocês não podem mais escapar, podem voltar ao normal.", ela disse estalando os dedos e eles pararam de tremer. Eles suspiraram aliviados e a mulher soltou Julia. 

"Afinal, quem é você??", a garota perguntou com raiva e a mulher se virou para ela com uma séria expressão. 

"Fique quieta, eu faço as perguntas aqui! Me diga, quem é você? Eu sinto um grande poder dentro de você, e eu te vi lutando ao lado do Shendu." 

Julia apertou os olhos, mas então pareceu calma de novo. 

"Tudo bem, não importa quem você seja. Eu não tenho medo de você, pude cuidar muito bem da demônio da água, por que com você seria diferente?" 

"Hã... Julia...", Chow chamou interrompendo a conversa das duas e a garota olhou para os três homens. 

"O que foi?" 

"Acho que ela é mais forte do que parece...", Finn comentou e Julia ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

"Como você sabe?" 

"Acabamos de ser... controlados por ela.", Chow respondeu. 

"Foi muito esquisito, eu consegui sentir uma parte dos poderes dela.", Finn adicionou. 

"Acontece que até um bebê controla vocês três, seus idiotas.", ela disse friamente e a mulher riu. 

"Eles têm razão, você não deveria me subestimar tanto." 

"Quer experimentar?", Julia desafiou começando a brilhar e a mulher ergueu a mão. 

"Não, não. Eu não desejo lutar com você. Na verdade, eu vim propor um acordo." 

"Acordo?" 

"Eu andei observando a cidade, e notei que há um feiticeiro morando em uma loja não muito longe daqui. E lá também mora uma criança, um garoto bem ingênuo e que confia rapidamente nas pessoas.", ela explicou rodeando Julia e então parou em frente a ela, sorrindo. "Vamos fazer o seguinte: convença esse garoto a levá-la para a casa dele, e lá você rouba um livro verde, com o título 'Profecias' em letras douradas. Em troca, eu te ensinarei a controlar o poder da jóia Hun Yu." 

Julia encarou a mulher seriamente. 

"O que pretende fazer com aquele livro?", ela perguntou desconfiada e a expressão da outra também ficou séria. 

"No momento, a única coisa que eu desejo é me vingar de alguém. Alguém que teve a ousadia de se voltar contra mim e estava disposto a sacrificar qualquer coisa por causa disso." 

"É só isso o que você quer? Se vingar de alguém?", Julia perguntou incerta e os enforcers engoliram em seco. Isso não ia acabar bem... 

"Isso mesmo. Mais nada além disso." Ela olhou para Julia profundamente nos olhos e sorriu malignamente. "E em troca, eu vou te ajudar a conseguir o que quer. Aquele livro que eu mencionei também explica como controlar os poderes dessa jóia que está com você." 

"Não, Julia...", os enforcers murmuraram e Julia pareceu pensativa. 

"Não é isso o que você sempre quis? Realizar todos os seus desejos, só de pensar neles... O que me diz, nós podemos ser sócias." 

Julia bufou e se dirigiu para a porta. 

"Não, obrigada. Posso conseguir isso sozinha, não preciso da ajuda de ninguém." 

A mulher sorriu, divertida. 

"Se mudar de idéia, sabe onde me encontrar.", ela disse e desfez o feitiço que estava trancando a porta. Julia saiu e fechou a porta sem nem olhar para trás ou se lembrar dos enforcers. Ela tinha que voltar para o esconderijo e rever os demônios, não podia deixá-los sozinhos. Quem sabia o que eles podiam pensar em fazer... Mas antes, ela quis ver alguém. 

~/~/~

Bai Tsa, Hsi Wu e Valmont andavam pelas ruas de São Francisco. Eles já tinham passado pela loja do Tio, e sempre havia alguém lá. Os demônios não tinham como entrar por causa do feitiço, e Valmont seria reconhecido mesmo na forma de criança. Então eles começaram a vagar pela cidade, pensando no que deveriam fazer. 

De repente, Valmont parou em frente a um prédio com um grande cartaz pendurado na frente, e os demônios pararam e se viraram para ele. 

"O que foi?", Bai Tsa perguntou voltando para perto dele. 

"O baile da escola da Julia vai ser amanhã...", ele disse em voz baixa, lendo o cartaz que trazia esse anúncio, e a demônio da água cruzou os braços. 

"E daí?" 

"Acho que sei como conseguir os ingredientes que estão faltando.", ele anunciou sorrindo. 

~/~/~

Julia andava na calçada indo direto para a Loja de Antigüidades do Tio, mas então percebeu Jack e Alice virando a esquina e vindo na direção dela. Julia olhou ao redor e correu para um homem que estava apoiado contra a parede, lendo um jornal. 

"Dá licença, moço!", ela disse depressa e pegou o jornal das mãos dele, e o usou para esconder o rosto. O homem olhou confuso para ela, mas não disse nada. 

"Puxa, até que enfim conseguimos sair da loja do Tio.", Jack comentou enquanto passava em frente a Julia. 

"É mesmo. Agora a gente podia combinar que horas você vai me buscar pra irmos ao baile.", Alice disse e os dois começaram a se afastar. Julia abaixou o jornal e fitou os dois indo embora. 

"Baile...?", ela disse confusa e o homem ao seu lado a cutucou no ombro. 

"Com licença, menininha... Pode me devolver o meu jornal?" 

"Hmph, toma aqui.", ela disse praticamente jogando o jornal em cima dele, e continuou o seu caminho, pensativa. Ela só foi parar em frente à sua escola, onde havia um cartaz anunciando que o baile da escola seria no dia seguinte. "O Jack vai... com aquela garota...?", ela murmurou e então apertou os punhos. "Mas e eu, como fico?!?!" Ela se virou, controlando-se para não causar outra explosão de energia. "Não importa, vou sozinha. Lá eu dou um jeito de me livrar desse estorvo." Ela pegou o videofone da mochila e digitou um número. 

_"Alô..."_, Finn disse do outro lado da linha, e ele parecia bem nervoso com algo, mas Julia não ligou. 

"Diga àquela mulher estranha que eu aceito a proposta dela." Ela desligou sem mais uma palavra e esfregou as mãos. "As duas vão se ver comigo!" 

~/~/~

À noite, Jade acordou e já se sentia bem melhor. Ela desceu as escadas e viu o Tio sentado em frente à sua mesa onde ele atendia os clientes. Ele estava lendo um livro, com uma expressão séria e pensativa. Jade se aproximou cuidadosamente dele. 

"Oi, Tio.", ela saudou e só então ele pareceu ter notado a sua presença. 

"Jade!", ele disse com uma expressão preocupada. "Tudo bem com você?" 

"Tudo, acho que eu só tava um pouco cansada.", ela respondeu encolhendo os ombros e então se apoiou na mesa. "E então, já descobriu como me transformar de volta?" 

O Tio voltou a ler o livro e balançou a cabeça. 

"Não. Eu tenho os ingredientes, mas ainda não descobri como preparar a poção." 

Jade suspirou frustrada e se virou para a porta. 

"Eu vou dar uma volta.", ela anunciou e saiu da loja. Assim que pôs os pés pra fora da loja, viu Vinicius em frente a ela. 

"Oi, Jade.", o garoto saudou e ela sorriu. 

"Vinicius... o que está fazendo aqui?" 

O garoto hesitou um pouco e desviou o olhar. 

"Eu queria ver como você estava.", ele respondeu e Jade arregalou um pouco os olhos. 

"P-Puxa... obrigada..." 

"Jade." 

"O que é?" 

"É que amanhã vai ter um baile na minha escola... e eu não consegui encontrar ninguém pra ir comigo... só a minha irmã, mas ir com ela seria muito estranho..." 

"É... acho que sim...", Jade concordou também desviando o olhar. 

"Então... já que você parece uma criança... eu pensei que... bom... talvez você quisesse ir comigo. Vai ser divertido.", ele finalmente disse ficando um pouco vermelho e o queixo de Jade caiu. 

"C-Como é? Está me convidando pra ir ao baile?", ela confirmou ainda não acreditando. 

"Por favor, Jade! Se eu for sozinho, vai ser muito chato!", ele pediu e Jade suspirou. 

"Bom, então tá. Acho que não tem problema nenhum..." 

"Oba!! Valeu!!", ele comemorou saltando ansiosamente e Jade se obrigou a sorrir. "Então a gente se vê amanhã, às seis!", ele disse e saiu correndo alegremente, provavelmente indo para a Seção 13. 

~/~/~

"Não é um ótimo plano??", Bai Tsa perguntou a Po. Ela, Hsi Wu e Valmont já tinham voltado para a casa-esconderijo e a demônio da água tinha contado o plano de seu escravo. Po Kong ficou pensativa e olhou para Tso Lan. 

"O que você acha?" 

"Acho que não temos outra escolha. Então você, Hsi e o seu escravo vão pra esse baile e põem o plano em prática.", o demônio da lua aprovou. 

"Mas a gente não sabe quais os ingredientes certos. Só você sabe.", Hsi Wu apontou e Po Kong sorriu sarcasticamente. 

"Então o Tso Lan vai com vocês.", ela disse divertida e Tso Lan olhou irritado para ela, mas não disse nada. 

"É uma ótima idéia, Po!", Bai Tsa disse. 

"Eu também vou.", uma voz disse atrás deles e todos se viraram para olhar espantados para Shendu. 

"Você, Shendu?", Xiao Fung perguntou incrédulo. Tchang Zu e Dai Gui, que estavam com o demônio do fogo, também franziram as sobrancelhas, desconfiados. O dragão apertou os olhos e pareceu pensativo. 

"É que estou com um mau pressentimento." 

**Continua...**


	25. O Baile

Eu levei três dias pra escrever este capítulo, e nos dois primeiros dias eu estava me sentindo meio... diferente. Digamos que foi influência de algumas fics que andei lendo por aí. Talvez seja só impressão minha, mas meu estilo aqui parece um pouco diferente. Espero que sim, porque minhas fics sempre foram pobres em descrições. Eu nunca me preocupei em escrever os sentimentos dos personagens, mas pretendo mudar isso. Este capítulo apresenta uma relativa melhora, mas uma coisa ainda me incomoda profundamente... OOC attack!! 

Esta já é a segunda fic do mês com encontros em um baile escolar. Será que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o baile de formatura da minha escola? o.O 

***** 

**Capítulo 25: O Baile**

Era noite de lua nova, o céu estava relativamente limpo e o ar quase frio. O único que se sentia realmente bem com todas essas condições era Hsi Wu, embora ele não se atrevesse a comentar. Esta noite eles teriam que conseguir os ingredientes que estavam faltando para que pudessem voltar às suas idades normais. 

O grupo de crianças parou em frente ao portão da escola e Bai Tsa se virou para Valmont, Shendu, Hsi Wu e Xiao Fung. 

"Por favor...", ela começou com um tom de quem na verdade estava dando uma ordem. "...Apenas não estraguem tudo, façam exatamente como planejamos.", ela disse e Shendu bufou, cruzando os braços. 

"Bai Tsa, é só uma festa idiota com um monte de crianças humanas estúpidas. O que poderia dar errado?", ele perguntou. O dragão também estava em uma forma de criança e, ao contrário da maioria do grupo, não tinha vindo para conseguir os ingredientes certos. Na verdade, ele até tinha esperanças de que tudo desse errado e que a demônio da água ficasse presa nessa forma para sempre. 

Bai Tsa franziu as sobrancelhas, irritada. 

"Acontece que uma dessas crianças humanas estúpidas é um Chan. E segundo o meu escravo, talvez aquela traidora também esteja aí. Precisamos tomar cuidado extra.", respondeu. 

"Ela não é traidora!" 

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?" 

"Bai Tsa. Shendu.", Tso Lan lhes chamou a atenção e os dois demônios se calaram, mas ainda trocaram olhares perigosos antes de seguirem em frente e entrarem na festa. 

Tso Lan foi na frente, e tratou de observar atentamente o que havia ao seu redor. Tudo era diferente de qualquer coisa a que ele estava acostumado na Antigüidade, e embora não demonstrasse, ele estava um tanto curioso para aprender algo novo desta nova era. E um lugar que não tivesse nenhum feiticeiro do chi para ameaçá-los era um fator positivo. 

Ele concordou com a cabeça para si mesmo em satisfação e se virou para os outros. 

"Nós não precisamos ficar todos juntos. Nos encontramos mais tarde. E Bai Tsa..." 

"Sim?" 

"O seu cabelo ainda está azul. Mude antes que alguém veja." O demônio da lua se afastou sem dizer mais nada e se dirigiu para dentro da escola. Bai Tsa fez o cabelo dela ficar preto, e no segundo seguinte foi surpreendida por uma voz quase histérica. 

"UAU!! Que maneiro!!!" 

O grupo se virou para a dona da voz, que estava bem ao lado deles. Era uma garotinha normal. Ela era ruiva e seu cabelo estava preso em duas marias-chiquinhas. Não se podia dizer a cor de seus olhos, pois ela estava usando um óculos rosa. A garota estava olhando maravilhada para Bai Tsa, como se tivesse acabado de ver um truque de mágica. 

"Nossa, como você conseguiu fazer isso??", ela perguntou e Bai Tsa piscou confusa antes de entender. Então olhou para o resto do grupo esperando que alguém tivesse uma resposta plausível. Valmont, vendo que ninguém ia dizer nada, cruzou as mãos nas costas e deu um passo à frente. 

"Isso o quê?", ele perguntou cinicamente. 

"Ué, mas eu acabei de ver ela mudando a cor do cabelo!", a garota respondeu e se virou para Bai Tsa de novo. "Como é que você fez? É algum tipo de tinta especial?", perguntou puxando o cabelo dela e Bai a empurrou. 

"Não me toque, mortal!", ela disse com a sua verdadeira voz – infantil – e a garota recuou um pouco assustada. 

"Ah, ela está de mau humor hoje. Mas sabe, o cabelo dela não mudou de cor. Deve ter sido só um reflexo da luz e você se confundiu por causa do seu... óculos.", Valmont explicou colocando-se entre as duas e a ruiva piscou, então voltou a sorrir. 

"Vocês querem brincar comigo?", ela perguntou ansiosamente e todos a encararam, então seus olhares se voltaram para o demônio do vento. 

"Xiao Fung... essa garota não vai mais nos deixar em paz... Você distrai ela...", Bai sussurrou entre os dentes fechados e ele concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo amigavelmente. 

"FESTA!!!", ele gritou levantando a saia da irmã, que gritou e conseguiu abaixá-la antes que mais alguém a visse enquanto Xiao corria junto com a garota ruiva. Bai Tsa estava literalmente vermelha, tanto de raiva quanto de vergonha. Valmont desviou o olhar para comprovar sua inocência e Shendu e Hsi Wu não puderam deixar de sorrir sarcasticamente. 

Bai Tsa sentiu uma enorme vontade de rasgar a garganta de Xiao Fung, mas como isso atrairia a atenção de todo mundo, ela decidiu se controlar, então se virou para os outros dois demônios. 

"Do que estão rindo? Vão embora logo, não me atrapalhem!", ela ordenou aos irmãos, que começaram a se afastar, ainda contendo o riso. 

"Como quiser, querida irmã.", Shendu disse com um tom sarcástico e Bai os ignorou. Olhou para o humano ao seu lado, que era o único que não tinha rido nem um pouco até agora. Ele olhou para ela do canto do olhou e deu pequenos passos para frente. 

"Bom... então eu já vou indo também...", ele disse, mas ela o agarrou fortemente pelo pulso, o que o fez se retrair. 

"Ah, não vai não. Você pertence a mim e não pode ir a lugar algum sem a minha permissão ou companhia.", ela declarou e começou a arrastá-lo pela multidão de crianças. 

~/~/~

Shendu olhou ao redor, inquieto. Hsi Wu franziu as sobrancelhas. O seu irmão mais velho parecia estar preocupado com algo. 

"O que foi, Shendu?", perguntou. 

"Não tenho certeza.", o demônio do fogo respondeu e Hsi ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

"Como assim? Seja mais claro com as suas respostas." 

"Eu já disse que não sei! É só uma sensação estranha, parece que alguém está nos observando." 

Hsi Wu suspirou. 

"Olha, eu sei que você está um pouco nervoso desde aquela explosão de chi negro na fábrica de sardinha em lata, mas se nada aconteceu até agora, é porque nada vai acontecer." 

Shendu não respondeu, e agora parecia estar concentrado em um só ponto à sua direita. 

"Nós também não precisamos ficar juntos o tempo todo. Veja o que consegue descobrir sozinho, eu nem vim aqui pra ajudar vocês.", ele disse e começou a caminhar na direção em que estava olhando. Hsi Wu suspirou e cruzou os braços, entediado. O que ele poderia fazer agora? Estava sozinho no meio de uma festa para crianças... e nem Jade estava aqui. 

~/~/~

"Voltei.", Jack disse se aproximando de Alice e oferecendo-lhe um copo de refrigerante. Eles também estavam na festa, e a garota estava sentada em um banco. 

"Obrigada.", ela agradeceu sorrindo e ele se sentou ao lado dela. 

"É bom se divertir um pouco depois que tanta coisa estranha aconteceu. Até parece que a minha vida está totalmente normal de novo.", Jack comentou e Alice concordou com a cabeça. Julia, que estava se escondendo atrás de uma quina da parede não muito longe dos dois, não conseguiu ouvir o resto da conversa quando a música mudou para um rock pesado que alguns garotos estavam implorando para tocar. Ela olhou irritada na direção deles, e observou o ambiente procurando por um lugar onde pudesse observar Jack sem que ele ou Alice a vissem. 

"Eu já esperava te encontrar aqui.", uma voz disse atrás dela e Julia se virou rapidamente. Um garoto um pouco mais alto do que ela. Seu cabelo era dourado e curto, e seus olhos eram verdes. Ela voltou a observar Jack e Alice. 

"Desculpa, você tá me confundindo com alguém.", ela disse fazendo um gesto para que ele fosse embora, mas o garoto nem se mexeu. 

"Não estou não, Julia.", ele disse e ela se virou para ele, tentando esconder a sua surpresa. Alguém nesta escola se lembrava dela? 

"Não está me reconhecendo?", ele perguntou e ela quis responder que não, mas isso seria falta de educação. E segundo as lições que teve com seus pais, ela sabia que devia evitar a todo custo demonstrar surpresa, confusão e desentendimento às outras pessoas. Isso poderia fazê-la parecer inferior. Talvez ela o conhecesse da sala de aula, antes de todo esse acontecimento com demônios, ou talvez ele fosse filho de algum criminoso que negociou com o seu pai, ou talvez eles tivessem se conhecido em Londres. 

'É melhor eu fingir que sim...' 

"Sim, claro! É você!", ela falou como se o tivesse reconhecido e ele concordou com a cabeça. 

"Você vai ficar aqui? Vamos, aqui tem muita gente.", ele disse olhando com desprezo para as inúmeras crianças que estavam ao redor. Julia lhe deu um sorriso sugestivo. 

"Então você também é meio anti-social.", ela comentou e ele olhou para ela, sorrindo astutamente. 

"Definitivamente sim.", ele respondeu e se virou, ainda olhando para ela. "Vamos?" 

Julia olhou para Jack mais uma vez e então observou bem o garoto loiro. Por que não? Ela estava sozinha mesmo, esse garoto parecia ser legal, também estava sozinho... e até que ele era bonitinho. Além do mais, ele era mais velho do que Jack, que parecia um pirralho perto dela agora. Quem sabia, talvez ela até conseguisse se lembrar de quem era esse garoto. Ela sorriu e caminhou ao lado dele. 

"Claro." 

~/~/~

Jade suspirou e foi se sentar em uma cadeira. Esta festa parecia divertida, mas ela realmente não estava a fim de se divertir agora. Principalmente nesta forma de criança. O seu maior sonho sempre foi ser adulta, e agora que ela finalmente tinha conseguido isso, alguém – e uma amiga sua, ainda por cima – a transformou em criança! Não ia demorar muito para que Jackie começasse a lhe dar ordens como se ela tivesse sete anos... 

"Jade.", a voz de Vinicius a despertou de seus pensamentos e ela ergueu o olhar. "Vem, eu quero te apresentar aos meus amigos.", o garoto disse puxando-a pela mão e levando-a até um grupo de crianças. "Gente, olha! Esta é a Jade!" 

As três crianças – uma garota e dois garotos – encararam Jade de alto a baixo. 

"Ela não parece tão especial pra mim.", a garota comentou e a chinesa franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Claro... e você com certeza é muito especial.", ela comentou sarcasticamente e a garota olhou com raiva para ela. 

"É verdade que você costuma lutar com as forças do mal?", um dos garotos perguntou e Jade se virou para ele. 

"O quê? Quem te contou isso?", perguntou. 

"O Vinicius.", ele respondeu. 

"Então é verdade? Você sabe lutar caratê?", o outro perguntou ansiosamente e Jade sorriu autoconfiante. 

"Na verdade, eu luto Kung Fu. E sim, eu freqüentemente luto contra as forças do mal." 

Os três garotos sorriram admirados, enquanto a garota apenas cruzou os braços, irritada. Já Jade estava adorando isso. Durante toda a sua infância ela quis ser admirada pelos seus colegas da escola, mas eles nunca acreditavam em suas histórias. 

"Você já arriscou a vida muitas vezes?", um dos garotos perguntou. 

"Claro, várias vezes. Mas isso é normal quando se quer salvar o mundo." 

"Você não tem medo de morrer?" 

"Não, ao contrário. Eu prefiro mil vezes ter uma vida cheia de emoções do que ter uma vida de garota normal, que se desespera só por causa de uma unha quebrada.", Jade disse referindo a última sentença à garota, que apertou os olhos. 

"Uau!" "Que maneiro!" 

"Ah, qual é!", a garota finalmente interrompeu e todos olharam para ela. "Tá na cara que ela tá mentindo. Lutar contra as forças do mal... Há! Que besteira! E essa história de que luta Kung Fu, então? Você ainda é muito novinha, não deve nem ter aprendido o básico das artes marciais." 

Jade sentiu seu sangue ferver, mas fez o possível para tentar manter-se calma. 

"Eu vou provar a vocês que é verd-", ela parou quando esbarrou em um homem que estava segurando uma bandeja cheia de copos. O homem se desequilibrou e caiu no chão, acidentalmente atirando para cima a bandeja. Todos esperavam que tudo aquilo fosse cair no chão e quebrar, mas foram surpreendidos quando Jade saltou agilmente e pegou dois copos no ar, logo em seguida saltando de novo para o lugar onde os outros estavam para cair. Ela conseguiu pegar todos e colocá-los em cima de uma mesa. Nenhum copo caiu no chão, embora o líquido que antes havia em alguns deles tenha sido perdido. De qualquer forma, a sua performance impressionou a todos, até os adultos. Jade se sentiu o próprio Jackie Chan depois da sua façanha, e cruzou os braços, jogando um sorriso arrogante para a garota que há pouco tinha zombado dela. 

Quase todo mundo começou a bater palmas, e Jade agora estava satisfeita consigo mesma, caminhando de volta para o seu grupo. A garota estava boquiaberta, e os garotos ainda mais animados. 

"Nossa... Onde aprendeu a fazer isso?", a garota perguntou. 

"Sabe... quando se anda pelo mundo afora, a gente aprende essas coisas. Além disso, Eu sou Jade Chan. O que você esperava?", Jade disse orgulhosamente, e os dois garotos se viraram para Vinicius. 

"Vinicius, a sua namorada é demais mesmo!" "Que sorte você tem!" 

Jade arregalou os olhos. 

"Namorada?", ela repetiu e se virou para Vinicius. "Ei, o que eles querem dizer com isso?" 

"Eu disse, não disse?", Vinicius respondeu ignorando Jade, e começou a puxá-la pela mão de novo. "Vamos, Jade. Vamos dançar." 

"Mas... peraí..." 

E os dois se dirigiram para a pista de dança. Ninguém notou um garoto observando-os, bem perto do grupo. Ele tinha assistido à apresentação de Jade e ouvido a conversa que tiveram há pouco, e agora acompanhava como Jade e o garoto ruivo iam dançar. 

"Namorada...?!", ele chiou com raiva e seus olhos brilharam vermelhos. 

~/~/~

Bai Tsa parou de repente e olhou ao redor. Ela não conseguia encontrar o filho do Chan em lugar nenhum, e se continuasse assim ela ficaria presa nesta forma infantil para sempre. Ela suspirou pesadamente e se virou para Valmont. 

"Escuta, vê se faz alguma coisa útil e me traz alguma coisa pra beber.", ela ordenou e ele cruzou os braços. 

"Eu não-" 

"Vá!", ela interrompeu fazendo seus olhos brilharam vermelhos. "Agora! E se você tentar fugir, estará condenado!", ela ameaçou e ele engoliu em seco, então se virou rapidamente para ir até uma das mesas. "Assim é melhor.", ela disse satisfeita e observou uma banda de garotos um pouco mais velhos do que a maioria das crianças nesta festa. 

Eles estavam tocando uns instrumentos estranhos, mas ela não conseguia entender como eles conseguiam fazer o som ficar tão alto. Ela se concentrou em dois dos instrumentos. Um deles era todo colorido e havia algumas cordas em um dos lados. O outro era um tipo de tábua preta apoiada sobre um tipo de mesa fina. Ela nunca tinha visto coisa igual. 

"Aqui está.", uma voz ríspida chamou a sua atenção e Bai se virou para ver Valmont oferecendo-lhe um copo – obviamente de má vontade. Ela pegou o copo sem nem dizer nada ou prestar atenção ao que havia nele, e bebeu um gole. Ela fez uma cara de quem tinha acabado de beber algo realmente ruim e olhou furiosamente para Valmont. 

"O que está tentando fazer? Me envenenar? Que droga é essa, afinal?", ela perguntou apontando para o líquido escuro no copo e Valmont se encolheu um pouco. 

"Refrigerante.", ele respondeu e ela esmagou o copo com a mão. 

"Refrigerante?! Eu quero bebida de verdade! Não tem saquê, ou vinho?" 

Ele encolheu os ombros. 

"Esta é uma festa para crianças. Não tem bebida alcoólica." 

Ela apertou os olhos e respirou fundo. Então jogou fora o copo e olhou à distância o que havia na mesa. 

"Então me traz um daqueles sanduíches que estão ali em cima.", ela ordenou e se virou para a banda de novo. Ela não acreditava que os humanos de hoje em dia se atreviam a chamar isso de música. Na Antigüidade, música era uma coisa calma, bonita, relaxante. Agora isso não passava de um barulho sem-sentido, estranho e irritante. 

Ela seguiu de onde vinha todo esse barulho, e ficou surpresa ao ver que não vinha dos próprios instrumentos, mas de umas enormes caixas pretas. Os caras que estavam tocando nem perceberam quando ela se aproximou e começou a investigar as caixas de som. 

"O que é isso...?", ela se perguntou quando notou alguns botões nas caixas. Um deles parecia uma maçaneta, pois só se podia girá-lo. Ela curiosamente girou, mas não notou nenhuma diferença. Então girou um pouco mais, e começou a notar alguma coisa, só não sabia dizer o que era. Girou ainda mais, de uma só vez. Um tipo de assobio tomou conta da sala e o barulho se tornou um enorme estrondo. Essa era a única coisa da qual ela se lembrava antes de fazer as caixas de som literalmente explodirem. 

Todo mundo estava no chão. A maioria das pessoas tinha realmente se assustado com a repentina explosão e tinha tentado se proteger. Bai Tsa, que tinha estado bem em frente à caixa no momento da explosão, estava quase preta, com os olhos arregalados e o cabelo em pé. Os garotos da banda também não estavam muito diferentes. 

"O que você fez....?", Valmont perguntou se aproximando dela, enquanto observava horrorizado o cenário de destruição do palco da banda. Bai encolheu os ombros. 

"Pelo menos eles pararam com aquele barulho irritante." 

~/~/~

Tso Lan caminhava despreocupado pelos corredores vazios da escola. Não ia demorar muito para que eles executassem o plano, mas até lá ele queria arrumar alguma coisa interessante para fazer. Do seu ponto de vista, isso significava ler. Ele estava curioso para ver até onde a mente humana supostamente tinha evoluído. Quando ele foi libertado por Shendu sete anos atrás, pôde ver que o mundo estava repleto de algo que derrubou a magia: a tecnologia. 

Com a ajuda da tecnologia, os humanos passaram a poder viajar à lua. Isso realmente o incomodava, mas ao mesmo tempo ele estava impressionado com a capacidade dos seres humanos. Ele não era tão orgulhoso quanto os seus irmãos a ponto de insistir que a raça humana era estúpida e inútil mesmo que esta provasse o contrário. Talvez lendo alguns de seus livros, ele pudesse aprender algo que os ajudasse na dominação do mundo. 

Mas outra coisa o incomodava mais ainda. Tchang Zu e Po Kong também tinham percebido isso. Eles não podiam esquecer aquela misteriosa explosão de chi negro. E Shendu também esteve se comportando de modo estranho ultimamente, ele andava mais quieto e cauteloso. Tso Lan sabia o motivo. Afinal, o Ritual do Hsi Sheng era muito perigoso, os humanos nunca deveriam ter sequer pensado em lidar com isso. 

Idiotas. 

Finalmente encontrou a biblioteca. Escolheu meia dúzia de livros e sentou-se para lê-los. 

~/~/~

"O que é isso? Um garoto no banheiro das garotas?", uma garota comentou em voz baixa à amiga, enquanto as duas observavam Valmont. Bai Tsa estava ao seu lado, arrumando o seu cabelo que tinha estado uma bagunça graças à explosão das caixas de som sobrecarregadas. 

Ela sabia que os meninos não deveriam entrar no banheiro das meninas, mas não quis deixá-lo do lado de fora. Ele poderia fugir facilmente, e ela não quis arriscar. Não que ele realmente fosse importante, mas a demônio da água era muito possessiva e nunca largava mão de seus bens. 

"Vamos logo com isso.... por favor...", Valmont murmurou sentindo-se embaraçado ante as risadinhas das garotas que de vez em quando cochichavam algumas coisas umas às outras. Bai bufou. 

"Fique quieto, eu demoro o tempo que eu quiser.", ela disse e então eles ouviram o som de uma música. Para o alívio de Bai Tsa, não era mais o rock pesado que estava tocando antes. Aliás, a nova música nem vinha do mesmo lugar, e sim da pista de dança, em um outro salão. 

A música agora era como ela gostava, calma e, diga-se de passagem, romântica. Isso a fazia lembrar dos velhos tempos, quando as pessoas organizavam celebrações em Roma, com muito vinho e dança. Ao contrário de muitos demônios, ela não hesitava em participar de festas humanas. Ela sempre arranjava uma forma de se divertir do seu próprio jeito nelas. 

"Vamos, eu quero ver como vocês dançam hoje em dia." 

~/~/~

No terraço, Julia se apoiou no pequeno muro e observou a festa que havia abaixo, até que seu olhar se deparou com quem ela estava procurando. 

Jack. 

Ela sabia que não deveria estar pensando nisso. Ela agora parecia ter doze anos de idade, enquanto ele ainda tinha sete. Sem contar que suas famílias eram inimigas. Seu pai nunca permitiria que ela sentisse alguma coisa por um Chan. De qualquer forma, ele não tinha nenhum interesse nela. Ele só tinha olhos para uma pessoa. 

Julia suspirou, apoiando o rosto nas mãos. Ela se sentia estúpida. Por que estava triste por causa de um garoto? 

Shendu também se apoiou no muro e tentou adivinhar o que ela tanta observava. 

"Você sabe como é gostar de uma pessoa que você deveria odiar?", ela perguntou. 

"Não. Eu só sei o contrário disso.", ele respondeu pensativo, e começou a se sentir inquieto de novo, mas quis convencer a si mesmo de que estava se preocupando demais. "Por que perguntou isso?" 

A garota não respondeu. Ao invés disso, ela apenas continuou fitando algo que estava lá embaixo. Shendu acompanhou o seu olhar até ver a pessoa que seus irmãos tinham vindo procurar. 

O filho de Chan! 

O demônio do fogo estava bem surpreso. Não por encontrar o garoto nesta festa, e sim o fato de que Julia o estava observando enquanto falava sobre o amor entre inimigos. Isso definitivamente não era bom, ele tinha que acabar com essa história antes que se tornasse um problema para todos eles. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? 

Shendu não fazia a menor idéia. Aliás, ele tinha problemas muito maiores agora. 

Uma música lenta começou a tocar dentro do salão com a pista de dança, e Julia observou como os garotos escolhiam seus pares para dançar. A maioria deles não estava apaixonada, tudo era só parte da diversão. Entretanto, ela sabia que pelo menos um dos garotos realmente gostava de sua acompanhante. 

Ela viu Jack timidamente convidar Alice para entrar, e sentiu o seu sangue ferver. E ficou ainda pior quando o garoto ergueu um pouco o seu olhar e viu Julia no terraço. O garoto a encarou por alguns segundos e então voltou a prestar atenção a Alice. Os dois deram as mãos e seguiram juntos para a pista de dança. 

Julia considerou isso um insulto. Ele acabou de vê-la observando-o do terraço e não só a ignorou, como também fez questão de mostrar que Alice era muito mais interessante! Ah, mas ela não ia deixar isso assim. Ela também podia dançar com alguém. Alguém bem mais bonitinho do que ele. É, Jack ia se arrepender. 

Virou-se para o garoto ao seu lado, que olhou confuso para ela. 

"O que foi...?", ele perguntou hesitante. 

"Vamos dançar!", ela quase que exigiu e antes de saber a opinião dele, agarrou a sua mão e o arrastou escadaria abaixo até o salão. 

Shendu tentou pará-la, mas parecia que o poder da jóia Hun Yu estava dando força a Julia, surpreendentemente deixando-a mais forte do que ele. 

~/~/~

"Vinicius... eu quero saber que história é essa de nós sermos namorados. Eu só vim porque você disse que não queria ficar sozinho.", Jade exigiu parando de dançar a música que até agora tinha estado agitada. 

"É que hoje em dia, todas as crianças da minha idade têm namorado ou namorada. E eu não queria ficar de fora, senão todo mundo ia me zoar hoje. Eu disse pra todos eles que tinha uma namorada chamada Jade.", Vinicius respondeu. 

"O quê? Quem disse que você podia dizer uma coisa dessas?!" 

"Ah, eu precisava inventar um nome, e o seu foi o primeiro que me veio à cabeça." A música lenta começou e a iluminação do salão passou de amarela para vermelha. "Vamos, é agora que eu tenho que provar a eles que somos namorados.", ele disse colocando a uma das mãos na cintura dela e segurando uma de suas mãos com a outra. Jade o acompanhou na dança, embora contra a sua vontade. 

"Sei... Eu só espero que você se lembre que nós somos só amigos e não invente de me dar um beijo na frente de todo mundo." 

"Não, imagina. Eu nunca te obrigaria a fazer isso. A não ser que a gente participe do jogo da maçã. Aí tem uma pequena chance de nós nos beijarmos sem querer." 

Jade arregalou os olhos, então franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Pelo amor de Deus, você não tem nem dez anos, como pode pensar em coisas assim?" 

Vinicius riu. 

"Você ficaria surpresa com o que alguns garotos da minha sala fazem às vezes." 

"Acho que eu prefiro não saber..." 

_Agora eu entendo o que o Jackie quis dizer quando disse que as crianças hoje em dia estão ficando cada vez mais precoces..._, ela pensou. 

"Sabe Jade, pode não parecer, mas esta música que está tocando agora é um tipo de ritmo novo que mistura vários estilos clássicos. Por exemplo, daqui a pouco nós vamos trocar de pares, o que vai durar quase um minuto. Depois de mais ou menos três trocas você vai voltar pra mim, entendeu?", Vinicius explicou. 

"É, que seja.", Jade respondeu pouco entusiasmada. 

"Agora.", ele disse em voz baixa para avisá-la de que estava na hora de trocar os pares, saindo de repente de perto dela. Como ela tinha estado apoiada nele, perdeu um pouco o equilíbrio e olhou ao redor um pouco confusa. O salão estava completamente lotado e ela não conseguia ver nenhum garoto sozinho. 

"Hã, Vinicius...", ela chamou e acidentalmente esbarrou em um garoto. "Ah, me desculpa.", ela disse e então o observou melhor. O garoto tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, e parecia bem sério. 

"Olá, Jade.", ele saudou com um tom sarcástico e antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele a tomou nos braços e os dois começaram a dançar. "Sentiu minha falta?" 

"Hã... Eu te conheço?" 

"Como? Por acaso não se lembra de mim?" 

A chinesa o observou bem, olhando bem nos olhos, até finalmente se dar conta e arregalar os olhos, inspirando fundo. 

"Hsi Wu!" 

**Continua...**

***** 

Este capítulo foi bem mais longo, né? Acho que vão ser todos assim de agora em diante... 


	26. Uma Nova Inimiga

**N/A:** Pois é, eu sou uma pessoa que nunca está satisfeita com trabalhos antigos e sempre tenta aperfeiçoar o enredo desta história, então eu mudei um pouco o final. E talvez isso seja só o começo.

**Aviso:** Se você vir alguma palavra estranha ou sentir que está faltando alguma palavra ou letra acentuada, eu peço desculpas, mas o QuickEdit deste troço não quer cooperar e está acabando com o formato dos capítulos.

**Youkai Youko** – E aí, tudo bem? Obrigada pelo comentário, espero que goste deste capítulo. Sabe, o segundo exame da UERJ vai ser daqui a poucos dias e programas de IM tomam muito do meu tempo, por isso não ando entrando neles. Eu também ainda tenho esperanças de que um dia você escreva pelo menos uma de suas idéias de fics de JCA. Sim, eu sou insistente. Mas o quê que eu posso fazer se suas idéias são legais demais pra ficarem engavetadas? u.u

* * *

**–CAPÍTULO 26–  
_Uma Nova Inimiga_**

— Jade, você achou mesmo que eu te deixaria sozinha por muito tempo? Eu disse que ia voltar — disse Hsi Wu enquanto a forçava a dançar com ele.

— Tch. Sei, o grande demônio do céu se infiltrou numa festa de crianças só pra dançar comigo, foi? — perguntou ela sarcasticamente.

— Não mude de assunto — chiou ele, irritado. — Não pense que está livre de mim. Eu vou estar sempre de olho em você.

Jade franziu um pouco, ligeiramente confusa.

— Como assim?

— Não seja sonsa, você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

— Não sei, não!

Seguindo o ritmo da música, Hsi Wu abruptamente a puxou para mais perto, fazendo-a bater com força em seu peito. Ela ergueu a cabeça para encarílo, um pouco irritada.

— Ei, qual é o seu problema!

O demônio do céu sorriu e aproximou o rosto do dela para poder sussurrar algo em seu ouvido.

— Escute, há um motivo para eu estar aqui. Meu irmão Tso sabe como nos transformar de volta, mas pra isso ele precisa dos ingredientes certos.

Jade arregalou os olhos.

— É sério?

— Eu quero que você me leve à loja do seu tio e deixe que eu pegue os ingredientes. Não se preocupe, você também vai voltar ao normal.

Depois de uma breve hesitação, a chinesa afirmou com a cabeça. Não era realmente uma idéia tão boa levar um demônio para a loja do Tio, mas ela já não agüentava mais ficar nesta forma de criança. Além disso, ela podia confiar em Hsi Wu, certo?

— Tudo bem... Mas os seus irmãos não vão com a gente — disse ela.

— Nem o Tso Lan? Só ele sabe quais são os ingredientes.

— Tàtudo bem. Só o Tso Lan.

Ela suspirou e ele sorriu satisfeito.

— Vem, vamos chamílo — Ele segurou a mão dela e a puxou para fora da pista de dança, levando-a para o outro lado da escola.

xxxxxxxx

Esta música, estas luzes piscando, essas pessoas dançando... Durante o seu tempo no Mundo Inferior, Bai Tsa chegara a pensar que nunca mais teria nenhuma diversão além de atormentar Hsi Wu e Shendu, e tinha que admitir que uma festa no mundo moderno era até divertida, de certa forma.

Este ritmo a lembrava muito das celebrações em Roma. Algumas eram em sua homenagem, mas às vezes ela costumava se disfarçar de humana para aproveitar as festas dos mortais. Claro que elas eram bem melhores do que uma festa para crianças, mas ainda era ótimo estar de volta a este mundo.

E agora, depois de tanto tempo, ela estava dançando. Ainda se lembrava de com quem dançara pela última vez antes de ser banida; fora com um homem da América do Sul, que ela conhecera em uma visita a Xiao Fung. Ele tinha a pele morena, os cabelos pretos, lisos, que batiam em seus ombros, e olhos negros profundos e fascinantes. Lembrava-se muito bem que, depois daquela festa, tivera um outro tipo de diversão com ele, e depois o matara. Porém, já nem se lembrava mais do motivo ou sequer de seu nome, geralmente não dava atenção a esses detalhes supérfluos. Era uma coisa tão corriqueira...

— Ai! — Um grito meio sufocado interrompeu suas lembranças e ela encarou o seu acompanhante, que parou de dançar e levou o pé direito até as mãos.

— O que foi agora? — perguntou ela, impaciente.

— Você pisou no meu pé! — reclamou Valmont.

— O que você esperava? Eu não estou acostumada a usar pernas. Além disso, as músicas de antigamente eram mais fáceis de se dançar — retrucou ela, cruzando os braços.

— Mas doeu pra caramba! Mesmo desse tamanho, você continua violenta! — replicou ele, também cruzando os braços.

— Eu! Você não sabe o que é ser violento! Ao contrário dos meus irmãos realmente violentos, eu sempre tento fazer com que os meus escravos durem bastante! É assim que me agradece por eu ter cuidado de você quando se feriu?

— Aquilo foi sua culpa, sua estúpida ignorante! — Ele a empurrou sem poder mais conter a sua raiva e a demônio da água se desequilibrou dois passos para trás até cair sentada. Algumas crianças pararam de dançar e ela inicialmente estava surpresa com a atitude do humano.

— C-C-Como se atreve! — perguntou ela, tremendo de raiva.

Valmont então pareceu ter-se dado conta do que acabara de fazer. Engoliu em seco e recuou um passo para trás ao mesmo tempo em que ela se levantava furiosa, seus olhos de vez em quando brilhavam vermelhos. Ele mais rápido do que nunca deu meia-volta e correu para a porta mais próxima – a que levava para fora da escola.

— Eu vou te matar! — gritou ela, correndo atrás dele.

— Corre, cara! — gritou um garoto entre várias crianças assustadas com o comportamento da garota.

xxxxxxxx

— Você ouviu isso? — perguntou o garoto loiro e Julia balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

— Deixa pra lànão deve ser nada importante — respondeu ela.

Ele estava relutantemente acompanhando-a pela pista de dança. Tentava escapar algumas vezes, mas a garota era realmente forte, e não parecia notar o quanto ele estava desconfortável.

"Maldita, maldita jóia!", xingou ele mentalmente pela centésima vez.

Como isso foi acontecer com ele? Como uma simples garotinha humana pôde ter levado o poderoso demônio do fogo a se humilhar deste jeito? Shendu ficava com vontade de pulverizíla só de pensar nisso. No entanto, por alguma estranha razão, ele não conseguia se afastar dela. Claro que os poderes da jóia estavam crescendo e provavelmente começando a fugir ao controle de Julia – e talvez isso também estivesse afetando a sanidade já duvidosa da garota –, mas mesmo quando ela o soltava por poucos segundos e ele tinha a oportunidade de escapar, não o fazia. Era como se houvesse uma força maior externa forçando-o a ficar.

Ele franziu a testa. Já se sentira assim uma vez, e não fora uma experiência nada agradável. E o pior de tudo era que esse evento tinha conexão direta com os seus temores mais recentes.

Não queria que ela voltasse. Não agora, não em um momento tão importante. Não podia deixar que ela arruinasse sua vida outra vez. Principalmente quando ele estava sem seus talismãs, portanto mais fraco do que ela.

— Até que você dança bem — comentou Julia, fazendo Shendu acordar com um sobressalto. Ele a olhou e piscou os olhos duas vezes, não muito certo de que ouvira direito.

— Hã... Ah, sim, às vezes a minha irmã queria praticar e eu era o único que sobrava pra fazer par com ela — respondeu ele, ligeiramente atordoado. Então fechou a cara, lembrando-se melhor daqueles dias. — Ela sempre pisava no meu pé... — acrescentou em voz baixa, amargurado.

— Eu também nunca gostei muito, mas o meu pai achou que seria importante pra minha vida social — comentou ela, parecendo entediada de novo. Shendu se perguntou por que estava conversando sobre isso com ela, mas se sentiu tonto por um breve momento e teve que se concentrar para continuar acordado.

— Você odeia mesmo o seu pai, não é? — As palavras saíram automaticamente de sua boca, e só quando terminou a frase, o dragão percebeu isso. O que estava acontecendo?

— Ah, bom, sei làé que ele é tão idiota às vezes. Ele só se preocupa com dinheiro. Uma vez eu pedi pra fazer um teste de DNA, pra ver se eu era mesmo filha dele, mas ele não quis, disse que era muito caro — continuou ela, vacilando em um passo. Aparentemente, Julia também estava tendo tonturas.

Shendu fechou os olhos.

— Todos os humanos só se preocupam com dinheiro — Abriu um pouco os olhos, mirando o nada, e sorriu sarcasticamente. — E é isso o que vai levílos à sua autodestruição — afirmou, contente.

— É mesmo, e espero que não leve muito tempo — concordou Julia, e Shendu notou algo. A garota estava diferente; falava de modo estranho, seus olhos estavam ligeiramente vidrados, sua voz tinha algo que se assemelhava remotamente a um eco demoníaco, e sua própria essência parecia estar desaparecendo aos poucos.

— O que há com você? — inquiriu ele seriamente.

— Como assim? — indagou ela, confusa. Entretanto, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, virou-se rapidamente para o lado.

— O que foi? — perguntou ela, ficando um pouco preocupada.

— Esse chi... — murmurou ele tão baixo que ela não pôde ouvi-lo. Sem dizer nada, ele saiu correndo da sala. Julia ficou lá parada por um tempo, fitando a saída, até resolver segui-lo.

Xiao Fung passou com sua nova amiga pelo corredor bem a tempo de ver as duas crianças indo embora. Ele piscou duas vezes e se virou para a garota.

— É melhor eu ir agora.

— Ahh... Mas jÿ — murmurou ela, decepcionada.

— Você é uma humana divertida, espero que a gente possa se ver de novo algum dia — disse ele, sorrindo satisfeito, e saiu correndo atrás do irmão e sua mortal.

xxxxxxxx

Finn se levantou do sofá do apartamento de Valmont e caminhou até a janela. O lugar estava todo fechado e escuro, e depois de quase um dia inteiro, isso estava começando a deixílo nervoso. Abriu a janela quietamente e sorriu satisfeito. A noite em São Francisco era linda, por que não aproveitíla?

— Vista impressionante, não? — chiou uma voz em seu ouvido direito e ele deu um grito sufocado, recuando um passo para o lado esquerdo. A mulher sorriu friamente e ele engoliu em seco, obrigando-se a sorrir de volta.

— E aí, ahn... Grande... M? — disse ele nervosamente. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, fitando-o friamente.

— Nós vamos sair daqui a pouco. Espero que tenham entendido o que vocês têm que fazer.

Finn desviou o olhar para o chão por um breve momento, e quando voltou para a mulher, ela estava observando a cidade. Ela era realmente uma mulher muito estranha; aparecera de repente e, quando o olhara bem nos olhos, dera-lhe uma sensação estranha. Seu coração batera rápido, embora ele se sentisse relaxado. De repente, tudo à sua volta parecera ter desaparecido e só a imagem dela restara em sua mente.

Contando isso a alguém, poderiam ter-lhe dito que estava apaixonado, mas ele sabia que não era isso. Ela devia ter usado algum tipo de encantamento para obrigílo a fazer sua vontade. Chow e Ratso haviam dito que sentiram a mesma coisa, mas depois o efeito simplesmente desaparecera. Agora ele só se sentia nervoso perto dela.

Bem, uma coisa ele sabia, afinal. Ela era um demônio. Ele não sabia que tipo de demônio ela era nem o seu elemento, mas sabia com que tipo de criatura estava lidando quando ela falava com uma voz chiada típica dos demônios, e às vezes seus olhos brilhavam. Não eram bem vermelhos como os de Shendu e seus irmãos, e sim um pouco mais claros.

Seu gênio não era nada diferente. Às vezes ela parecia a versão feminina do demônio do fogo, sempre os insultando e os ameaçando. E eles não estavam juntos nem por um dia...

E ela tinha um plano que o lembrava muito de Shendu também.

xxxxxxxx

Era uma sorte que as ruas estivessem desertas a esta hora da noite. Tso Lan recusava-se a permanecer em sua forma humana e, se alguém o visse, poderia causar um escândalo. Hsi Wu também se sentiu no direito de tomar sua forma verdadeira para chegar mais rápido e estava levando Jade no colo, num vôo raso e silencioso pelas ruas de Chinatown.

— Chegamos! — anunciou Jade, embora os dois demônios soubessem muito bem onde ficava a loja. Eles pousaram em frente à porta e Hsi Wu deixou que Jade descesse.

— Agora nos convide pra entrar logo! — ordenou ele.

— Calma, senhor nervosinho. Vocês ainda não podem entrar, tá todo mundo lá dentro. Primeiro eu tenho que tirar eles de lá — disse ela calmamente.

— E como pretende fazer isso? — quis saber Tso Lan. Jade sorriu confiante e pegou o celular de seu bolso.

— Relaxem, está tudo sob controle — Ela digitou alguns números e todos ouviram o som de um telefone tocando dentro da loja. Não demorou muito para que alguém atendesse, que foi exatamente quando Jade começou a falar. — Jackie, eu sei onde estão os demônios! É melhor todos virem aqui! Eu estou na escola!

Hsi Wu e Tso Lan se entreolharam, mas não disseram nada.

— É, eu também não faço idéia de por que eles estão aqui, mas é melhor vocês se apressarem! — continuou ela depois de ouvir uma resposta e logo depois desligou. — Vamos, se escondam! — disse, empurrando-os para a esquina que ficava à direita, e logo seus tios e Tohru saíram apressadamente, com alguns ingredientes.

Ela esperou que eles se afastassem para poder entrar na loja e convidar os dois demônios para entrar.

— Vamos, peguem o que for necessário e vamos acabar logo com isso!

Tso Lan calmamente começou a procurar em toda a loja. Hsi Wu suspirou e bateu o pé impacientemente. Ele não ia ser de muita utilidade neste momento, agora era só esperar que o irmão mais velho encontrasse o que precisava o mais depressa possível.

Ele rapidamente olhou para trás quando pensou ter ouvido um gemido, e o som de algo quebrando foi ouvido. Arregalou os olhos quando viu que Jade estava deitada, encolhida, em cima de cacos de um vaso chinês que ela acabara de derrubar sem querer.

— Jade! — Ele correu para o seu lado e a confortou nos braços. — O que foi? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

— N-Não é nada... Logo passa... — murmurou ela com dificuldade, tentando sorrir e falhando.

Ele apertou os olhos e se levantou, erguendo-a nos braços e levando-a até a cadeira mais próxima. Olhou ao redor procurando por algo mais macio, mas eles estavam no hall da loja, e só a mesa que havia lá poderia ser melhor. Colocou-a então deitada na mesa, tentando deixíla o mais confortável possível.

— Está sentindo alguma dor? — quis saber ele e a garota ainda tentou fingir que não, mas ele notou como ela estava segurando o abdômen firmemente. — É aqui que dói? — perguntou, repousando a mão sobre o braço dela, tentando alcançar seu abdômen.

— Não é bem dor... é uma sensação estranha... Eu tô... um pouco enjoada.

Hsi Wu respirou fundo e olhou ao redor de novo. Ele não era muito bom para cuidar de pessoas, não tinha absolutamente nenhuma experiência e nunca se preocupou com isso. Agora, porém, nunca desejou tanto que pudesse saber o que fazer.

Buscou na sua memória algo que algum de seus irmãos tenha feito alguma vez. Lembrou-se de Bai Tsa, Po Kong e Tso Lan. Esses três já estiveram em situações parecidas, e a demônio da água gostava de dizer que a melhor coisa para qualquer ser vivo era a água.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele correu para a cozinha e foi buscar um copo de água. Entretanto, antes de pegar um copo, parou imediatamente ao sentir uma sensação estranha. Calafrios percorreram a sua espinha e ele observou toda a cozinha. Alguém estava se aproximando, alguém muito familiar.

— Não... Não pode ser — murmurou ele.

— Hsi Wu, já peguei os ingredientes. Temos que ir — disse Tso Lan da porta da cozinha.

— Mas a minha escrava está...

— Agora! — exigiu Tso e o mais novo se retraiu.

— T-Tudo bem...

xxxxxxxx

— Volta aqui, você vai ver só! — gritou Bai Tsa enquanto ainda corria atrás do pequeno Valmont. Correr com pernas humanas e infantis já estava começando a cansíla, e, para piorar, ele também estava em ótima forma.

Parou para recuperar o fôlego e resolveu tomar sua verdadeira forma, na qual se movia muito mais rápido. Também formou uma esfera de água com a palma da mão e a jogou no garoto, que acabou caindo e não conseguiu se levantar a tempo de escapar. Ela pulou em cima dele e o segurou pela gola.

— Você achou mesmo que ia escapar de mim? Prepare-se para... — Ela parou quando viu sombras se movendo pelo chão na direção dos dois.

Saiu de cima dele e observou, surpresa, as sombras se transformarem em ninjas de pele azulada e olhos vermelhos brilhantes.

Valmont se levantou, igualmente perplexo, e logo os dois estavam cercados pelos ninjas.

— Eles... são Shadowkhans? — perguntou ele, mas Bai Tsa não respondeu. Em vez disso, apenas cerrou os punhos, aproximando-se um pouco do garoto. — Eles estão com você? — Valmont tentou de novo e ela novamente não respondeu, e sim ficou em guarda.

— Você pode lutar, não é? — confirmou ela, apertando os olhos.

— Acho que posso. Por quê? Eles não estão com você mesmo?

Antes de qualquer outra palavra, eles foram atacados pelos ninjas. Bai Tsa se defendeu com as rajadas de água e Valmont se defendeu como pôde, apesar de algumas dificuldades com a forma de criança.

xxxxxxxx

A caminho da escola, o Tio parou de repente, com os olhos arregalados e confusos.

— O que foi, sensei? — indagou Tohru.

— O Tio está com calafrios! Precisamos voltar imediatamente! — afirmou o velho.

— Mas, Tio, e os demônios? — lembrou Jackie.

— Cuidamos deles mais tarde, agora temos coisas mais importante pra nos preocuparmos!

O grupo correu de volta, liderado pelo Tio. Depois de um tempo, dobraram uma esquina e esbarraram com um ser alto, pálido e sombrio.

— Aiyah! É Tso Lan, o demônio da lua! — gritou o Tio, e Jackie e Tohru se prepararam para lutar. Porém, notaram que o demônio do céu estava logo atrás do irmão, carregando Jade nos braços. Jackie ficou sem ar quando a viu quase inconsciente, retorcendo-se de dor.

— O que vocês fizeram com a minha sobrinha! — perguntou ele, enfurecendo-se.

— Ela ficará bem — assegurou Tso Lan, erguendo uma mão. — No momento, nós temos coisas mais importantes com que nos preocupar.

— Irmão Tso, vamos logo! Senão não vai dar tempo! — disse Hsi Wu, ansioso, e então Jackie, Tio e Tohru perceberam que havia estranhas sombras se aproximando furtivamente do grupo. Eles recuaram um ou dois passos e assim fizeram os demônios quando olharam para trás e viram que estavam todos cercados.

As sombras se ergueram do chão e tomaram formas humanóides, das quais todos se lembravam muito bem.

— Shadowkhans? Isso é impossível! — exclamou Jackie, tão surpreso quanto confuso. O Tio ficou pensativo e Tso Lan e Hsi Wu pareciam desconfiados.

— Realmente é impossível — murmurou Hsi Wu, observando cuidadosamente cada um dos ninjas.

— É claro que sim! Nós derrotamos o Tarakudo e todos os seus generais Oni há sete anos atrás! Não é possível que eles sejam Shadowkhans! — gritou Jackie, apontando para os ninjas à sua volta.

— É possível, sim — afirmou o demônio da lua, despertando a curiosidade dos humanos.

— Quem é ela? — perguntou Tohru quando viu uma mulher de vestido chinês rosa claro e cabelos e olhos castanhos. Todos se viraram para vê-la, e Hsi Wu arregalou os olhos.

— Você!

— Ora, ora, se não são os irmãos idiotas do Shendu — disse ela sorrindo. Jade acordou totalmente, parecendo sentir-se melhor e também ficou surpresa ao ver a mulher, que agora estava flutuando a alguns centímetros do chão. Ela pulou do colo de Hsi Wu e a encarou.

— Uau... Quem é ela?

A mulher sorriu.

— Sou Mei Liang, a demônio dos sonhos — respondeu, orgulhosa.

— Demônio dos sonhos? Como assim? — perguntou Jade.

— Significa que eu posso manipular os sonhos e criar algumas ilusões. Antigamente eu precisava de tempo, concentração e proximidade, mas o Shendu me deixou muito mais forte. Agora, posso controlílos só de olhar em seus olhos.

— Controlar quem? — perguntou Jade, franzindo um pouco, e só então percebeu que todos pareciam hipnotizados, pois estavam fitando o nada, com os olhares fixos e vagos. — Ei, o que estão fazendo? Olíá Jackie? Hsi Wu? — Ela balançou a mão na frente deles, esperando alguma reação. Porém, eles nem se mexeram. — Por que só eu não fui atingida? — perguntou-se em voz baixa.

— Ah, é. Tem esse detalhe. Eu só posso controlar os machos. Você, fêmea da espécie humana, vai ter um destino um pouquinho diferente.

— O quê? — Jade apertou os punhos e estreitou os olhos.

— Vamos ver como você se sai contra os meus ninjas Shadowkhan, dois demônios e a sua própria família.

Todos se voltaram para a garota chinesa, que se retraiu e fez uma pose de luta, embora ainda se sentisse um pouco fraca. Era muito desagradável estar sendo ameaçada pelos entes queridos, mais Shadowkhans que milagrosamente apareceram mesmo depois da derrota de Tarakudo. Agora ela estava realmente em apuros, fraca e cercada por demônios, ninjas e até a sua família.

— Hsi Wu... Jackie... Tio... Tohru... Por favor, não façam isso... — murmurou, sentindo lágrimas de desespero encherem seus olhos, mas tentando suprimi-las.

— Mei Liang! — uma nova voz gritou e Jade viu chegando Julia, acompanhada de dois garotos que ela nunca vira antes.

— Julia, não! Cuidado! — avisou Jade, mas foi ignorada. Julia parecia surpresa e curiosa, e os garotos encaravam a demônio dos sonhos seriamente.

— Eu sabia que você ia voltar. E tudo por causa da maldita família Chan! — chiou um dos garotos, um loiro, e Jade e Julia arregalaram os olhos.

— Hã? — disseram as duas em uníssono.

— Shendu? — Jade ergueu uma sobrancelha e o garoto começou a crescer. Sua pele e suas roupas deram lugar a escamas douradas, seus olhos verdes foram substituídos por vermelhos ardentes, e logo todos estavam diante do demônio do fogo em sua verdadeira forma. Xiao Fung também tomou sua forma de demônio, embora estivesse passivo e não pretendesse se envolver tão cedo na confusão.

— Shendu? Era você o tempo todo! — perguntou Julia, incrédula, e o dragão virou-se ligeiramente para ela, tentando não tirar os olhos da mulher.

— Você não sabia?

— Não, como é que eu ia saber que você podia virar criança por conta própria! Ai, e nós até dançamos juntos... Eu não acredito, que vergonha! — disse ela, afundando o rosto nas palmas das mãos e ruborizando de leve. Jade não quis nem tentar adivinhar o que havia acontecido entre eles, agora só estava preocupada com os outros que estavam sob o feitiço de Mei Liang.

A demônio dos sonhos riu.

— Shendu, Shendu, mas que decadência. Você já chegou a um nível tão baixo que agora se diverte dançando com garotinhas humanas?

— Sua... desgraçada! Você vai pagar pelo que fez! — rugiu Shendu cheio de ódio em sua voz, e Mei franziu.

— Pelo que eu fiz? Você não agiu melhor comigo. Me lacrou naquela dimensão escura e desprezível. Foi muita covardia sua. Agora está na hora de nós terminarmos o que começamos há muito tempo — Ela também começou a crescer, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos quase alaranjados, suas roupas deram lugar a escamas pálidas, levemente rosadas, e, para a surpresa das duas garotas, Mei Liang revelou ser um dragão.

— Um dragão rosado! Fala sério! — disse Jade, com um sorriso frouxo formando-se em seu rosto, e Julia balançou a cabeça.

— Isso é mesmo estranho. Ridículo, na verdade — concordou ela e os olhos de Mei brilharam furiosamente.

— Calem-se! — Ela cuspiu uma rajada de fogo na direção das duas, e foi Xiao Fung que usou o seu sopro forte para desviar as chamas apenas para dar tempo a elas de fugirem. Julia puxou Jade pela mão e a levou para perto do demônio do fogo. Shendu partiu para cima dela e os dois dragões começaram uma batalha violenta de garras e chamas.

— Mas o quê que tá acontecendo? Eu já não tô entendendo mais nada! — reclamou Jade.

— É, quem é ela, afinal de contas? — perguntou Julia a Xiao, que respirou fundo, desanimado.

— Acho melhor eu explicar depois — respondeu ele, apontando com a cabeça para as dezenas de Shadowkhans ao redor deles, mais Jackie, o Tio, Tohru, Tso Lan e Hsi Wu. Jade e Julia engoliram em seco e se prepararam para lutar.

— Ei — disse Jade a Julia. — Como vamos saber se a Mei Liang não vai hipnotizar o sapão aqui também? — ela perguntou apontando para Xiao Fung.

— Ela não vai fazer isso agora, está muito ocupada lutando com o Shendu — assegurou Xiao Fung, com um tom não tão confiável.

Os Shadowkhans não perderam mais tempo e finalmente atacaram. Jade se defendeu de seus golpes e ficou surpresa ao ver que Julia também estava se saindo bem. Aparentemente a inglesa não sabia lutar muito bem, mas era ágil e conseguia se desviar da maioria dos golpes. Ela rolou por debaixo das pernas de um deles e correu até um beco ali perto, voltando logo depois com um cano comprido. Quando os ninjas tentaram atacíla, ela usou o cano para se defender e contra-atacar.

— Uau, não sabia que podia fazer isso! — comentou Jade.

— Nem eu, eu só fiz como você e os meus pais — respondeu Julia.

Xiao Fung, por outro lado, não pôde fazer muito mais do que assoprar os seus irmãos e o clã Chan, e isso estava começando a não funcionar.

— Droga, se pelo menos a Bai Tsa estivesse aqui! — disse ele.

— Falando de mim? — perguntou a voz de Bai Tsa atrás dele e o demônio do vento se virou para a irmã, sorrindo satisfeito.

— Minha irmã, bem na hora — disse ele. A demônio da água parecia um pouco cansada, e estava arrastando consigo seu escravo, bem mais esgotado e ofegante.

— Eu sabia, a Mei Liang voltou. Tomara que os dois se matem — rosnou Bai Tsa, assistindo à feroz luta dos dois dragões.

— Esquece eles, acorda os nossos irmãos! — gritou Xiao Fung.

— Ta, tàjá sei — suspirou ela e começou a acertar rajadas de águas em todo mundo que ia a seu encontro. Alguns Shadowkhans recuaram e os que estavam hipnotizados por Mei Liang pouco a pouco voltaram ao normal. Eles olharam ao redor, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, e logo todos estavam concentrados na luta entre Shendu e Mei Liang.

— Hã... É impressão minha ou ela está usando os raios de calor? — perguntou Jade cuidadosamente e Mei Liang começou a se mover muito mais rápido.

— Ela está usando o poder dos talismãs! Mas como? — indagou Jackie e Xiao balançou a cabeça.

— É uma longa história. Só que estamos em desvantagem. Vocês precisam trazer os talismãs agora.

Jackie e Tohru olharam para o Tio, esperando que ele tomasse uma decisão. O velho afirmou com a cabeça, sério, e se virou para seu aprendiz.

— O Tio precisa pesquisar. Tohru, você me ajuda.

— Hã, sim, sensei.

— Então, eu vou pegar os talismãs — disse Jackie e os três se retiraram.

— Como eu já disse, espero que os dois se matem. Se os Chans forem junto, vai ser melhor ainda. Eu vou é sair daqui — disse Bai Tsa friamente, virando-se para ir embora e levando Valmont, que estava um pouco relutante.

— Espera, e a Julia? — perguntou ele.

— Esquece ela! Vem comigo! — ordenou a demônio da água, puxando-o com mais força.

— Hsi Wu, vamos voltar para o esconderijo e desfazer o feitiço! E também temos que avisar os nossos irmãos que ficaram lá sobre o que está acontecendo! — disse Tso Lan com um tom de urgência. Hsi Wu nem abriu a boca para protestar; imediatamente pegou Jade no colo e, junto com o demônio da lua, voltou para o esconderijo.

— Eles vão deixar o Shendu aqui sozinho! — perguntou Julia, irritada.

— Ah, não se preocupa. Ele vai se sair bem dessa — disse Xiao tranqüilamente.

Shendu acertou um soco no estômago de Mei Liang, que aparentemente não sentiu nada. Ao contrário do demônio do fogo, ela não estava nem um pouco cansada e tinha poucos arranhões e cortes pelo corpo. Ela sorriu e flutuou para cima, aproveitando que ele não estava com os talismãs e não podia fazer o mesmo. Depois de ter sido acertado pelo poder de quase todos os talismãs, ele já se sentia bem cansado.

— Você é bem resistente. Mas vamos ver como reage ao meu golpe especial — disse ela, embrulhando o punho direito com a mão esquerda, encostando-o ao seu quadril direito. Shendu recuou alguns passos. Uma energia alaranjada envolveu o corpo dela, indicando que o golpe estava pronto. Shendu sabia que ela só podia usar esse golpe uma vez, mas que era muito arriscado recebê-lo de frente.

— Este golpe, Shendu, matou o seu primeiro filho, se lembra? — provocou ela e lançou o ataque. O dragão conseguiu se desviar e partiu para cima dela. Porém, ela concentrou seu olhar nele, e o demônio do fogo foi aos poucos diminuindo a velocidade, afetado pelos poderes de ilusão de Mei Liang. Quando ele estava quase a alcançando, ela se afastou e atraiu seu ataque para a direção dele de novo.

Xiao Fung arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

— Ei, ela nunca pôde fazer isso!

— Morra! — gritou ela e Shendu voltou à sua consciência apenas a tempo de se virar e ver um clarão se aproximando rapidamente. A energia o acertou e destruiu alguns prédios que estavam na sua reta.

O seu corpo foi parar dentro de um armazém, que teve a parte da frente totalmente arrasada. Julia arregalou os olhos e por alguns segundos estava muito chocada para fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa. Xiao Fung encontrava-se totalmente chocado.

— Oh, não. Eu não esperava por isso... É muito pior do que eu pensei — murmurou ele. Mei Liang riu malignamente e aterrissou a uma distância relativamente curta do demônio do vento, o que o fez se sobressaltar e se pôr em guarda. Tinha que admitir que não se sentia muito corajoso para lutar, nunca fora muito bom nisso, mas também tinha seu orgulho de demônio e não ia se entregar tão facilmente.

Mei, porém, não lhe deu atenção alguma. Virou-se para Julia, e Xiao chegou a pensar que a demônio dos sonhos queria se livrar da suposta mortal de Shendu.

— Vamos l�, aqueles patetas já devem ter conseguido o que eu quero — disse ela a Julia, que, para a ainda maior surpresa de Xiao Fung, sorriu maliciosamente.

— É claro — respondeu e caminhou lentamente até ela, ignorando Xiao completamente. No meio do caminho, lançou um olhar hesitante na direção onde Shendu estava. Mas recuperou-se assim que chegou perto de Mei Liang, e esta desapareceu com a inglesa em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Xiao Fung fitou na direção onde elas haviam estado por um tempo considerável e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu sabia que não podíamos confiar nela.

**Continua...**


	27. Após a Batalha

**Aviso:** O problema do QuickEdit persiste... Eu desisto, não agüento mais esta droga que cisma com acentos (principalmente quando as letras acentuadas antecedem vírgulas, pontos de exclamação e coisas do tipo... Fique atento pra isso.)

**

* * *

**

**–CAPÍTULO 27–  
_Após a Batalha_**

Na escura Loja de Antigüidades do Tio, três figuras se moviam não tão cautelosamente até a biblioteca.

— Como é mesmo o livro que ela quer? — perguntou Chow a seus dois amigos.

— Sei l� procura aí! — disse Finn, apertando os olhos para enxergar as prateleiras cheias de livros na sua frente.

— Não tinha uma capa vermelha? — confirmou Ratso.

— O que importa a cor? Não dá nem pra enxergar os livros com toda essa escuridão — respondeu Finn, irritado.

— Que tal a gente acender a luz? — perguntou Ratso, tateando pela parede, procurando pelo interruptor. Porém, Chow o impediu.

— Não, poderiam descobrir que estamos aqui! — explicou ele.

— Bom, vamos pelo menos acender um abajur ou uma vela — insistiu Ratso, dirigindo-se para perto da mesa no centro da biblioteca. Sorriu ao apalpar um objeto que parecia ser um abajur e o acendeu. A luz era fraca, discreta o suficiente para que ninguém do lado de fora da biblioteca notasse que havia alguém làmas iluminava bem o local. O trio suspirou, contente por poder estar enxergando de novo.

— Vamos, deve estar aqui em algum lugar — disse Finn, apressando-se em pegar o livro mais próximo e folheílo bem depressa. Logo viu que não era o que estava procurando e o colocou de volta no lugar, pegando o livro seguinte. Os outros dois seguiram o seu exemplo, cada um em uma prateleira.

Depois de cerca de quinze minutos, Chow finalmente anunciou:

— Achei!

— Hã? — Os outros se viraram para ele, surpresos.

— Jÿ — indagou Ratso.

— Tem certeza que é esse? — confirmou Finn, cético. Chow ergueu o livro de modo que eles pudessem ver a capa e sorriu.

— É esse, sim, olhem. A capa é vermelha, e os textos parecem ser como ela descreveu — assegurou ele.

— Bom, então vamos dar o fora — disse Finn, guardando o livro que estivera checando e saindo da biblioteca. Chow o seguiu e Ratso foi logo atrás, depois de guardar o livro que estivera lendo.

— Hehe, isso até que foi bem fácil. Sorte a nossa que não tem ninguém aqui na loja — comentou Ratso enquanto eles atravessavam o hall para chegar à porta.

— Hum, vocês não acham isso estranho? — perguntou Chow, franzindo um pouco. Finn abriu a porta e se virou para o amigo.

— Ah, deixa isso pra lá. O que importa é que... Waah! — Os três se sobressaltaram ao verem que um dragão os aguardava em frente à loja.

— Vejo que pegaram o livro. Espero que seja o certo — disse Mei Liang, fazendo o trio arregalar os olhos.

— M-Mei... Mei Liang? — gaguejou Finn.

— É você? _Essa_ é a sua verdadeira forma? — indagou Chow, incrédulo.

— O livro! — exigiu a demônio, irritando-se. Chow deu um pulo e quase deixou o livro cair.

— Ah, sim, sim, é claro, aqui está ele! — disse, erguendo o livro para entregílo a ela. Mei Liang observou o livro por um instante.

— Certo, esse é o livro — afirmou ela e os três homens suspiraram de alívio.

— Então vamos logo com isso, que eu estou com pressa! — disse uma outra voz próxima a eles. Finn piscou, confuso, Chow ficou boquiaberto e Ratso coçou a cabeça quando eles viram quem era.

— Julia...? — perguntou Finn. A garota colocou a mão na cintura e franziu, irritada.

— O que foi? Por que estão me olhando assim? — perguntou-lhes.

— Hã... Você... cresceu um pouco, não? — disse Chow. A garota agora parecia estar no fim da adolescência.

Julia deu uma olhada em si mesma e sorriu ao se virar de novo para eles.

— Ah, é coisa da jóia Hun Yu. Eu fico bem melhor assim, não acham?

Mei Liang sorriu maliciosamente e, antes que qualquer um dos humanos dissesse mais alguma coisa, ela falou:

— Vamos embora.

— Ah... Sim, senhora — disse Finn, afirmando com a cabeça. Os quatro se viraram na mesma direção, mas Mei Liang não se moveu.

— Aonde pensam que estão indo? — perguntou ela rispidamente e todos pararam, olhando-a com confusão.

— Ué, estamos voltando pro quartel-general da Mão Negra — respondeu Finn.

— Nós não estamos indo para làe sim para Hong Kong — disse Mei. Os três homens se entreolharam.

— Por que Hong Kong? — quis saber Ratso.

— Temos que libertar os meus irmãos — respondeu ela com ar de importância. Chow pareceu ter sido informado de que seria sentenciado ao amanhecer. Finn empalideceu. Julia ficou séria, mas manteve uma expressão neutra.

— Ahh, cara... — murmurou Ratso. — Eu já vi esse filme.

— M-Mais demônios? — perguntou Finn, aflito.

— Silêncio! Apenas façam o que eu mando! — Ela pontou para Finn. — Pegue o livro!

Ele relutantemente a obedeceu. Os outros dois apenas suspiraram, desanimados.

xxxxxxxx

Tohru quase atropelou o Tio quando este parou de repente. O velho fitou o nada e franziu, concentrando-se.

— Algum problema, sensei? — perguntou Tohru a seu mestre, que olhou para trás.

— Tudo ficou calmo... Parece que a luta acabou — anunciou o Tio.

— Será que a Jade está bem? — perguntou-se Tohru

Antes que o Tio pudesse responder – embora ele realmente não soubesse dizer –, ambos se viraram quando ouviram vozes. Uma garota de cabelo azul-marinho veio em sua direção, arrastando consigo um garoto de cabelo loiro quase branco.

— ... e ninguém na nossa família nunca gostou muito dela — disse a garota, tranqüila. O Tio inspirou fundo.

— É Bai Tsa! Depressa, se esconda! — sussurrou o Tio, puxando seu aprendiz para trás de uma van. Tohru tomou cuidado extra para ter certeza de que não seria visto. O Tio apurou os ouvidos e estreitou os olhos, observando a demônio da água.

A garota parou de repente, fazendo o Tio se retrair. Será que ela havia sentido sua presença?

Ela virou-se e sorriu sarcasticamente.

— Parece que a luta já acabou — disse ela, e o Tio suspirou de alívio antes de voltar a prestar atenção ao que ela dizia.

— Sério? E quem venceu? — quis saber Valmont. O sorriso de Bai Tsa se alargou e sua expressão tornou-se maligna e satisfeita.

— A Mei Liang. Mas isso é óbvio, já que ela tem os poderes dos talismãs e o Shendu não. Só que estou achando que ele não está morto, o que é uma pena — comentou ela, ficando séria de novo. Valmont abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas ela lhe deu um forte puxão e ele apenas deu um grito sufocado. — Vamos, temos que chegar logo lá.

Os dois foram embora e Tohru já ia se levantar, mas o Tio fez sinal para que ele continuasse abaixado. Quando Tohru lhe deu um olhar confuso, o Tio apontou para o alto, bem acima do meio rua. Tohru se virou e viu Tso Lan e Hsi Wu, em suas verdadeiras formas, seguindo na mesma direção que Bai Tsa. Jade estava sendo levada por Hsi Wu, e parecia bem. Na verdade, ela estava até... sorrindo?

Tohru arregalou os olhos, não acreditando. Como ela poderia estar sorrindo nos braços de um demônio?

O Tio, que não pôde deixar de notar a mesma coisa, franziu a testa, não parecendo nem um pouco contente com isso.

Quando os dois demônios se afastaram, o Tio e Tohru puderam finalmente deixar seu esconderijo.

— Não deveríamos segui-los, sensei? — indagou Tohru. O Tio balançou a cabeça.

— Não, agora não é momento mais apropriado. Estamos em grande desvantagem, e acredito que, por enquanto, podemos ser mais úteis pesquisando do que lutando.

— Mas a Jade...

O Tio suspirou tristemente e abaixou a cabeça.

— Ela está bem. Ela pode cuidar de si mesma.

— Sensei, como pode dizer uma coisa dessas!

O velho não respondeu, apenas continuou seu caminho até a loja. Tohru, hesitante, seguiu-o sem mais uma palavra.

xxxxxxxx

Jackie correu pela Seção 13 em direção ao cofre onde os talismãs estavam guardados. No meio do caminho, porém, Viper o parou, parecendo confusa.

— Jackie, o que houve? — perguntou ela, preocupada.

— Olha, eu não tenho tempo pra explicar agora. Eu preciso pegar os talismãs — disse ele apressado, mas então seu celular tocou.

— Alô? — disse ele ao atender.

— _Jackieeeeee, não precisa mais trazer os talismãs!_ — disse o Tio do outro lado da linha.

— O quê? Mas como não? O que aconteceu? — perguntou seu sobrinho, confuso.

— _A luta já acabou. A Jade foi levada de volta para o esconderijo dos demônios. É só isso o que eu sei, agora vou ter que pesquisar sobre esse novo demônio._

Jackie suspirou. Para o Tio, pesquisa era a solução de todos os problemas. Mas Jackie já estava ficando impaciente. Jade havia sido levada pelos demônios _de novo_ e eles não iam fazer nada além de ler livros?

— Tudo bem, Tio. Eu já estou indo aí pra loja — disse Jackie antes de desligar. Viper o olhou, exigindo respostas.

— Vai me contar o que está havendo ou não?

— Vamos pra loja. Eu te conto no caminho.

— Posso ir também? — perguntou uma voz preocupada atrás deles. Jackie e Viper se viraram para ver o garoto mexicano dono da voz.

— É claro, Paco.

xxxxxxxx

Xiao Fung correu até o armazém destruído onde Shendu havia sido soterrado. Tirou algumas telhas, tijolos, tábuas de madeira e pedaços de concreto de cima do dragão e, por um momento, ficou parado sem saber o que fazer. Shendu estava inconsciente e parecia bem ferido.

— Shendu? — chamou ele, incerto. Como o dragão nem parecia estar respirando, Xiao chegou mais perto e se abaixou. — Shendu? Shendu, acorda! Você está bem? — Ele tentou sacudi-lo para reanimílo. O demônio do fogo inspirou fundo com dificuldade e abriu um pouco um dos olhos. — Ah, que bom, ainda está vivo — disse Xiao, aliviado.

Tentou ajudar seu irmão a se levantar, mas ele estava muito fraco e teve que se apoiar em Xiao Fung.

— Hã... hum... Você não consegue andar, não é? — perguntou o demônio do vento, sem jeito. Shendu abriu os olhos para olhílo, irritado por causa da pergunta idiota.

Xiao deu um longo suspiro e olhou ao redor, desorientado. Como ele levaria Shendu a um lugar seguro sem chamar a atenção dos mortais? Havia dois feiticeiros pelas redondezas, e eles poderiam levar vantagem por causa das condições de Shendu. E mesmo que eles tomassem uma forma humana, Xiao não só teria que carregílo por todo o caminho, e demoraria séculos para que chegassem ao esconderijo.

A não ser que eles fossem em algum transporte dos mortais. Eles só tinham que ir para uma área mais movimentada, aqui era deserto demais.

— Você pode pelo menos tomar uma forma humana? — perguntou a Shendu, que fez um esforço para afirmar com a cabeça. Levou, no entanto, quase dois minutos para se concentrar o suficiente e se transformar em um homem loiro, a forma que usara antes. — Viu? Não foi tão difícil, foi? — disse Xiao sarcasticamente e tomou sua própria forma humana.

Xiao Fung envolveu o braço de Shendu ao redor de seu próprio pescoço e o ajudou a andar.

— A... Aonde... estamos indo? — perguntou Shendu.

— Vamos voltar pro esconderijo... — Xiao sorriu. — ... de táxi.

xxxxxxxx

— Como assim ela está de volta? Isso é impossível! — gritou Tchang Zu. Jade e Valmont se retraíram, mas os outros demônios já estavam acostumados com isso. Dai Gui fitou Tso Lan, incrédulo, e Po Kong suspirou.

— Tchang Zu, você sabe que não é impossível. Desde aquela explosão de chi negro, todos nós já sabíamos que isto poderia acontecer — disse ela, pessimista. Bai Tsa girou os olhos e suspirou de exasperação.

— Eu não entendo por que toda essa comoção. A Mei Liang pode ter os poderes dos talismãs, mas está _sozinha_. Ela não tem nenhuma chance contra todos nós juntos — disse a demônio da água tranqüilamente.

— Isso é verdade — concordou Tso Lan, virando-se para ela. — E é por isso que a primeira coisa que ela vai fazer será libertar os irmãos.

Bai Tsa encolheu os ombros.

— Mesmo que ela tenha ajuda dos irmãos, eles estarão em desvantagem numérica.

Hsi Wu voou para perto dela.

— Por acaso já se esqueceu do poder do irmão mais velho dela? — questionou ele. — Se ele absorver nossos poderes, será muito mais difícil vencê-los.

— Mas não precisamos nos preocupar com eles, certo? — disse ela e se virou para o resto dos irmãos. — Os portais deles foram selados para sempre, não foram?

— Assim como os nossos, quando aquele feiticeiro do chi baniu a todos nós para o Mundo Inferior. Mesmo assim, conseguimos sair de novo. Nada impede que o mesmo aconteça com outros demônios — disse Po Kong.

Tchang Zu começou a dar voltas pela sala, derrubando alguns móveis, como se estivesse refletindo sobre a situação.

— Tudo bem, então só temos que localizar Mei Liang e eliminíla antes que consiga libertar seus irmãos — murmurou ele, pensativo.

— Aliás, onde é que estão o Xiao Fung e o Shendu? — quis saber Po Kong.

— Olha, o Xiao Fung, eu não sei, mas acho que o Shendu está morto — respondeu Bai Tsa, mal contendo sua satisfação ao dizer isso. Tchang Zu imediatamente parou e todos a olharam perplexos.

— Morto!

— Você viu o corpo dele? — inquiriu Tso Lan, sério. Bai Tsa hesitou e sacudiu a cabeça. — Então não podemos garantir que ele esteja morto — concluiu o demônio da lua.

— Então onde é que ele estÿ — perguntou Tchang Zu.

— Deve estar com o Xiao Fung — adivinhou Hsi Wu. O demônio do trovão começou a dar voltas pela sala de novo, mas com passos mais lentos.

Depois de um longo tempo de silêncio, Hsi Wu se virou para Tso Lan.

— Ah, irmão Tso, e quanto ao feitiço para nos tornar adultos de novo?

Os que haviam sido transformados em criança imediatamente voltaram toda a sua atenção para o demônio da lua.

— É verdade, já tenho quase todos os ingredientes. Só falta uma coisa — respondeu Tso Lan.

— Sim, e o que é? — quis saber o mais novo.

— Ambrosia.

Até mesmo os demônios que mal estavam prestando atenção se viraram para ele. Bai Tsa ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

— Ambrosia? E isso ainda existe? — perguntou ela.

— Claro que sim — assegurou Tso Lan.

— Ambrosia? Hum, de onde eu conheço esse nome...? — perguntou-se Jade em voz baixa.

— Eu só preciso que alguém vá buscar um pouco lá na Grécia — disse Tso Lan e virou-se para o demônio do céu. — Acho que você é o mais indicado, Hsi Wu. Você pode ir e voltar ainda esta noite, certo?

— É claro, irmão Tso. Eu já vou, então — Hsi Wu se virou e voou até a janela mais próxima. Antes que ele pudesse sair, porém, Jade correu até ele.

— Hsi Wu, eu posso ir? Por favor, eu nunca estive na Grécia — pediu ela.

— Não, Jade. Eu vou chegar lá mais rápido se for sozinho. Além disso, você não está se sentindo bem, é melhor ficar aqui.

Jade franziu e cruzou os braços, mas não insistiu. Ela queria voltar a ser adulta o mais rápido possível e, de qualquer forma, com certeza teria outras oportunidades de ir à Grécia.

Hsi Wu saiu pela janela e, em poucos segundos, sumiu de vista. Enquanto isso, Tchang Zu e Dai Gui saíam da sala e Tso Lan colocava todos os ingredientes em cima de uma mesa, onde já havia uns poucos ingredientes e um livro aberto.

— Enquanto o Hsi Wu vai buscar o último ingrediente, eu vou preparar a poção — informou ele. Po Kong sorriu e se levantou para ir embora também.

— Hum, espero que sobre um pouco de ambrosia. Aquilo é simplesmente... divino — disse ela, lambendo os lábios. Então foi direto para a cozinha.

Jade, sem conseguir pensar em nada para fazer, apenas voltou para o seu lugar no sofá e observou os dois demônios que restaram na sala.

Tso Lan pegou uma tigela de cima da mesa e começou a misturar os ingredientes, produzindo um líquido que parecia gasolina e que tinha um cheiro muito forte de ovo podre. Os outros três ocupantes da sala fizeram cara de nojo e taparam o nariz.

— Argh! Tso Lan, como é que você agüenta? — perguntou Bai Tsa.

— Ar... Preciso de ar fresco...! — disse Jade, levantando-se e correndo até a porta que levava para o quintal da casa. Bai Tsa e Valmont fizeram o mesmo quando Tso Lan acrescentou outro ingrediente, que fez a poção ficar esverdeada e com o cheiro ainda mais insuportável.

Do lado de fora, Jade passou pela piscina e sentou-se atrás de alguns arbustos floridos. Deu um longo suspiro, feliz por estar respirando oxigênio de novo, e deitou-se para observar o céu. Da cidade, com tantas luzes e poluição, o céu não era tão estrelado. Ah, como ela gostaria de estar voando acima das nuvens para poder ver o mar de estrelas no céu e o mar de luzes na terra, enquanto sentia o vento fresco bater em seu rosto...

xxxxxxxx

Valmont encostou-se na parede e respirou fundo várias vezes, aproveitando o ar suficientemente puro do lado de fora. Quando já estava mais relaxado, ergueu o olhar para ver a demônio da água em frente à piscina.

— Acho que agora eu posso nadar um pouco — disse ela e deu um salto para mergulhar. Depois de quase um minuto, Bai Tsa voltou à superfície e tossiu, engasgada. Valmont não pôde deixar de rir.

— Ora, ora, que ironia. A própria demônio da água quase se afogou em uma piscina, é? — comentou ele, sorrindo sarcasticamente. Bai Tsa lhe deu um olhar irritado e chiou.

— Eu não me afoguei! É só que essa água é horrível! Tem um gosto estranho — defendeu-se ela e Valmont ergueu as sobrancelhas, entendendo.

— Ah, é que essa água tem cloro.

— Cloro?

— É, é para...

— Silêncio, humano! — interrompeu ela, irritada, e Valmont imediatamente se calou. Bai Tsa saiu da piscina, sentou-se na borda e virou-se para o garoto. — Venha aqui — ordenou ela, dando tapas no chão para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado. Hesitante, Valmont a obedeceu, um pouco confuso.

Bai Tsa o olhou do canto do olho.

— Então... você acha engraçada a idéia de que eu, a demônio da água, me afogue, não é? — questionou ela secamente, embora Valmont tivesse a impressão de que havia uma ponta de diversão na voz de Bai Tsa.

— Hã... Não, eu... — Antes que ele sequer pensasse em algo para responder, Bai Tsa o empurrou para dentro da piscina. Ele deu um grito sufocado e caiu na água. Devido à sua surpresa, Valmont levou um tempo para perceber o que havia acontecido e se recuperar.

Ele então nadou até a superfície. Quando emergiu, a demônio da água estava apontando para ele e morrendo de rir. Valmont começou a se debater e a puxar o ar, aparentemente se afogando.

— Socorro...! Eu não sei nadar! — gritou ele. Bai Tsa imediatamente parou de rir e se alarmou.

— Ah! Segura a minha mão! — disse ela, estendendo a mão para salvílo. Valmont a segurou e a puxou com força, fazendo-a cair na água também. — Ahh!

Bai Tsa chegou à superfície e encarou Valmont, que estava sorrindo vitorioso.

— Te peguei — disse ele simplesmente.

— Engraçadinho — chiou ela, apertando os olhos de raiva.

— Foi você que começou — lembrou-lhe Valmont, encolhendo os ombros. — Mas devo dizer que estou surpreso. Não pensei que você ficaria tão assustada ao pensar que eu estava me afogando.

Bai Tsa ficou ligeiramente vermelha.

— Ah, eu... eu... Que besteira, eu não estava nem um pouco assustada! Eu só não queria perder outro escravo tão cedo, é só isso — retorquiu ela. Valmont girou os olhos e suspirou.

— Vamos parar com isso, estamos agindo como duas crianças...

— Hum, talvez porque nós _somos_ crianças? — sugeriu Bai Tsa com um tom sarcástico.

— Só parecemos crianças, mas... — Ele parou e arregalou um pouco os olhos. — Será que agora também vamos voltar a ser crianças até na mentalidade? — perguntou-se ele, preocupado.

— E daí? O Tso Lan já vai terminar o antídoto, mesmo — disse Bai Tsa, então o olhou com irritação de novo e respirou fundo. — Eu ainda não acredito que caí num truque tão velho... — resmungou, mas Valmont pôde ouvi-la.

— Nem eu. Você acreditou mesmo que eu estava me afogando? — provocou ele.

— Então você nada bem? — confirmou ela.

— Muito bem — disse ele, confiante. Bai Tsa sorriu maliciosamente.

— Então eu vou ter que afogar você! — exclamou ela, colocando as mãos na cabeça de Valmont e empurrando-o para baixo até mergulhílo totalmente. Valmont se debateu, tentando voltar à superfície, mas a demônio da água o segurou firmemente. Depois de alguns segundos, ela o deixou voltar e ele tossiu, ofegante.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo! — protestou ele.

— Me vingando! — respondeu Bai Tsa antes de mergulhílo de novo. Depois de quase meio minuto, ela o deixou voltar de novo.

— Bai Tsa, pare com isso! — exigiu ele entre tossidas. Ela riu e o mergulho de novo.

— E estragar a minha diversão? De jeito nenhum!

Desta vez, ao invés de se debater, Valmont agarrou a cauda de Bai Tsa e a puxou. A demônio da água deu um grito sufocado de surpresa e largou Valmont, que aproveitou para mergulhíla da mesma forma que ela fizera com ele.

Mas Bai Tsa não gostou nem um pouco da brincadeira. Quem esse humano pensava que era?

Ela, sendo bem mais forte do que ele e não necessitando respirar, agarrou os pulsos do garoto, emergiu e o empurrou até a borda da piscina, encarando-o com os olhos brilhando de raiva. Valmont, porém, manteve uma expressão calma.

— Não gostou, foi? — provocou ele. A sereia apertou ainda mais os seus pulsos e se aproximou, ficando a pouquíssimos centímetros de distância.

— Seu tolo — chiou ela. Os dois ficaram assim por um longo tempo. Bai Tsa simplesmente não conseguia pensar em fazer nada além de fitar aqueles olhos azul-céu. Eles pareciam tão familiares... Ela tinha certeza de que havia algo no passado da qual ela deveria se lembrar, mas parecia tão distante...

"Eu voltarei para você...", ecoou uma voz em sua mente. Bai Tsa arregalou um pouco os olhos, intrigada. Quem havia dito isso?

De repente, o som de uma buzina de carro interrompeu seus pensamentos e ela sobressaltou-se, soltando Valmont. Os dois se viraram na direção de onde viera o barulho, mas não dava para ver a rua da piscina.

— O que foi isso? — perguntou-se Bai Tsa e saiu da piscina. Valmont fez o mesmo e os dois deram a volta para chegar à frente da casa.

Na rua, havia um táxi parado em frente à casa. Xiao Fung abriu a porta e saiu com Shendu, que estava todo ensangüentado e teve que se segurar no irmão para não cair. Quando Xiao viu a irmã, acenou para ela e sorriu.

— Desculpe, Bai Tsa! Ele ainda está vivo! — gritou ele e até Shendu teve que sorrir. Por outro lado, nem a demônio da água nem Valmont estavam felizes com isso. Eles dois haviam realmente esperado que o dragão morresse.

xxxxxxxx

O sino da loja tocou, indicando que alguém havia chegado. O Tio ergueu o olhar, alerta, mas relaxou ao ver que era apenas Jackie, seguido por Viper e Paco.

— Já encontrou alguma coisa, Tio? — quis saber o arqueólogo, fechando a porta.

— A Jade e o Jack estão bem? —perguntou Viper, preocupada.

— Sim, acredito que os dois estão bem — respondeu o Tio antes de voltar a ler o livro grosso em cima da mesa. — Quanto à pesquisa, eu consegui encontrar algumas informações sobre esse novo demônio.

— E então? — disse Jackie. Nesse momento, Tohru saiu da cozinha com uma bandeja e serviu chá ao Tio.

— Obrigado — agradeceu-lhe o velho e se virou para seu sobrinho de novo. — Mei Liang pertencia a uma família subordinada à família dos demônios que nós conhecemos. Há muito tempo, os chefes das duas famílias fizeram um acordo de casamento arranjado. Mei Liang, a mais nova da família, foi noivada com Shendu.

— O quê? Com o Shendu? — confirmou Jackie, franzindo a testa. O Tio afirmou com a cabeça.

— Sim, porque eles eram dragões, e os dragões eram considerados criaturas nobres e estavam se extinguindo. A idéia era criar um novo clã de dragões. Mas não deu muito certo, pois os dois não se gostavam. Além disso, a família de Mei Liang traiu a família de Shendu e ambas entraram em conflito. No fim, o próprio Shendu a selou em uma dimensão paralela da qual era impossível sair.

— Então por que ela conseguiu sair? — perguntou Viper.

— Vocês se lembram que, há algum tempo, íamos banir os demônios para o Reino do Sofrimento Eterno sacrificando o Jackie?

Os três afirmaram com a cabeça e o Tio continuou.

— Foi o mesmo método para banir Mei Liang. Shendu sacrificou seu primogênito para fazer isso.

— Mas como foi que ela conseguiu sair daquela dimensão, sensei? — perguntou Tohru.

— Eu já ia chegar lá — disse o Tio, irritado pela interrupção. — Quando nós tentamos fazer o mesmo, houve uma espécie de sobrecarga de chi, que causou uma explosão de chi negro e desfez o lacre da dimensão. Assim, o feitiço deu errado e Mei Liang pôde sair.

Passou-se um breve momento de silêncio, em que todos tentando absorver essas informações totalmente.

— Me diga, Tio, por que ela tem os poderes dos talismãs e pode controlar os Shandowkhans? — perguntou Jackie. O Tio encolheu os ombros.

— Ela absorveu todos os poderes de Shendu. Mas isso não é o maior dos nossos problemas, pois nós também temos os talismãs — respondeu ele.

— Então qual é o maior dos nossos problemas? — perguntou Viper.

— E quando vamos salvar a Yade? — acrescentou Paco, ansioso.

— Não se preocupem com a Jade _por enquanto_. Os demônios devem estar se concentrando em como derrotar Mei Liang, talvez Jade até tenha uma chance de fugir — O Tio então resmungou algo, carrancudo, mas ninguém conseguiu entender o que ele disse. Depois continuou falando, já em voz mais alta: — Nós também devíamos estar nos concentrando em derrotar Mei Liang. Assim como Shendu, ela está em desvantagem sozinha, por isso vai buscar a ajuda de seus irmãos e libertílos. Nós temos que impedi-la.

— E como vamos fazer isso? — indagou Jackie.

— Vou tentar localizar o poder dos talismãs. O problema é que o feitiço localizador pode indicar os talismãs que estão na Seção 13, então vou precisar trabalhar um pouco nisso para tornílo mais preciso.

— E o que _nós_ fazemos enquanto isso? — perguntou seu sobrinho, desesperando-se.

— Vocês podem fazer chá pro Tio — respondeu o velho, voltando à sua leitura. Jackie e Viper não pareceram felizes com essa resposta, mas foi Paco quem objetou.

— Por que não vamos salvar a Yade!

O Tio lhe deu um olhar irritado.

— Se você quiser enfrentar oito demônios poderosos, vá em frente. Mas estou dizendo que a Jade está bem.

— Como pode ter tenta certeza disso? — perguntou Viper. O Tio nem se deu ao trabalho de ergueu os olhos do livro.

— Eu apenas sei — respondeu ele simplesmente.

Os quatro ao redor da mesa se entreolharam e Tohru encolheu os ombros. Jackie suspirou e deu meia-volta.

— Eu vou buscar o Jack. Lá fora ainda é perigoso demais pra ele andar sozinho.

— Eu vou com você — prontificou-se Viper, acompanhando. Paco abaixou a cabeça tristemente, pensando em como poderia ajudar.

— Tohru, vá preparar o antídoto para o Capitão Black. A Jade pode não estar mais aqui, mas ele ainda é uma criança — disse o Tio.

— Sim, sensei.

Paco franziu. É, Jade não estava mais aqui. Mas isso não continuaria assim por muito tempo. Não importava o que o Tio dissesse, Paco não acreditava que alguém pudesse estar bem sendo refém de demônios. E se ninguém quisesse ir salvíla, _ele_ teria que fazer isso sozinho.

Só tinha que pensar em uma forma de fazer isso...

xxxxxxxx

A fumaça fétida da poção que Tso Lan estava preparando já havia tomado conta de todo o primeiro andar da casa, e Xiao Fung quase deixou cair Shendu, que, já fraco, desmaiou com o cheiro. Valmont quase fez o mesmo quando foi obrigado a entrar de novo.

— Tso Lan, que porcaria é essa aí? — perguntou Xiao Fung, fazendo careta.

— É o nosso antídoto — respondeu Bai Tsa, que também não estava nem um pouco feliz com o cheiro.

— Nós vamos ter que beber isso, é? — reclamou Valmont.

— Depois que se adiciona ambrosia, o cheiro e o gosto ficam bem melhores — disse Tso Lan.

— Como você sabe? Você já tomou essa poção? — questionou Bai Tsa.

— Não — respondeu o demônio da lua simplesmente e sua irmã apenas girou os olhos.

— Você vai pelo menos tomar um banho quando acabar com isso, não é? — disse Xiao Fung. Sem esperar por uma resposta – que, de qualquer forma, nunca seria dada –, o demônio do vento carregou Shendu até um quarto no andar de cima.

— Vamos sair daqui, por favor? Eu estou ficando enjoado — pediu Valmont a Bai Tsa, fazendo cara de sofrimento. A sereia afirmou com a cabeça e fez sinal para que ele a seguisse.

— Eu também. Vamos lá pra cima.

O segundo andar já tinha o ar mais limpo e os dois puderam voltar a respirar normalmente, aliviados. Bai Tsa seguiu pelo corredor e parou em frente a uma porta fechada.

— O que é que tem aqui? — perguntou a Valmont.

— É só um lugar onde guardamos coisas velhas — respondeu o garoto. Bai Tsa girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. O lugar estava todo escuro, e a corrente de ar criada quando a porta foi aberta fez toda a poeira se levantar.

Bai Tsa entrou, mesmo sem conseguir enxergar bem o que havia nessa sala. No entanto, Valmont logo acendeu a luz e eles puderam ver claramente o que havia lá.

Caixas e baús. Pelo jeito, eles não eram abertos fazia muito tempo. Bai Tsa começou a abri-los, encontrando livros velhos, brinquedos, porta-retratos, ferramentas, roupas, entre outras coisas.

— Quanto lixo. Será que não tem nada de útil por aqui? — reclamou a demônio da água. Então, ao abrir uma nova caixa, pareceu interessar-se pelo que havia nela. — Isso aqui é...? — murmurou ela, tirando um violino empoeirado da caixa.

— É um violino — completou Valmont. Para a sua surpresa, abriu-se um sorriso contente no rosto da sereia.

— É claro, um instrumento musical! — Ela se virou para ele, ansiosa. — Você sabe tocar?

Valmont franziu, um pouco confuso.

— Eu já não toco há séculos... Eu precisaria praticar um pouco e...

— Ah, tudo bem, eu também não toco há séculos. E quando eu digo séculos, não estou exagerando, como vocês, humanos, fazem. Eu já não faço nem idéia de como se toca isto.

Ela procurou dentro da caixa pelo arco. Quando o achou, apoiou o violino no ombro e encostou o arco nas cordas.

— Vamos ver... — murmurou ela, mordendo o lábio. Então, puxou o arco, pressionando-o um pouco forte demais nas cordas do violino. Um som ensurdecedor ecoou por toda a sala e pelo corredor, e Valmont teve que cobrir os ouvidos.

Bai Tsa pareceu ligeiramente embaraçada.

— Hum... Acho que vou ter que reaprender tudo mesmo... Talvez se eu fizer assim... — disse ela para si mesma, re-posicionando o arco em cima das cordas. Valmont, alarmado, impediu-a de continuar.

— Não! — exclamou ele, chamando a atenção da demônio. — Tem que segurar assim... — disse ele, corrigindo a forma com que ela estava segurando o violino e o arco. — ... Você controla as cordas com os dedos, aqui... e tem que deslizar o arco mais devagar... assim... — explicou ele, fazendo os movimentos da mão da demônio por ela para que mostrar exatamente como deveria ser feito. A primeira nota foi bem suave, e então veio a segunda e a terceira. Valmont a soltou e deixou que Bai Tsa repetisse as três notas sozinha.

— Sim, é isso mesmo... — disse ela, conseguindo produzir mais duas notas. — Se eu praticar um pouco, vou me lembrar de como se toca — acrescentou, mas a quinta nota não saiu tão boa de novo e Valmont se retraiu por causa do som desagradável.

— Ou talvez se praticar _muito_ — comentou ele.

xxxxxxxx

Xiao Fung entrou na cozinha e não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao ver Po Kong, comendo a pouca comida que restava na geladeira.

— Eu imaginei que estivesse aqui — comentou ele.

— Ah, então você já voltou. O que aconteceu com o Shendu? — perguntou ela, não realmente se importando.

— Eu tentei fazer uns curativos nele, mas ele me mandou deixílo em paz — respondeu ele, pegando um pote de biscoitos e vendo se havia algo de comer dentro. Não havia nem uma migalha.

— Ah, tudo bem. Ele é um demônio, vai ficar bem logo, logo — assegurou a demônio da montanha. Xiao suspirou e abriu a despensa à sua direita. Também estava vazia.

— Onde estão os outros? O Tchang Zu e o Dai Gui? — quis saber ele, abrindo o _freezer_. Só havia gelo lá dentro.

— Devem estar se protegendo daquela poção fedorenta que o Tso Lan está preparando — respondeu ela.

— É que tem uma coisa que vocês deveriam saber... Hum, nós todos sabemos que a Mei Liang vai querer libertar os irmãos dela, certo? — disse ele, vendo o que havia dentro das panelas no fogão. Apenas ar.

— Sim, nós estávamos falando exatamente sobre isso antes de você chegar, quando o ar na sala ainda estava respirável.

— Pois é, e também sabemos que ela precisaria de um poder _realmente_ grande pra fazer isso, não é? — Ele olhou dentro do forno. Nada. — Caramba, será que não tem absolutamente nada pra comer aqui! Você já acabou com tudo! — reclamou ele.

— Sim — respondeu ela tranqüilamente. Xiao Fung gemeu de frustração e se sentou em uma cadeira. — Então, o que é que nós temos que saber?

— Bom, a Mei Liang não tem poder suficiente pra libertar os irmãos dela...

— Por isso não precisamos nos preocupar.

— Ah... É esse o problema. Ela... levou aquela garotinha.

— Que garotinha?

— Você sabe, aquela loira... filha do novo mortal da Bai Tsa. Aquela que tem a jóia Hun Yu.

Po Kong parou na hora e se virou para ele, alarmada.

— Quer dizer que a Mei Liang agora tem o poder da jóia Hun Yu ao seu lado?

Ele afirmou com a cabeça. A demônio da montanha imediatamente se levantou e correu para fora da cozinha. Os outros tinham que saber disso.

xxxxxxxx

— _Jackie, vocês já conseguiram encontrar um antídoto? Eu não agüento mais ficar nesta forma de criança, e minha mulher está tendo um ataque de nervos aqui!_ — disse o Capitão Black ao telefone. Jackie suspirou.

— Eu não sei, Capitão Black. Eu nem estou na loja do Tio, estou indo buscar o Jack na escola.

— _Ah, então aproveite e diga para os meus filhos que está na hora de voltar_ — pediu Black.

— Pode deixar — respondeu Jackie antes de desligar o celular.

— Aí está — disse Viper, parando em frente à escola.

— Vamos procurílos.

O casal entrou e olhou ao redor, tentando achar uma das três crianças na multidão.

— Olha o Vinicius ali! — disse Viper, apontando para o ruivo.

— Vinicius! Aqui! — gritou Jackie, erguendo a mão e acenando para ele. O garoto se virou para ele e não demorou a vê-los. Ele acenou de volta e correu na direção dos dois adultos.

— Oi, Sr. e Srª. Chan! — cumprimentou ele.

— Onde estão Jack e a sua irmã? — perguntou o arqueólogo.

— Estão por aí. Acho que eles estão juntos. Eu só não sei onde está a Jade. Ela sumiu de repente... — respondeu o garoto, preocupado.

— A Jade não está mais aqui, Vinicius — disse Viper.

— Não?

— Olha, nós só queremos encontrar o Jack e a Alice. E o seu pai disse que está na hora de vocês voltarem — disse Jackie.

— Ah, então tá. Eu vou ajudar a procurar eles.

Os três seguiram para o salão onde crianças e adolescentes estavam dançando. Jackie nunca vira Vinicius tão preocupado.

Talvez fosse pelo desaparecimento repentino da festa. Jackie sabia que ela e Vinicius haviam vindo juntos.

**Continua...**


	28. Sentimentos Confusos

**–CAPÍTULO 28–   
_Sentimentos Confusos_**

Por que ela não fugia? 

Sua família e seus amigos deviam estar preocupados. Os demônios eram perigosos e desagradáveis. Então, por que ela não fugia? Ninguém a estava vigiando, Hsi Wu devia estar na Grécia – ou talvez já voltando – e ela não estava trancada em nenhum quarto, e sim deitada em um quintal, olhando as estrelas. Poderia fugir facilmente, e sua ausência provavelmente só seria notada horas depois, talvez só no dia seguinte. 

Mas, para a sua surpresa, percebeu que não queria fugir. Pelo menos não agora. Olhava para o céu, esperando que Hsi Wu fosse aparecer a qualquer momento com o ingrediente que faltava para a poção que a transformaria em adulta de novo. 

No entanto, ela estava com uma sensação estranha, um sentimento de culpa. O que o Tio diria quando soubesse o que ela sentia por Hsi Wu? O que Jackie, Tohru, Viper diriam? E quanto a Paco? 

Seu coração pesava só de pensar no garoto mexicano. Ele era um amigo de infância, uma boa pessoa, embora um pouco irritante às vezes... Doía-lhe lembrar que ele a amava. Para ela, ele era apenas um amigo. Um grande amigo. Não queria ferir os seus sentimentos. Entretanto, ele com certeza ficaria arrasado quando descobrisse que Jade não correspondia ao seu amor; ela amava Hsi Wu. 

Jade sorriu fracamente à ironia. Quem diria que o demônio do céu, depois de todo o mal que causara, desenvolveria sentimentos ternos por ela durante estes onze anos no Mundo Inferior enquanto ela fazia o mesmo, embora tenha tentado negar isso? Agora entendia que o amor era realmente estranho e imprevisível... 

Olhou para o horizonte e então para o alto de novo. Ainda nenhum sinal de Hsi Wu, e ela achou que deveriam ser umas três ou quatro horas da madrugada. Já estava ficando com sono, mas, quando ia fechar os olhos, pensou ter visto algo no céu. Imediatamente levantou-se e apertou os olhos para tentar enxergar melhor. 

Não havia dúvida. Era Hsi Wu se aproximando rapidamente. Jade estava impressionada; ele realmente voava muito rápido, para fazer uma viagem de São Francisco à Grécia e voltar na mesma noite. E, ainda por cima, na forma de criança. 

Em poucos minutos, o demônio do céu já estava planando acima dela, até que finalmente aterrissou ao seu lado. 

— Consegui a ambrosia — disse ele, erguendo uma sacola de pano. Jade sorriu largamente e o abraçou. 

— Que legal! Agora vamos ser adultos de novo! — disse ela, feliz. Os dois então entraram juntos na casa. 

Estava escuro e o ar não estava impregnado com o cheiro do antídoto. Jade achou que Tso Lan devia ter levado-a para algum lugar mais isolado da casa. Ela não acreditava que mesmo ele poderia agüentar tanto tempo com aquilo bem debaixo do seu nariz. Ou língua. Ou qualquer que fosse o seu órgão do olfato. 

Na sala, Tso Lan estava sentado em uma poltrona, com os olhos fechados. Jade não sabia dizer se ele estava dormindo ou apenas meditando. Xiao Fung, em sua forma humana, estava jogado um outro sofá de três lugares. E, no sofá de dois lugares, estavam Bai Tsa e Valmont; a demônio da água estava ocupando quase todo o sofá e abraçada a um violino; Valmont estava do outro lado, apoiado no descanso de braço. 

Hsi Wu se aproximou de Tso Lan quietamente. 

— Tso Lan — chamou em voz baixa. — Tso Lan, acorde — Vendo que nada acontecia, Hsi Wu sacudiu de leve o ombro do irmão. — Irmão Tso, eu trouxe a ambrosia. 

O demônio da lua abriu os olhos lentamente e fitou seu irmão. 

— Hum? 

— Eu trouxe a ambrosia — repetiu Hsi Wu, erguendo a sacola. Tso Lan afirmou com a cabeça. 

— Excelente, Hsi Wu. Acorde a Bai Tsa, então — ordenou-lhe, pegando a sacola e levantando-se. Hsi Wu foi até sua irmã e a sacudiu com um pouco mais de força. 

— Irmã Bai! BAI TSA, ACORDA! BAI TSA! — gritou Hsi Wu, fazendo a sereia e Valmont acordarem com um sobressalto. Xiao Fung também acordou, mas ainda estava muito sonolento. 

— Hã? O quê? Que foi? — perguntou ela, esfregando os olhos. 

— O Tso Lan vai terminar o antídoto — respondeu o mais novo. Bai Tsa imediatamente se pôs sentada no sofá. 

— E onde est�? — perguntou, ansiosa. 

— Calma, ele está preparando. 

Xiao Fung bocejou e limpou o canto da boca. 

— É, acho que estou sentindo o cheiro. É bom mesmo que a ambrosia melhore aquilo — comentou ele. 

Hsi Wu deu uma olhada ao redor. 

— Onde estão os outros? — quis saber ele. 

— Estão lá em cima discutindo sobre a Mei Liang. Eles estão meio preocupados porque ela agora tem o poder da jóia Hun Yu — explicou Xiao com um tom entediado. 

— Bom, isso realmente é preocupante — concordou Hsi Wu, franzindo. 

— A Po Kong deu um chilique. Nem deu pra eu continuar praticando — comentou Bai Tsa, apontando para o violino ao seu lado. 

Jade se aproximou do demônio alado. 

— Hã... Hsi Wu, o que vai acontecer se aquela tal de Mei Liang tiver o poder da jóia. Isso é... muito ruim? — perguntou Jade e Hsi Wu afirmou com a cabeça. 

— É péssimo. Aquela jóia guarda um poder inimaginável e deveria ser controlada apenas por pessoas puras. Aquela garotinha nunca deveria ter se metido com ela. Agora Mei Liang a tem em suas mãos — disse ele sombriamente. 

Jade pareceu bem preocupada, mas Xiao Fung sorriu-lhe. 

— Não há motivo para entrar em pânico. O irmão Tso Lan vai arranjar um jeito de localiz�-la — assegurou ele. 

— E depois? — perguntou a chinesa. Ele encolheu os ombros. 

— Depois a gente luta com ela e vê no que vai dar. 

Jade ergueu uma sobrancelha, não se sentindo nem um pouco melhor. 

De repente, um cheiro fortíssimo de carniça tomou conta da sala e todos fizeram careta, tapando o nariz. 

— O antídoto está pronto — anunciou Tso Lan, vindo da cozinha e usando seu poder de gravidade para fazer duas grandes tigelas e quatro copos virem flutuando consigo. 

— É, eu percebi — comentou Xiao Fung sarcasticamente. 

O demônio da lua fez as tigelas e os copos pousarem na mesa de centro. 

— Primeiro, vocês têm que beber esta poção — Tso Lan apontou para uma das tigelas, que continha um líquido amarelo-esverdeado. — Então vocês vão começar a envelhecer lentamente. Pode demorar um pouco. Então, quando atingirem a idade certa, vocês bebem esta outra poção — Ele apontou para a outra tigela, onde havia um líquido cor-de-rosa. 

Tso Lan mergulhou um dos copos no primeiro líquido. 

— Então, quem vai ser o primeiro? — perguntou ele. Todos ficaram em silêncio, ninguém se sentia muito corajoso para beber aquela poção. 

O demônio da lua ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para Jade. 

— Você bebe primeiro — disse, apontando para ela. Jade arregalou os olhos, horrorizada. 

— Eu! Mas por que tem que ser eu? 

— Porque você é uma Chan. Agora beba — ordenou ele. Jade virou-se para Hsi Wu com um olhar desesperado, mas ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça, encorajando-a a provar. Derrotada, a garota gemeu de frustração e pegou o copo. 

De perto, a aparência era tão ruim quanto o cheiro. Jade até respiraria fundo para reunir coragem, se fazer isso só não piorasse as coisas. Ela contentou-se em engolir em seco, fechar os olhos, prender a respiração e tomar um gole. 

No momento em que a poção encostou em sua língua e espalhou-se em sua boca, Jade sentiu seu estômago dar voltas e voltas. A sensação de náusea foi tão grande que ela pensou que ia enjoar. No segundo seguinte, ela já havia cuspido o líquido fora e tossia. 

— Que troço horrível! É tão nojento! — reclamou ela. 

— Mas tem que beber tudo. Se beber só um gole, você não vai envelhecer nem um mês — disse Tso Lan, enchendo o copo de novo e devolvendo-o a Jade. A garota o aceitou com a mão trêmula. — Vocês também — acrescentou o demônio da lua às outras três crianças. 

Hsi Wu foi o primeiro a pegar um copo. Depois foi Bai Tsa, um pouco hesitante. Valmont pôde apenas fitar Jade, arregalando os olhos ao observar a expressão de sofrimento da garota. 

— Beba — ordenou Bai Tsa, dando-lhe uma cotovelada. Valmont relutantemente pegou o último copo e o mergulhou no líquido amarelo-esverdeado. 

— Vai ser mais fácil se vocês tomarem tudo de uma só vez — aconselhou Xiao Fung. As quatro crianças fecharam os olhos, angustiadas, e tomaram coragem para beber a poção com um só gole. 

A bochecha direita de Xiao Fung se contraiu. 

— Sabe... estou feliz que eu não tenha que beber isso também — comentou com Tso Lan. 

— Idem — respondeu Tso Lan. 

Quando acabaram, os quatro estavam verdes e suavam frio, parecendo que iam desmaiar a qualquer momento. 

— Eu acho que vou vomitar... — murmurou Jade. 

— Tso Lan, seu mentiroso, você disse que ia ficar com um gosto melhor quando você adicionasse a ambrosia... — protestou Bai Tsa fracamente. O demônio da lua ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

— E é verdade. Só para melhorar um pouco o gosto, eu acrescentei um pouco de ambrosia nessa poção, embora ela só fosse necessária nesta outra — Ele apontou para o líquido cor-de-rosa. 

— Quer dizer que o gosto original é pior do que isso...? — perguntou Hsi Wu febrilmente. 

— Nossa, vocês estão passando bem? — perguntou Xiao Fung. Apenas Hsi Wu e Bai Tsa encontraram forças para sacudir a cabeça como resposta. 

— E vão ficar pior ainda nós próximos minutos. Mas acho que vão se sentir bem melhor daqui a algumas horas. Eu tenho que localizar a Mei Liang agora — Tso Lan se virou para Xiao Fung. — Cuide deles enquanto isso. — Então se virou de novo para os outros. — E não se esqueçam de beber a outra poção quando atingirem a idade certa. 

Com isso, ele se retirou para o segundo andar. Xiao deu uma olhada na primeira tigela e a pegou. 

— Eu vou me livrar disso. Vou mand�-lo descarga abaixo. 

xxxxxxxx

Tso Lan abriu a porta devagar e viu Tchang Zu, Po Kong e Dai Gui reunidos. 

— Espero que não termine como da última vez... — murmurou Po Kong, pessimista. Tso Lan pigarreou para anunciar sua chegada e os outros se viraram para ele. 

— Eu vou preparar um feitiço para localizar Mei Liang — disse ele e Tchang Zu afirmou com a cabeça. 

— Tso Lan, que bom que você chegou. Precisamos da sua sabedoria — disse Po Kong. O demônio da lua ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Seus irmãos raramente davam valor à sabedoria, geralmente achavam que a violência resolvia tudo. 

— Hum, sim, o que precisam saber? — indagou ele. 

— Nós chegamos à conclusão de que a melhor forma de nos livrarmos dela ainda é banindo-a para o Reino do Sofrimento Eterno — começou Tchang Zu. 

— Afinal, ela foi solta por um mero acaso. É improvável que isso volte a acontecer contanto que não haja uma concentração tão grande de chi no selo do portal outra vez — continuou a demônio da montanha. 

— Você concorda? — perguntou Dai Gui. 

— Concordo. Só temos que nos certificar de que ninguém mais vai mexer com aquela dimensão — respondeu Tso Lan. 

— Nós achamos que diria isso. O problema... é que precisamos de alguém importante pra nós pra sacrificarmos — disse sua irmã. 

— Alguma sugestão? — perguntou Tchang Zu. Tso Lan pensou nisso por um bom tempo, mas então deu um longo suspiro. 

— Acho que deveríamos discutir isso quando todos estivermos reunidos. Deixaremos essa decisão para amanhã — respondeu ele e saiu da sala. Os outros três se entreolharam, desconfortáveis, mas não disseram mais nada. 

xxxxxxxx

Já eram quase cinco horas da manhã e o céu ainda estava escuro. A sala de estar estava silenciosa, exceto pelo som de páginas sendo viradas por Xiao Fung. O demônio do vento, entediado, encontrara algumas revistas e começara a folhe�-las, sem encontrar nada de interessante, até descobrir que uma das revistas trazia muitas receitas e fotos de pratos exóticos. Desde então, ele não conseguira parar de vê-las, embora isso lhe trouxesse lembranças dolorosas de que não havia nada para comer na casa. 

Jade olhou para Hsi Wu. O demônio do céu já estava bem mais velho, mas ainda não chegara à sua idade verdadeira. Parecia-lhe que ele estava entrando na fase da adolescência. Bai Tsa estava quase adulta, com cerca de dezessete anos humanos, e havia caído no sono. Valmont já estava adulto, com uns vinte anos. Provavelmente os humanos, tendo um tempo de vida bem mais curto, envelheciam com mais rapidez. 

A chinesa deu uma olhada em si mesma, acreditando que também devia estar crescendo mais rápido. Isso a fazia se lembrar da vez que usara uma poção para crescer e ir para Londres recuperar o cavalo nobre. Só que, daquela vez, ao invés de envelhecer, ela cresceu – literalmente – e ficou gigantesca. 

— Hsi Wu, você acha que eu já estou na idade certa? — perguntou ela, desejando que tivesse um espelho para não ter que fazer essa mesma pergunta pela milésima vez. O demônio do céu a olhou com atenção. 

— Não — respondeu ele, balançando a cabeça. Jade estalou, irritada, e se deitou no sofá. Bem, pelo menos ela já estava começando a se sentir melhor. Talvez isso fosse um sinal de que ela já estava quase na idade certa. 

— Ahh, eu tô entediada! Não podemos nem jogar algum jogo? Até xadrez serve! — disse ela, impaciente. 

— Se vocês se esforçarem muito, mentalmente ou fisicamente, a poção não vai fazer o mesmo efeito — disse Xiao Fung, sem tirar os olhos da revista. Jade bufou e cruzou os braços. Ela nunca pensara que era possível ficar tão entediada na presença de três demônios e um criminoso. 

De repente, Valmont se apoiou para frente e mergulhou seu copo no líquido cor-de-rosa. Todos – exceto por Bai Tsa – lhe deram olhares surpresos. 

— O que está fazendo? Ainda falta muito pra você chegar à sua idade verdadeira — avisou o demônio do vento. 

— Exatamente — disse Valmont tranqüilamente. 

— Como assim? — perguntou Jade, confusa. Ele encolheu os ombros. 

— Acho que não faz mal se eu ganhar uns anos de vida extras — respondeu ele e tomou a segunda poção. A expressão de Jade se clareou e ela apontou para ele. 

— Ei, boa idéia. Tipo, eu faria a mesma coisa, mas ainda sou naturalmente jovem — disse ela, sorrindo orgulhosa e sarcasticamente. Valmont bufou, decidindo não responder ao comentário. — Então, essa poção tem um gosto melhor que a outra? Pelo menos o cheiro é bom. 

— É muito melhor. É a melhor coisa que eu já provei — respondeu Valmont, bebendo até a última gota. — É deliciosa! — exclamou ele, indo mergulhar o copo de novo. Porém, Xiao Fung o impediu. 

— Opa, espera aí! Você só pode beber _um_ copo, nada mais que isso — disse ele e arrancou o copo da mão de Valmont. — Me dá isso aqui! — E mergulhou-o no líquido para bebê-lo. 

— Ei, por que você pode beber à vontade? — questionou Valmont quando o demônio do vento encheu o copo outra vez. 

— Porque eu sou um demônio. Eu posso. 

— Jade, acho que você já pode tomar a poção — informou Hsi Wu. Valmont, não agüentando ver o demônio do vento beber a poção pela terceira vez, levantou-se e saiu da sala, indo para o quintal. Enquanto isso, a chinesa mergulhou o seu próprio copo na tigela. O cheiro era muito doce, e ela não precisou tomar coragem para beber essa poção. 

De fato, ao contrário da anterior, esta era maravilhosa. Tinha um gosto muito doce também e, quando acabou, Jade ficou decepcionada. Lambeu os lábios e sentiu um incontrolável impulso de beber mais, muito mais. 

Apoiou-se para frente e foi encher o copo de novo, mas Xiao a impediu, balançando a cabeça. 

— Só um copo, se lembra? 

Jade gemeu. 

— Só mais um pouquinho! 

— Não. Me dá esse copo — Xiao tirou o copo da mão da garota e deixou fora de seu alcance. 

— Você está linda, Jade — disse Hsi Wu gratuitamente, surpreendendo Jade. 

— É mesmo? — perguntou ela, ficando um pouco vermelha. 

— Sim. Por que não me espera lá em cima, no quarto? — propôs o demônio do céu, fazendo Xiao Fung apertar os olhos. Jade riu e afirmou com a cabeça. 

— Tudo bem, eu já vou — Ela se levantou e subiu as escadas alegremente. Apenas quando chegou ao andar de cima, parou e pensou. — Hum... Por que tenho a impressão que ele falou isso só pra me afastar daquela poção maravilhosa? 

xxxxxxxx

_"Não chore..." uma voz ecoou em sua mente. Não conseguia identificar o dono da voz. _

— Quem é? — perguntou Bai Tsa à escuridão ao seu redor, mas sua voz apenas ecoou tristemente. Ela se sentia tão deprimida... Não se lembrava por que, mas nunca se sentira tão infeliz. 

"Não chore, você nunca chorou por causa de um humano..." 

Era verdade. Bai Tsa nunca chorara por causa de um humano. Ou chorara? Ela não se lembrava de já ter feito isso. No entanto, tinha a impressão de que já acontecera uma vez, mas ela preferira esquecer. 

"... e, de agora em diante, eu nunca mais vou chorar por causa de um humano...", sua própria voz foi ouvida. 

Bai Tsa arregalou os olhos. Ela dissera isso? Então, outra voz foi ouvida, mas esta ela pôde reconhecer. 

"Pelo menos não até ele voltar. Se você chorar por um humano de novo, vai saber que ele está de volta", disse seu irmão Tso Lan. Por algum motivo, Bai Tsa sentiu raiva ao ouvir essas palavras. 

"Isso nunca vai acontecer! Não vou cometer o mesmo erro outra vez!", gritou Bai Tsa, fazendo coro com sua outra voz. Estava tão confusa. Por que dissera isso? Por que se sentia assim? "Não vou me apaixonar por um humano nunca mais...", murmurou com amargura. 

"Eu voltarei para você..." a voz misteriosa ecoou novamente. Bai Tsa sentiu lágrimas de tristeza e ódio encherem seus olhos. 

— Cale-se! Calem-se todos vocês! Me deixem em paz! 

... 

"Bai Tsa!" uma voz mais alta e sem eco a chamou com clareza e a sereia acordou com um sobressalto. Estava na sala de estar do esconderijo, suando frio e com a respiração ofegante. À sua frente, Xiao Fung e Hsi Wu a observavam com preocupação. 

— Bai Tsa, o que foi? — perguntou Hsi Wu. 

— Você não parece nada bem. Quer que eu chame o irmão Tso Lan? — disse Xiao. Bai Tsa recuperou o fôlego e se sentou. 

— Não, não, eu estou bem... 

— Mesmo? — confirmou Xiao Fung, cético. 

— Estou. O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — quis saber ela. 

— Está na hora de você tomar a segunda poção — respondeu o demônio do vento, erguendo o copo cheio do líquido cor-de-rosa. A demônio da água o pegou e lentamente bebeu até a última gota. Sentia-se trêmula e atordoada por causa de seu estranho sonho, e deu uma olhada ao redor para distrair-se. 

— Onde é que está o meu escravo? — perguntou ela. 

— Lá fora — Xiao indicou a direção com a cabeça. 

Bai Tsa se levantou, parecendo um tanto aborrecida. 

— Hã... Você precisa de alguma coisa, Bai Tsa? — perguntou Hsi Wu, ainda achando o comportamento da irmã estranho. 

— Não. Apenas me deixem em paz — disse ela secamente. Os dois irmãos encolheram os ombros. 

— Tudo bem... — responderam. Xiao Fung pegou a tigela, sentou-se no sofá e bebeu o restante da poção. Hsi Wu girou os olhos e Bai Tsa pegou o violino antes de ir para o quintal. 

Ao sair da casa, uma brisa fresca bateu em seu rosto suavemente e ela se sentiu muito melhor. Olhou ao redor; o céu já estava clareando um pouco no horizonte, mas ainda podiam-se ver muitas estrelas. 

Bai Tsa olhou na direção da piscina. Valmont estava de costas para ela, sentado na beira da piscina e com os braços apoiados nos joelhos. Ela sorriu sarcasticamente, satisfeita. 

— Que bom que já entendeu que não pode fugir de mim — comentou ela, arrogante. Valmont não respondeu, apenas se levantou e se virou para ela. 

No momento em que viu o seu rosto, Bai Tsa deixou o violino cair. Valmont abaixou o olhar para ver o instrumento no chão, seu rosto inexpressivo. 

— O que... O que aconteceu com você? — perguntou ela, admirada. Valmont voltou a olh�-la. 

— O quê? — perguntou friamente. 

Bai Tsa piscou, confusa. 

— Você está mais... mais... jovem — disse ela. "Jovem" foi a palavra mais neutra em que ela conseguira pensar. 

Valmont sorriu-lhe astutamente. 

— Eu tomei a poção mais cedo — explicou ele simplesmente. 

— Entendo. Foi muito inteligente — respondeu Bai Tsa, recompondo-se e pegando o violino. Ela lentamente caminhou até ele, tomando uma forma humana no meio do caminho. — Me ensine mais um pouco — ordenou um tanto rispidamente, erguendo o violino e o arco em uma só mão. Valmont abriu a boca para protestar, mas Bai Tsa o silenciou com a sua mão livre. — Não fale, apenas faça o que eu mandei — disse ela e apertou os olhos. — _Agora_. 

Ele girou os olhos e suspirou, sabendo que era inútil discutir com ela. A sereia sorriu, vendo que ele a obedeceria, sentou-se no lugar onde ele estivera quando ela chegara e se posicionou com o violino e o arco. Na forma humana adulta, ela podia segur�-los melhor. Valmont se ajoelhou atrás dela e segurou suas mãos para mostrar-lhe os movimentos certos. 

Enquanto se formava uma melodia, Bai Tsa não pôde deixar de sorrir. Sentia-se tão bem perto desse homem, e, ao mesmo tempo, perturbada. Como se houvesse algo doloroso sobre ele que ela não quisesse lembrar. Mesmo assim, queria estar em sua companhia. E agora, sua misteriosa felicidade conseguia abafar a sensação desagradável no fundo de sua mente. Era como se sua proximidade a fizesse se sentir mais segura, embora estivesse ciente de que ela era muito mais forte do que ele e de forma alguma precisava de sua proteção. 

Podia sentir sua respiração acima de seu ombro e seu coração batendo perto de suas costas. Ela não ficava tão próxima a alguém desse jeito havia... eras. Olhou para horizonte, onde o sol já começava a nascer. Sentia-se tão bem que poderia ficar assim por um longo tempo. 

Para a sua decepção, Valmont soltou suas mãos e recuou uns poucos centímetros. Ele havia acabado de mostrar como tocar uma melodia de quase um minuto, agora deixava que ela continuasse sozinha. 

Ela mordeu o lábio e xingou mentalmente. 

— Hum... Dá pra mostrar como é de novo? Eu não vou lembrar de tudo — disse ela, tentando falar com a voz a mais fria possível. Valmont se afastou ainda mais, saindo de trás dela – para o desapontamento ainda maior de Bai Tsa – e se sentou ao seu lado. 

— Apenas tente. Eu sei que você vai se lembrar de tudo — disse ele firme mas suavemente. 

Bai Tsa desviou o olhar e se preparou para tocar. Surpreendentemente, os movimentos eram feitos naturalmente, quase automáticos, e a bela melodia foi tocada mais uma vez. Ela nem acreditava, não fazia idéia de como guardara isso. Era como se já soubesse tocar essa música. 

Sorriu, contente por ter conseguido. Seu olhar recaiu na água da piscina, onde pequenas ondas se formavam com o vento. Mesmo cheio de cloro, seu elemento, como sempre, a inspirava, e ela adicionou algumas notas à melodia. O sol já nascera por completo, fazendo reflexo na água da piscina. Bai Tsa podia sentir o cheiro de água salgada, sentia o mar de São Francisco. Isso lhe trazia ainda mais inspiração. 

Quando acabou de tocar, Valmont, que parecia desconfortável, levantou-se. Bai Tsa, surpresa, virou-se para ele. 

— Ei, aonde você pensa que vai? — perguntou ela. 

— Vou entrar — respondeu ele, depressa. Bai Tsa largou o violino e o arco e se levantou para impedi-lo. 

— Espera aí... — disse ela e, por levantar muito rápido e não estar tão acostumada assim com pernas humanas, torceu o tornozelo e caiu ao chão. 

Ou teria caído, se Valmont não a tivesse segurado. Bem, ela praticamente quase o derrubou junto, fora um reflexo dele. Mesmo assim, os dois congelaram nessa posição; ela segura nos braços de Valmont, os dois se encarando. Se fosse qualquer outro – até mesmo um de seus irmãos –, Bai Tsa já o teria empurrado e dito algumas grosserias. No entanto, ela pôde apenas continuar fitando aqueles lindos olhos azuis. 

Notou vagamente que seus rostos estavam se aproximando. Era como se aqueles olhos a estivessem atraindo, querendo lembr�-la de algo. Agora estava a poucos centímetros de distância e seus lábios quase se encostando. 

— O que vocês estão fazendo! — A voz de Xiao Fung os fez se sobressaltar e Valmont sem querer deixou Bai Tsa cair dolorosamente de costas no chão. A demônio deu um grito sufocado e ele se retraiu. Ela lhe lançou um olhar mortífero e ele suou frio, provavelmente rezando para que ela não lhe batesse de novo por isso. 

Então ela se lembrou de Xiao Fung, que estava parado perto da porta, boquiaberto. Levantou-se e clareou a garganta. 

— Ele estava me ensinando a tocar — respondeu ela com a voz falha. 

— Não parecia que ele estava te ensinando a tocar. O violino caiu está jogado ali no chão e vocês... vocês... — Ele apontou para eles, não acreditando. Bai Tsa e Valmont evitaram se olhar. 

— É que eu torci o tornozelo e quase caí, então ele me segurou. Não é nada disso que você está pensando — disse a demônio da água. Xiao deu uma risada fraca. 

— É o que todos dizem — comentou ele e os olhos de Bai Tsa brilharam vermelhos. 

— Xiao, não estava acontecendo nada de mais! Vê se cuida da sua vida! — gritou ela, furiosa. 

O demônio do vento recuou um passo. Ele não gostava de enfurecer a irmã, era perigoso demais. A sereia se virou e se abaixou para pegar o violino e o arco do chão e então entrou apressada na casa, fuzilando o irmão com o olhar ao passar por ele. O demônio do vento se retraiu e esperou que ela fosse embora para se virar para Valmont. 

— Ei, você — chamou-o, apontando para ele. — Os outros querem que você e aquela outra humana vão arranjar mais comida, porque acabou tudo aqui. Ah, e eu vou com vocês, pra vigi�-los — Ele girou os olhos ao falar a última frase, obviamente não apreciando a idéia de ser babá de humanos. 

xxxxxxxx

Jade não sabia bem por quê, mas agora que voltara a ser adulta, sentia-se muito melhor. Suas dores abdominais haviam parado. Ela só gostaria de ter podido dormir um pouco mais. Só pôde dormir das cinco às onze, quando Hsi Wu a acordou dizendo que seus irmãos mandaram que ela fosse arranjar mais comida. 

Ela desceu as escadas, escondendo um bocejo, e foi até a sala de estar, onde a maioria dos demônios estava. Dai Gui, Tso Lan e Shendu não estavam presentes, mas Jade não se deu ao trabalho de tentar descobrir o motivo. 

— Você! — disse Po Kong com sua voz grave, apontando para a garota. Jade ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

— Eu o quê? 

— É verdade que há muita comida nos... — A demônio da montanha olhou de relance para Valmont antes de continuar. — ... supermercados? 

— É, é sim — respondeu Jade, não sabendo aonde Po Kong queria chegar. 

— Então eu vou com vocês! — anunciou a demônio da montanha. 

— Que bom, isso quer dizer que eu não preciso mais ir, não é? — confirmou Xiao, esperançoso. — Vamos l�, eu passei a noite toda vigiando esses humanos, me dêem um descanso. 

— Você que sabe, Xiao. _Eu_ quero ir. Alguém tem que salvar um pouco de comida da Po Kong — disse Bai Tsa. 

— Ei! — protestou sua irmã. 

— Então vão logo! Quero ver um banquete pronto esta noite para a nossa reunião! — disse Tchang Zu, exigente. 

— Que reunião? — indagou Jade, curiosa. 

— Não é da sua conta — rosnou o demônio do trovão. 

— Vamos logo — chamou Bai Tsa, que já estava na porta, com uma mão na maçaneta e a outra agarrando o pulso de Valmont. 

— Esperem! Eu também vou! — decidiu Hsi Wu no último minuto. 

xxxxxxxx

— Eu não estou gostando disso. Só espero que nenhum Chan apareça e nos reconheça. O grupo está grande demais, e isso não é nem um pouco discreto — resmungou Bai Tsa. 

— Bai Tsa, relaxe. A esta hora, os Chans devem estar pensando em como localizar a Mei Liang — disse Po Kong, tranqüila. Hsi Wu bufou. 

— E é exatamente o que nós deveríamos estar fazendo ao invés de ir comprar comida — apontou ele secamente. 

— Hsi Wu, nós vamos fazer isso hoje mesmo, ao anoitecer. Não precisa ter tanta pressa, a Mei Liang não vai libertar os irmãos hoje. Essas coisas levam tempo — respondeu a demônio da montanha, aborrecida com o mau-humor dos irmãos. Já Jade parecia estar feliz em poder sair um pouco da casa e estar na presença de outros seres humanos. Valmont, no entanto, não parava de olhar para os lados, angustiado, como se pensasse em uma forma de fugir. 

— Ah, chegamos — anunciou Jade e o grupo parou em frente ao supermercado. Quando eles entraram, Po Kong arregalou os olhos e ficou boquiaberta. 

— É o paraíso...! — murmurou ela, maravilhada. Bai Tsa girou os olhos. 

— Po Kong, é só um supermercado. E vê se fecha a boca, você está começando a babar e está chamando a atenção — disse ela, franzindo para as pessoas à sua volta. Jade e Hsi Wu foram pegar os carrinhos e o grupo começou observar o que havia nas prateleiras. 

Po Kong esticou o braço nas prateleiras e arrastou tudo o que pôde para o carrinho. Jade arregalou os olhos e se virou para Hsi Wu e Bai Tsa. 

— Hã... Quem é que vai pagar tudo isso? — indagou ela. Os dois demônios apontaram para Valmont. 

— Ele — responderam ao mesmo tempo e Valmont gemeu de frustração. 

xxxxxxxx

Dez minutos depois, já havia dois carrinhos cheios e Hsi Wu vinha trazendo o terceiro. 

— Po Kong, controle-se — pediu Bai Tsa, assistindo à irmã enchendo o novo carrinho de carne congelada. 

— Não consigo, é tanta comida junta! — Ela deu uma olhada ao redor e viu a seção de biscoitos. — Olha só! Eu quero aquilo ali! — gritou ela, apontando. 

— Shh, fale baixo — chiou Bai Tsa. Hsi Wu, Jade e Valmont levaram os carrinhos atrás das duas demônios, já cansados. 

A demônio da montanha encheu o carrinho com tantos biscoitos e doces que alguns deles caíram. 

— Não, não, por favor... — murmurou Valmont, parecendo que ia chorar toda vez que Po Kong esvaziava uma prateleira. 

— Bai Tsa, você vai ter que buscar outro carrinho — disse ela. 

— Só se você prometer que vai ser o último — exigiu sua irmã. 

— T�, tá bom, eu prometo. 

Bai Tsa se virou para Valmont. 

— E você, vá pegar o dinheiro enquanto isso — ordenou-lhe. 

— Eu vou ter que ir a um caixa eletrônico — disse ele. 

— Hsi Wu, vai com ele. Se ele fugir, vocês dois morrem — falou Bai Tsa ao irmão mais novo. Os três deixaram o grupo. 

— Diz aí, você nunca pensou em fazer regime? — perguntou Jade à demônio. 

— Hum... Não — respondeu Po Kong, sorrindo sarcasticamente. 

Bai Tsa voltou com outro carrinho e o deixou com a irmã. 

— Você leva esse e mais outro carrinho. Nós levamos os outros e esperamos na fila — decidiu ela. 

— Tá — respondeu Po Kong, olhando alucinada para as prateleiras com os salgadinhos. Bai Tsa e Jade foram até os caixas e ficaram no fim da fila mais curta. 

— Sabia que a fila em se está é sempre a que anda mais devagar? — perguntou Jade, sorrindo. Bai Tsa a olhou friamente, com uma sobrancelha erguida. 

— Que coisa, não? 

— Sabe, olhando assim, até parece que vocês são apenas pessoais normais em um dia de compras — comentou Jade, esperando aborrecer a demônio. 

— Que bom, porque é exatamente isso que queremos que pensem. Estamos disfarçados, se lembra? 

— Tch — estalou Jade, franzindo. 

Já estavam quase no caixa quando Valmont e Hsi Wu chegaram. 

— Desculpe a demora. E aí, cadê a irmã Po? — perguntou Hsi Wu. Nesse momento, Po Kong voltou com dois carrinhos tão cheios que a comida estava caindo por todos os lados. 

— Ah, não... — Valmont cobriu o rosto na mão. Então, o caixa os chamou e eles avançaram. 

Levou um bom tempo para o caixa, muito espantado, listar tudo e dizer o preço. 

— Hã... São... hum... 540.59... — disse ele, incerto. 

— Qui... Qui... 540! — gritou Valmont e desmaiou. 

— Como é que ficou _tão_ caro? — perguntou Jade. 

— Hã... Deve ser por causa das garrafas de vinho que eu acabei de pegar... — confessou Po Kong. Bai Tsa pegou a carteira do bolso de Valmont e a entregou para Jade. 

— Pegue a quantia certa — ordenou-lhe. Jade tirou 100 e se virou para os três demônios. 

— Hum... faltam 440... — disse ela. 

— E 59 centavos — corrigiu o caixa, que se calou quando todos o olharam com raiva. 

— Então vai lá pegar mais! — disse Bai Tsa. 

— Ei, eu não trouxe a minha carteira, e o Valmont é o único que sabe a senha da conta dele — respondeu Jade. Algumas pessoas na fila começaram a reclamar da demora. 

— Por que simplesmente não matamos esse idiota? — sugeriu Po Kong, fazendo o caixa empalidecer. 

— Será que não tem outro jeito? — perguntou Bai Tsa. 

— Vamos enfeitiç�-lo! — chiou Hsi Wu. 

— Não podemos, aqui tá cheio de gente! Qualquer coisa estranha e relacionada à magia e os Chans vêm logo atrás de nós — retorquiu Bai Tsa. 

— Será que ele não aceita um escravo como pagamento? — indagou Po Kong. 

— É claro que não, Po Kong! Aí é que eles iam mesmo descobrir quem nós somos! — replicou Hsi Wu. 

— Andem logo com isso! — as pessoas na fila exigiram. Bai Tsa puxou os cabelos e se ajoelhou perto de Valmont. 

— Acorde, seu inútil! VAMOS, ACORDE! — Ela deu fortes tapas no homem, fazendo Jade e os outros humanos se retraírem. Os seguranças franziram e se entreolharam, incertos se deveriam interferir. 

— Pára com isso! Você vai mat�-lo! — disse Jade, afastando-a de Valmont. Este gemeu e abriu os olhos lentamente, levando a mão ao rosto. Hsi Wu o ajudou a ficar de pé e o arrastou para fora do supermercado. Jade deu um tapa na testa enquanto Po Kong e Bai Tsa forçavam um sorriso para o caixa. 

xxxxxxxx

Era uma hora da tarde e o estava muito quente na cidade de São Francisco. Como Bai Tsa não parava de reclamar do calor, Jade os convenceu de parar para tomar um sorvete em um parque. Até os demônios tiveram que admitir que gostaram muito da novidade. O único que não quis foi Valmont, que estava sentado no banco do parque em um estado quase catatônico. 

— Será que ele vai ficar bem? — perguntou Bai Tsa, cutucando o braço dele. Jade, que estava sentada no chão, virou-se e deu-lhe uma olhada de alto a baixo. 

— Acho que sim. Ele está um pouco abalado, mas vai se sentir melhor logo, logo. Ele já enfrentou situações mais chocantes — respondeu a chinesa calmamente. 

— Tem certeza que você não quer sorvete? É bom, olha — disse a sereia, colocando o sorvete bem na frente dos olhos de Valmont em uma tentativa de reanim�-lo. O homem o olhou vagamente, mas então voltou a fitar o nada. Bai Tsa encolheu os ombros e continuou tomando o sorvete. 

Jade sorriu, observando todo o parque. Havia pessoas de todos os tipos por l�, principalmente crianças. Começou a pensar no que Jackie e os outros estariam fazendo agora. E quanto a Julia? A garota estava perdendo o controle da última vez, será que agora estava controlando-a ou sendo controlada? De qualquer forma, ela estava nas mãos de uma demônio perigosa, e isso não era um bom sinal. 

Seu sorriso se apagou e ela discretamente olhou para Valmont com a consciência um pouco pesada. Ele certamente não ficaria bem tão cedo, pois tinha mais coisas com que se preocupar além de dinheiro. Ele podia ser um líder de sindicato do crime, mas ainda amava sua filha, Jade tinha certeza disso. Como ele estaria se sentindo neste exato momento? 

Suspirou e deixou seu olhar vagar pelo parque de novo. De repente, viu alguém que lhe parecia familiar. Apertou um pouco os olhos e teve certeza de quem era. Ele estava sentado em um banco do outro lado do parque, e parecia tão deprimido. Seu sentimento de culpa voltou com força total, e ela sentiu que tinha que ir falar com ele. Terminou seu sorvete e levantou-se, decidida. 

— Hsi Wu, eu vou... comprar jornal — disse ela. 

— Pra quê? — perguntou o demônio do céu, desconfiado. 

— Pra ver se houve algum acontecimento inesperado. Pode ser uma pista do paradeiro da Mei Liang — respondeu a garota, orgulhosa de sua mentira. Hsi Wu pensou sobre isso por um instante e afirmou com a cabeça. 

— Bem pensado. Eu vou com você. 

— Não! — gritou ela e todos a fitaram. — Quer... Quer dizer, não precisa se incomodar. Eu prometo que já volto — disse nervosamente. 

— Jade, aonde você for, eu vou junto — insistiu ele. Jade se ajoelhou e colocou as mãos em seus ombros. 

— Ei, você não confia em mim? Eu prometo que já volto — sussurrou ela. Hsi Wu deu um longo suspiro, mas concordou. Jade sorriu, grata, e se virou. 

Ela correu até o outro lado do parque, olhou para trás para ter certeza de que não estava sendo vigiada e chegou perto do garoto que estava sentado no banco. Quando sua sombra o cobriu, ele ergueu os olhos e os arregalou. 

— Yade? 

— Oi, Paco. 

**Continua...**


	29. Desentendimentos

**–CAPÍTULO 29–   
_Desentendimentos_**

— Yade... o... o que você... — gaguejou Paco, então pausou para organizar seus pensamentos em uma frase inteira. — Yade, você está bem! — disse, feliz, e a abraçou. Jade, surpresa com a reação do garoto, abraçou-o também, um pouco sem jeito. 

— Hum... É, é claro que sim, Paco... — disse, sorrindo nervosamente. Se Hsi Wu a visse assim, as coisas poderiam fiar realmente feias para o mexicano. 

Paco a soltou e a olhou admirado. 

— Mas... como você conseguiu escapar dos demônios? — perguntou ele. 

— Hã... Escapar? — repetiu ela, confusa. Só então percebeu que ele não fazia idéia de que ela não queria fugir de Hsi Wu. Mas não podia contar isso a ele, esta ainda não era a hora mais apropriada. — Ah... É... Bom, eles se distraíram e eu consegui fugir — mentiu Jade, sentindo-se ainda mais desconfortável. 

— Ah, mas isso é ótimo, Yade! Agora a gente pode voltar pra loja. Todos estão muito preocupados com você! 

— É... por isso que você estava aqui, tão deprimido? — perguntou ela tristemente e o garoto afirmou com a cabeça. 

— Eu estava pensando em como você devia estar sofrendo nas mãos daqueles demônios terríveis, e também estava tentando pensar em um jeito de te salvar. 

A consciência de Jade nunca pesou tanto. Ela começava a achar que fora um erro vir falar com Paco. 

Suspirou e se sentou ao seu lado no banco. 

— Olha, Paco... tem uma coisa que... É que lá com os... Eu me... — Ela parou. Não adiantava, não conseguia contar a verdade. Achava que, se lhe contasse a verdade, seria melhor, mas simplesmente não tinha coragem. Faltavam-lhe palavras, como se elas de repente tivessem sido totalmente apagadas de sua memória. 

O sorriso de Paco se desfez e sua expressão tornou-se extremamente preocupada. 

— Yade, aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto você estava com os demônios? — perguntou ele e a garota hesitantemente afirmou com a cabeça. 

— É, é que um deles... ele... hum... — Ficou em silêncio de novo. Era impossível. Não importava o quanto tentasse, não conseguiria contar a verdade. No fundo, no fundo, não queria que _ninguém_ soubesse, principalmente Paco. Mas, por algum motivo, também não achava justo mentir. 

De repente, Paco inspirou fundo e empalideceu. 

— Yade...! Por acaso ele... ele... 

Jade franziu. O que o garoto estava pensando agora? 

— Ele não... não te... es-est... estu... — Agora era sua vez de não ser capaz de formar uma sentença completa, mas Jade pôde entender o que ele quis dizer. 

— Não! Não, não é nada disso! — apressou-se ela em negar. — É só que eu... 

Antes que ela pudesse continuar, o garoto segurou suas mãos. 

— Yade, se eles encostaram em um _fio_ de cabelo seu, me diga — disse ele, decidido. — Porque se eles te fizeram algum mal, eu vou fazê-los pagar por isso. 

Ele estava falando sério. Jade podia ver a determinação em seus olhos. Mas ela não podia deixar isso acontecer, Paco não tinha nenhuma chance contra os demônios. Difícil seria convencê-lo de que nenhum demônio lhe fizera mal. 

— Paco, não aconteceu nada comigo, eu juro... — começou a dizer, mas o garoto não parecia acreditar em uma só palavra. Ele apertou suas mãos com um pouco mais de força, sem machucá-la, fazendo Jade ficar um pouco vermelha. — Paco...? 

— É sério, Yade! Eu vou fazer aqueles demônios pagarem pelo que fizeram a você! 

— Eles não me fizeram nada! Por que não acredita em mim? 

— O que significa isso! — perguntou uma voz zangada a poucos metros deles. Os dois se viraram para ver um certo rapaz de cabelos cinzentos que Jade conhecia muito bem. 

"Oh, não...", pensou ela. Então, notou que os olhos do demônio do céu estavam fitando as mãos entrelaçadas de Jade e Paco, e a garota rapidamente se soltou. 

— Hsi, digo, Seymour... Hum, não é o que você está pensando — disse ela. Não se importava com o quanto ele ficaria furioso com ela, mas não podia deixar que ele fizesse nenhum mal a Paco. 

Hsi Wu, porém, não parecia muito compreensivo. 

— Mentirosa — sibilou ele. 

— Yade, quem é esse cara? — perguntou Paco, alarmado. 

Jade olhou nervosamente entre os dois rapazes. 

— É o Seymour, um... erh... amigo meu. Acho que vocês não se conhecem — respondeu ela, forçando um sorriso. Hsi Wu lentamente se aproximou dos dois, encarando Paco. — Eh, Seymour, este é o... 

— Na verdade, eu já o conheço — interrompeu-a o demônio do céu. 

— Ah, j�, é? — perguntou ela. Hsi Wu então agarrou Paco pela gola e o puxou para erguê-lo. Jade imediatamente se levantou, mas não sabia bem o que fazer para resolver a situação antes que ficasse sangrenta. 

— É — respondeu Hsi Wu. Paco o encarou com desconfiança e se manteve em guarda. — Escute aqui, mortal, a Jade é minha, e só minha. Ela está nas minhas mãos. 

— Seymour, que história é essa? Eu não sou sua! Eu não sou de ninguém! — protestou Jade, mas Hsi Wu a ignorou completamente. 

— Se você se aproximar dela outra vez, eu terei o prazer de estraçalhá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos. Então suma da minha frente, se sabe o que é bom pra você — sibilou Hsi Wu, arremessando Paco no chão ao terminar de falar. Paco deu um grito sufocado e Jade levou as mãos à boca. 

— Paco! — guinchou ela. 

Entretanto, o garoto rapidamente se pôs de pé e voltou a encarar Hsi Wu. 

— Você não é um ser humano, não é? Você é um demônio! — afirmou, olhando-o com raiva. 

— Paco, não! Seymour, por favor... — Jade tentou acalmá-los, mas era impossível. Um tinha o mais profundo ódio do outro e eles estavam prontos para lutar. 

— Deixe a Yade ir, demônio! — exigiu o mexicano. Hsi Wu apertou os olhos com desdém. 

— Eu avisei, mortal — disse ele antes de segurar o pescoço de Paco com uma das mãos e preparar um ataque com a outra, fazendo suas garras nela aparecerem. Jade arregalou os olhos e tentou afastá-lo de Paco, mas o demônio do céu era muito mais forte do que ela e nem se mexeu. Algumas pessoas à sua volta perceberam a luta e os fitaram, surpresas. 

-

Bai Tsa terminou seu sorvete e respirou fundo, olhando ao redor com irritação. Este lugar tinha pouca água e muitos humanos, e isso não a agradava nem um pouco. Seu grupo também não estava muito animador; Hsi Wu havia saído fazia pouco tempo para ir atrás de sua humana; Po Kong não parava de olhar um carrinho de cachorro-quente que estava por perto; e Valmont olhava em volta como se calculasse uma mirabolante fuga ou esperasse que alguém conhecido fosse aparecer e socorrê-lo de alguma forma. 

— Acho bom você não tentar fugir — disse ela e se apoiou para mais perto. Valmont parou de observar o parque e a olhou do canto do olho. — Porque se tentar fugir, eu irei atrás de você e, desta vez, quebrarei mais do que as suas costelas — ameaçou ela, apertando um punho perto dele. Valmont discretamente levou a mão ao abdômen e se afastou um pouco da demônio da água. 

— Por que eu fugiria? São vocês que vão me levar à minha filha — disse ele friamente. Bai Tsa bufou com desprezo. 

— Você fala como se estivesse nos usando — comentou ela. 

— Talvez eu esteja — sugeriu ele, encolhendo os ombros de leve. Os olhos da demônio da água brilharam vermelhos por um instante e ela o segurou pela gola. 

— Você é muito arrogante, não? — sibilou ela. 

— Bai Tsa — chamou Po Kong, que parecia totalmente alheia ao pequeno desentendimento dos dois. — Eu quero comprar mais comida. Acho que aquilo ali são doces ocidentais — disse, observando uma confeitaria. Então, estendeu a mão para Valmont. Este, porém, ainda estava encarando Bai Tsa. 

— Dê o resto do dinheiro a ela — ordenou-lhe a sereia. Valmont franziu a testa e pegou a carteira do bolso para entregá-la a Po Kong, sem tirar os olhos de Bai Tsa. A demônio da montanha pegou a carteira, levantou-se e foi até a confeitaria, deixando os dois a sós. — Por que você insiste em seguir aquela garotinha? Ela não gosta de você, ela não quer você por perto. 

— Engraçado, eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa a você — respondeu ele petulantemente. Quando Bai Tsa lhe deu um olhar inquisitivo, ele continuou: — Você não gosta de mim e eu não gosto de você. Eu não quero ficar perto de você. Mas, mesmo assim, você não desgruda de mim, está sempre me carregando pra todos os lados. Por que faz isso? 

Desta vez, Bai Tsa foi pega de surpresa. 

— Seu tolo, isso é completamente diferente! Pra começar, eu tomei você como meu porque eu e meus irmãos precisamos de dinheiro dos humano enquanto nos organizamos — replicou ela. 

— Não é só isso — disse ele, levantando-se quando a demônio avançou mais e quase o derrubou. 

— É claro que é só isso! — retorquiu ela, levantando-se também. — Quando isso tudo acabar, você será o primeiro a morrer nas minhas mãos. 

— Sério? Pensei que você quisesse provar que faz os seus escravos durarem — provocou ele. Bai Tsa apertou os punhos, controlando-se para não matá-lo agora mesmo. 

— Eu mudei de idéia. Você é arrogante e insolente demais, e eu nunca me arrependo em matar esse tipo de escravo. 

Valmont sorriu sarcasticamente. 

— Você é patética. Essa história de escravo só serve pra você e seus irmãos idiotas se sentirem poderosos, mas, hoje em dia, isso não funciona mais. Você até tem medo de se mostrar em público porque os Chans podem vir e te descobrir. Ninguém mais sabe que você existe, e isso te frustra. Você quase me dá pena. 

Bai Tsa estava surpresa pela ousadia do homem. Ele devia ter finalmente perdido a razão, ou simplesmente desistira de viver e achava que esta era uma boa forma de se suicidar. 

— Já chega! — Ela avançou, seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente. No entanto, Valmont apenas continuou sorrindo. 

— Vai me matar? Vai usar os seus super poderes de demônio pra fazer isso? — perguntou ele, fazendo-a hesitar e franzir a testa. Aonde ele queria chegar? — Vai em frente. Só é uma pena que eu não vou poder te ver sendo banida — continuou ele, olhando triunfante para algo atrás da sereia. 

Bai Tsa se virou e deu um grito sufocado quando viu o velho Chan seu aprendiz do outro lado da rua. Virou-se de novo para Valmont, fuzilando-o com o olhar e fazendo seus olhos voltarem a ser azuis. 

— Isso foi genial. Eu pude finalmente te dizer umas verdades e nem me machuquei por isso — comentou ele, divertido. 

— Eu cuido de você mais tarde — sibilou ela entre dentes cerrados. Nesse momento, uma mulher gritou do outro lado do parque, na direção aonde Jade e Hsi Wu haviam ido. — O que foi isso? — perguntou-se, então apertou os olhos. — Hsi Wu... 

-

— Hsi Wu, não! Pare! — gritou Jade, fazendo o possível para afastar ou atrapalhar o demônio do céu, que havia acabado de dar um soco no rosto de Paco, arranhando-o com suas garras. As pessoas à sua volta assistiam horrorizadas à cena, sem saber o que fazer. 

Hsi Wu então finalmente se virou para ela. 

— Jade, por que está tentando proteger esse humano patético? — questionou ele. 

— Porque ele é meu amigo! Eu não posso deixar você machucá-lo! — respondeu ela. O demônio do céu estalou e a empurrou com força, fazendo-a cair no chão. A garota gritou e, quando ergueu o olhar para os dois, Hsi Wu já estava pulando em cima do garoto para outro ataque – e, desta vez, Jade não teria tempo de ajudar Paco. 

Felizmente, o mexicano foi rápido e conseguiu se esquivar de um ataque mortal, recebendo apenas alguns arranhões no peito causados pelas garras afiadas do demônio. O garoto se desequilibrou e caiu, tornando-se um alvo fácil para Hsi Wu. No entanto, quando ele se preparou para uma nova investida, alguém o segurou por trás e o afastou com relativa facilidade. Jade arregalou os olhos, notando que Bai Tsa havia chegado para conter a briga. 

— Hsi Wu, o que você _pensa_ que está fazendo? — sibilou ela tão irritada que até Hsi Wu teve que se acalmar um pouco e abaixar o tom de voz. 

— Eu estou me livrando desse mortal miserável — respondeu ele, apontando para Paco. 

— Seu idiota, aquele feiticeiro do chi e o aprendiz dele estão logo ali na esquina! Se te vêem e te reconhecem, nós dois podemos acabar sendo banidos para o Mundo Inferior! — sussurrou ela e soltou seu irmão com tanta violência que ele quase caiu no chão também. Enquanto isso, Jade corria para Paco e se ajoelhava ao seu lado. 

— Paco! Paco, fala comigo? Você tá bem? — perguntou ela, dando uma olhada no peito ensangüentado do garoto. 

— Eu... estou... — murmurou ele, tentando se levantar. 

— Não se mexa, eu vou buscar ajuda! — disse ela. 

— Não vai, não! — cortou Bai Tsa rispidamente e se virou para Hsi Wu. — Pegue a sua escrava; vamos pegar as compras e voltar pro esconderijo. 

— Mas... — ele tentou objetar, mas ficou calado ao ver a expressão furiosa de sua irmã. 

— Agora! — exigiu ela. O demônio do céu chiou contrariado e pegou Jade pelo pulso. 

— Ei, me largue! — protestou ela, mas Hsi Wu a ignorou. As pessoas ao redor saíram do caminho dos demônios, temerosos. — Hsi Wu, me solte agora! Eu estou avisando! Me solta! 

Alguns homens deram um passo hesitante à frente, mas Hsi Wu lhes deu um perigoso olhar que os desafiava a tentar ajudá-la. Ninguém se mexeu, todos tendo consciência de que essas pessoas eram realmente estranhas e perigosas. 

— Yade! — gritou Paco, tentando se levantar e não conseguindo. 

— Paco, chame o Tio! Ele está por aqui! — gritou ela, lembrando-se do que Bai Tsa dissera havia pouco. O mexicano parou e afirmou com a cabeça, enquanto Hsi Wu apertava o pulso da garota com mais força e a puxava para mais perto. 

— Você vai ficar quieta ou eu vou ter que forçá-la a isso? 

Jade apenas o encarou, zangada. Então levou a mão ao ventre; estava com aquela estranha sensação de novo e, de repente, já não se sentia mais tão disposta a enfrentá-lo. 

Quando o pequeno grupo se afastou, algumas pessoas foram socorrer Paco, outras chamar uma ambulância ou a polícia, outras apenas foram embora, não querendo se envolver. 

-

Po Kong pensara que o supermercado era o melhor lugar do mundo, mas esta confeitaria não ficava atrás. Para onde olhasse, havia montes e montes de doces, bolos, biscoitos, tortas, pães-doces, rosquinhas, balas e outras guloseimas. Tudo era simplesmente irresistível. 

Enquanto pegava tudo o que podia, alguém entrou na confeitaria. Po Kong saiu de trás de uma prateleira segurando vários doces e os colocou junto com as outras coisas que já havia escolhido. Só então percebeu quem acabara de chegar e agora se encontrava ao seu lado, em frente ao balcão. 

— Puxa, quantos doces... — comentou ele, sorrindo amigavelmente. Po Kong arregalou os olhos para Tohru. O aprendiz do feiticeiro do chi da família Chan estava bem ao seu lado! Mas, felizmente, parecia não fazer idéia de quem ela era. Para não estragar o seu disfarce, Po Kong sorriu de volta e disse: 

— É pra toda a minha família. Ela é bem grande, sabe? 

— Ah, sei — respondeu Tohru, afirmando com a cabeça. Então, hesitante, perguntou: — Hum... Você é japonesa? 

— Por que você acha isso? — perguntou ela, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ele encolheu os ombros. 

— Bom, a sua aparência, o seu penteado... — explicou ele, sem jeito. Po Kong sorriu sarcasticamente. 

— Eu nasci no Japão, sim, embora eu tenha sido criada na China — esclareceu ela, divertida. 

— Ah... Eu também sou japonês... Meu nome é Tohru. Muito prazer — apresentou-se ele timidamente. 

— O meu é... é... — Ela hesitou para pensar em um nome qualquer. Porém, antes que pudesse responder, o caixa da confeitaria se dirigiu a ele. 

— São quatro dólares e noventa e oito centavos. 

Tohru, desajeitado, pagou ao homem e pegou seu pacote de doces para ir embora. Po Kong discretamente o observou do canto do olho enquanto ele saía hesitante da confeitaria. 

— São vinte dólares e cinqüenta e cinco centavos — disse-lhe o caixa. Po Kong pagou-lhe uma quantia qualquer e levou seus dois enormes pacotes de doces, bem maiores do que os de Tohru. 

Ao sair da confeitaria, o homem estava em frente a ela, parado no meio da calçada. 

— Você ainda está aqui? — perguntou-lhe ela. 

— É... é que estou esperando o meu _sensei_ — respondeu ele. A expressão da demônio da montanha tornou-se um pouco sombria. Era melhor ela sair de perto dele enquanto ainda podia. 

— Ah, então tá. Eu tenho que ir — disse ela friamente e se virou. 

— Espere! — chamou ele, então, e Po Kong se virou de novo. — Eh... Eu ainda não sei o seu nome. 

— Hum... É Keiko — disse ela o primeiro nome japonês que lhe veio à cabeça e se virou para ir embora, sem esperar por outra palavra dele. 

Seguiu o caminho de volta até o banco no parque, mas, ao chegar, havia um casal e um velho sentados no banco. Ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou ao redor. Nenhum sinal de seus irmãos nem dos dois humanos. Até mesmo as compras sumiram. 

Foi então que viu um tumulto do outro lado do parque. Caminhou até l�, sempre atenta ao que estava à sua volta, tentando ver alguém familiar. Quando chegou perto da multidão, viu que se tratava de um garoto ensangüentado que estava sendo socorrido. Apertou os olhos ao notar os arranhões no peito dele. Pareciam-se muito com as marcas que as garras de Hsi Wu causavam ao arranhar, mas ela não podia ter certeza. 

— Eu tenho que falar com o Tio! É urgente! A Yade está em perigo! — gritava o garoto, tentando se desvencilhar das pessoas que tentavam ajudá-lo. Po Kong franziu a testa e rapidamente se afastou do grupo. Esse garoto devia ser conhecido dos Chans, e agora estava mais do que óbvio para ela que fora Hsi Wu quem ferira esse humano. Mas como ele era idiota! Como pôde se expor desse jeito? 

De qualquer forma, ela agora já tinha uma idéia de onde seus irmãos estavam. Voltou direto para o esconderijo. 

-

Estavam no alto de uma montanha, em Hong Kong. Chow era o que estava se sentindo mais desconfortável com tudo isso, devido ao seu medo de alturas. Finn e Ratso estavam bem exaustos com a subida, feita toda a pé. 

Finn subiu um pouco mais e olhou para baixo, vendo que Chow estava muito atrás do grupo. 

— Vamos l�, Chow! É só não olhar pra baixo! — aconselhou ele e então continuou subindo. Ao chegar a uma parte horizontalmente plana da montanha, onde Mei Liang e Julia já haviam chegado fazia um tempo. 

— Por que estão demorando tanto? — perguntou a demônio, irritada. 

— Ei, nós não somos demônios nem temos nenhuma jóia que nos dá poderes. Tivemos que subir do jeito mais difícil — defendeu-se Finn, enquanto Ratso acabava de chegar. 

— Idiotas — murmurou Julia. 

— Deixe isso pra lá. Sigam-me, todos vocês — disse Mei Liang, entrando em uma pequena caverna. As duas entraram, seguidas por Finn e Ratso. Chow só conseguiu alcançá-los algum tempo depois. 

A entrada da caverna era bem estreita, mas depois ia alargando-se, até terminar em um tipo de sala circular semelhante à em que eles estiveram quando Shendu libertou todos os demônios de uma só vez, na Antártida. No centro desta sala, havia um buraco do tamanho de uma pizza grande. De longe, ele parecia vazio, mas, ao aproximar-se, dava para ver que havia um tipo de líquido cuja cor variava entre azul-escuro e roxo. Ou uma chama, era difícil dizer, na verdade. 

— Sente-se aqui — disse Mei a Julia, apontando para a borda do buraco. Julia hesitou um pouco, mas então obedeceu. Mei se sentou do lado oposto e a encarou, enquanto os capangas continuaram de pé. — Esta sala costumava ser um templo, mas foi abandonada ainda na minha época — começou a demônio dos sonhos. 

Julia afirmou com a cabeça. 

— E por que estamos aqui? Como esse lugar vai me ajudar? — quis saber ela. 

— Você está vendo isto aqui? — Mei olhou para o líquido azul no buraco. Julia franziu a testa. 

— Parece plasma — murmurou a garota. 

— É chi. Há muito tempo, feiticeiros vinham aqui para se purificar. Deixavam seu chi negativo, seu yang, aqui — explicou Mei Liang e Julia ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

— Então isso aqui é... 

— Chi maligno puro. Este templo foi abandonado porque os feiticeiros temiam que todo esse chi negro concentrado pudesse quebrar o equilíbrio entre Yin e Yang e se voltar contra eles. 

— Uau, cara... — comentou Finn, observando o chi no buraco. 

— Pelo que eu entendi, você usa o talismã do tigre pra poder usar a jóia Hun Yu. Você sabe como _exatamente_ isso acontece? — questionou Mei Liang. 

— Sei. Em vez de me dividir em duas pessoas, o talismã do tigre, combinado com a jóia, divide o meu chi. Assim, só resta o meu Yin e eu me torno pura. 

Mei sorriu friamente. 

— É aí que você se engana, _criança_. Vou lhe dizer exatamente o que acontece. Você está certa até a parte em que o talismã do tigre separa o seu yin do seu yang, mas você nunca se perguntou pra onde vai esse yang? 

Julia piscou e balançou a cabeça. 

— Seu yang vai para a própria jóia. É por isso que a jóia está de corrompendo. Apesar seu truquezinho, a jóia só aceita pessoas puras de verdade — Mei a olhou de alto a baixo. — E você está longe de ser pura. Você está cheia de ódio no seu coração. 

Os três capangas se entreolharam, não gostando do rumo que esta conversa estava tomando a cada segundo. 

— Você acha que foi um erro eu absorver a jóia Hun Yu? — perguntou Julia, incerta. 

— Ah, não. Não, de modo algum. Pelo contrário, foi uma boa idéia — respondeu a demônio dos sonhos serenamente. — Só que você precisa saber o que está fazendo pra que isso não acabe se transformando em uma catástrofe. Como deve saber, essa jóia é muito poderosa, e pode te destruir, se não fizer algo rápido. 

Os quatro humanos arregalaram os olhos. 

— Me destruir! — repetiu Julia, alarmada. 

— Mas não se preocupe, porque eu vou te ajudar — assegurou Mei. 

Os capangas, porém, não conseguiram mais se conter. 

— E desde quando demônios como você saem por aí ajudando as pessoas sem segundas intenções? — questionou Finn. 

— Aposto que ela vai trair todos nós assim que conseguir o que quer — comentou Ratso. 

— Não confie nela, Julia. Lembre-se do que aconteceu com o seu pai depois que ele se envolveu com esses demônios — disse Chow. 

— O meu pai é um idiota, e vocês também! — replicou a garota, irritada. 

— Então não siga o exemplo dele, Julia! Não se alie com demônios! Isso é um grande, grande erro! — disse Finn. 

— Mas não tem nenhum perigo. Eu só tenho que me purificar aqui. Assim que eu colocar toda a minha energia negativa neste buraco, vou estar pura e vou poder usar a jóia à vontade — disse Julia, fitando o chi no buraco. O chi começou a escurecer e a se movimentar mais rapidamente, como se pudesse sentir a raiva no ar. 

— Ah, errado de novo, criança — disse Mei Liang e todos se viraram para ela. — Não ouviu o que eu disse? Se acrescentar mais chi negro aqui, a energia pode se voltar contra nós. 

— Então... o que eu posso fazer? — perguntou Julia, desesperando-se. Mei Liang ergueu a mão para que ela se acalmasse. 

— Você deve absorver todo este chi negro — respondeu ela simplesmente. 

— O quê? — perguntaram os capangas em uníssono. 

— Mas se eu fizer isso... a jóia vai se corromper... Ela só pode ser usada por pessoas puras — disse Julia, confusa. 

— Exatamente — afirmou Mei, apontando para a garota. — Pessoas puramente boas... ou puramente más. 

Julia ponderou sobre isso por um tempo. Por fim, ela fitou o chi no buraco, o que alarmou os capangas. 

— Julia, não dê ouvidos a ela! 

— Não vale a pena! 

— É uma armadilha! 

Julia franziu, indecisa e desconfiada. 

— Se não fizer isso rápido, a jóia vai te destruir — lembrou-lhe Mei Liang, insatisfeita com a indecisão da garota. 

— Mas eu... Como eu vou saber... Talvez não fosse isso... O que ela ia dizer? — murmurou Julia, segurando a cabeça. 

— Ela está se desequilibrando! — disse Chow, nervoso. 

— Vamos, absorva o chi negro que está aqui! — ordenou Mei Liang, perdendo a paciência. — Agora! Antes que seja tarde demais! 

— Mas... Mas... Eu não posso... 

A demônio dos sonhos estalou e se apoiou para frente, segurando a cabeça da garota. 

— Talvez você precise de um pouco de persuasão. 

De repente, a vista de Julia escureceu e os gritos dos capangas foram se afastando. Sentia seu corpo pesado, mas tinha a impressão de que estava flutuando e caindo bem devagar. Fechou os olhos e tentou se mexer, mas não conseguiu. Até respirar estava um pouco difícil. 

Quando seu corpo aterrissou, ouviu sons de carros e motos ao longe. Abriu os olhos e se viu em um longo e escuro corredor, salvo umas poucas lâmpadas acesas que produziam uma luz bem fraca. Ouviu vozes e se virou, vendo três homens chegando. Um deles devia ser o chefe; estava bem vestido e andava na frente dos outros, que eram bem mais simples e mal-encarados. 

— Hã... Quem são vocês? — perguntou ela, mas foi completamente ignorada. Os homens continuaram vindo na sua direção e ela resolveu recuar até a parede para que eles não esbarrassem nela. 

Seus passos foram se distanciando até sumirem. Julia não sabia se devia segui-los, mas então ouviu mais vozes, e estas eram familiares. Eram Finn e Ratso! 

Virou-se e confirmou. Seu pai, Finn, Ratso, Chow e Hak Foo vinham em sua direção – Valmont na liderança e acompanhado por uma versão mais nova de Julia. 

O grupo passou por ela sem lhe dar atenção, mas agora Julia entendia por quê. Isto era uma lembrança sua. Lembrava-se vagamente deste prédio e do que eles estavam fazendo aqui. Seu pai e alguns outros criminosos iriam se encontrar a "negócios". Mas o que ela estava fazendo aqui, nesta lembrança? Aliás, como ela viera parar aqui? 

Resolveu seguir o grupo. Talvez assim descobrisse o que estava havendo. 

Ao final do longo corredor, chegou a uma sala mais onde havia uma grande mesa retangular e várias pessoas já sentadas enquanto outras – os capangas – ficavam de pé, atentos ao que estava à sua volta. Como era de se esperar, ninguém notou quando ela chegou e deu uma volta por toda a sala. Reconheceu uns poucos rostos ou vozes, e estava com um mau pressentimento. Algo de ruim aconteceria a qualquer momento, mas não sabia o quê. 

A reunião começou e prosseguiu sem nenhum problema. Todos discutiram sobre seus negócios criminais e Julia já estava começando a ficar entediada – assim como a sua versão mais nova – quando, de repente, ouviu-se um tiro e um dos homens à mesa caiu, sangrando nas costas. Todos na sala imediatamente se levantaram, virados na direção de onde viera o tiro. 

Parecia que algumas pessoas do mundo do crime não queriam concorrência e acharam que a reunião seria uma boa oportunidade para se livrar de todo mundo ao mesmo tempo. O grupo do atirador era formado por umas quinze pessoas, e logo um tiroteio foi iniciado – as pessoas mais próximas à porta tentaram fugir. 

— Levem a Julia daqui! — ordenou seu pai a Chow e Ratso enquanto ele e Finn atiravam no grupo inimigo, usando a mesa como proteção. Chow a pegou no colo e correu atrás de Ratso para fora da sala. A Julia mais velha os seguiu, nem um pouco a fim de ficar parada no meio de um tiroteio – embora soubesse que as balas não a acertariam. 

Infelizmente, havia mais atiradores inimigos no corredor e Ratso teve que distraí-los enquanto Chow e outros criminosos entravam por uma porta à esquerda. Julia foi atrás deles e viu que a porta levava a um corredor cheio de portas fechadas. Chow devia ter levado-a para dentro de uma dessas salas, mas qual? 

Tentou se lembrar... Perto da porta em que eles haviam entrado havia uma poça no chão, por causa de um vazamento... Julia olhou para baixo, procurando por uma poça. Quase no final, encontrou a poça e entrou pela porta que devia ser a certa. Foi dar em um corredor bem mais iluminado e amplo. Julia correu até o outro lado, onde havia uma porta semi-aberta. Abriu-a e Chow caiu, passando por ela. Ele havia levado um tiro de raspão no braço direito. 

Julia passou por ele para sair do prédio e ver o atirador, a alguns metros de distância, mirando em sua versão mais jovem. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, estava vendo a si mesma, gritando e caindo no chão. Fora um tiro no ombro, lembrava-se bem. Não correra risco de vida, mas fora perto. 

O homem que atirara nela e em Chow se aproximou e um colega seu veio correndo do outro lado para se juntar a ele. Os dois fitaram o corpo imóvel da garota, que, à primeira vista, parecia morta. 

— Chefe, era só uma garotinha... Era mesmo necessário...? — perguntou o segundo homem. Seu chefe afirmou com a cabeça seriamente. 

— Estou reconhecendo ela, é a filha do Valmont, o líder da Mão Negra. Há anos ele vem sendo um estorvo para os meus negócios, então é bom acabar com os herdeiros deles também. 

— Desgraçado! — gritou Julia, mesmo sabendo que não seria ouvida. Então, sem mais nem menos, alguém atrás de Julia atirou no segundo homem, atingindo-o no peito e certamente matando-o. A garota se virou e pôde ver que fora seu pai quem atirara. — Atrasado como sempre... — resmungou ela. 

— Largue a arma — ordenou Valmont, apontando para ele. 

— S-Senhor Valmont... O-Olha, eu juro que... q-que não sabia que ela era sua filha... E-Esse idiota só foi me contar depois... — balbuciou o homem, apontando para o seu capanga caído no chão. Valmont apenas o encarou friamente. 

Por que ele não olhava para ela? Ou, então, pelo menos matava logo esse homem e corria para salvá-la. Ele não estava nem preocupado em saber se ela inda estava viva? Se a vida dela estivesse ameaçada, cada segundo contava, então por que ele nem sequer olhava para ela? 

— Largue a arma — repetiu Valmont mais claramente. O homem se abaixou devagar e deixou a arma no chão, em seguida colocou as mãos para cima. Julia bufou. Esse homem era mesmo um covarde. 

— S-Senhor Valmont, por favor... Eu posso recompensá-lo por esse grande infortúnio... E-Eu... Eu pago a quantia que quiser! É-É só dizer o seu preço... 

Valmont hesitou. Julia sentiu seu sangue ferver. Por que ele não acabava logo com isso? Por que estava perdendo tempo com esse idiota? 

— Olhe pra mim — sibilou ela entre dentes cerrados. 

— ... p-pode até ficar com o meu carro e com a minha casa de verão no Caribe! É muito luxuosa! — continuou o homem com a sua barganha e Valmont sorriu maliciosamente. 

— Vá pro inferno — disse e atirou na testa do homem. Julia se retraiu e desviou o olhar, então decidiu observar apenas seu pai. Ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma expressão em seu rosto, seu olhar era totalmente gelado. 

— Tão frio... — murmurou ela. — Olhe pra mim... 

Valmont não olhou. Finn saiu do prédio e deu uma rápida olhada na cena antes de correr para Julia. Enquanto isso, Valmont guardou a arma no bolso interno do paletó e finalmente se virou para ver Julia. 

— Como ela est�? — perguntou ele. 

— Acho que vai ficar bem, se a levarmos a um hospital depressa — respondeu Finn. 

— Então o que está esperando? — disse Valmont e deu meia-volta para entrar no prédio de novo enquanto Finn levava Julia na direção oposta. 

A Julia atual estava pasma. Sempre soubera que seu pai era uma pessoa fria, mas não _tanto_ assim. Era só isso? Ele dava uma olhada de longe, perguntava se ela estava bem ao primeiro idiota que se desse ao trabalho de ir até lá vê-la e depois ia embora enquanto o dito idiota a levava a um hospital? 

Ela foi atrás de seu pai, desejando que pudesse matá-lo com o olhar. 

— Frio... — murmurou ela com desprezo, lembrando-se de si mesma caída no chão, sangrando. — Cruel... — Lembrou-se do homem sendo atingido na testa. — Ganancioso! 

Ele parou, e ela também. 

— Não sei por que a minha mãe gostava tanto de você. 

Ele pegou algo de dentro do paletó. Era uma foto da mãe de Julia, Sara. 

— Ela não merecia você, e eu também não. 

Ele rasgou a foto ao meio, franzindo. 

— É tudo culpa minha — murmurou ele. 

— É tudo culpa sua! — gritou ela e fechou os olhos, tentando conter lágrimas de ódio. — Frio, cruel e ganancioso! 

Quando abriu os olhos, já não estava mais no corredor daquele maldito prédio. Estava deitada no chão da caverna com o buraco de chi negro, segurando sua cabeça e sendo observada por Mei Liang e os capangas de seu pai. Levantou-se, ainda sentindo seu coração bater muito rápido e as lágrimas finalmente caindo. 

— Por quê? Por que ele fez aquilo? — perguntou-se, deixando os capangas confusos. Mei Liang, porém, sorria satisfeita. 

— Ele não te ama, e também nunca amou a sua mãe. Ele é frio, cruel e ganancioso, não se importa com você — sussurrou ela. 

— Julia, isso não é verdade! — gritou Finn, aproximando-se dela e segurando-a pelos ombros. — Ela só está tentando te confundir! Ela tem poderes sobre os sonhos, ela os manipula pra mexer com a sua cabeça! 

— Você sabe que o que eu estou falando é a mais pura verdade — disse Mei Liang. 

Seu peito começou a doer, sentindo como se seu coração estivesse prestes a explodir. A jóia devia estar se corrompendo e ia destruí-la se Julia não se purificasse logo. 

E ela faria isso. Juntar-se-ia a sua mãe apenas depois de se vingar; seu pai pagaria caro pelo que fizera a elas duas. Então, ela finalmente poderia trazer sua mãe de volta. Ele nunca mais arruinaria suas vidas. 

Virou-se para o buraco e estendeu os braços para ele. O chi que nele havia subiu rodopiando lentamente e aos poucos foi absorvido pelo seu corpo. A dor em seu peito foi passando rapidamente, ela sentiu como se tivesse nascido de novo. 

Pôs-se de pé e ergueu o olhar, sorrindo maliciosamente. Os capangas recuaram, assustados, e Mei Liang sorriu triunfante. 

— Agora, podemos fazer o feitiço para libertar os meus irmãos. 

-

O Tio parou no meio da calçada e teve calafrios, o que quase fez com que ele derrubasse a sacola com alguns dos ingredientes necessários para o feitiço de localização. Algo estava errado. Olhou em volta atentamente, procurando por qualquer coisa que parecesse estranha. Se ele estava se sentindo assim, era muito provável que a causa disso fossem os demônios. 

Como não havia nada de suspeito onde ele estava, resolveu ir um pouco mais adiante. Assim que virou a esquina, viu seu aprendiz em frente a uma confeitaria, com alguns pacotes novos nas mãos – provavelmente cheios de doces. 

— Tohru! — chamou-o em voz alta. O japonês se virou e sorriu ao ver seu mestre. Quando os dois já estavam perto um do outro, o Tio disse de modo sombrio: — Eu estou com calafrios. 

Tohru, reconhecendo essa sensação do Tio, olhou-o com preocupação. 

— O que o senhor acha que é, _sensei_? 

— Como assim o que eu acho que é? É óbvio que os demônios estão por perto! — disse o Tio, irritado. Tohru se retraiu e olhou em volta. 

— O senhor acha que eles estão por aqui? — indagou em voz baixa. Porém, antes que o Tio pudesse responder, sua atenção se voltou para uma ambulância que estava chegando e parou perto do parque do outro lado da rua. 

Desconfiado, o Tio apertou os olhos e fez sinal para que Tohru o seguisse. Eles atravessaram a rua rapidamente, sem de fato prestarem atenção nos carros que estavam vindo e ignorando os protestos dos motoristas. Assim que chegaram ao parque, o Tio deu um grito sufocado ao ouvir a voz de Paco. Os dois se apressaram até uma multidão e abriram caminho entre as pessoas para chegar a ele. 

— Por favor, me deixem ir! Eu preciso falar com o Tio antes que eles fujam! — gritou o garoto aos para-médicos que tentavam levá-lo para a ambulância. 

— Senhor, por favor, não se mova. O senhor tem um ferimento grave — disse um deles, colocando a mão em seu ombro para fazê-lo ficar quieto. 

— Paco! — chamou o Tio. Todos se viraram para o velho com olhares inquisitivos, enquanto o mexicano parecia feliz em vê-lo. 

— Tio! Os demônios estiveram aqui! — disse ele. O Tio afirmou com a cabeça e se ajoelhou perto dele. 

— Eu achei que sim. Você sabe me dizer pra que direção eles foram? 

— Eles foram pra lá — Paco apontou e suspirou. — Mas isso já foi há um tempo e eles devem estar longe a esta altura. É tarde demais — Ele abaixou a cabeça e cerrou os punhos. — Eles levaram a Yade... de novo! — disse, frustrado. Em seguida, deu um grito ao ser golpeado na cabeça. 

— Nunca é tarde demais! Agora o Tio pode tentar encontrar os demônios naquela direção! — O velho apertou os olhos em determinação. — Nós salvaremos a Jade. Nós só temos que ter paciência. 

Paco o fitou e afirmou com a cabeça lentamente. 

— Agora, você deve ir ao hospital cuidar desse ferimento — continuou o Tio, depois se virou para seu aprendiz. — Tohru, ligue para o Jackie e diga a ele que nos encontre no hospital. 

**Continua...**


	30. Noite de Paixão

**–CAPÍTULO 30–   
_Noite de Paixão_**

— Tio? 

O velho abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça com um pulo. Porém, ao ver que era apenas Jackie à sua frente, franziu a testa, irritado, e se recostou na cadeira. 

— O que é? — perguntou mal-humorado. Seu sobrinho ergueu as sobrancelhas, assim como os outros que estavam com ele. 

— "O que é?" Eu é que pergunto! O senhor nos chamou aqui, então nós viemos! — respondeu Jackie, confuso. 

— Não liga. Ele está ranzinza porque você o acordou — sussurrou Viper em seu ouvido. No entanto, o Tio a escutou e a olhou com ainda mais irritação. 

— O Tio não estava dormindo! Só estava pensando! — retorquiu. 

— Então por que estava roncando, _sensei_? — perguntou Tohru, que estava sentado ao seu lado. Arrependeu-se imediatamente quando, no momento seguinte, o Tio acertou-lhe a cabeça com seu golpe de dois dedos. 

— Não questione o Tio! 

— Sim, _sensei_... — murmurou Tohru. Jack tentou prender o riso e foi discretamente repreendido pelo pai. 

— De qualquer forma, Tio... por que o senhor nos chamou aqui? — quis saber Jackie. O Tio relaxou um pouco e afirmou com a cabeça. 

— O Paco foi atacado por um dos demônios. Infelizmente, quando eu cheguei lá, ele já tinha ido embora. 

— E como está o Paco? Ele está bem? — perguntou El Toro, preocupado. 

— El Toro! — chamou alguém vindo do corredor e todos se viraram para ver o garoto mexicano. 

— Acho que ele está bem, sim — disse Viper. Paco se aproximou e deu uma olhada em cada um do grupo, parando em El Toro. 

— O que estão fazendo aqui? — indagou surpreso. 

— O Tio nos avisou que vo... — começou Jackie, mas El Toro passou por ele, acidentalmente dando-lhe um empurrão, e segurou o garoto pelos ombros gentilmente. 

— Paco! O que aconteceu? Você está bem? — perguntou-lhe. 

— Eu estou bem, foram só alguns arranhões — disse Paco, sorrindo de leve e passando a mão no peito, no lugar onde fora ferido. Então, virou-se para o Tio com uma expressão séria. — Agora nós já sabemos em que direção fica o esconderijo dos demônios! Vamos procurá-los e salvar a Yade! 

Para a surpresa de todos os outros, o Tio não lhe deu uma resposta mal-educada, nem mesmo parecia irritado, e sim olhou o garoto com angústia. Jackie ficou desconcertado ao vê-lo assim. Porém, sua expressão rapidamente mudou para uma de determinação, fazendo Jackie se perguntar se somente imaginara aquilo. 

— Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? A Jade está bem! Ela sabe cuidar de si mesma! Eu não ficaria surpreso se ela já estivesse na loja esperando por nós — respondeu. 

— Na verdade, isso é bem possível — murmurou Viper, recebendo um olhar de censura de Jackie. 

— Mas os demônios... Vocês viram o que eles fizeram comigo! — tentou Paco, mas o Tio balançou a cabeça e levantou-se. Então, virou-se para ir embora, ignorando o rapaz. 

— Venham comigo — chamou-os. 

Depois de se entreolharem, Jackie, Viper, Tohru e El Toro foram atrás dele. Paco suspirou exasperado e começou a segui-los, decidido a fazer o Tio perceber o erro que estava cometendo, mas parou quando sentiu alguém puxando a manga de sua jaqueta. Ao olhar para trás e para baixo, viu Jack olhando-o de modo ansioso. 

— Eu também acho que a gente deveria salvar a Jade — disse ele, provavelmente para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Paco mal conseguiu forçar um sorriso. Então a única pessoa que concordava com ele era um garoto de dez anos? Depois de dar uma olhada no resto do grupo, Jack falou em um tom conspiratório: — Mas acho melhor a gente fazer o que o Tio diz. Sabe, eu acho que ele tem um plano. 

— É, claro. E o plano dele é caçar um demônio que pode estar do outro lado do mundo enquanto há outros oito na cidade com a Yade como refém — disse o mexicano amargamente. 

— Ele deve ter um bom motivo pra isso — achou Jack. Os dois viram que os outros já estavam bem longe e começaram a caminhar na direção deles. 

— Talvez... — resmungou Paco, embora seu tom de voz sugerisse que ele não acreditava nisso. Jack, por outro lado, parecia bastante relaxado. 

— Além disso... — disse, sorrindo. — ... se você contrariar ele, o Tio pode ficar ranzinza de novo e te acertar com o golpe de dois dedos dele. 

------

Já estava anoitecendo em São Francisco, e a atmosfera no esconderijo dos demônios não estava das mais amistosas. Bai Tsa, Hsi Wu e Po Kong pareciam muito irritados com alguma coisa, mas se recusavam a responder quando os outros irmãos perguntavam-lhes sobre isso. Valmont, por outro lado, parecia bastante satisfeito, sorrindo maliciosamente sempre que seu olhar encontrava o de Bai Tsa. Nessas ocasiões, a demônios da água o fitava com raiva por um tempo e desviava o olhar abruptamente. 

Felizmente, Tchang Zu chamou todos os irmãos para uma reunião, o que aliviou a tensão entre os humanos e os demônios na casa. Eles deixaram claro que Jade e Valmont não deveriam se intrometer se soubessem o que era bom para eles. Valmont ficou desapontado porque não poderia mais continuar provocando Bai Tsa, enquanto que Jade relaxou, já que Hsi Wu não estava mais por perto. Ela chegara a pensar em aproveitar o momento livre da vigilância do demônio do céu, mas sua curiosidade, como sempre, foi muito mais forte e ela viu-se querendo saber o que os demônios estariam discutindo na reunião. 

Silenciosamente, ela foi até a porta que levava para a sala de jantar, onde os demônios estavam discutindo enquanto comiam. Com muito cuidado para não fazer nenhum ruído, abriu uma fresta da porta, que estava apenas encostada, e se ajoelhou. Podia ouvir Po Kong devorando a comida na mesa enquanto os outros falavam em um tom sério. 

— E você, Tso Lan, conseguiu localizá-la? — perguntou Tchang Zu. 

— O feitiço ainda não está preciso o suficiente, mas já mostra que ela está em algum lugar em Hong Kong — respondeu o demônio da lua. 

Nesse momento, Jade quase deixou escapar um grito quando senti alguém se aproximando por trás. Porém, suspirou aliviada ao ver que era apenas Valmont vindo escutar a conversa também. 

— Quanto tempo nós temos? — quis saber Shendu. 

— Não estou bem certo. A partir do momento em que ela puder exercer algum controle sobre a jóia Hun Yu, direta ou indiretamente, teremos de um a três dias. Ela ainda tem que localizar os portais dos irmãos dela, e libertá-los leva tempo. Afinal, a magia que os aprisiona é muito forte. 

— E se ela não conseguir exercer nenhum controle? E se aquela garotinha se matar com o poder da jóia? — questionou Bai Tsa, e Jade pôde ver como Valmont ficou tenso ao ouvir isso. 

— As chances de isso acontecer são mínimas. Conheço a Mei Liang e a forma como ela age. Ela deve usar seus poderes para manipular os sonhos e trazer alguma lembrança muito ruim para aquela garota, a fim de despertar o ódio nela. A jóia vai se corromper completamente e a garota será consumida pelo ódio. 

— Você acha mesmo? — perguntou Dai Gui, cético. 

— Pois é — concordou Xiao Fung. — No fundo, ela ainda é só uma garotinha humana. Quem ela poderia odiar tanto assim? 

— Valmont — respondeu Shendu. Jade franziu a testa e se virou quando Valmont se afastou da porta e encostou-se à parede, suspirando longamente. 

— Exato. E mesmo que não seja ódio de verdade, talvez só raiva momentânea ou uma mágoa, Mei Liang pode facilmente transformar isso em ódio puro. Acho que todos nos lembramos da última vez que ela usou essa mesma tática — continuou Tso Lan. Os outros grunhiram, concordando. 

— Então, temos que bani-la de novo e cuidar da garota depois. Primeiro, já decidimos que ela será mandada de volta para o Reino do Sofrimento Eterno — disse Tchang Zu. 

— O que significa que precisamos de alguém pra sacrificar. Alguém que tenha algum tipo de valor sentimental para algum de nós, e que esteja disposto a fazer o sacrifício — complementou Tso Lan. 

Houve um silêncio sepulcral na sala de jantar e Jade prendeu a respiração, esperando ansiosamente por uma resposta. 

— Eu tenho uma sugestão — disse Bai Tsa, enfim. Valmont voltou a prestar total atenção à conversa e Jade arregalou um pouco os olhos. 

— Diga, Bai Tsa — falou Tso Lan. 

— Acho que o Shendu deveria ser sacrificado — disse ela sem rodeios e Jade ouviu o som de talheres caindo nos pratos. 

— Eu! E por que eu? — questionou o demônio do fogo, indignado. 

— Você é o culpado disso tudo! Foi você quem levou aquela garotinha até a jóia Hun Yu, foi você que deu o talismã do tigre pra ela e foi você que nos assegurou que ela estava do nosso lado! — acusou Bai Tsa. 

— Eu não esperava pela volta da Mei Liang! A minha intenção era fazer exatamente o que ela está fazendo agora e usar a garota para controlar a jóia! — defendeu-se Shendu. 

— De qualquer forma, Bai Tsa, é inútil querer obrigá-lo a se sacrificar. O feitiço só daria certo se ele quisesse fazer isso — disse Tso Lan. 

Houve mais um momento de silêncio. 

— Aposto que a garota Chan iria querer se sacrificar pra salvar o mundo — sugeriu Xiao Fung. 

Jade empalideceu, mas Hsi Wu rapidamente falou: 

— Ela não significa absolutamente nada pra mim. Vai ser inútil sacrificá-la. 

— E antes que alguém sugira o outro humano que está conosco, ele também não serve. Ele nem ia querer se sacrificar pelo mundo, pra começar — disse Bai Tsa. 

— Eu que o diga — comentou Shendu. 

— Assim fica difícil! — reclamou Tchang Zu, impaciente. 

— Talvez devêssemos deixar isso para os Chans. Eles certamente vão fazer o mesmo feitiço se ninguém mais o fizer e não hesitarão em se sacrificar — disse Dai Gui. 

— Então vamos só comer! — propôs Po Kong de boca cheia. 

Os humanos se afastaram da porta e fitaram o chão, cada um com suas preocupações a respeito de toda a situação. De repente, a porta foi aberta e os dois se viraram em guarda. Hsi Wu olhou de Valmont para Jade, desconfiado. 

— Estavam ouvindo a nossa conversa? — perguntou. Os dois humanos balançaram a cabeça vigorosamente e o demônio do céu suspirou. — Jade, por que anda com o mau hábito de mentir pra mim? Acho que precisamos conversar lá em cima — disse, acenando com a cabeça para a escada. Valmont olhou de um para o outro e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver o sorriso travesso de Jade para Hsi Wu. 

O demônio do céu aproximou-se dela e a empurrou não tão gentilmente em direção à escada. 

— Vamos — disse, então se virou para Valmont. — E acho melhor você sair daqui antes que os meus irmãos te vejam. Alguns deles não são tão tolerantes a espionagem — avisou-lhe antes de subir atrás de Jade. 

Valmont ignorou o conselho de Hsi Wu e esperou na porta. O primeiro a sair foi Tchang Zu, que deu apenas uma rápida e desinteressada olhada no homem e depois se afastou. Dai Gui veio logo atrás, rosnando para Valmont ao vê-lo, mas então foi para algum lugar da casa. 

Então, veio Bai Tsa. A demônio da água apertou os olhos e sibilou ao ver Valmont. 

— O que é que você quer? — perguntou-lhe rispidamente. 

— Acho bom vocês não fazerem nenhum mal à minha filha! — sussurrou ele, olhando-a com raiva. 

— Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? Eu faço o que eu quiser, e não vou deixar um reles humano me ameaçar — respondeu ela com um tom perigoso e começando a envolver Valmont com seus tentáculos. Porém, assim que ele os viu se aproximando, recuou com um pulo e pareceu momentaneamente receoso. Bai Tsa sorriu maliciosamente. — Com medo? 

Valmont bufou, sua expressão fria retornando. 

— Por que eu teria medo de você? — sibilou ele com desprezo na voz. Bai Tsa não pôde deixar de rir. É claro, pensou divertida. Ele morreria antes de admitir que tinha medo dela. Enquanto homens arrogantes eram detestáveis, os orgulhosos sempre seriam um grande entretenimento. 

— Que pena. Você é adorável quando está assustado. Parece tão... desamparado — disse ela suavemente. O rosto de Valmont se contorceu em repugnância e indignação, e ele estava prestes a responder quando Shendu chamou Bai Tsa de trás dela e a demônio da água se virou. 

— Se já terminou de se declarar pro seu humano, será que dava pra sair da frente da porta? — disse o dragão rispidamente, e só então Bai Tsa percebeu onde estava parada e que estava bloqueando o caminho dos que ainda estavam na sala de jantar. Encarando Shendu com raiva, ela recuou para que ele, Tso Lan e Xiao Fung pudessem sair. 

— Francamente... — disse Tso Lan, dando à irmã mais nova um olhar de censura. 

— Tem certeza de que não podemos usá-lo no sacrifício? — perguntou Xiao Fung, fazendo Bai Tsa ficar ligeiramente vermelha. 

— Do que estão falando! — retorquiu Bai Tsa, irritada, mas então ela voltou a sorrir cinicamente. — Eu só estava me divertindo um pouco com ele. 

— Não sei, não, Bai Tsa... Quer dizer, é isso o que você sempre diz, e só é verdade metade das vezes — observou Xiao Fung. Bai Tsa balançou a cabeça, indignada, e se virou para Valmont de novo. Porém, o homem já não estava mais lá. 

— Aonde ele... 

— Já foi embora há muito tempo, Bai Tsa. Foi lá pra cima — respondeu Po Kong, piscando-lhe sugestivamente. Shendu olhou enojado para as duas e se afastou, resmungando algo sobre "mau gosto". 

------

Jade se jogou em sua nova cama enquanto Hsi Wu fechava a porta e se virava para olhá-la. A garota se apoiou em seus cotovelos para erguer a cabeça e encará-lo de volta. O demônio do céu caminhou até a cama e sentou perto dela. 

— Você ouviu _toda_ a nossa conversa? — perguntou ele. Jade hesitou um pouco antes de afirmar com a cabeça. 

— Tem uma coisa que eu queria perguntar — disse ela. — Vocês pretendem banir a Julia também? 

— Se ela continuar causando problemas, sim — respondeu Hsi Wu. Jade abaixou a cabeça, pensativa e melancólica. 

— E é verdade o que você disse a eles? Eu não significo absolutamente nada pra você? — quis saber ela. Hsi Wu levou um tempo para responder, em voz baixa. 

— Eu menti pra eles, Jade. Eu só não entendo por que ficou contra mim hoje à tarde, lá no parque — disse ele. Jade ergueu a cabeça para voltar a olhá-lo. 

— Eu não fiquei contra você, eu só não queria que você machucasse o Paco — defendeu-se ela. Ao ouvir o nome do mexicano, Hsi Wu se encolheu de raiva. 

— Quem é aquele humano, afinal? 

— Eu já disse, é um amigo! 

— Amigos não ficam de mãos dadas no parque. 

Jade ficou um pouco vermelha e desviou o olhar. 

— Nós não estávamos namorando nem nada assim, ele só estava muito preocupado comigo. Ele acha que você está me fazendo algum mal — murmurou ela. 

Hsi Wu se levantou e deu-lhe as costas, cruzando os braços. 

— Mesmo que eu acredite nisso e perdoe você desta vez, isso me fez pensar. O que você vai fazer quando as nossas famílias estiverem lutando de novo? Vai ficar do lado deles ou do meu? 

— Nós temos mesmo que lutar? — perguntou ela, franzindo a testa. Hsi Wu se virou para ela de novo, irritado. 

— Que tipo de pergunta estúpida é essa? Você acha que a sua família vai aceitar que os demônios voltem a dominar o mundo? 

— Você acha que _eu_ vou aceitar isso? — questionou ela, levantando-se. — O que te faz pensar que eu estou do lado dos demônios? Eu queria que todos fossem banidos pra sempre pra alguma dimensão paralela e nunca mais saíssem! — Ela pausou e se aproximou dele com uma expressão mais suave. — Exceto por você, é claro. 

— Por que só eu? — perguntou ele rispidamente. 

— Porque você é... diferente. Você é mais... tolerante a humanos, é mais esperto e não é sedento de sangue — respondeu ela, sorrindo espontaneamente à última frase. Hsi Wu bufou e balançou a cabeça. 

— Você está cheia de ilusões, Jade. Eu posso ser tão cruel quanto qualquer um dos meus irmãos. Você acha que sou melhor porque gosto de uma humana? Alguns irmãos meus costumavam tratar bem os amantes humanos deles. Cada um tem seu jeito de fazer as coisas. Minha irmã Bai Tsa tentava ser um pouco mais gentil com os humanos dela só porque odiava ser comparada ao Tchang Zu, Dai Gui ou Shendu. Xiao Fung costumava se disfarçar de humano o tempo todo e se misturar aos mortais. Tso Lan nunca gostou muito de mortes sangrentas, dizia que era bárbaro demais... 

Jade piscou, surpresa. 

— Eu não sabia que os seus irmãos pensavam assim... — admitiu ela, mas então ficou séria de novo. — Ainda assim, vocês todos têm um problema, uma coisa em comum. Estão obcecados por se tornarem donos do mundo de novo. Por que isso? Não é possível apenas conviver com os mortais e aproveitar a beleza do mundo? Nem pra vocês, demônios "menos violentos"? 

— Por que iríamos nos rebaixar ao nível dos mortais? — perguntou ele friamente. 

— Esquece os seus irmãos, então, vamos falar só de você. Você é o demônio do céu. Quando o Shendu mudou a História, eu vi como era o seu palácio. Aposto que você nem passava muito tempo nele, e sim gostava de voar. Desde que você tenha a sua liberdade, você é feliz, não é? Eu estou certa? 

Hsi Wu desviou o olhar e considerou essas palavras por um tempo. Então, respirou fundo e afirmou com a cabeça. 

— Você está certa, Jade. Estar no meu elemento é o que me traz felicidade. Mas eu não posso trair a minha família. 

— Certo, e eu não posso trair a minha, então voltamos à estaca zero — concluiu Jade com um tom sarcástico. Hsi Wu sorriu e se aproximou dela. 

— Que tal deixarmos esse dilema para depois? — propôs ele, alisando o cabelo dela. Jade devolveu o sorriso e se deitou na cama. 

— Por mim tudo bem. 

Ele subiu em cima da cama e lhe deu um beijo. 

— Afinal, esta talvez seja a última vez — sussurrou ele, fazendo Jade rir. 

— É, talvez... mas espero que não. 

— Ah, e não se esqueça. A partir do momento em que sairmos deste quarto, temos que tratar um ao outro com bastante frieza. A não ser que você não esteja disposta a morrer pelo bem da humanidade. 

— Quanto a isso, eu não sei... Mas, por via das dúvidas, sim, eu te odeio. 

— Eu também te odeio — disse ele antes de beijá-la de novo. 

------

Valmont abriu a garrafa de vinho que estivera guardada por um tempo e encheu um copo. Então, sentou-se em sua cama e recostou-se nas almofadas apoiadas na parede. Bebia aos poucos enquanto fitava o nada e pensava. Seria verdade o que Shendu dissera? Julia realmente guardava tanto ódio assim do próprio pai? Bem, ele admitia que não era exatamente o melhor pai do mundo, mas... 

— Eu nunca deveria ter voltado a São Francisco — suspirou ele, fechando os olhos cansadamente. Parecia uma maldição. Desde que conhecera Shendu, tudo na sua vida começara a dar errado, e sempre que punha os pés em São Francisco, coisas terríveis aconteciam. 

O som da porta se abrindo despertou Valmont de seus pensamentos. Abriu os olhos devagar e olhou desinteressado para a porta, não se surpreendendo nem um pouco ao ver a demônio da água. A esta altura, já percebera que ela nunca o deixaria em paz. Mas não se importou agora, estava cansado e deprimido demais isso. 

A sereia deu um sorriso afetado, o que fez Valmont franzir a testa, e entrou no quarto, tomando sua forma humana. Ele relaxou um pouco, feliz com a transformação. Era muito melhor olhá-la nessa forma; era uma mulher muito bonita, ao contrário de sua forma demoníaca. Ela parecia inofensiva, e sua voz também era mais suave, como a de uma verdadeira sereia deveria ser. 

— Isso é vinho? — perguntou ela, sentando-se na cama, perto dele. Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela esticou o braço para pegar o copo. Sua mão fria e delicada tocou na de Valmont e tirou-lhe o copo para beber um pouco do vinho. — Eu adoro vinho — disse mais para si mesma, sorrindo satisfeita. 

— O que é que você quer agora? — perguntou Valmont friamente. Ela tomou mais um gole, observando um ponto aleatório no alto da parede, e encolheu os ombros. 

— Nada, só vim te ver. Talvez assim eu possa me lembrar... — respondeu distraidamente. 

— Se lembrar do quê? 

— Nada — Ela bebeu mais um pouco e devolveu-lhe o copo quase vazio. Valmont encheu-o de novo e ficou um tanto surpreso ao ver Bai Tsa fitando-o de modo estranho. — Você parece horrível. 

— Obrigado — respondeu ele sarcasticamente e Bai Tsa girou os olhos. 

— Eu quis dizer que você não parece bem. Alguma coisa errada? 

O rosto de Valmont se contraiu e ele se esforçou para não responder. Alguma coisa errada? Não, imagine... Ele era prisioneiro dos demônios, sua filha estava possuída por uma jóia maligna e o odiava, os demônios o levariam à falência, mas estava tudo bem, de verdade. Valmont não disse nada, apenas revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. 

— Se for por causa da sua filha de novo, eu já disse pra esquecer isso. Não tem mais jeito, nós vamos ter que matá-la — disse Bai Tsa. 

— Não se eu puder impedir — murmurou ele. A demônio da água suspirou exasperada, fechando os olhos por um momento. 

— Vocês, humanos, são impossíveis! Eu não entendo! Ela te odeia! Como pode não odiá-la também? 

— É claro que você não entende. Você é uma demônio, e não tem filhos... 

Bai Tsa sorriu maliciosamente. 

— Já tive muitos filhos. Na verdade, acho que ainda tenho três filhas. Talvez um dia eu te leve pra conhecê-las. 

— Você _acha_ que tem filhas? — indagou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha. 

— Ah, é que já faz muito tempo que nós não nos vemos ou nos falamos. Elas vivem isoladas do mundo... — Bai Tsa deitou-se de bruços ao lado de Valmont. — Eu realmente nunca liguei pra nenhum dos meus filhos... Talvez porque quase todos tenham sido... hum... acidentes. 

— Ah, sei — murmurou Valmont, desinteressado. Continuou bebendo distraidamente, e passou-se um longo momento de silêncio, até que ele notou que a sereia ainda o observava com muita atenção. — O que foi? — perguntou irritado. A demônio da água ergueu as sobrancelhas e piscou. 

— Hã? 

— Por que está me olhando assim? 

Bai Tsa deu um pequeno sorriso, pensativa. 

— Você me lembra de alguém — respondeu. Depois de uma pausa, sua expressão tornou-se séria. — Alguém que eu conheci há muito tempo... Mas não consigo me lembrar direito. 

— Se você não consegue se lembrar, não devia ser ninguém importante — comentou ele. Estava mesmo tendo uma conversa civilizada com a demônio da água? Talvez já tivesse bebido demais... Suspirando mentalmente, colocou o copo na mesa-de-cabeceira. Então, para a sua surpresa, sentiu Bai Tsa lentamente tirar seu prendedor de cabelo, desfazendo seu rabo-de-cavalo. — O que está fazendo? — perguntou devagar, ficando tenso. 

Bai Tsa chiou para que ele ficasse quieto e passou os dedos entre seus fios de cabelo Valmont, escovando-os e trazendo duas mechas para frente de seus ombros, então o fez se virar para que ela pudesse olhar em seus olhos. Os dois ficaram assim por longos momentos. De repente, a expressão de Bai Tsa mudou e ela parecia ter se lembrado, mas então franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça, deitando-se na cama de novo. 

— Não consigo... — murmurou frustrada para si mesma. 

Sem nem perceber, Valmont encheu outro copo. 

— Eu já disse que não deve ser ninguém importante. 

— Mas é alguém importante! Eu sou uma demônio, já vivi muitos séculos. Eu poupo a minha memória para coisas importantes, mas algumas delas aconteceram há tanto tempo que... — Ela parou de falar de repente e fitou o teto, como se estivesse em transe. Então, fechou os olhos devagar. — Ah, eu quase me lembrei... — murmurou. 

— Pois é, que pena — disse Valmont sarcasticamente enquanto colocava o copo em cima do criado-mudo de novo. Já estava cansado desta conversa e sentia-se excepcionalmente desconfortável perto da demônio da água. Bai Tsa nem o ameaçara ainda! Isso não podia ser coisa boa. Depois de uma rápida olhada para a sereia, ele começou a se levantar para ir embora. Porém, mal saiu do lugar e sentiu a mão fria da demônio agarrando-lhe o pulso. 

— Aonde você pensa que vai? — perguntou ela rispidamente. 

— Não é da sua conta — respondeu ele com o mesmo tom de voz e tentando se livrar dela, mas sem sucesso. Bai Tsa era muito mais forte do que ele, mesmo em sua forma humana. 

— Você não vai a lugar algum, humano. Nós ainda temos umas contas a acertar — sibilou ela, puxando-o de volta para a cama com tanta força que o fez perder o equilíbrio. Valmont ergueu o olhar para encará-la e notou que sua expressão voltara a ser fria e cruel. Ela sorriu maliciosamente e se inclinou para frente. — Eu andei pensando no que você me disse lá no parque. 

Valmont empalideceu ligeiramente, mas continuou encarando-a com frieza. 

— E percebi que você tem um pouco de razão. É patético que uma feiticeira demônio como eu queira um escravo só pra achar que ainda manda em alguma coisa. Na verdade, isso parece algo que os meus irmãos mais novos fariam, mas não eu. Então eu percebi... que posso ter outros usos pra você — A malícia nos olhos de Bai Tsa se acentuou e ela começou a alisar o cabelo de Valmont. Ele engoliu em seco, não sabendo aonde ela queria chegar. Ou melhor, ele tinha um bom palpite, mas realmente esperou que estivesse errado. 

Bai Tsa riu consigo mesma, provavelmente notando o crescente desconforto do senhor do crime – e adorando isso. 

— E acho que você vai servir muito bem pro uso que eu tenho em mente agora — sussurrou ela. Valmont franziu e se virou abruptamente, mas Bai Tsa o agarrou pelos ombros e o manteve sentado na cama. — E você não vai sair deste quarto até que eu esteja satisfeita. 

— Me deixe em paz! — exigiu ele, tentando se levantar. Ela o segurou mais uma vez e deslizou as mãos até o peito dele. Valmont ficou tenso e sentiu-se quente quando ela o envolveu e encostou a cabeça na dele. 

— Qual é o problema? Você parece nervoso. É porque eu estou perto demais? Engraçado, você não ficou assim quando me ensinou a tocar violino — sussurrou Bai Tsa em seu ouvido, fazendo-o sentir calafrios. Ele franziu a testa, irritado. 

— Você não acha que a situação agora é um pouco diferente? — perguntou entre dentes cerrados. Então, exclamou de surpresa quando Bai Tsa violentamente o empurrou contra a cama. 

— Vai fazer isso por bem ou eu vou ter que te encantar? 

— Não se _atreva_ a fazer isso! 

Bai Tsa riu e se inclinou sobre ele. 

— Saia de cima de mim agora mesmo! — exigiu Valmont. Antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele esticou o braço para pegar a garrafa de vinho e usou-a para acertar a sereia com toda a força. Bai Tsa deu um grito de surpresa e recuou, retraindo-se quando os cacos da garrafa quebrada cortaram-lhe a pele. Valmont aproveitou o momento para fugir, mas os cortes da demônio se curaram quase que imediatamente e ela o impediu com um soco, jogando-o de volta na cama. 

— Seu... — sibilou ela com raiva, preparando-se para lhe dar outro soco, mas então relaxou e suspirou. — Você realmente me tira do sério — Ela o observou pensativa outra vez. — Me diz, qual é o seu nome? 

Valmont a fitou, incrédulo. No que ela estava pensando agora? 

— Como assim? Você sabe o meu nome! — respondeu ele, aborrecido. 

Bai Tsa riu. 

— _Valmont_ — disse ela devagar e com ligeiro escárnio. Valmont se retraiu. Era a primeira vez que ela dizia seu nome. — Um nome muito esquisito, se quer saber. Esse é o seu primeiro nome? — Ela sorriu sarcasticamente e balançou a cabeça. — Eu acho que não. 

Valmont suspirou. Afinal, por que ela fazia tanta questão de falar sobre isso? 

— Tem razão, não é o meu primeiro nome — admitiu. 

Por um longo tempo eles ficaram em silêncio absoluto, e Bai Tsa o olhava como se esperasse que ele fosse dizer alguma coisa. Talvez achasse que Valmont lhe diria qual o seu primeiro nome, mas ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de falar. Seu nome não era da conta da demônio e, de qualquer forma, ele o odiava. 

De repente, Bai Tsa estendeu a mão para alcançá-lo, o que fez Valmont se sobressaltar e inconscientemente recuar. Ela parou e ele viu-se xingando a si mesmo. Mesmo que odiasse admitir, ficar perto de Bai Tsa o deixava nervoso, principalmente quando ela o tocava. Geralmente conseguia esconder isso, mas às vezes ela o pegava de surpresa. 

— Relaxe — disse Bai Tsa com um sorriso cínico, fazendo Valmont franzir a testa, irritado. — Agora... onde nós paramos? Ah, sim. 

A sereia começou a empurrá-lo para fazê-lo se deitar, mas Valmont agarrou seus pulsos e a empurrou de volta. Zangada, ela tentou de novo com mais força; o senhor do crime não se deu por vencido e a afastou outra vez. Os dois começaram a lutar, até que Valmont perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu da cama, levando Bai Tsa consigo. 

Além da dor nas costas e cabeça, ele sentiu um peso sobre seu corpo, e abriu os olhos para ver que Bai Tsa havia caído em cima dele. Pelo menos ela parara de lutar e estava calma agora, embora seus lábios continuassem a formar um sorriso sarcástico. Valmont sentiu um repentino calor ao encará-la tão de perto, sentindo o corpo dela pressionado contra o seu. Ela realmente era muito bonita na forma humana, e agora descobria que adorava aquele seu sorriso cínico; era tão parecido com o seu próprio. Na verdade, agora que pensava nisso, eles eram parecidos em muitos aspectos. Se ao menos ela não fosse uma demônio... 

Sentiu uma respiração quente em seu rosto e só então percebeu o quanto seus rostos estavam próximos agora. Sentia-se hipnotizado por aqueles olhos azuis como os seus, o que não era impossível, pois ela era, afinal de contas, uma feiticeira. Mas isso não importava, só sabia que uma força que superava o seu bom senso o estava atraindo a ela. Mal se dando conta do que estava fazendo, Valmont segurou os ombros de Bai Tsa e lentamente deslizou as mãos para suas costas enquanto os dois fechavam os olhos. Parte de si achava que ele estava fazendo uma loucura, mas ele não se importou. 

Então, quando soube que seus lábios estavam quase se encostando, ouviu a porta do quarto ser escancarada e um dos irmãos de Bai Tsa falar em voz alta, dando um susto nos dois. 

— Bai Tsa, o Tso Lan está... — Xiao Fung parou dando um grito sufocado e arregalou os olhos. — O que...? 

Bai Tsa pulou de cima de Valmont, tão vermelha quanto ele. 

— Vocês deviam ter trancado a porta! — reclamou o demônio do vento. 

— Nós não estávamos fazendo nada! — protestou sua irmã. 

— Já é a segunda vez, Bai Tsa! Quer saber? Eu nem quero saber que desculpa você vai arranjar agora. Eu até iria embora e deixaria vocês a sós para que tivessem uma noite agradável, mas o Tso Lan disse que temos que nos reunir de novo. Acho que tem a ver com o feitiço pra localizar a Mei Liang. 

Bai Tsa respirou fundo e saiu do quarto empurrando Xiao Fung, que não se importou e a seguiu até o corredor. Valmont se levantou e tentou se recompor, fazendo o melhor possível para ajeitar o terno e a gravata. Ele não sabia se estava feliz ou decepcionado pelo demônio do vento ter aparecido justo naquele momento. Provavelmente deveria estar feliz por ter se livrado de Bai Tsa, mas, agora, sentia-se vazio e frustrado. 

Balançando a cabeça para livrar-se desses pensamentos, ele saiu do quarto e foi atrás dos dois demônios até eles pararem em frente a uma porta, que levava para um dos quartos de hóspedes. 

— Pelo menos o Hsi Wu tranca a porta — disse Xiao Fung, sorrindo sugestivamente para Bai Tsa, que apenas bufou, cruzou os braços e virou a cabeça. Seu olhar se encontrou com o de Valmont e os dois rapidamente desviaram o olhar um do outro, embaraçados. 

------

Batidas fortes na porta fizeram Hsi Wu erguer a cabeça abruptamente e se afastar de Jade, que suspirou exasperada. Será que não se podia ter nem um momento de paz nesta casa? 

— Que é? — perguntou Hsi Wu, sem poder deixar de mostrar irritação na voz. 

— Eu detesto estragar a sua noite também, irmão, mas o Tso Lan está nos chamando para uma reunião! — respondeu Xiao Fung do outro lado da porta. Hsi Wu fechou os olhos por um instante e saiu de cima da cama. 

— Você tem mesmo que ir agora? — indagou Jade, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos. 

— Tenho. Mesmo que não fosse importante, o irmão Tso não gosta de ser ignorado. Eu tenho que ir lá ver o que ele quer — explicou o demônio do céu, tomando sua verdadeira forma e depois pegando a roupa de Jade. — Depressa, vista-se. 

— Talvez ele tenha encontrado a Mei Liang e a Julia — achou a garota, pegando a roupa e vestindo-a distraidamente. 

— Talvez... 

— Hsi Wu! — chamou Xiao Fung com impaciência. Quando Jade terminou de se vestir, o demônio do céu abriu a porta e viu que Bai Tsa e Valmont também estavam à sua espera. — E eu ainda não consegui encontrar a Po Kong — comentou Xiao, virando-se. 

Enquanto tentava pentear o cabelo, Jade notou Valmont perto de Bai Tsa e franziu a testa, achando que havia algo de diferente nele. Levou um tempo para perceber o que era. 

— Valmont, você soltou o cabelo! — disse, abrindo um leve sorriso. 

— E daí? — perguntou o inglês, carrancudo. Jade deu de ombros. 

— Nada, é só que eu nunca tinha te visto assim. Fica legal — comentou. Bai Tsa lhe lançou um olhar tão mortal que a garota deu um passo para trás, assustada, enquanto Valmont parecia estar repentinamente muito interessado no papel de parede do corredor. 

— Onde a Po Kong se meteu? — perguntou Xiao Fung, que estava abrindo todas as portas do corredor para procurá-la. 

— Deve estar na cozinha, como sempre — respondeu Bai Tsa. 

— A cozinha foi o primeiro lugar onde eu procurei. Eu já procurei pela casa toda! 

— Ah, ela deve ter saído. Você sabe como ela detesta lugares fechados e apertados — disse Hsi Wu, despreocupado. 

— Mas e a reunião! 

— Esquece, Xiao — disse Bai Tsa, agarrando o pulso de Valmont com tanta força que ele soltou um grito e puxando-o até a sala de estar. Os outros a seguiram e foram recebidos por Tso Lan, Tchang Zu, Dai Gui e Shendu. 

— Não consegui encontrar a Po Kong — disse Xiao Fung. Tso Lan suspirou. 

— Ela deve ter saído. Shendu, vá procurá-la — ordenou. O dragão arregalou os olhos. 

— _O quê_? Por que eu! — perguntou indignado. 

— Por que eu mandei. 

— Vá logo, Shendu — rosnou Tchang Zu. Os olhos vermelhos do demônio do fogo brilharam e ele sibilou de raiva, mas afirmou com a cabeça e obedeceu. Assim que ele saiu da casa, Tso Lan voltou-se para o resto dos irmãos. 

— Eu os chamei para esta reunião porque estamos prestes a descobrir a exata localização de Mei Liang e a jóia Hun Yu — explicou e, quando seu olhar parou em Valmont, ele acrescentou: — Você, humano — chamou, apontando. — Quero que nos arrume um daqueles "aviãos". 

— Erh... é "aviões" — corrigiu Jade, suprimindo uma risada. Tso Lan a olhou com raiva e Hsi Wu a acotovelou. — Hã... desculpe. 

— Pra que isso? — quis saber Dai Gui. 

— Nosso tempo e curto e pretendo ir até Mei Liang ainda esta noite. Eu sugiro que vão se preparando, pois pode ser que, com a jóia Hun Yu envolvida, esta luta seja ainda mais difícil do que a anterior — disse Tso Lan calmamente. Todos os outros trocaram olhares sérios. O demônio da lua juntou cada par de mãos e fechou os olhos. — Vamos começar. 

**Continua...**


	31. A Batalha Final

–**CAPÍTULO 31–**

_**A Batalha Final**_

Po Kong sabia que não deveria ter deixado o esconderijo em um momento tão crítico, mas não pôde evitar. Ela era a demônio da montanha, detestava lugares fechados tanto quanto Hsi Wu. Casas de humanos, mesmo as maiores, eram apertadas demais para Po Kong, obrigando-a a tomar sua forma humana ou diminuir de tamanho. De qualquer forma, era bastante desconfortável.

Além disso, já não agüentava mais ficar perto de seus irmãos. Não que ela não apreciasse a companhia deles de vez em quando, mas eles já estavam confinados àquela casa fazia dias, talvez semanas. Agora que pensava nisso, Po Kong percebia que acabara perdendo a noção do tempo. Quanto tempo se passara desde que eles saíram do Mundo Inferior? Não fazia nem idéia. De repente, sentiu-se vazia, deprimida, como se algo estivesse faltando em sua vida.

Portanto, ela decidira relaxar um pouco e dar um passeio fora da cidade. No entanto, depois de passar pelo primeiro restaurante, logo mudou de idéia e concluiu que um belo jantar era exatamente do que ela precisava. Depois dos cinco primeiros pratos, sentiu-se muito melhor, mal notando que estar em sua forma humana e num lugar fechado não a estava incomodando nem um pouco no momento.

Não trouxera dinheiro. Depois do incidente do supermercado, sempre Po Kong mencionava precisar de mais do que trezentos dólares – o que quer que isso fosse –, o humano de Bai Tsa parecia que ia ter um colapso nervoso. Sabendo como a irmã mais nova era possessiva, a demônio da montanha achou melhor deixá-lo em paz antes que ele enlouquecesse. De qualquer forma, dinheiro não tinha nenhuma importância para ela. Bai Tsa era quem se preocupava demais com essas coisas tão triviais. Desde que Po Kong não fizesse nada tolo que chamasse a atenção, como Hsi Wu, não havia nenhum perigo, principalmente porque a família Chan devia estar ocupada tentando localizar Mei Liang.

— Aiya! O Tio se esqueceu de comprar alho! — veio a voz do velho Chan, fazendo Po Kong se engasgar com o suco que estava bebendo.

— O senhor precisa de alho pro feitiço de localização, Tio? — perguntou o jovem Chan enquanto Po Kong tossia descontroladamente.

— Não — respondeu o velho calmamente. — É só que alho é bom pra digestão.

— É claro, Tio — suspirou Jackie.

Nesse momento, o grupo estava passando em frente ao restaurante e Tohru, tendo a atenção chamada por Po Kong, deu uma olhada na demônio da montanha. Quando ela finalmente se recuperou, tentou disfarçar para que ele não a reconhecesse, mas era tarde demais.

— O senhor quer que eu compre alho agora, _sensei_? — perguntou o japonês. O Tio considerou por alguns segundos.

— Tudo bem, mas não demore.

Po Kong praguejou, fazendo o senhor na mesa ao lado olhá-la de forma estranha. Do canto do olho, ela viu o resto do grupo ir embora enquanto Tohru, como ela esperara, entrava no restaurante e se dirigia à sua mesa.

— Er... Olá, Keiko-san — cumprimentou ele sem jeito, sorrindo timidamente. Po Kong teve que prender uma risada e só ergueu a cabeça quando teve certeza de que sua expressão estava séria o suficiente.

— Ah, é você — disse. Tohru se moveu com certo desconforto.

— Hã... Mas que coincidência a gente se encontrar aqui... Hum... er... Se importa se eu... hã... me sentar?

Desta vez, Po Kong não conseguiu se controlar e riu suavemente. Ela já havia se esquecido do quanto os humanos podiam ser divertidos. Tohru fitou-a, confuso, inseguro.

— Não me importo, não — respondeu ela, tentando recuperar a compostura fria.

O japonês sorriu feliz e sentou-se depressa, esbarrando na mesa e derrubando o copo com suco. Por sorte, ele estava quase vazio e não derramou chegou a derramá-lo.

— Opa... Hehe, desculpe... — murmurou Tohru, colocando o copo de volta no lugar. — Então, você... — começou ele, mas parou ligeiramente boquiaberto quando o garçom trouxe mais três pratos de comida e a demônio da montanha voltou a comer com avidez.

— Hum... Quer um pouco? — ofereceu ela de boca cheia. Tohru piscou e abriu a boca para responder, mas, antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Po Kong engoliu a comida de uma vez e gritou para o garçom: — Ô, garçom! Mais comida pro meu amigo aqui!

— Hã... eu... — gaguejou Tohru, mas a demônio o interrompeu de novo, voltando a comer.

— A comida daqui é ótima — comentou.

— Hã... É, concordo — respondeu ele. — Eu sempre venho aqui. O meu _sensei_ também gosta muito deste restaurante.

— Ah, é mesmo? — Interessante. Po Kong teria que se lembrar disso depois, talvez para planejar uma emboscada. Na verdade, agora que pensava nisso, poderia ser uma excelente idéia fazer esse humano falar mais sobre o clã Chan. — Você já tinha falado desse seu mestre antes. O que ele te ensina, afinal?

— Ele... hã... — Tohru hesitou. Foi só então que Po Kong se lembrou de que a maioria dos humanos da atualidade não acreditava em magia. Provavelmente o humano à sua frente não diria que aprendia magia a qualquer um.

— Feitiços? — sugeriu ela, adorando ver a cor deixar o rosto de Tohru.

— O... O que...? C-como...? — gaguejou ele.

— Eu o ouvi gritando que precisava de alho. Um rapaz com ele perguntou se era para um feitiço — explicou ela. Tohru ficou muito vermelho e tentou falar alguma coisa. — E acho isso fascinante.

Tohru arregalou os olhos e fitou-a, incrédulo.

— V-verdade?

Po Kong afirmou com a cabeça e, desta vez, engoliu a comida antes de falar.

— Quando eu morava na China, eu tive um namorado que era feiticeiro — contou ela. E não era mentira. Tivera muitos amantes feiticeiros, todos com o mesmo fim trágico: devorados por ela. A lembrança fez Po Kong sorrir sarcasticamente. Bons tempos, aqueles...

— Puxa, eu não sabia... Você não... bem... — Ele parou quando Po Kong olhou-o friamente. — ... não parece o tipo que...

Ela se inclinou para frente.

— Bem, as aparências enganam — disse, apertando os olhos e sorrindo astutamente.

— Acho que tem razão — admitiu ele, sentindo-se mais à vontade quando o garçom veio trazer-lhe seu prato. — Já que gosta tanto de magia, você podia passar lá na loja do Tio um dia desses. Tenho certeza que o _sensei_ ia gostar de te conhecer.

"Nem tanto", pensou Po Kong, imaginando o velho fazendo o feitiço que a mandaria de volta ao Mundo Inferior. Esses pensamentos desagradáveis foram rapidamente afastados quando ela o observou comendo. Ou ele estava muito nervoso, ou com muita fome, pois comia quase tão rápido quanto ela. E comia com gosto também.

— Você gosta de comer, é? — perguntou suavemente. Tohru sorriu um pouco envergonhado e afirmou com a cabeça.

— Gosto muito.

— Gosta de cozinhar também?

— Ah, sim, eu adoro. Sou eu que preparo as refeições lá na loja.

— É mesmo? Você deve ser bom nisso.

— É. Bom, todos lá dizem que sim. Embora às vezes o _sensei_ reclame quando eu esqueço o alho... — Ele parou abruptamente e deu um tapa na testa. — O alho! Eu me esqueci! Me desculpe, mas eu tenho que me apressar agora. Talvez outro dia nós possamos... hum... você sabe... sair pra... jantar... ou algo assim? — perguntou, ruborizando.

— Está me convidando pra sair? Como num... encontro? — perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Não, é claro que... Bom, sim... Quer dizer...

Po Kong fitou-o. Isso era tão patético! Mas, por outro lado, se ela passasse mais tempo com ele, talvez conseguisse mais informações úteis sobre a família Chan.

— Por que não? — respondeu ela.

— Então você aceita? — indagou ele esperançosamente.

— É, é, tanto faz.

Tohru sorriu largamente e tirou algo do bolso. Po Kong notou que era um objeto parecido com o que Valmont usara para guardar dinheiro, só que bem mais velho e de qualidade inferior.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou-lhe.

— Vou pagar o nosso jantar. Ah... quanto deu mesmo? — O humano chamou o garçom e pediu a conta. Quando viu o valor que tinha que pagar, engoliu em seco, mas não mudou de idéia. Po Kong observou-o com interesse. Esse humano era tão ingênuo e generoso! Seria ridiculamente fácil ganhar sua confiança.

— Obrigada por pagar. Você acredita que eu esqueci de trazer dinheiro?

— Mesmo? — Ele sorriu. — Estou feliz em poder ajudar.

Ele esvaziou a carteira e deu todo o dinheiro ao garçom, depois pediu para colocar o resto em sua conta. Aparentemente, os dois se conheciam. É claro, pensou Po Kong. Afinal, ele acabara de contar-lhe que a família Chan freqüentava este restaurante.

Tohru se levantou e se curvou.

— Bom, então... até... hum...

— Até semana que vem, aqui, a esta mesma hora — completou Po Kong. Tohru riu nervosamente e acenou-lhe antes de sair do restaurante.

"Humanos... Nunca mudam!", pensou ela, rindo consigo mesma.

No instante seguinte, alguém bateu com um punho em sua mesa, fazendo-a se sobressaltar. Ela ergueu os olhos e viu a forma humana de Shendu ao seu lado, olhando-a com raiva. Sua expressão imediatamente mudou para uma de extremo desagrado.

— Que é que você quer, Shendu?

— O que, em nome do Mundo Inferior, você estava fazendo com aquele humano? — sibilou o demônio do fogo.

— O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta! — retorquiu ela, levantando-se e saindo do restaurante. Shendu seguiu-a.

— É, sim, quando você está _fraternizando com o inimigo_!

— Não seja ridículo, Shendu! Eu não estava fazendo isso!

— Ah, sério? — Ele sorriu com desdém. — O que estava fazendo, então?

Po Kong deu uma rápida olhada para os lados e sussurrou:

— Iniciando uma missão de espionagem — Ela riu malignamente. Shendu torceu o nariz.

— Você tem assistido a muitos filmes com o Xiao Fung e o Hsi Wu, não?

Po Kong parou de rir e olhou-o com confusão.

— O que é... "filme"?

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Esquece.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Como eu estava dizendo, eu tive uma ótima idéia! Vou me aproximar daquele humano e ganhar a confiança total dele. Assim, eu vou poder descobrir as fraquezas do clã Chan e nós teremos mais chances de vencê-los!

Shendu apertou os olhos.

— Isso se a Mei Liang não nos vencer primeiro. Aliás, que idéia estúpida foi essa de deixar o esconderijo justo quando o Tso Lan conseguiu localizar a Mei Liang?

—_Isso_ também não é da sua conta — retrucou ela friamente. Shendu apertou os olhos e a observou com certa desconfiança. Depois de um tempo andando em silêncio, Po Kong falou: — Então ele já conseguiu localizá-la?

— Foi o que eu acabei de dizer — disse o dragão entre dentes cerrados.

Ignorando a irritação do irmão menor, a demônio da montanha perguntou-se:

— Será que os Chans já conseguiram encontrá-la também?

------

— Hatcha! — gritou o Tio, chamando a atenção de todos na loja. Tohru, que estava acabando de entrar na loja, correu até ele. — O Tio localizou a demônio dos sonhos!

— E onde ela está, Tio? — perguntou Jackie, irrequieto.

— Em Hong Kong, bem aqui — disse o velho, apontando o local exato no mapa. Jackie e Tohru franziram a testa, reconhecendo o lugar.

— É perto de onde ficava o portal do Shendu — observou Jackie.

— Provavelmente os demônios também já a localizaram e irão lá para impedi-la — disse o Tio.

— E levarão a Yade com eles — concluiu Paco.

— Então vamos poder banir todos os demônios de uma só vez e salvar Jade. Moleza — disse Viper.

— Não vai ser tão simples — disse o Tio. — Ainda tem aquela garota com a jóia Hun Yu, que é extremamente perigosa em mãos erradas. E ela _está_ em mãos erradas! Além disso, Mei Liang pode acabar libertando um ou mais de seus irmãos, e isso também só ia piorar as coisas.

— Bom, mais um motivo pra nos apressarmos — disse El Toro.

— De acordo. Acho bom irmos agora mesmo. A viagem é longa e não temos tempo a perder — lembrou o Tio.

— Eu vou ligar pro Capitão Black e pedir pra Seção 13 preparar um jato pra gente — ofereceu-se Viper.

— Pai, eu posso ir? — pediu Jack, surpreendendo todo mundo.

— Mas, Jack, você nunca gostou da idéia de se envolver com demônios! — disse seu pai, incrédulo.

— Mas eu também quero ajudar a salvar a Jade. Ela é minha prima!

— Jack, é uma coisa boa que você queira ajudar, mas é melhor que fique aqui. São, no mínimo, nove demônios e uma jóia muito poderosa, isso é perigoso demais.

— Não queremos que nada aconteça com você, Jack — acrescentou Viper.

Em seguida, todos se dispersaram: Viper foi ligar para o Capitão Black; Jackie, o Tio e Tohru foram arrumar as malas; Paco e El Toro se adiantaram para a Seção 13 a fim de ajudar nos preparos. Em menos de meia hora, todos já estavam do lado de fora da loja, despedindo-se de Jack – o Tio o deixou encarregado de cuidar da loja enquanto eles estivessem fora.

Eles entraram no táxi e partiram. Jack esperou até que eles estivessem a uma distância segura para entrar na loja e virar o lado da placa onde estava escrito "fechado". Já que ninguém quis levá-lo por bem, era hora de ele pôr em prática tudo o que aprendera com sua prima. Esta noite, ele iria a Hong Kong com outros, quisessem eles ou não.

------

Depois de se concentrar e falar algumas palavras mágicas, Tso Lan fez surgir a imagem de um lugar que parecia estranhamente familiar para Jade. A garota observou espantada a imagem tornar-se tridimensional. De repente, tudo parecia tão real que ela teve a impressão de que fora transportada para aquele lugar, onde quer que ele fosse. Porém, ao tentar tocar uma árvore, sua mão passou direto por ela, provando que tudo era apenas uma ilusão.

— Nossa, que maneiro! — disse.

— Silêncio, mortal! — sibilou Hsi Wu, dando-lhe um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça. Jade soltou um grito de dor e massageou o lugar onde ele batera. Tudo bem que eles dois haviam combinado que se tratariam como se não se gostassem para que os outros demônios não ficassem desconfiados, mas ele precisava mesmo ser tão convincente?

— Reconhecem esse lugar? — perguntou Tso Lan de repente.

— É Hong Kong — respondeu Dai Gui.

— Perto do portal do Shendu — acrescentou Tchang Zu. O demônio da lua afirmou com a cabeça.

— É onde eu e o irmão mais da Mei Liang lutamos. Ela decidiu libertar o mais forte da família dela, mas isso nos dá uma vantagem.

— Vantagem! Você acabou de dizer que ele é o mais forte! Como isso é uma vantagem pra nós? — questionou Jade, gritando de dor mais uma vez quando Hsi Wu agarrou seu braço com uma força bastante desnecessária.

— Eu disse pra ficar quieta!

Jade fez cara feia, mas não falou mais nada.

— É uma vantagem porque o feitiço para libertá-lo requer mais chi e mais tempo. Tempo suficiente para que pelo menos um de nós chegue lá — Ele se virou para Valmont, que se encolheu atrás de Bai Tsa. — Se não me engano, estamos no antigo território do Tchang Zu, não é mesmo? O que significa que o caminho mais rápido para Hong Kong é o oeste?

Valmont afirmou com a cabeça.

— Muito bem, então — disse Tso Lan suavemente. — Nós não temos muito tempo. Eu irei ao meu modo. Quem aqui não conseguir atravessar o oceano irá com os humanos naquele jato.

— Além de você, só o Hsi Wu e a Bai Tsa podem atravessar o oceano — observou Xiao Fung.

— E o Dai Gui — disse Tchang Zu, mas o demônio da terra balançou a cabeça.

— Demoraria muito.

— De fato, ele teria que cavar até ficar abaixo do nível do mar. Nem mesmo ele conseguiria — explicou Tso Lan.

— Então está decidido. Tso Lan e Hsi Wu vão voando e Bai Tsa vai nadando. Assim vocês chegam a tempo de impedi-la. Depois o resto de nós se junta a vocês na luta — concluiu Tchang Zu. Todos concordaram.

Jade sentiu Hsi Wu agarrando seu pulso.

— Você vem comigo? — perguntou em voz baixa de forma que apenas ela pudesse escutá-lo.

— Tá brincando? Acha que eu ia ficar de fora? — Ela sorriu. — Vamos nessa.

Hsi Wu sorriu de volta, mas ficou sério no instante seguinte, olhando com cuidado para os irmãos.

— Então vamos — Ele levou-a para fora da casa, seguindo Tso Lan.

Enquanto o demônio da lua usava seus poderes gravitacionais para subir, Hsi Wu pegou Jade no colo e tomou vôo. Surpresa, Jade deixou escapar um grito e se agarrou ao demônio alado, mas então relaxou. Ela simplesmente adorava voar, principalmente com Hsi Wu. As estrelas e a lua pareciam muito mais próximas, e a vista da cidade noturna de São Francisco era maravilhosa.

Um forte vento bateu e Jade se arrepiou. Hsi Wu percebeu isso e segurou-a mais perto de si.

— Tem certeza de que quer ir também, Jade? Eu vou ter que voar muito rápido. Nós vamos atravessar um oceano inteiro e você vai sentir mais frio ainda. Talvez seja melhor você ficar... — sussurrou ele.

— Não! Eu vou com vocês de qualquer jeito! — insistiu ela com uma expressão determinada.

Hsi Wu encolheu os ombros brevemente e, de súbito, disparou na direção do mar, logo atrás de seu irmão. Jade levou um susto com o movimento tão brusco e abraçou o demônio alado com ainda mais firmeza.

------

Assim que Tso Lan e Hsi Wu saíram, Bai Tsa agarrou o pulso de Valmont com força e o arrastou para o andar de cima.

— Ai! O que está fazendo? Pra onde está me levando? — perguntou ele, seu rosto contorcendo-se de dor.

— Eu preciso ter certeza de que você não vai fazer nada estúpido — respondeu a demônio da água.

— Quê?

Bai Tsa parou e apertou os olhos ao se virar para ele.

— Você vai ficar aqui enquanto eu estiver lá. E eu não quero que você fuja, então...

— Como assim eu vou ficar aqui! — protestou Valmont, interrompendo-a. — Eu vou atrás da minha filha! Você não pode me impedir!

— Ah, posso, sim — disse ela, abrindo a porta e empurrando-o violentamente para dentro de seu quarto. Antes que ele pudesse se levantar, ela bateu a porta.

— Bai Tsa!

Do outro lado, a sereia falou uma palavra que ele não pôde compreender e a porta brilhou.

— Eu selei o quarto magicamente. Não adianta tentar abri-la nem arrombá-la. Ela só se abrirá se o feitiço for desfeito — avisou Bai Tsa.

— Bai Tsa, me tire daqui agora! Você não pode fazer isso! — gritou ele, batendo na porta. Ela riu e se afastou. — Abre esta porta agora! Bai Tsa! Você não pode me deixar aqui!

Silêncio. Bai Tsa se fora e o deixara trancado em seu próprio quarto, sem comida e sem água. Valmont praguejou em voz alta e várias vezes, chutando a porta uma última vez antes de desistir e se encostar na parede, suspirando longamente.

A porta ainda tinha um fraco brilho azulado, e Valmont sabia que seria inútil tentar abri-la. Porém, ainda havia a janela. Como Bai Tsa pudera ter se esquecido desse detalhe?

Com uma ponta de esperança, ele correu até a janela e tentou abri-la, mas assim que se aproximou, uma estranha energia o repeliu. Com mais cuidado, ele estendeu a mão na direção da janela. Pequenos raios azuis se ergueram do vidro e o senhor do crime se afastou, não querendo ser repelido de novo. Era como levar um choque.

Então, não era só a porta que estava magicamente selada, mas o quarto inteiro. Desesperado, Valmont olhou ao redor, tentando pensar numa forma de escapar. Infelizmente, não havia nenhuma passagem secreta.

Ele se sentou em sua cama e tentou relaxar para pensar com mais calma. Tinha que haver uma saída! Depois de alguns minutos, ele se cansou e se deitou.

Foi nesse momento que ele viu o duto de ventilação no teto. Levantando-se de súbito, ele examinou o duto e perguntou-se se ele também estaria selado. Valmont deu uma rápida olhada ao redor e foi até o armário para pegar um cabide.

Ficando de pé na cama, ele aproximou o cabide o duto de ventilação. Nada aconteceu. Valmont mal podia acreditar. Bai Tsa nem percebera que havia outra saída senão a porta e a janela!

Com alguns saltos, ele conseguiu tirar a grade do duto para então pular e entrar nele. Ele se arrastou pelo duto, ignorando a poeira e as teias de aranha. Em qualquer outra circunstância, ele se recusaria a fazer isso, mas esta era uma emergência. Não era só por Julia, agora era uma questão de honra. Ele não deixaria nenhum demônio controlá-lo e trancafiá-lo em seu próprio quarto.

Ele finalmente chegou ao quarto ao lado. Depois de tirar a grade do duto de ventilação, deu um salto para fora dele e aterrissou na cama. Já podia ouvir o jato da Mão Negra se aproximando. Agora ele tinha que se apressar, ou não conseguiria chegar a tempo. Saiu correndo do quarto com todas as suas forças, desceu as escadas, quase tropeçou uma vez e chegou à sala de estar. Estava vazia. Todos os outros demônios ouviram o jato chegando e já haviam saído.

Valmont ouviu o jato pousando atrás da casa e correu para a porta que levava para o quintal. Quando enfim chegou ao jato, todos já haviam entrado e estavam prestes a decolar.

— Espere! — gritou, acenando para o piloto. Este o viu e esperou, abrindo a porta.

— Por que nós ainda não estamos voando? — perguntou Tchang Zu no momento em que Valmont entrou.

Todos os demônios, até Po Kong e Shendu, em suas formas humanas, fitaram-no. O homem estava coberto de poeira, descabelado, sem fôlego e suor escorria de sua testa.

— O que houve com você? — perguntou-lhe Xiao Fung, franzindo a testa.

— Eu... também... vou... pra Hong Kong... — disse Valmont, respirando com dificuldade, olhando-os como de os desafiasse a tentar impedi-lo.

— Você que sabe — respondeu Xiao Fung, dando de ombros. Todos os demônios voltaram para seus lugares.

Um pouco surpreso, Valmont desabou numa poltrona e respirou fundo. Depois que o jato tomou vôo, ele foi até o lavatório para lavar as mãos e o rosto e prendeu o cabelo com um lenço. Quando ele estava prestes a voltar à sua poltrona, ouviu Po Kong reclamar que estava com fome.

— Você já comeu toda a comida que tinha aqui! — disse Tchang Zu, exasperado.

— Você pode comer esse humano loiro que veio conosco — sugeriu Dai Gui. Valmont, com a mão em volta da maçaneta, engoliu em seco. Talvez atravessar o Oceano Pacífico num jato com seis demônios – um deles constantemente faminto – não fosse uma idéia tão boa, afinal...

— Não pode comer ele. Vocês sabem como a Bai Tsa fica quando nós matamos os humanos dela — disse Xiao Fung.

— Ah, é... Esqueci — resmungou Po Kong. Valmont suspirou de alívio e finalmente ousou voltar ao seu lugar. — Antigamente, nós não podíamos nem olhar pros humanos dela por muito tempo que ela ficava insuportável. Parece que velhos hábitos são difíceis de largar.

Ao se sentar e ver a expressão frustrada dos demônios, Valmont não pôde conter um sorriso sarcástico. Quem diria que ser prisioneiro de Bai Tsa tinha suas vantagens?

— Não sei por quê. Eles nunca duram muito mesmo — comentou Shendu, dando a Valmont um sorriso cáustico.

O humano franziu a testa para o demônio do fogo e desviou o olhar, virando-se para a janela. Bem, parecia que, afinal, havia mais desvantagens do que vantagens. E ele realmente não apreciava a idéia de passar o resto da vida com a cruel sereia.

Por outro lado...

Valmont não conseguia deixar de pensar no que acontecera no quarto, logo antes de Tso Lan tê-los chamado. Era impressionante como todo o seu ódio pela demônio da água, de repente, transformara-se em desejo, numa paixão impulsiva. Por que se sentira daquela forma?

Talvez ela o tenha enfeitiçado, como disse que faria caso ele não cooperasse. Sim, devia ser isso. Apertando os punhos, Valmont amaldiçoou-a mentalmente. Isso não ficaria assim! Ele ensinaria àquela demônio uma lição. A seu próprio modo, a seu próprio tempo...

------

Quando mais eles se aproximavam de seu destino, mais nervoso Jackie ficava. Desde que eles saíram da loja, o Tio não parou de contar-lhes o quanto este novo demônio era perigoso, principalmente agora que tinha o poder corrompido da jóia Hun Yu. Mesmo com o poder de todos os talismãs, seria muito difícil derrotá-la. Jackie só podia esperar que os outros feiticeiros demônios não se aliassem a ela.

Seu único consolo era saber que seu filho estava em segurança na loja.

Atrás dele, Tohru começou a procurar por um saquinho de batata frita. Ao não encontrar nenhum por perto, decidiu pegar um na mala que estava guardada acima dele. O japonês se levantou, mal abriu o porta-malas e recuou quando algo caiu a seus pés, seguido de um grito sufocado.

Por um instante, Jackie encheu-se de esperança.

— Jade! — sussurrou, virando-se imediatamente. Impossível, pensou ele.

— Jack! — exclamaram os outros em uníssono.

O garoto levantou-se devagar e deu um sorriso nervoso à mãe.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — exigiu saber Viper, colocando as mãos na cintura.

— Na verdade, eu estou mais curioso em saber como ele veio parar aqui — disse Tohru. Desta vez, Jack sorriu astutamente.

— É uma coisa que a Jade me ensinou — respondeu.

— Com certeza que sim — murmurou Jackie para si mesmo.

— Aiya! Eu sabia que a Jade ia acabar sendo um mau exemplo pra ele se passassem muito tempo juntos! — reclamou o Tio com um Jackie muito surpreso.

— Mas era sempre o senhor quem mandava ela cuidar dele enquanto nós trabalhávamos! — protestou ele desamparadamente, sendo punido com um golpe na cabeça.

— Está culpando o Tio pela _sua_ incompetência como pai? Lembre-se que esse tipo de coisa nunca acontecia quando eu te criava! — retrucou o velho.

— Ah, Tio, a culpa não é dele... — tentou dizer Jack, mas os dois adultos viraram-se irritados para ele.

— Não questione o Tio! — disse o velho feiticeiro, dando-lhe um golpe na cabeça também.

— É, isto é conversa de adulto. E saiba que quando nós voltarmos, você vai ficar de castigo por três meses! — disse Jackie.

Numa imitação perfeita de Jade, Jack cruzou os braços e fez uma cara emburrada, depois foi sentar-se sozinho. Paco, que estava sentado à sua esquerda na fileira do outro lado, ficou fitando-o por um tempo. Finalmente, Jack estalou e olhou-o com irritação.

— O que é? Quer me dar uma bronca também? Me dizer que eu não devia ter vindo?

— Não — respondeu Paco suavemente. — Na verdade, eu estou feliz que você tenha feito o que fez. A Yade vai ficar orgulhosa quando souber — Paco deu um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar a fitar a poltrona da frente, profundamente pensativo.

Sentindo-se melhor, Jack observou-o com curiosidade. Ele parecia tão melancólico... Desde que Jade fora capturada, ele não conseguia relaxar nem por um instante. Ele devia gostar mesmo dela. Porém, Jack temia que sua querida prima não retornaria esses sentimentos.

Lembrando-se daquela cena, Jack se arrepiou e sentiu seu estômago embrulhar-se. Quando ele ainda era prisioneiro dos demônios e estes tentaram fazer uma emboscada para a família Chan, houve uma estranha explosão e quase todos ficaram feridos. Enquanto os outros demônios batiam em retirada, Hsi Wu permitira que Jade ficasse para cuidar de sua família. E então...

"Mas lembre-se que você ainda é minha, Jade!", dissera o demônio do céu, e os dois se beijaram. Bem na frente de Jack e Julia. A princípio, o garoto não conseguira acreditar em seus olhos, pensara que talvez estivesse vendo coisas, afetado pela explosão de chi. Mas Julia também estava surpresa, ela também testemunhara o beijo. E até mesmo ele pôde ver que Jade não fora abrigada àquilo, ela não resistiu nem um pouco. Depois, ainda por cima, Hsi Wu a ajudara a desenterrar o J-Team dos destroços antes de ir embora.

Ele nunca teve a oportunidade nem a coragem de falar com ela sobre isso, até que todo o incidente caiu no esquecimento. Porém, agora que ele via o quanto Paco gostava de Jade, começava a reviver aqueles momentos após a explosão.

De repente, ele percebeu algo. Se ela realmente gostava do demônio do céu, era por isso que não fugia e voltava para casa? Afinal, ela era _Jade Chan_. Era simplesmente impossível que ela não tivesse tido nenhuma chance de escapar.

Jack engoliu em seco e não conseguiu mais olhar para Paco. Agora tudo fazia mais sentido. O mexicano contara que encontrara Jade num parque e os dois conversaram por um bom tempo antes do demônio do céu aparecer e levá-la embora. Pensando na situação com mais atenção, era ridiculamente absurdo que ela não tivesse conseguido fugir depois de ser deixada num parque, passeando como se fosse um dia normal de verão.

Não importava o quanto Jack quisesse negar: a verdade, por mais dolorosa que fosse, era que Jade estava apaixonada pelo demônio do céu. Como ou por quê, Jack não fazia nem idéia. Até então, era algo inimaginável. Se alguém lhe tivesse dito isso algum tempo atrás, Jack teria rido. Agora, queria chorar.

Na poltrona da frente, o Tio deu um grito, reclamando sobre alguma coisa com Tohru. Jack apertou as mãos, aflito. E quando sua família soubesse? O que eles fariam?

------

Depois de ajudar alguém, uma pessoa esperaria um agradecimento, e não ser amarrada. Frustrado, Finn tentou, mais uma vez, em vão, livrar-se das cordas que o prendiam junto a seus dois amigos. Amaldiçoando-se por ter esquecido seu canivete em casa, o irlandês tentou ver se Julia mudara de idéia e considerara sua proposta de ajudá-los a se soltar.

Aparentemente não, pois ela estava apenas parada, fitando o nada. Já estava assim havia um bom tempo, sem piscar, como se estivesse hipnotizada. Era provável que estivesse mesmo, já que Mei Liang estava envolvida...

Mei Liang estava ajoelhada a alguns metros de Julia, lendo um livro, murmurando alguma coisa para si mesma e misturando uma estranha poção verde e mal-cheirosa ao mesmo tempo. Bem, como Julia não os ajudaria, ele teria que apelar para Mei Liang, embora tivesse quase certeza de que ela também os ignoraria.

— Hã, com licença, Grande M, mas... eu não entendo uma coisa. Nós te ajudamos, trouxemos esse livro aí depois de arriscarmos as nossas vidas, te servimos lealmente... — Tomou o cuidado de exagerar bastante cada fato, então fez uma pausa para ver a reação da demônio. Mei Liang nem parecia tê-lo ouvido. Mesmo assim, ele continuou: — Então, eu não entendo por que nos amarrou. Se não precisa mais da gente, não podia pelo menos nos deixar ir embora?

Do canto do olho, ele viu Mei Liang sorrir sarcasticamente.

— Sinto muito, mas não posso deixar vocês irem embora. Tem mais uma coisa em que vocês três podem ser úteis.

— Sério?

— E o que é? — indagou Chow.

Mei riu consigo mesma e ficou de pé.

— O lugar onde os meus irmãos estão confinados é tão desolado quanto o Mundo Inferior, onde os Oito Feiticeiros Demônios ficaram presos. Eles vão estar famintos quando saírem de lá.

Finn arregalou os olhos, percebendo, enfim, o que a demônio planejara para eles. Empalidecendo, ele sentiu os outros dois capangas ficarem tensos.

— Q-quer dizer que...

Mas Mei Liang não estava escutando mais:

— Finalmente a poção está pronta. Demorou muito tempo, mas vai valer a pena — disse, não se dirigindo a ninguém em particular.

Sua expressão ficou muito séria de repente e ela voltou a murmurar palavras mágicas enquanto derramava a poção verde no chão, formando um símbolo dentro de um pequeno símbolo.

— Julia! Julia, nos ajude! — gritavam Chow e Ratso, mas Finn apenas balançou a cabeça ao ver os olhos desfocados dela.

O líquido no chão começou a brilhar, lembrando Finn das vezes em que a Mão Negra ajudara Shendu a libertar seus irmãos, abrindo os portais com a caixa Pan Ku. O irlandês engoliu em seco, imaginando como seria esse novo tipo de portal e que tipo de demônio sairia dele, pronto para devorá-los.

De repente, um estranho raio escuro atingiu a demônio, derrubando-a a vários metros de distância e interrompendo o feitiço para libertar outro demônio. Atrás de si, Finn ouviu Chow e Ratso darem um grito sufocado.

— O quê? O que foi? Quem acabou de chegar? É o Chan? — perguntou freneticamente.

— Não! São os... — disse Chow quase sem fôlego.

— Os outros demônios! — terminou Ratso.

— Como é? — Finn tentou vê-los, mas não conseguiu. — Todos eles?

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse responder, uma sombra passou por cima deles e Finn viu o demônio do céu aterrissar perto do símbolo criado por Mei Liang. Estranhamente, ele estava com a garota Chan nos braços. Depois de colocá-la no chão com um pouco de pressa, ele jogou terra no símbolo para desfazê-lo.

Mei Liang se levantou e sibilou, apertando os olhos para Hsi Wu. Uma nova sombra surgiu sobre os capangas e Finn ficou boquiaberto ao ver o demônio da lua.

— Parece que chegamos bem a tempo — comentou Tso Lan com o irmão mais novo, que afirmou com a cabeça e disse para Jade se afastar, nunca tirando os olhos da dragoa. A garota hesitou.

— Olha, tem mais outro! — exclamou Chow ao mesmo tempo em que Mei Liang olhava naquela direção, observando cada movimento do recém-chegado.

Finn ouviu o novo demônio se aproximar com um silvo, embora não ouvisse passos. Logo, a demônio da água se juntou a seus irmãos.

— Eu vim o mais rápido que pude — disse-lhes.

— Temos que segurá-la até os outros chegarem — sussurrou Hsi Wu.

Finn fechou os olhos por um instante, exasperado. Ótimo, mais demônios! Por outro lado, eles pareciam estar contra Mei Liang e do lado dos humanos por enquanto, então não seria tão ruim tê-los como reforço.

Os olhos de Mei Liang brilharam de raiva, mas então ela relaxou e voltou a sorrir, estendendo o braço com a palma da mão virada para eles.

— Seus tolos! Vocês acham mesmo que conseguem me derrotar quando eu tenho os poderes dos talismãs que o Shendu cariciosamente compartilhou comigo?

Utilizando o poder do talismã do dragão, ela disparou um raio na direção dos três demônios e Jade. Hsi Wu e Tso Lan flutuaram para se desviar, Bai Tsa tomou a forma líquida e Jade se jogou no chão. O raio passou assustadoramente perto de Finn e depois de Julia, que nem se mexeu.

Jade se virou para ver a explosão causada pelo raio e finalmente notou Julia. Ela se levantou num pulo e correu até a loira.

— Julia! Você está bem?

Julia nem se mexeu. Jade franziu a testa e a sacudiu pelos ombros.

— Olá-á! Julia! O que há com você? Vamos, acorda!

Finalmente ela reagiu, mas certamente não da forma que Jade esperara. A inglesa franziu a testa ligeiramente e olhou-a com frieza, então a empurrou para que a chinesa a soltasse. Jade deu um grito e caiu no chão.

Surpresa, Jade apoiou-se em seus cotovelos e fitou Julia com olhos arregalados.

— Julia, o que...? Não está me reconhecendo? Sou eu! Jade Chan! Eu não sou sua inimiga!

Julia estendeu as duas mãos para Jade e formou uma esfera de energia, pronta para atacar a garota Chan. Hsi Wu se sobressaltou e já estava se preparando para impedi-la, quando Mei Liang mandou-a parar. Para a surpresa ainda maior de todos, Julia obedeceu prontamente.

— Venha, minha marionete. Não vale a pena sujar as mãos com desprezíveis humanos. Por que não mostra aos irmãos do Shendu o que você é capaz de fazer? — disse a dragoa, divertida.

— Marionete! — exclamou Jade, olhando-a com raiva. Julia flutuou suavemente a alguns centímetros do chão e aterrissou ao lado de Mei Liang, que riu maliciosamente.

— Isso mesmo. Foi muito fácil manipular essa menininha e fazê-la corromper a jóia de uma vez. Agora eu posso controlá-la ao meu bel-prazer.

— Maldita! — sibilou Bai Tsa.

— Não tem jeito, vamos ter que matar a garota também — disse Tso Lan.

— Isso se elas não nos matarem primeiro — murmurou Hsi Wu amargamente.

— Não seja tão pessimista, irmão — sussurrou o demônio da lua. Hsi Wu bufou em resposta e sorriu ironicamente.

Finn observou a cena atentamente e gostava disso cada vez menos. Os demônios estavam prestes a lutar com todas as suas forças, e ele certamente não queria estar amarrado no meio do campo de batalha.

— Er, será que dava pra desamarrar a gente agora? — perguntou a Jade. A garota pareceu ter notado a presença deles pela primeira vez e hesitou. — Qual é, vai mesmo nos deixar aqui pra morrer?

— Não, é que... Ah, deixa pra lá — Jade se levantou e cambaleou até eles. — Hum, tá difícil desfazer o nó... — murmurou ela.

— Você deve estar brincando! — exclamou Chow, sua voz já com um pouco de pânico.

— Vamos dar no pé! Eles estão distraídos, ninguém pode impedir a gente agora! — disse Ratso. Os três empurraram as costas uns dos outros e tomaram impulso com os pés. Assim, eles conseguiram se levantar e, muito sem jeito e quase perdendo o equilíbrio várias vezes, meio correram, meio saltaram para trás de algumas rochas, onde ficariam mais seguros.

------

Observando a frieza incomum de Julia e Tso Lan, o sorriso vitorioso de Mei Liang e a preocupação de Hsi Wu e Bai Tsa, Jade sentiu um frio na espinha. Ela ainda não acreditava que, mesmo com o poder da jóia Hun Yu, Julia fosse capaz de derrotar um feiticeiro demônio, muito menos três deles combinados, mas sabia que Mei Liang, possuindo o poder de todos os talismãs, tinha uma grande vantagem sobre eles.

Sua atenção estava toda em Mei Liang. Porém, a dragoa recuou um pouco e cruzou os braços.

— Livre-se desses vermes — sussurrou, olhando com desprezo para Tso Lan.

Os olhos de Julia brilharam da mesma forma que os de Mei Liang enquanto ela apontava a palma da mão para o demônio da lua e atirava um raio como o que sua controladora acabara de lançar. Os três demônios se desviaram com facilidade, e Jade teve que se agachar de novo para evitar ser atingida.

— Espera! Isso não foi o poder do talismã do dragão? — perguntou incrédula.

— Quando nossas mentes se unem, nossos poderes também são compartilhados — responderam as duas inimigas em uníssono, com sorrisos malignos gêmeos no rosto.

— Droga... Agora, sim, a Julia é perigosa — murmurou Jade para si mesma, apertando os punhos.

De repente, Julia desapareceu. Jade deu um grito sufocado e olhou ao redor, esperando para ver onde ela reapareceria. Ela devia estar usando o talismã da cobra.

Poucos segundos depois, Hsi Wu foi erguido no ar por uma força invisível e arremessado contra Tso Lan, que não teve tempo de se desviar. Enquanto os dois se levantavam, Bai Tsa usou seus poderes para lançar água onde Hsi Wu estivera. Pingos de água escorreram no ar, revelando a posição de Julia. A garota deixou de ser invisível e se virou para a sereia, que sorriu vitoriosa.

— Você não pode se esconder de mim com esses truquezinhos. Eu descobri como encontrar o Shendu quando ele usou o talismã da cobra contra mim há muito tempo atrás.

— Ah, mas será que você pode ser rápida o suficiente para usar os _seus_ truquezinhos conosco? — perguntaram Mei e Julia, seus olhos brilhando com a mesma intensidade.

No instante seguinte, usando o talismã do coelho para se mover rapidamente, Julia estava atrás de Bai Tsa. A demônio da água percebeu isso tarde demais e não conseguiu evitar ser atingida por outra explosão do talismã do dragão. Felizmente, alguns segundos depois ela se reconstituiu.

— Você pode ter a habilidade de se recuperar de um ataque em poucos segundos, mas se fizer isso muitas vezes seguidas, vai ficar cansada e cada vez mais fraca e vulnerável. É só uma questão de tempo — disse Mei Liang. Bai Tsa sibilou, seus olhos brilharam intensamente, e ela se levantou para continuar lutando, esperando seus outros dois irmãos juntarem-se a ela.

Hsi Wu contara a Jade que, a princípio, eles não lutariam com todas as forças, e sim tentariam ganhar tempo até que os outros chegassem. Parecera um bom plano no início, mas agora ela já não estava mais tão certa. Como Mei Liang dissera, era só uma questão de tempo para que até Bai Tsa sucumbisse. Ela só podia esperar que os outros chegassem logo. Embora, considerando a distância de São Francisco a Hong Kong, eles provavelmente demorariam bastante.

"Jackie, Tio, por favor, venham logo..."

**Continua...**


	32. Sangue, suor e lágrimas

– **CAPÍTULO 32 –**

_**Sangue, suor e lágrimas**_

Parecia que os demônios e Julia estavam fadados a lutar até o Fim dos Tempos. Embora Julia tivesse posse de uma jóia potente e do poder de todos os talismãs, ela ainda era apenas uma humana contra três feiticeiros demônios muito mais experientes. Eles vinham lutando pelo que pareciam horas — e esse provavelmente era o caso, e Jade saberia se tivesse trazido um relógio que funcionasse direito. Mei Liang mantinha uma certa distância, quieta, apenas os observando com atenção, com um sorriso arrogante no rosto. De vez em quando, seus olhos brilhavam, e logo em seguida os de Julia faziam o mesmo. Jade suspeitava de que o motivo por que Mei Liang concentrava-se tanto na batalha fosse porque ela estava controlando as ações de Julia diretamente.

Ela deu um suspiro profundo, olhando em volta por um momento. Nunca se sentira tão impotente. Era tão frustrante! Não conseguia pensar em nada para ajudar os demônios — que, pelo menos por enquanto, eram seus aliados. O plano deles era impedir Mei Liang de libertar quaisquer outros demônios e ganhar tempo até que o clã Chan chegasse com um sacrifício. Jade não gostava muito desse plano, pois significava que um de seus amigos teria que morrer. Tinha de haver outra maneira de resolver aquela confusão!

Ao voltar a assistir à luta, notou que os demônios estavam mirando a maior parte de seus ataques no peito e nas costas de Julia, particularmente o lado esquerdo, onde ficava seu coração. Tentou imaginar o porquê por um momento antes de se lembrar do que os demônios haviam decidido em seu último encontro. Disseram que teriam de matar Julia.

— É claro — murmurou para si mesma, compreendendo. — Eles estão atrás da jóia. É o que a deixa tão poderosa e perigosa. — Nunca lhe ocorrera que a única forma de remover a jóia de seu corpo seria fisicamente. Era possível que eles tivessem até que arrancar seu coração. Então fora isso o que eles quiseram dizer: eles não queriam apenas se sentir seguros, a morte dela era inevitável se eles quisessem tirar-lhe a jóia.

Bem, não se ela pudesse evitar. Lembrava-se de quando ela e seus tios precisaram remover os talismãs do corpo de Shendu, anos atrás. Jackie tinha um feitiço nas mãos para que elas pudessem atravessar a pele e a carne de Shendu e alcançar os talismãs. Ela olhou para Tso Lan. Ele não parecia estar com nenhum ingrediente necessário para essa poção específica, mas talvez ele pudesse ir pegá-los enquanto os outros dois distraíam a inimiga.

O som de um avião se aproximando chamou a sua atenção e ela olhou para cima, esperançosa. Jackie e os outros haviam chegado, enfim! Agora ela podia pedir ao Tio que fizesse a poção, ao invés de pedir a Tso Lan. Correu na direção do jato quando este começou a pousar a uma distância respeitável da batalha.

— Jackie! Tio! — gritou quando estava perto o bastante para ser ouvida. De súbito, a porta abriu-se com uma pequena explosão. Surpresa, Jade parou e, de olhos arregalados, observou Tchang Zu sair do jato, seguido por Dai Gui, Shendu, Xiao Fung e, por último, Po Kong. — Mas o que...? — Deu uma olhada melhor no jato e percebeu que não era da Seção 13, e sim o que pertencia a Valmont.

Ignorando sua presença completamente, Tchang Zu apontou para onde três de seus irmãos estavam lutando com Julia:

— Lá estão eles.

— A Mei Liang está olhando pra cá — comentou Xiao Fung. Jade olhou para trás a fim de confirmar isso e ficou surpresa que ele pudesse enxergar de tão longe.

— Mas onde é que estão os Chans? — perguntou Shendu com impaciência. — Eles já deviam ter chegado e sacrificado um deles faz tempo!

— Bom, desculpe desapontá-lo, escamoso, mas eu não vou deixar nenhum humano morrer aqui hoje! — disse Jade, aumentando o tom de voz para chamar a atenção de todos eles.

— Exceto aquela garota humana ali — disse Po Kong, dando um sorriso irônico ao apontar para Julia. — Se você quer mesmo salvar seus amigos humanos, não há outro jeito.

Jade devolveu o sorriso irônico, colocando as mãos na cintura:

— Na verdade, eu conheço, sim, um jeito de salvar a Julia também.

— Conhece? — veio uma voz ansiosa. Jade olhou para o homem se apoiando à porta do jato. — Pode mesmo salvá-la?

— Acho que sim — disse ela, dando de ombros. — Mas não com a ajuda desses caras — acrescentou, indicando os demônios à sua volta. — Só que a gente vai ter que esperar pelo Tio.

Tchang Zu bufou:

— Então, vocês já podem ir dando adeus à garota, porque nós não temos nenhuma intenção de esperar pacientemente pela chegada dos Chans. O perigo da jóia Hun Yu deve ser eliminado o quanto antes.

Com isso, ele fez um gesto para que seus irmãos o seguissem e todos se dirigiram ao local onde os outros ainda estavam lutando. Jade olhou-o com raiva e também se aproximou da cena o suficiente para poder ver o que acontecia.

— Então, vocês finalmente decidiram se juntar a nós? — disse Mei Liang, divertida.

— É, _finalmente_ — sibilou Hsi Wu, obviamente irritado com a demora dos irmãos.

Tchang Zu balançou a mão com desinteresse:

— Não estamos aqui para brigar com você, Mei Liang.

— Ah, é?

— Estamos aqui pela garota — disse Dai Gui, apontando para Julia, que viera pousar ao lado de Mei Liang.

— Bom, sabe o que é, eu não posso deixá-los ficar com ela. Ela é a minha marionete, e muito útil para mim.

— Não por muito tempo — disse Tchang Zu de forma ameaçadora enquanto flexionava seus dedos com garras.

— Não ouse matá-la! — gritou Valmont, do lado de Jade.

— Fique fora disto, humano! — gritou de volta o Demônio do Trovão antes de voltar sua atenção para Mei Liang. — Você, também, fique fora do nosso caminho enquanto cuidamos da garota e da jóia, se sabe o que é bom pra você.

Mei ergueu as mãos inocentemente:

— É claro, como quiser. Não há por que eu interferir mesmo. Ela dá conta de todos vocês sozinha.

— Está blefando — disse Bai Tsa indolentemente. — Ela mal dava conta de três de nós. Não tem chance alguma contra oito feiticeiros demônios.

— Ah, não sei, talvez ela só não estivesse lutando com todas as forças quando enfrentou vocês três? — disse Mei Liang sarcasticamente. Bai Tsa meramente apertou os olhos, irritada. — Eu lhes asseguro de que ela é bem capaz de cuidar de todos vocês sem nenhum esforço.

— Claro que sim — disse Tchang Zu solenemente, e Jade realmente não sabia dizer se ele estava sendo sarcástico. — Dito isso, você não precisa se preocupar conosco. Apenas fique para trás e observe.

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso desdenhoso.

---

Jackie olhava seu próprio reflexo na janela do avião, apertando as mãos nervosamente. Depois de um tempo, todo mundo, até mesmo o Tio, parara de falar, acalmara-se e caíra num silêncio pensativo. Chegava a ser um pouco desconfortável. Claro, eles estavam preocupados com Jade, o destino da humanidade estava em suas mãos e eles logo teriam que arriscar suas vidas para salvá-los, mas, por outro lado, desde quando isso era novidade? Entretanto, ele podia sentir algo diferente na atmosfera, algo sombrio, como um mau presságio.

Olhou para o Tio. Por algum motivo, Jackie achava que ele parecia o mais deprimido de todos. Havia cerca de uma hora, estivera agindo do seu jeito ranzinza de sempre enquanto folheava um de seus velhos livros de magia. Deve ter encontrado o que procurava, pois parara de repente e começara a ler uma página específica com relativa calma. Jackie vagamente notara a expressão de seu tio ficando cada vez mais séria à medida que ia lendo. Supôs que o feitiço em questão devia ser muito complicado. Tohru também deve ter percebido, porque logo perguntara se seu mestre já havia encontrado o feitiço certo e se ele podia ajudar. O Tio praticamente jogara o livro nas mãos de Tohru e lhe disse para ler aquela mesma página. Mesmo confuso, Tohru obedecera. Depois de alguns minutos, franzira a testa e olhara para o Tio, mas, ao ver o olhar severo do ancião, permanecera calado e voltara a ler.

Isso fora uma hora atrás, e Tohru ainda estava lendo o feitiço, que até o momento ocupava três páginas. Parecia nervoso e até um pouco pálido.

— _Sensei_...

— Continue lendo, Tohru.

Essas eram as únicas palavras proferidas em uma hora, esse breve diálogo repetindo-se a intervalos de cerca de quinze minutos. Eles falavam em voz baixa, mas Jackie conseguia ouvi-los naquele silêncio absoluto. A princípio, Jackie não lhes dera muita atenção; Tohru apenas fizera uma pergunta, então o Tio o deixara ler o feitiço que eles fariam juntos e que, pelo jeito, era bem complexo. Porém, quando Tohru começou a parecer como se estivesse passando mal, Jackie começou a se perguntar o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Afinal, Tohru fechou o livro e respirou fundo, perturbado.

— _Sensei_, o senhor sabia disso? — sussurrou.

— Tinha uma idéia — murmurou o Tio, mais para si mesmo do que para Tohru.

— Mas... deve haver outra maneira!

Jackie estava prestes a vocalizar as perguntas que o vinham importunando por uma hora, mas Viper foi mais rápida:

— Como assim? O que está havendo?

Ela os olhou com desconfiança. Sendo a espiã observadora que era, obviamente percebera que havia algo de errado fazia tempo também.

— O feitiço para banir a demônio Mei Liang — disse Tohru, olhando para ela e depois para todos os outros com preocupação. — É o mesmo que Shendu usou, e o que nós tentamos antes.

— E daí? — perguntou Jack, confuso. Imediatamente, disse: — Ah, já entendi! Vocês acham que ele não vai prender ela pra sempre como deveria! Afinal, ela voltou apesar do feitiço do Shendu.

O Tio bufou:

— A menos que calhe de ocorrer outra enorme explosão de _chi_ negro enquanto um feitiço similar a este estiver sendo lançado, nós não temos que nos preocupar com isso.

— O _sensei_ tem razão — disse Tohru, relendo uma das páginas por alto. — Este feitiço _chi_ é muito eficaz e virtualmente irreversível.

— Mas isso significa que também é muito complicado, não é? — disse Jackie.

— Complicado, sim, mas não impossível.

— Então, qual é o problema? — indagou Paco, ganhando um golpe de dois dedos na cabeça.

— Você nunca escuta o Tio? — disse o velho, irritado. — Não se lembra do que tínhamos que fazer para lançar esse feitiço?

Todos ficaram em silêncio, a maioria sem a menor idéia do que ele estava falando. Jackie, porém, achava que sabia:

— Um... sacrifício — murmurou. O Tio assentiu com a cabeça e Jackie deu um suspiro. Estava começando a entender por que Tohru estava tão nervoso.

— A vítima do sacrifício deve estar disposta a isso e ter alguma relação próxima com o lançador do feitiço. Um amigo, um parente, ou amante... — explicou Tohru.

Por um momento, todos apenas se entreolharam, perguntando-se a mesma coisa: qual deles estaria disposto a sacrificar a própria vida para banir um demônio?

Jackie suspirou de novo e afundou em seu assento. Ao seu lado, Viper fez o mesmo.

— Talvez nós devêssemos deixar os outros demônios cuidarem disso — disse ela.

— Não! — gritou Jack, surpreendendo todo mundo. Eles se viraram para encará-lo com olhares questionadores. Ele pigarreou e abaixou a cabeça. — Q-quer dizer, os demônios não têm sentimentos. Não tem ninguém que eles gostariam tanto assim pra servir pro sacrifício.

— Mas o Shendu não conseguiu uma vez? — perguntou Paco.

Jack deu de ombros:

— E não funcionou muito bem, né? Além disso, foi com o filho dele. Mas os irmãos dele... Eles se odeiam! Eu sei, eu já vi.

— Até que você tem razão — disse Jackie, pensativo.

— Eles provavelmente esperam é que nós façamos esse feitiço — disse El Toro. Viper concordou com a cabeça.

— Então, quem vai ser? — perguntou ela.

— Deveria ser eu — disse Jackie depois de um momento tenso de silêncio.

— Não, pai! — protestou Jack.

— Se... se é pra salvar a Yade, talvez eu devesse...

El Toro interrompeu seu protegido antes que ele pudesse completar a frase:

— Nem pense nisso, Paquito!

— Não precisam discutir sobre isso — disse o Tio com um gesto indiferente. — O Tio já decidiu quem será sacrificado.

Jackie e Viper se entreolharam com apreensão.

— Hã, não acha que nós deveríamos chegar a um acordo primeiro, Tio? — perguntou ele.

— Não.

— Mas...

— O Tio é que vai ser sacrificado.

Jack deu um grito sufocado. Jackie e Tohru olharam horrorizados para o ancião.

— Tio, o senhor não deveria...

— E quem lançaria o feitiço, _sensei_? Só o senhor poderia...

— Você poderia lançá-lo, Tohru — disse o Tio. Ele se virou para os outros. — Vocês ainda são jovens, têm uma toda uma vida pela frente.

— Ah, é? Bom, você não pareceu tão ansioso para tomar o lugar do Jackie da última vez, não é? — disse Viper com amargura, seus olhos acusadores.

— Para a sua informação, eu fiquei feliz que não tenha funcionado daquela vez — disse ele em voz baixa, seus próprio olhar penetrante. — Talvez vocês não tenham percebido, mas eu freqüentemente me questionei sobre essa decisão, me perguntei se seria mesmo capaz de deixar meu sobrinho morrer e mandar a alma dele para um mundo de escuridão... Talvez eu fosse capaz, afinal, mas aí eu nunca teria conseguido viver comigo mesmo. Eu nunca me perdoaria se o mandasse para a sua morte agora.

— Foi minha escolha, Tio — disse Jackie solenemente. Na verdade, estava emocionado com as palavras do tio, mas vê-lo tão deprimido e cheio de remorso por sua causa era surreal e bastante perturbador. — O senhor nunca me obrigou nem tentou me convencer a fazer isso. Fui eu que escolhi de livre e espontânea vontade. E eu enfrentaria coisas muito piores por aqueles que eu amo se não houvesse alternativa.

— Eu também, Jackie — sussurrou o Tio, com um triste sorriso no rosto. — Eu também enfrentaria.

---

Jade sorriu ao ouvir outro avião aproximando-se. Tinha certeza de que, desta vez, eram Jackie e os outros. Com certeza eles haviam trazido os talismãs, que tornaria esta luta um pouco mais justa. Além do mais, ela poderia pedir ao Tio que fizesse a poção que lhes permitiria remover a jóia Hun Yu do corpo de Julia sem causar-lhe nenhum dano.

Felizmente para ela, nenhum dos demônios parecia se importar com a chagada dos humanos. Mei Liang simplesmente estava confiante demais e provavelmente pensava que eles não dignos de sua atenção, e os oito feiticeiros demônios agora podiam deixar que os Chans fizessem todo o trabalho sujo — e talvez até planejassem atacá-los quando tudo estivesse terminado, quando, supostamente, os humanos estariam cansados da luta e lamentando sua perda. Jade teria que alertá-los sobre isso também e ficar de olho nos oito demônios. De jeito nenhum que ela os deixaria usar seus amigos assim.

Após a aterrissagem do jato, Jade estava prestes a correr até ele quando, de repente, sentiu algo pesado pousando em seu ombro direito. Era uma pata de dragão rosada, escamosa e cheia de garras. Olhou para trás e viu Mei Liang com uma expressão ilegível no rosto.

— Ei, o que está fazendo? — perguntou, sacudindo o ombro a fim de afastar aquela mão monstruosa. — Me larga!

Ao invés de obedecer, Mei Liang apenas apertou o ombro da garota com ainda mais força, as pontas afiadas de suas garras chegando muito perto de perfurar sua pele. Jade conteve um grito sufocado e contraiu-se com a pressão.

— Seus amigos humanos não teriam vindo se não estivessem preparados. E, qualquer que seja o feitiço que planejam lançar em mim, não ousarão fazer nada enquanto você estiver no caminho, disso eu tenho certeza.

— Então você está me usando como escudo? Que patético. E você se acha uma demônio poderosa...

— Contanto que dê certo pra mim. Eu não sou idiota, criança. Farei o que for preciso pra vencer.

— Quem você está chamando de criança?

— Silêncio! — Mei Liang deu uma olhada para Julia, fazendo-a chegar mais perto e afastar-se dos outros demônios.

A esta altura, o Tio e o resto da Equipe do J já estavam aproximando-se da cena. Jade notou suas expressões pessimistas e que Tohru ficou um pouco para trás, com o lagarto mágico e um dos livros antigos do Tio nas mãos. Jade franziu a testa, confusa. Era Tohru quem iria lançar o feitiço? Ela olhou para o Tio e ficou surpresa ao ver um caractere conhecido pintado em sua testa.

— Tio! — Tentou correr para ele, mas Mei Liang ainda a segurava firmemente no lugar.

— Eu sabia. É aquele mesmo feitiço — A demônio deu um sorriso sarcástico. — De certa forma, fico lisonjeada que vocês pensem que precisam ter tanto trabalho só para me derrotar. Mas, sinceramente, estou sem palavras para expressar o quanto esse seu plano é estúpido. Eu tenho apenas que evitar acertar você com um golpe fatal e nada me acontecerá.

— Se você se recusar a matar o Tio, nós podemos simplesmente bani-la, do jeito normal, para alguma outra dimensão — disse o Tio, sorrindo-lhe com ironia. Jade viu um brilho em seus olhos e soube, então, que ele planejava algo.

Mei Liang rosnou e ambos se encararam por um tempo. Atrás do Tio, a Equipe do J apenas os observava com cautela. Jade não pôde deixar de se lembrar de filmes do velho oeste, tais eram o silêncio que pairara sobre eles quando o vento parou, os olhares penetrantes que eram trocados entre os dois oponentes, a tensão dos espectadores...

O momento foi quebrado por um grito urgente:

— Julia! — seguido por um grito estrangulado atrás deles. Todos se viraram para ver de onde viera, e Jade empalideceu quando viu Julia um pouco curvada para frente, com os olhos arregalados e sem foco, e uma trilha de sangue escorrendo da boca. Ela fez outro som engasgado antes de cair ao chão. Suas costas e parte do seu rabo-de-cavalo estavam cobertos de sangue, e sua blusa tinha um rasgo sobre uma horrível ferida do tamanho de uma mão. Perto dela estava Tchang Zu, sorrindo triunfantemente enquanto erguia acima da cabeça um pequeno objeto ensangüentado que segurava entre os dedos.

— A jóia Hun Yu é minha!

Por um momento, ninguém disse nem fez nada. Conseguiam apenas observar, atônitos, o Demônio do Trovão sorrir maleficamente para cada um deles, incluindo seus próprios irmãos. Então, Xiao Fung falou:

— Como é que ele consegue segurar a jóia? Eu pensei que só aqueles de coração puro pudessem fazer isso!

Como resposta, Tchang Zu meramente lhes mostrou o objeto que tinha na outra mão: o talismã do tigre. O queixo de Mei Liang despencou. Jade, que se recuperara do choque mais rápido do que a maioria, aproveitou a chance para escapar. Sabia exatamente do que precisava e onde encontrar.

Lenta e discretamente, aproximou-se de Jackie e o tirou de seu estupor de choque sussurrando em seu ouvido:

— Jackie, eu preciso dos talismãs.

— Agora o poder é todo meu! — regozijou-se Tchang Zu. — Não preciso que nenhum humano inferior use a jóia por mim! Com este talismã, eu mesmo posso absorvê-la e dominar!

— Você está louco? — gritou Bai Tsa, seus olhos brilhando perigosamente.

— Seu tolo! — sibilou Shendu. — Não pode fazer isso!

— Não me diga o que eu posso ou não posso fazer, Shendu! — Ele olhou para todos os seus irmãos. — Eu estou cansado de sempre ter que dar ouvidos a vocês, de seguir os seus planos idiotas, de me sujeitar à humilhação e à desgraça desta família! De agora em diante, eu decido meu próprio destino, e vocês, seres fracos e inferiores, farão o que eu mandar! — Furioso, ele apertou a jóia com um punho.

Com o talismã do cachorro na mão, Jade cuidadosamente passou por trás de Tchang Zu e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Julia, que já estava de volta a sua idade verdadeira. Jade franziu, desconfortável, para a ferida e o sangue que já havia formado uma poça ao redor da garota. Torcendo para que não fosse tarde demais, segurou a mão de Julia em uma de suas próprias mãos, depois segurou o talismã do cachorro com a outra mão e apertou-o contra a palma da mão da garotinha.

Enquanto isso, Tso Lan franziu para Tchang Zu e começou a erguer as mãos:

— Então, é assim que você se sente, irmão? Muito bem. Se você não quer mais ser desta família, pode ir embora e nunca mais nos ver... mas não antes de receber a punição apropriada pela sua traição. — Baixando a voz, ele comandou: — Entregue a jóia e esse talismã, Tchang Zu.

Antes que pudesse reagir, o Demônio do Trovão foi erguido no ar por uma força invisível e logo depois jogado violentamente de volta no chão, fazendo-o sacudir por toda parte. Caído de costas, ele grunhiu e gritou com fúria, seu corpo inteiro estremecendo enquanto ele lutava contra a força que o empurrava para baixo. Tso Lan flutuou para perto dele e usou seus poderes para fazer Tchang Zu abrir os punhos. Tchang Zu não conseguiu resistir por muito tempo, e, assim que Tso Lan teve êxito e levitou os dois itens para si, o Demônio da Lua soltou-a da pressão. Tchang Zu permaneceu deitado, ofegante.

— Talvez eu devesse ficar com isto por enquanto — disse Tso Lan, esticando a mão para pegar os dois itens. Porém, antes que ele pudesse tocá-los, Hsi Wu passou voando por ele e os agarrou.

— Ou não. Não queremos que você comece a ter idéias, como o nosso irmão Tchang — sibilou.

— E por que você acha que deveríamos confiar em você com ela, Hsi Wu? — disse Bai Tsa, zangada.

— Isso mesmo. Deixem que eu fico com ela! — disse Po Kong, chutando seu irmãozinho e, conseqüentemente, os itens mágicos. Jade se retraiu, brevemente imaginando quantos ossos lhe restaram depois dessa, então, como todos os outros, acompanhou com os olhos a trajetória da jóia no ar como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Ativando o poder do talismã da cobra, correu atrás da jóia e, em apenas dois segundos, alcançou-a e a pegou do chão. A alguns metros, encontrou também o talismã do tigre.

Com um sorriso irônico, virou-se para os demônios:

— Hah! O que acham disso? Eu, uma "humana mortal e insignificante", estou com a jóia Hun Yu, a suprema fonte de poder! O que os demoniozinhos vão fazer agora, hein?

Como uma coisa só, eles avançaram em sua direção.

— Opa — disse ela ao ver nove demônios vindo ferozmente na sua direção, parecendo um time de futebol americano.

Rapidamente, considerou suas opções. Ela poderia voar para fora do alcance deles — mas Hsi Wu também podia voar, e ela não sabia se podia confiar nele no momento. Ela poderia tentar enfrentá-los — mas Tso Lan poderia facilmente segurá-la no lugar com seus poderes de gravidade. Ela poderia correr. Sim, ela podia correr mais rápido do que todos eles.

Usou, então, o talismã do coelho e passou correndo por eles em direção aos seus amigos. Antes que se desse conta, porém, fora mandada voando por alguns metros antes de cair de bruços no chão, o que, além de doloroso, deixou-a sem fôlego. Todos os talismãs caíram espalhados no chão, e apenas a jóia continuava segura em sua mão.

— Depressa, peguem os talismãs! — gritou o Tio.

— Me dê essa jóia agora, mortal! — rosnou Mei Liang. Jade amaldiçoou em voz baixa. Esquecera-se que Mei Liang ainda possuía o poder de todos os talismãs, graças a Shendu.

Estava indefesa e encurralada, então fez a única coisa em que pôde pensar num período de tempo tão curto: jogou a jóia fora.

Ou ela não conhecia sua própria força, ou a jóia teve algum efeito sobre isso, mas ela voou sobre a Equipe do J e além, caindo bem na frente de Valmont, que estava de joelhos e parecia bastante traumatizado. Ele a olhou vagamente por alguns segundos e a pegou do chão. Sem saber, acabara de se tornar o novo alvo do time dos demônios.

— Valmont! Cuidado! — gritou Jade.

— O quê? — Aturdido, ele ergueu os olhos da jóia e os arregalou consideravelmente ao ver nove demônios avançando na sua direção. Ele gritou em pânico.

Jade posicionou-se num lugar livre e sacudiu as mãos:

— Valmont! Jogue a jóia!

Ele jogou: deu meia-volta e lançou-a o mais longe possível de si mesmo.

— Não! — gritou Jade, irritada. — Era pra jogar pra mim, seu idiota!

Agora tanto os demônios quanto a Equipe do J estavam atrás da jóia. Jack, que estava com o talismã do coelho, usou-o para passar correndo por eles e pegar a jóia primeiro. Quando Mei Liang estava quase o alcançando, ele tentou fugir, mas acabou tropeçando e caiu. Ela riu e pegou a jóia, mas El Toro usou o talismã do porco para acertar suas mãos com os olhos de calor. A dragoa deu um grito e a deixou cair. Depois disso, tudo virou um caos. Nove demônios e sete humanos estavam todos tentando pegar a jóia ao mesmo tempo. Observando-se de longe, a cena era quase cômica: o Tio usava o talismã do galo para levitar os demônios e afastá-los da jóia, enquanto Tso Lan fazia o mesmo com os humanos com seus próprios poderes — no fim, apenas os dois sobraram, então começaram a usar seus poderes um contra o outro; Jackie (com o talismã do boi), Viper (com o talismã do dragão) e El Toro apenas acertavam todos os demônios que vissem pela frente; Tohru estava com o talismã do rato, que era bastante inútil nesta luta, mas ainda podia usar o lagarto mágico para atirar _chi_ nos inimigos; Paco não era visto em lugar algum, provavelmente porque estava com o talismã da cobra; quanto a Jade, ela não tinha nenhum talismã e não podia lutar, então se pôs a procurar pela jóia, que acabara se perdendo no meio da confusão.

Foi Jackie, porém, quem encontrou a jóia. Ele tinha dois talismãs: o do coelho e o do macaco. Transformou-se num pássaro e adquiriu a super velocidade para voar como uma bala até a jóia e depois a levar para longe dos outros, para um lugar seguro. Hsi Wu percebeu isso e foi atrás do passarinho.

— Dê-me a jóia! — exigiu, acertando Jack com sua poderosa garra. O garoto não teve tempo de desviar e deixou-a cair do bico com o impacto que sacudiu todo o seu frágil corpo.

---

— Ei, eu não estou ouvindo nada. Acho que estamos seguros agora — sussurrou Ratso a seus companheiros. Os três capangas estiveram se escondendo no bosque, tentando fazer o maior silêncio possível enquanto escapavam da luta entre os Chan e os demônios.

— É agora! Vamos sair correndo e chegar à civilização mais rápido! — instou Chow, que, dentre o trio, era o que estava mais ansioso para escapar.

— Cara, a gente tá perdido no meio do nada! — sussurrou Finn, exasperado, fazendo um gesto à sua volta. — A gente pode estar a quilômetros de qualquer ser humano que não seja um dos Chan! Os demônios estão por aí, eles podem muito bem estar aqui nesta mata, cercando a gente! Se a gente sair correndo por aí como uns loucos, podemos ser vistos!

— Os Chan devem estar mantendo os demônios ocupados! Vamos embora antes que eles – ai!

— O que foi?

— Alguma coisa me acertou nas costas — gemeu Chow, tentando alcançar atrás de si. — E doeu, droga.

— Olhem! Uma bolinha de gude! Eu costumava brincar disso quando era criança — disse Ratso, catando do chão uma pequena esfera brilhante.

Finn franziu a testa ao ver a bolinha. Ela parecia estranhamente familiar.

— Cara, isso aí não é... — ele foi interrompido por um grito sibilante de raiva vindo diretamente de cima. Eles mal tiveram tempo de olhar para cima e ver um demônio que parecia um morcego acelerando na sua direção antes de saírem apressadamente da frente. — Cada um por si! — gritou Finn, e cada um foi numa direção diferente. O demônio voador ignorou Finn e Chow e começou a perseguir Ratso.

— A jóia! — gritou.

— Acho que ele quer esta bola de gude! — Finn ouviu Ratso gritar.

— Valeu pelo aviso, Ratso! A gente nunca teria adivinhado! — replicou Finn sarcasticamente enquanto ele e Chow os seguiam. Encontraram-no agachado, usando o próprio corpo como um escudo para proteger a bola de gude (ou melhor, a jóia), enquanto o demônio que reconhecera como Hsi Wu estava em suas costas.

— Socorro!

— Deixe o Ratso em paz, seu... morcego crescido! — gritou Finn, erguendo a maior pedra que encontrou por perto e, com alguma dificuldade, jogando-a no demônio. Hsi Wu soltou um grito e se virou para ver quem o atacara.

— Vai pagar por isso, mortal — sibilou, dando a impressão de que deixaria Ratso e passaria a atacar Finn, quando houve um estrondo e o chão começou a tremer. Em seguida, ouviram-se explosões, estalos e baques. Algo estava se aproximando. Eles se viraram na direção de onde vinham os ruídos.

— Oh, olhem, um passarinho! Que bonitinho — disse Ratso amavelmente. Ninguém lhe deu atenção, pois, quase imediatamente, os outros viram uma massa confusa e furiosa de demônios e humanos com super poderes prestes a atropelá-los.

— Oh-oh — sussurrou Chow.

— Corre, Ratso! Corre! — gritou Finn o mais alto que pôde enquanto se virava e começava a correr.

— O quê? — indagou Ratso, confuso. Ele então percebeu o que estava por vir e seguiu o exemplo de Finn.

---

Jack sorriu mentalmente enquanto voava o mais rápido possível — com uma pequena ajuda do talismã do coelho — bem acima do bosque. Desta vez, em meio a tanta confusão, ninguém notou o inocente passarinho levando a jóia embora depois que aquele homem estranho a entregara de bom grado.

"E agora?" perguntou-se. Livrar-se da jóia parecia a solução mais segura, mas como ele faria isso? A princípio, pensou em jogá-la num vulcão ativo, mas não fazia idéia de onde encontraria um — nem mesmo sabia se havia vulcões ativos na região. Também não tinha força suficiente para quebrá-la em pedaços, se é que força bruta pudesse destruí-la. Então, concluiu que se não podia destruí-la, pelo menos a esconderia em algum lugar seguro por enquanto. Talvez o Tio conseguisse pensar num jeito de destruí-la depois, quando as coisas se acalmassem. Isto é, se o Tio não se matasse para banir os demônios...

Onde a esconderia? A verdade era que não sabia se os demônios podiam sentir a presença da jóia. Bem, ele estava em Hong Kong — ou em algum lugar nas proximidades. Jade e os outros mencionaram que Hong Kong era onde estava localizado o portal de Shendu, e que também fazia parte de seu território. Se os demônios sobrevivessem à luta e escapassem outra vez, poderia ser que Shendu quisesse ficar em seu antigo lar.

O que mais Jack sabia sobre Shendu?

Olhou para baixo, para o mar que sobrevoava. É claro, pensou. Shendu era o demônio do fogo. Devia odiar água. Mesmo que descobrisse a localização da jóia, nunca mergulharia no mar para ir buscá-la, e nem pediria a ninguém que fizesse isso por ele — não só por orgulho, mas ele certamente não ia querer que os outros ficassem com o que ele tanto queria.

"Pode ser que Bai Tsa a encontre", refletiu. Então, balançou a cabeça. Ela nunca passearia pelo território de seu irmão mais odiado.

Decidindo-se, abriu o bico e deixou a jóia cair ao mar.

---

— Onde está a jóia Hun Yu? — rugiu Tchang Zu, apertando e chacoalhando Ratso.

— Credo, esses caras ficaram doidos — resmungou Jade para si mesma. Eles estavam tão obcecados com a jóia que acabaram esquecendo completamente que não podiam tocá-la a menos que tivessem o talismã do tigre, que havia muito fora esquecido.

— O... passarinho... levou... — arquejou Ratso.

— Passarinho? Que passarinho? — perguntou Dai Gui.

Hsi Wu sibilou com raiva:

— Ele está falando do filho do Chan. Ele deve ter usado o talismã do macaco para se transformar num pássaro.

— Jack! Oh, não... — murmurou Viper. Ela olhou ao redor ansiosamente.

— Shendu e seus malditos talismãs — queixou-se o demônio da terra.

Tchang Zu rosnou e seus olhos vermelhos brilharam quando ele trovejou:

— Encontrem aquele garoto e recuperem a jóia Hun Yu!

— Não precisa, Tchang Zu — veio uma voz infantil, porém solene. Jack parou em frente ao demônio do trovão e o encarou sem expressão.

— _Onde ela está?_

— Eu a destruí.

— Você o quê? — Os olhos de Mei Liang brilharam e ela se aproximou de forma ameaçadora.

Sentindo o perigo iminente, o garoto sabiamente recuou e começou a se virar para fugir.

— Ah, não vai, não! — sibilou ela, prestes a persegui-lo. Entretanto, o Tio foi parar na sua frente, bloqueando seu caminho.

— Se quiser fazer mal a ele, terá que me matar primeiro.

— Como quiser — rosnou ela e acertou-o com sua forte pata, deixando as garras perfurarem sua pele. Os humanos se contraíram e retrocederam. Fora tudo tão repentino que lhes levou um momento para realmente registrar o que acabara de acontecer. Jade olhou o sangue escorrendo do ferimento fatal do Tio quando ele foi jogado de lado por Mei Liang. A dragoa deu um sorriso maléfico, já tendo voltado sua atenção para o garoto que ousara destruir sua preciosa jóia. — Mortal tolo — sussurrou, lentamente lambendo o sangue em suas garras.

— Tio... — Jade ouviu Jackie sussurrar com uma voz trêmula. Ela própria ainda estava em estado de choque. Aquela cena sangrenta era extremamente perturbadora e ela queria desviar o olhar, mas não conseguia, e sua mente ainda gritava em negação. Sentiu os olhos arderem e se encherem de lágrimas.

— Tohru! Lance o feitiço, agora! — disse El Toro.

Tohru se sobressaltou, obrigou-se a tirar os olhos de seu mestre morto e hesitantemente começou a cantar o feitiço. Mei Liang olhou para ele, horrorizada. Ficara tão obcecada em conseguir a jóia e matar o que a destruíra que se esquecera de que não deveria ter ferido mortalmente o velho feiticeiro.

Já podia sentir os efeitos iniciais do feitiço. Segurou a cabeça e gritou, mas ainda encontrou energia para tentar fugir. Em aparente agonia, saiu correndo sem ver muito bem por onde ia, para longe de Tohru e atrás de Jack.

— Atrás dela! — instou El Toro. Quando Tohru hesitou, disse: — Vá! Não deixe o sacrifício do seu mestre ser em vão! Você é a nossa única esperança agora! — Isso foi suficiente para motivar Tohru. Então, El Toro virou-se para Jackie, que estava se aproximando de seu tio lentamente. Com urgência, pôs a mão no ombro do arqueólogo: — Jackie, eu sei que está lamentando a perda do seu tio, e eu sinto muito, mas o seu filho precisa de você agora.

— Isso mesmo, Jackie. Ele está em grave perigo — disse Viper em voz baixa, segurando sua mão e gentilmente o puxando para longe do Tio. — Por favor, Jackie... Nós temos que proteger o nosso filho.

Ele abriu e fechou a boca, confuso e sem saber o que dizer:

— Eu...

— Ora, ora, ora... — riu uma voz demoníaca de trás deles. Os humanos se viraram para os oito feiticeiros demônios. — Pobre Chan — disse Bai Tsa zombeteiramente. — Perdeu o seu velho e querido Tio, foi?

— Por que não pomos um fim à miséria dele? — sugeriu Shendu maldosamente. Po Kong riu e lambeu os lábios.

Jade olhou-os com desdém e lançou um olhar de raiva para Hsi Wu, silenciosamente exigindo que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Ele apenas deu de ombros, como se dissesse "o que é que posso fazer?"

— Se vocês me querem — disse Jackie, sua voz mais grave do que o normal, seus olhos se apertando —, venham me pegar. — Esticou as mãos para Viper e El Toro num pedido silencioso pelos talismãs que eles possuíam. Eles os entregaram, embora Viper parecesse temer por seu marido.

— Jackie...

— Vá ajudar o Jack. Eu cuido deles — sussurrou ele.

— Jackie, tem certeza... — ela não pôde terminar a pergunta quando ele lhe deu um beijo, breve, mas carinhoso. Ela o fitou e, de repente, sua postura se tornou uma de pura determinação. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. — Eu entendo. Boa sorte.

— Ahh, que cena tocante — disse Xiao Fung, um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

— O que é que vocês estão fazendo? — gritou Jade, mas ninguém lhe prestou atenção. Viper e El Toro já haviam ido atrás de Jack, Tohru e Mei Liang, e Jackie já estava pulando na direção de Shendu, com os olhos brilhando em amarelo quando ele ativou o talismã do porco. Para a surpresa de Jade, o ataque foi mais poderoso do que o normal e pareceu ter realmente machucado Shendu, mesmo que só um pouco. Talvez Jackie o tivesse combinado com o talismã do boi? De qualquer forma, Jade não tinha tempo para pensar nisso. — Hsi Wu! — chamou enquanto Jackie mirava várias explosões nos demônios e acertava os mais próximos com os próprios punhos.

O demônio do céu planou até ela:

— Que é?

— Me leve aonde os outros foram o mais rápido que puder!

Ele deu uma rápida olhada para Jackie e seus irmãos, como se estivesse decidindo se deveria deixá-los, e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem — disse com cautela. Pegou Jade e tomou vôo. Depois de um tempo, Jade notou que Bai Tsa e Tso Lan também estavam deixando a batalha e seguindo direções diferentes.

— Aonde eles estão indo?

— Como vou saber? — respondeu ele com impaciência. Depois, mais para si mesmo do que para Jade, resmungou: — Quem sabe? Nunca dá pra saber o que os meus irmãos estão pensando. Nem eu nunca os entendi completamente.

---

Ela sabia que estava gritando, mas os únicos sons que escutava eram os da sua respiração difícil e das batidas de seu coração. Seus pensamentos estavam todos desordenados e sua cabeça doía horrivelmente. Não conseguia pensar direito. Tentou, então, concentra-se em apenas uma coisa: matar o humano que destruíra sua jóia — matar o filho de Jackie Chan!

Abriu um pouco os olhos e viu-o com sua vista embaçada. Eles estavam fora do bosque, e o garoto ainda corria dela. Verme miserável. Mesmo na condição em que estava, ela ainda conseguia manter o ritmo dele. Um pouco da agonia em seu corpo diminuiu de súbito, levando-a a crer que o feiticeiro mais jovem desistira ou fora deixado para trás — provavelmente o segundo, pois ele parecia fora de forma. Ou, percebeu, porque ela estava longe o bastante da vítima sacrificada e fora do alcance do feitiço.

Aí, era a sua oportunidade perfeita: o pequeno Chan tropeçara de novo. Parecia que os humanos ficavam mais patéticos a cada dia que passava. Ela sorriu maniacamente e ergueu a mão, flexionando os dedos, suas garras implorando por mais sangue. Ela mataria este garoto mesmo que fosse a última coisa que fizesse. O próximo seria aquele feiticeiro gordo.

— Jack! Nããããão! — ouviu uma mulher gritar. Mas já era tarde demais para eles.

— Morra! — rugiu Mei Liang.

— Não! Jack!

Tudo ficou parado por um momento. Mei Liang ouviu o garoto ofegando. Sua respiração não enfraqueceu nem parou. Ela franziu a testa e percebeu, apesar de aturdida por causa da dor, que sua mão não acertara o garoto, mas uma outra coisa, algo invisível entre eles. Um talismã — o da cobra — apareceu do nada e caiu ao chão no exato momento em que surgiu um rapaz moreno ao lado. Ela pôde então ver que suas garras haviam atravessado o peito e o estômago dele. Um fio de sangue escorria de sua boca e ele vacilou um pouco, seus olhos perdendo o foco.

— P-Paco? — gaguejou Jade.

— L-lancem... o fei... feitiço... — conseguiu ele dizer com a voz engasgada.

Foi nesse momento em que Mei Liang notou os caracteres pintados na testa e no pulso do rapaz.

— Não! Nããão! Não pode ser! — gritou ela, balançando a cabeça em negação. Infelizmente, já podia ouvir o encantamento atrás de si e sentir a agonia voltando a invadir seu corpo. — Eu não vou voltar para aquele maldito lugar! Não vou!

"Concentre-se, concentre-se, concentre-se", instava a parte ainda consciente de sua mente. Fechou os olhos com força e arquejou, todos os pensamentos coerentes escapando-lhe.

Houve um clarão de luz ofuscante, e então toda a dor se foi.

---

Jack fechou os olhos com força quando uma luz muito forte pareceu tomar conta de todo o cenário, seguida de um estrondo ensurdecedor. Depois, tão rápido quanto começara, acabou-se. Tudo ficou quieto de novo, e ele hesitantemente abriu os olhos para se deparar não com Paco ou Mei Liang, e sim com Jade, cujos olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

— Me ama... ele disse... ele disse — soluçou ela e caiu de joelhos, cobrindo o rosto. — Paco... por quê...? Tio... Jackie...

Alguns gritos sufocados chamaram a sua atenção. Ele olhou para cima e também deu um. Seria aquilo um fantasma, ou estaria ele tendo alucinações? Ou talvez...

Uma mão frágil e enrugada pousou sobre o ombro trêmulo de Jade. Ela lentamente virou a cabeça e deixou cair o queixo ao ver quem estava atrás dela.

— Tio...?

_**Continua...**_


	33. Conseqüências

**– CAPÍTULO 33 – **

**_Conseqüências _**

— M-mas como...? — gaguejou Jack.

— Sinto muito, Jade. Deveria ter sido eu. — Mesmo quando ela balançou a cabeça fervorosamente, o Tio continuou: — Eu suspeitava que ele ia fazer isso. Mas quando percebi o que estava acontecendo, já era tarde demais.

— _Sensei_ — disse Tohru, que se aproximara de seu mestre, incrédulo. Tocou suas costas e seu ombro como se para ter certeza de que ele era real. — Como pode ainda estar vivo? Nós... todos nós vimos quando a demônio...

— Ele não me matou instantaneamente. Não tenho bem certeza do que aconteceu, mas, quando acordei, eu estava completamente curado e tinha isto na mão — disse o Tio, mostrando o talismã do cavalo.

— Aquele idiota — soluçou Jade. — Ele tinha planejado tudo isso! É por isso que não o vimos a maior parte do tempo durante a luta. Ele pegou o talismã da cobra pra poder pintar em si mesmo os caracteres pro ritual. E ele te salvou, Tio.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça em resposta.

— Por quê? — gritou ela, zangada de repente. — Por que ele fez isso? A-aquele... aquele idiota!

— Sinto muito, Jade — repetiu o Tio com pesar. — Deveria ter sido eu que...

— Não! — interrompeu-o com veemência. — Não, não devia ter sido o senhor, nem o Jackie, nem o Paco, nem ninguém! Eu jurei a mim mesma que não deixaria nenhum de vocês morrer aqui, hoje! Não devia ser assim! — gritou com todas as forças. Ela tossiu e começou a chorar de novo. O Tio a puxou para um abraço reconfortante, que ela devolveu, mais apertado.

A alguns metros dali, Jack viu Hsi Wu observar essa cena, parecendo bastante deslocado, abatido, desgostoso e até um pouco ofendido. Enfim, com um silvo baixo e irritado, abriu as asas e saiu voando.

Antes que pudesse pensar em outra coisa, Jack foi pego em um caloroso e apertado abraço, seu rosto pressionado contra o ombro de alguém.

— Ah, Jack, meu filho! Eu fiquei tão preocupada! Vai ficar tudo bem agora — murmurou sua mãe.

— Mãe... cadê o papai? — perguntou Jack. — Ele tá bem?

Ela ficou tensa e não disse nada por um momento, mas, então, relaxou e deu uma risada breve, fraca, porém feliz:

— É, acho que ele vai ficar bem, sim.

— Jackie! — exclamou Jade. Jack gentilmente tentou se afastar um pouco da mãe para poder se virar e ver o pai saindo do bosque e cambaleando na direção deles. Sua camisa estava rasgada e ensangüentada em algumas partes e havia feridas por todo o seu corpo, mas nada que parecesse grave.

— Você está bem, Jackie? — perguntou Tohru.

— O que você fez foi loucura! Enfrentar todos os demônios sozinho... — disse Jade com um tom de bronca, brincando, embora ainda estivesse visivelmente perturbada. Enxugou as lágrimas do rosto e deu um sorriso débil ao tio, que o devolveu. — Mas você acabou com eles. Você é o máximo, Jackie.

— Obrigado, mas eu não derrotei os demônios, Jade. Eu só estava ganhando tempo.

— Ganhando tempo pra quê? — indagou Viper.

— Pro Paco — sussurrou ele, abaixando o olhar para os pés. Hesitou um pouco antes de se dirigir a sua sobrinha: — Sinto muito, Jade. Enquanto vocês estavam todos prestando atenção nos demônios, o Paco veio até mim, invisível com o poder do talismã da cobra, e disse que podia salvar o Tio.

Jade o fitou, prendendo a respiração. Então, disse:

— Você sabia o que ele ia fazer?

— Não — respondeu ele depressa, dando-lhe um olhar de desculpas. — Mas eu suspeitava. Ele só me disse para manter os demônios longe do corpo do Tio, para mantê-los ocupados por um tempo.

— O que aconteceu com os demônios?

— Pra dizer a verdade, eu ainda não tenho certeza. Acho que eles querem terminar seus conflitos antes de tentarem se juntar contra nós de novo. Parece que eles são uma família bem... disfuncional.

Apesar de tudo, Jade riu.

— El Toro... — murmurou Viper, e eles se viraram para observar o lutador mexicano, que começara a se afastar, mirando o horizonte, com os punhos cerrados.

— Mãe — disse Jack, encostando-se em Viper. — Eu quero ir pra casa.

Ele sentiu a mão de seu pai na cabeça, acariciando-o reconfortantemente.

— Nós vamos pra casa agora, Jack, não se preocupe. — Fez um gesto para os outros. — Vamos, vamos voltar pro jato.

---

Valmont segurou a filha nos braços, pela primeira vez sem se importar que seu terno ficasse manchado e sujo. Por um milagre, Julia ainda respirava, embora fosse difícil e parecesse bastante doloroso. Ela estava sufocando no próprio sangue, tossindo um pouco. Valmont não entendera como ela ainda podia estar viva, até ver o talismã em sua mão. Desde então, ele se certificara de que ela não o largaria, caso contrário ela morreria imediatamente.

— Me... solte... — murmurou ela e tossiu mais sangue. Seus dedos esforçavam-se para largar o talismã.

— Não, não, você não pode largá-lo — disse-lhe ele em voz baixa, seu tom urgente, envolvendo a mão dela com a sua para segurar o talismã no lugar. — Se largar, você vai morrer.

Ela engasgou-se de novo:

— Me deixa... morr... rer...

— Por quê?

Ela se lamuriou:

— Ói... dói... — Tossiu violentamente.

É claro, pensou ele. O talismã do cachorro concedia imortalidade, mas não curava nem diminuía a dor de uma ferida. O coração da garota estava literalmente em pedaços e seus pulmões afogavam-se em sangue. A dor que ela devia estar sentindo era inimaginável. Por um momento, ele se perguntou se não lhe deveria tirar logo o talismã e deixá-la morrer, para dar um fim a todo aquele sofrimento. Sua mão tremia e ele percebeu que não tinha coragem de soltá-la.

Olhou para Bai Tsa, que estivera lá havia um tempo, observando-os como se assistisse a um filme levemente interessante. Desesperada e silenciosamente implorou-lhe que fizesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Ela pareceu um pouco surpresa que ele tivesse se virado para ela, de todas as pessoas e demônios, por ajuda. Ao invés de demonstrar qualquer outra reação, ela meramente pareceu notar algo adiante.

Ele abaixou o olhar de novo, amaldiçoando-se por sua estupidez. Já era ruim que ele parecesse tão impotente e abatido na frente da desalmada demônio da água, mas implorar por ajuda, e realmente esperar que ela ajudasse?

Alguém pigarreou atrás dele e ele olhou por cima do ombro para ver Jade Chan perto de Bai Tsa. Ela acenou para ele, sem jeito.

— Oi. Me desculpe, eu quase esqueci da Julia.

Sua filha escolheu aquele momento para se engasgar e tossir de novo. Jade se retraiu.

— Credo, isso parece horrível. Aqui. — Ela mostrou outro talismã, o do cavalo, e ajoelhou-se perto deles. — Agora que ela está mais ou menos consciente, ela pode apertar o talismã e se curar.

Como Valmont estava com as mãos ocupadas, a própria Jade fez Julia segurar o talismã.

— Vamos lá, Julia — disse Valmont encorajadoramente quando a mão dela continuou parada e solta. Ele deu-lhe um sorriso irônico. — Finja que o talismã é o pescoço do papai.

Jade deu-lhe um olhar de estranheza, mas ele continuou sorrindo. Com algum esforço, Julia enfim conseguiu apertar o talismã do cavalo o suficiente para ativá-lo. Ela deu um grito sufocado, seus olhos se abriram, e ela se ergueu com um sobressalto.

— O que aconteceu? Onde eu estou? — indagou ela, olhando em volta antes de virar-se para Valmont e franzir a testa. — Pai?

— Julia! Que bom que você está bem! — disse ele, abraçando-a.

— Uff! Ai! Pai, me solta! — protestou ela, contorcendo-se. Embora desconcertado que sua própria filha ainda o achasse tão revoltante, Valmont estava contente em tê-la de volta. Enfim, relaxou e permitiu que ela recuasse um pouco. — O que há com você, pai? Você nunca gostou muito de abraço.

— Ei, eu aposto que você também nunca esteve às portas da morte antes — disse Jade com bom humor.

Imediatamente, os olhos de Julia se tornaram frios, e Valmont mentalmente amaldiçoou Jade por mencionar esse assunto.

— Na verdade, eu já estive, sim — disse Julia sem emoção.

As sobrancelhas de Jade se ergueram e ela pareceu genuinamente admirada.

— Uau, sério? Me conta como foi! — disse, curiosa. Valmont ficou estarrecido quando ela teve a ousadia de se sentar, parecendo bem à vontade.

— Ah, eu vou contar, assim que você me disser por que eu estou coberta de sangue e sendo sufocada pelo meu próprio pai.

A jovem Chan piscou os olhos.

— Você não se lembra?

Cautelosamente, Julia balançou a cabeça.

— Acho que não.

— Ainda bem — disse Valmont, dando a Jade um olhar de aviso. — Eu já me preocupo demais com o estado mental dela. Ela não precisa de mais lembranças ruins.

— Tá me chamando de louca, pai? — perguntou Julia. Porém, Valmont e Jade estavam encarando-se e não a ouviram. Os olhos de Chan adquiriram um brilho determinado, embora de repente também estivessem cheios de lágrimas.

— Apesar das lembranças deste dia serem ruins pra mim, eu nunca ia querer esquecê-las — disse ela. — Eu nunca vou esquecer o sacrifício do Paco... nem as últimas palavras dele.

— Mas é muito estranho — comentou Bai Tsa, surpreendendo tanto Jade quanto Valmont. Eles haviam se esquecido completamente de sua presença. Voltaram-se para ela enquanto ela olhava em volta com cautela e sibilava bem baixo. — Acho que o feitiço não funcionou direito. Tem alguma coisa errada.

— O quê? Como assim não funcionou direito? — perguntou Jade, ansiosa. — Todos nós vimos aquela luz forte e aí o Paco e a Mei Liang sumiram e... e...

— É só uma impressão — disse a demônio da água. — Além do mais, o corpo do garoto não deveria ter desaparecido também.

— Ele deve ter sido levado junto com o corpo da Mei Liang. Afinal, eles estavam meio... — Jade fez uma careta — presos um no outro.

Bai Tsa sacudiu a cabeça.

— Isso não devia fazer diferença. Eu ainda acho que ela conseguiu escapar, de alguma forma.

— Você consegue sentir a presença dela? — indagou Valmont.

— Não. A Mei Liang não está mais neste mundo, disso eu tenho certeza. Mas isso não significa que ela esteja morta.

— Como nós podemos ter certeza? — perguntou Jade.

— Vocês deveriam perguntar ao Shendu ou ao Tso Lan. Eles são mais familiarizados com esse feitiço.

— Tsc! Tá bom, como se eu fosse perguntar alguma coisa a eles! — Depois de uma pausa, Jade disse: — Mas se a Mei Liang ainda estiver viva em algum lugar, você acha que o Paco poderia estar... vivo também?

Antes que Bai Tsa pudesse responder, Julia falou:

— Eu... eu me lembro agora. — Todos se viraram para ela. A garotinha suspirou, de cabeça baixa. — Eu me lembro da demônio chamada Mei Liang... e da jóia Hun Yu.

"Brilhante", pensou Valmont sarcasticamente, com um suspiro também. Não deveria ter deixado Jade Chan e Bai Tsa conversarem sobre os recentes acontecimentos na frente de Julia.

— Por que você fez aquilo, Julia? — perguntou Jade gentilmente.

Julia respirou fundo. Valmont podia senti-la tremer, e abraçou-a de novo.

— E-eu só queria a minha mãe de volta. Eu já estou tentando encontrar um jeito de trazer ela de volta há anos! Desde que eu li sobre uma jóia com poderes quase ilimitados, eu quis encontrar ela, mas não tinha como. Mas aí eu conheci o Shendu e pensei que ele podia encontrar ela pra mim. E ele conseguiu. Eu tinha tudo planejado direitinho. Era o plano perfeito!

— Não era, não — redargüiu Bai Tsa. — Foi tolice sua! Você faz idéia do que estava fazendo? Aquilo chegou muito perto de ser magia negra!

— O quê?! — gritou Valmont, empalidecendo, sua voz desafinando-se. Abriu a boca para dar uma bronca em Julia sobre se meter com algo tão perigoso como magia negra, mas os soluços quietos de sua filha o fizeram parar.

— Eu... só queria ela de volta — sussurrou Julia, seus ombros sacudindo. Valmont suspirou de novo, com mais força, e mexeu-se desconfortavelmente, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer para consolá-la. Nunca fora bom em consolar as pessoas, e tinha a impressão de que apenas pioraria as coisas se falasse com ela, considerando o quanto ela parecia odiá-lo.

Para sua surpresa, foi Jade Chan quem chegou para frente e salvou os dois deles mesmos:

— Ei, Julia, não chore, nós não estamos bravos com você. Eu sei como é difícil perder alguém que você ama. — Curvou a cabeça também e ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de continuar: — Mas eu sei que a sua mãe...

— Pode parar, Jade — disse Julia bruscamente, enxugando as lágrimas antes de erguer o olhar, fazendo o melhor que podia para parecer tranqüila ao fixar na jovem Chan um olhar severo. — Eu já ouvi toda essa baboseira do Finn, do Ratso e do Chow. "Você tem que seguir em frente", "Ela está num lugar melhor agora", "Ela não ia querer que você ficasse infeliz assim pelo resto da sua vida". Eu não quero mais ouvir isso. Eu estou bem, então me deixe em paz.

Jade hesitou.

— Dá pra ver que você não está bem, Julia, mas se eu estou te incomodando, então eu vou te deixar em paz. Só... mais uma coisa — ela sorriu de repente, como se tivesse lembrado de algo engraçado. — Eu sei que o Valmont não deve ser o melhor pai do mundo. Na verdade, eu sei que ele é péssimo — seu sorriso alargou-se quando ela viu o olhar fuzilador de Valmont —, mas dê uma chance a ele. Dá pra ver que ele está tentando. Eu acho que já é um começo, pelo menos. — Deu de ombros, levantou-se e acenou para eles. — Tchau! — disse e foi embora.

Tudo ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, quebrado apenas pela voz impaciente de Julia:

— Pode me soltar agora, pai!

---

Os demônios olharam cheios de ódio um para o outro ao se reunirem onde ocorrera a batalha contra Mei Liang. Depois que os Chan partiram, Tso Lan mandara Hsi Wu buscar os outros demônios e anunciar que ele estava solicitando uma reunião. O sol já havia se posto entre as montanhas no horizonte quando Hsi Wu conseguira encontrar todos os irmãos. Tchang Zu, Shendu e Dai Gui estiveram lutando entre si e agora estavam feridos e ensangüentados, mas não gravemente. Po Kong e Xiao Fung foram encontrados na cidade mais próxima, num restaurante, tendo estado famintos desde que chegaram à China.

— O que, em nome do Mundo Inferior, foi aquilo? — gritou Bai Tsa, aborrecida. — Não acredito que vocês quase estragaram tudo! Vocês enlouqueceram?

— Você não tem o direito de nos acusar de nada, Bai Tsa! — replicou Shendu.

— Isso mesmo. Você também estava atrás da jóia — disse Tchang Zu.

— Vocês começaram a lutar entre si e deixaram o Chan escapar!

— Não foi bem isso o que aconteceu! — protestou Shendu.

— E por que a maioria de vocês fugiu no meio da luta? — indagou Dai Gui, olhando para os irmãos em questão.

— Eu supus que um ou dois de nós fosse o suficiente para enfrentar Chan. Era desnecessário que nós oito permanecêssemos quando um inimigo muito mais poderoso ainda estava à solta — disse Tso Lan, sem se perturbar.

— A Po Kong e o Xiao Fung foram à cidade comer!

— Esta família é uma desgraça! Não é à toa que o Chan sempre derrota vocês! — rugiu Tchang Zu.

— Se me lembro bem, ele já derrotou você também! — disse Hsi Wu.

— Ei, não era para nós estarmos trabalhando juntos? — perguntou Xiao Fung.

— Era, e para dominarmos o mundo juntos mais uma vez — disse Bai Tsa, olhando com raiva para Tchang Zu. — Mas você quis nos trair para que pudesse dominá-lo sozinho e nos tornar seus servos!

— É lógico! Eu me recuso a dividir o mundo com vocês, seus idiotas! — trovejou Tchang Zu. — Vocês envergonharam a nossa família e perderam o direito de se chamarem de demônios. Vocês não são mais meus iguais!

— Que direito você tem de dizer isso? Você é que traiu a sua própria família!

— Traidor hipócrita — disparou Shendu.

— Olha quem fala!

— Chega! — gritou Bai Tsa. — Eu já estou cansada de vocês. Eu vou embora agora, e, com sorte, nunca mais vamos nos ver de novo.

— Até que vocês recuperem o juízo, eu sugiro que sigamos caminhos separados. Adeus, irmãos — disse Tso Lan numa voz baixa e fria antes de sair com sua irmã menor. Hsi Wu sibilou e saiu voando na direção oposta.

Quando eles já estavam longe o bastante dos outros, Tso Lan e Bai Tsa pararam e ficaram um lado do outro por um tempo, ambos admirando o céu já estrelado e a lua. Valmont e Julia estavam um pouco atrás, observando-os quieta e impassivelmente.

— Que decadência — resmungou Bai Tsa.

— Pois é. Mas não surpreende. Na verdade, é de se admirar que esta família já não tenha se partido há muito mais tempo. Estava fadado a acontecer desde o princípio.

— Onde será que nós erramos?

— Medite sobre isso, minha irmã, e talvez consiga as respostas. Aprenda com erros do passado.

Ela meio rosnou, meio gemeu com exasperação:

— Por que você sempre fala desse jeito?

Ele não respondeu, mas perguntou após uma pausa:

— O que você vai fazer agora?

Ela fechou os olhos e sussurrou:

— Eu senti falta do mar... Ainda sinto, na verdade. Quando eu estava nadando até aqui, senti que poderia ter ficado lá no oceano pelo resto da eternidade. — Abriu os olhos e olhou para o irmão. — Não posso voltar para Atlântida. Está em ruínas agora. Dá dor de ver. Porém, ainda há pelo menos um lugar com boas lembranças para mim.

— Entendo.

— Você vai voltar para o seu próprio elemento, eu presumo?

— Você presume corretamente.

Intrigantemente, ela trocou um olhar divertido com o homem atrás deles. Quando se virou para Tso Lan de novo, estava esforçando-se para conter um sorriso — e falhando miseravelmente. Humor coloria sua voz quando ela disse: — Se você tiver muitos visitantes indesejados, será bem-vindo ao meu lar por pelo menos algumas semanas, irmão. Afinal, eu não ia querer que um dos únicos membros sensatos da família enlouquecesse.

Tso Lan franziu a testa, dando-lhe um olhar inquisitivo. Não entendeu bem o que ela quisera dizer com aquilo, e doía-lhe o fato de que Bai Tsa soubesse algo que ele não sabia.

— Visitantes indesejados? — "Espíritos, talvez?"

— Você já viu um foguete? — perguntou ela inocentemente.

— Talvez já tenha lido algo sobre isso em algum lugar.

— E quanto a satélites artificiais? — perguntou o humano com certa arrogância, acrescentando insulto à injúria. Tso Lan virou-se para olhá-lo com raiva.

— Eu ficarei bem na lua, cuidarei de quaisquer intrusos, então não se preocupem comigo. — Depois, virou-se para Bai Tsa. — Afinal, o que ele está fazendo aqui? Pensei que teria tentando escapar assim que tivesse a oportunidade.

— Ele sabe que eu teria ido atrás dele... e o teria encontrado.

Como que para confirmar, Valmont cruzou os braços e assumiu sua melhor expressão de paciência e resignação.

Depois de um minuto de silêncio, Bai Tsa franziu a testa e falou de novo:

— Mas o que será que aconteceu com a jóia Hun Yu?

Seus olhos curiosos encontraram-se com os irritados de Tso Lan. Eis outra coisa para a qual ele não sabia a resposta. Este realmente não era o seu dia.

****

* * *

****

**_Epílogo _**

— Grávida? — disse Jackie, incrédulo, ao telefone. — C-como isso pode ser possível? — Seu olhar atônito caiu no Tio.

— O Tio não vai te explicar sobre os fatos da vida de novo, Jackie — disse o ancião, erguendo os olhos do livro que estava lendo. — Você já devia saber, mesmo. Você tem um filho.

— Tio! — exclamou Jackie, horrorizado e aborrecido, olhando de esguelha para Jack. — Acabaram de me contar que a minha sobrinha está grávida! Não é hora pra brincadeiras! — Ele pausou e, de volta ao telefone, perguntou com incerteza: — Isso não é uma brincadeira, é?

— Não — veio a resposta de Viper. — A Jade mencionou que vinha passando mal de manhã. Eu comecei a suspeitar e disse a ela para fazer o exame. Saiu positivo. Ela... também me pediu para guardar segredo até agora.

— Foi por isso que ela foi embora? Por quê? Por que manter isso em segredo? Por acaso ela achou que eu ficaria... — ele parou de falar quando algo horrível lhe ocorreu. Os demônios a haviam seqüestrado e a mantido prisioneira por bastante tempo. E se um deles a tivesse forçado?

— Ela sabia que, se tivéssemos contado enquanto ela ainda estava aqui, você não largaria do pé dela — disse Viper, alheia à aflição de Jackie. — Acho que ela quer um tempo pra si mesma. Ela ficou muito chateada com a morte do Paco... principalmente levando em conta que o Paco é o pai.

— Ah... — Jackie fechou os olhos e suspirou de alívio. — E-entendi — disse fracamente. — Faz sentido, então. Eu só queria que ela tivesse nos deixado ajudar.

— Eu sei. Talvez ela se sinta melhor daqui a algumas semanas, então... ah, só um segundo. — Jackie ouviu uma voz abafada falando com uma outra pessoa brevemente. — Jackie? Eu tenho que ir agora. Nos falamos depois, tá? Tchau, te amo.

— Te amo também. Tchau. — Ele desligou e virou-se para o Tio, que estivera observando o sobrinho cuidadosamente. — Tio, a Jade está grávida!

— Deu pra deduzir. Como você só tem uma sobrinha, não achei que estivesse falando de uma outra — disse o Tio asperamente.

— A Viper disse que o Paco era o pai.

— A Jade vai ter um bebê? — perguntou Jack. Quando Jackie afirmou com a cabeça, ele pareceu animado. — Nossa! Vai ser menino ou menina?

— Não sabemos, Jack. Ainda é cedo demais pra saber. — "Se bem que, pelo jeito, acho que a Jade não nos contaria nem isso se soubesse", acrescentou mentalmente.

O Tio franziu a testa e olhou em volta.

— Cadê aquele aprendiz horrível? — perguntou e então berrou: — Tohruuu!

— Estou indo, _sensei_! — O japonês apressou-se em descer as escadas, quase tropeçando em um dos degraus. Os três Chan piscaram os olhos e o fitaram. Ele estava de terno e com um buquê de flores da mão esquerda. Notando os olhares estranhos que atraía, ele parou e disse com preocupação: — _Sensei_?

— Onde você arranjou esse terno? — indagou Jack.

— Tohru, o que significa isso? — exigiu saber seu mestre. Tohru desviou o olhar, mexeu na gravata, e esfregou a nuca, enrubescendo um pouco.

— Eu, hã, eu tenho um encontro.

— Ah... É mesmo? — Apesar da grande surpresa, Jackie conseguiu parecer quase casual. — Com quem?

— E-ela é, er... — Ele olhou para o relógio de pulso e pareceu ainda mais ansioso enquanto se dirigia para a porta, gaguejando: — C-com licença, eu tenho que ir agora. Eu estou atrasado!

---

Xiao Fung abriu a boca, inclinou a cabeça para trás e deixou cair nela toda a pipoca de sua tigela. Ao seu lado, Po Kong fez o mesmo. Ele pegou o controle remoto e começou a trocar os canais da televisão.

— Os humanos modernos sabem mesmo como se divertir — comentou.

— E como fazer comer melhor do que já é — acrescentou sua irmã.

— Mas ficar aqui é meio chato. Nós passamos, o quê, semanas nesta cidade! Não tem mais nada de novo pra nos oferecer. Eu quero ir visitar outros lugares. Como, hã, como o Brasil! Eu ouvi dizer que é o paraíso: música animada, dança, cerveja, praias, _mulheres gostosas_... — Ele deu um largo sorriso.

— Por que você não vai logo, então? — perguntou ela, impaciente, jogando de lado sua tigela vazia. O chão inteiro estava coberto por um monte de sacos de salgadinhos vazios e restos de comida, mas nenhum deles se importava com a bagunça.

— Você não quer vir comigo?

— Não. Eu tenho meus próprios planos. O único lugar que eu planejo visitar num futuro próximo é a minha terra natal. — Ela tomou a forma humana, usando um vestido bem elegante e maquiagem. — Como eu estou?

Ele deu de ombros, sua atenção já tendo voltado para a televisão. Po Kong foi para o banheiro para poder olhar-se no espelho e ver se estava apresentável.

— Eu vou ficar fora a tarde toda e talvez a noite toda também, então não me espere — disse ao irmão ao voltar para a sala de estar.

— Eu não ia esperar mesmo — disse ele, indiferente, depois finalmente pareceu notá-la pela primeira vez. — Aonde vai? É um encontro?

— Que perceptivo que você é, irmão. Sim, é um encontro. E se eu tiver sorte, vou aprender muitas coisas interessantes sobre os Chan, como a fraqueza deles.

Mesmo depois que ela saiu sem mais uma palavra, Xiao Fung pôde apenas fitar o espaço onde ela estivera por um tempo, seu queixo um pouco caído. Ela dissera mesmo o que ele achava que ela dissera? Se sim, isso significava que ela estava saindo com...

Ele deu outro largo sorriso e inclinou-se confortavelmente no sofá, satisfeito e orgulhoso.

— A irmã Po Kong é tão esperta. Que pena que os outros a subestimam tanto.

---

Valmont suspirou e contemplou o céu, apoiando-se na varanda de seu luxuoso quarto de hotel. Perguntava-se por que a demônio da água insistira em vir a Roma. Não que ele não gostasse da idéia (até o momento): sempre gostara da Itália e tinha muitos conhecidos por lá, e certamente era um lugar mais seguro do que São Francisco. Por outro lado, teria que abandonar quase todas — se não todas — as suas atividades criminais por um tempo, o que significava que não ganharia nenhum dinheiro.

Ouviu líquido correndo atrás de si e nem teve que se virar para saber que era Bai Tsa. Resolutamente manteve os olhos no céu escuro e tentou parecer indiferente. Bem ao seu lado, uma mulher de cabelos azuis apoiou-se na varanda e pôs-se a observar a lua. Reflexivamente, Valmont também olhou para ela.

— Eu fico me perguntando se o irmão Tso Lan já enlouqueceu com aquelas coisas que os humanos ficam mandando para a lua. Até quando nós éramos crianças, ele sempre se escondia lá para escapar da insanidade da nossa família.

Ele olhou para ela e amaldiçoou-se quando se viu incapaz de impedir seus olhos de se abaixarem até seu revelador decote.

— Eu imagino que ser parente do Shendu não seja fácil — murmurou ele quando pôde finalmente tirar os olhos da estranha mulher.

— Todos nós o odiávamos por isso. Desejávamos que houvesse alguma forma de perturbar aquele mundinho pacífico dele. — Ela deu um sorriso malicioso e deixou seu olhar descer para poder observar as ruas e as pessoas. — Roma era um lugar lindo nos tempos antigos. Ainda é. Tantas construções foram preservadas. Isso é bom.

Ele bateu os dedos na mureta da varanda. Por que ela estava aqui, fingindo que queria papear com ele?

— Dá pra ir direto ao assunto?

Ela pareceu confusa, mas não pôde conter um sorriso divertido.

— Como é?

— Por que você vive me seguindo? — perguntou ele, irritado. — Por que essa obsessão por mim? Você não queria ter nada a ver comigo quando nos vimos pela primeira vez!

— Quando nos vimos pela primeira vez, o Shendu estava no seu corpo. Quando nos vimos de novo, você estava verde e escamoso. — Ela fez cara de nojo, como se essas últimas palavras tivessem formado uma imagem mental bastante repulsiva. — Verde e escamoso me traz lembranças muito ruins.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— De quê?

— Dhai Jiang — ela estremeceu ao som do nome e começou a resmungar no que parecia ser latim. — Meu noivo asqueroso. Ele era um demônio lagarto.

— O que ele fez para você odiá-lo tanto?

— Existiu. Ah, e tentou me molestar... freqüentemente. Ele era completamente obcecado por mim.

Ele deu um sorriso irônico e tentou abafar uma risada.

— Agora você sabe como eu me sinto quando você me persegue.

Ela piscou os olhos inocentemente e disse numa voz tão doce que dava náuseas:

— Ué, Valmont, você me acha repulsiva?

— O que você acha? — disse ele, irritado. — Você é um demônio! Acha que eu sou seu servo! — Enojado, ele saiu da varanda e foi para o quarto.

---

Bai Tsa quietamente seguiu o homem loiro para dentro do quarto, mas logo parou e retrocedeu para discretamente observá-lo da porta enquanto ele se sentava na cama e respirava fundo. Sentiu seu coração disparar quando, alheio à presença da demônio, ele tirou a gravata e começou a desabotoar o terno e a camisa. Observou cada movimento com avidez, seus olhos pairando sobre aqueles músculos firmes quando ele tirou a camisa. Suas mãos se contraíram com a vontade repentina de tocá-lo, de senti-lo.

Tomando a forma líquida, atravessou o quarto por debaixo da cama e ressurgiu na forma humana bem atrás do homem. Apoiou-se sobre ele, o queixo pousando em seu ombro.

— Sabe, você nunca me disse qual é o seu primeiro nome. É estranho te chamar pelo sobrenome o tempo todo. — Ela o envolveu com os braços e o puxou para perto do peito, ouvindo sua respiração se prender e notando como ele ficou tenso de repente. Deixou suas mãos explorarem o peito dele bem devagar, fervorosamente, com a testa em seu cabelo macio. Abruptamente, afastou-se e levantou-se, segurando seu rosto com firmeza para que ele também se levantasse. Eles ficaram de pé, cara-a-cara, as mãos dela uma em cada lado do rosto dele, seus narizes quase se tocando e seus olhos se fitando profundamente.

— Ai, Deus — sussurrou ele para si mesmo fracamente, seus olhos arregalados.

— Eu te quero, e eu vou te ter, goste você ou não — sibilou ela, deixando suas mãos deslizarem para os ombros dele. — Então me diga o seu nome agora!

Ele engoliu em seco várias vezes e parecia estar tentando desviar o olhar, mas seus olhos se recusavam a deixar o rosto dela. Enfim, fechou-os e disse:

— Julian.

— O quê? — perguntou ela, franzindo a testa.

Ele engoliu de novo e repetiu devagar:

— O meu nome é Julian. Julian Valmont. — Sua face se contorceu, como se estivesse com dor.

Ela sorriu sarcasticamente. Aquela pobre menina, nomeada em homenagem ao pai que tanto odiava. Com longos e delicados dedos, alisou uma mecha do cabelo loiro.

— O que foi? Não gosta do seu nome?

— Não, não muito...

— Que pena. Eu gosto. — Ela acariciou seu rosto. — E agora que eu o conheço, podemos fazer o que eu venho querendo fazer há muito tempo. Uma coisa que eu não faço desde que fui mandada para o Mundo Inferior.

— O-o que... — ela o interrompeu com um abrupto, apaixonado e quase violento beijo, sua língua explorando a outra boca, sentindo o gosto e adorando. Antes que ele pudesse recuperar-se para retorná-lo ou tentar escapar, ela cravou as unhas em seus ombros e o empurrou para cima da cama. Ajoelhou-se na mesma e engatinhou sobre ele, corpo esfregando-se com corpo. Beijou-o de novo, e, desta vez, ele respondeu ardentemente. Para a sua ligeira surpresa e grande satisfação, ele também começou a sentir seu corpo e tentar tirar suas roupas. Ela deu outro sorriso sarcástico.

— Agora não estou tão repulsiva assim, estou? — perguntou-lhe sem fôlego, seu rosto tão vermelho quanto o dele.

— Não, não muito — arquejou ele antes de beijá-la novamente.

---

Tso Lan abriu os olhos e olhou para cima, sua língua contorcendo-se no ar conforme sua irritação aumentava. A lua já não era tão pacífica quanto costumava ser. Sua meditação era constantemente interrompida por aqueles aparelhos estranhos que os humanos mandavam para a lua. Quando aprenderiam que ele queria ser deixado em paz?

Depois de destruir um daqueles tais de satélites, levantou-se de seu lugar tão confortável e flutuou para longe daquela região. Parou quando viu o que parecia ser uma bandeira: tinha listras vermelhas e brancas e um quadrado azul com estrelas. Seus olhos brilharam de raiva. Como ousavam! Com um simples aceno de mão, arrancou a haste do chão e jogou-a ao espaço.

Malditos humanos.

Depois de vagar por alguns minutos, parou, olhou em volta e, ao não ver mais nenhum aparelho, sentou-se. Entretanto, não fechou logo os olhos para voltar a meditar, mas mirou o planeta azul chamado Terra com irritação, como se o culpasse pela existência da raça humana. Era um mundo agradável e tal e todos os seus irmãos viviam lá, mas se os humanos continuassem invadindo seu território com aqueles malditos satélites, foguetes e bandeiras, ele seriamente reconsideraria seus antigos planos para mover a lua e conseqüentemente destruir a Terra.

Franziu a testa e apertou os olhos. Sua cabeça doía fazia um tempo. Olhou irritado para o sol, amaldiçoando sua claridade excessiva, e levantou-se outra vez. Talvez devesse ir para o lado negro da lua.

---

Com um sobressalto e um grito curto, Finn deixou os palitinhos caírem na tigela de _soba_ e começou a soprar, seus olhos lacrimejando.

— Tá muito quente! — reclamou, embora as palavras tenham saído mais como "Á uio en'e!"

— É claro que está — disse-lhe Chow. — É por isso que tem que comer bem rápido. Fazendo barulho.

— 'Cê tá brincando, né?

— A gente não pode esperar esfriar um pouquinho? — perguntou Ratso, olhando sua própria tigela de _soba_ como se fosse veneno depois do pequeno espetáculo que Finn fizera.

— Não.

— Ai, eu não sinto a minha língua... — gemeu Finn, com a mão tapando a boca.

Chow ignorou os dois e continuou com sua refeição.

— Sabe, até que Hong Kong não é tão ruim — disse Ratso depois de passar os últimos minutos assoprando seu _soba_.

— É, bom, desde que os outros tipos de comida não incinerem a nossa língua, acho que o lugar é até legal — disse Finn.

— Mas como a gente faz pra voltar pra São Francisco? — perguntou Chow.

De repente, a expressão de Finn abriu-se.

— Diz aí, e se a gente não voltar pra São Francisco e ficar por aqui mesmo, em Hong Kong? — Aos olhares embasbacados dos outros dois, continuou: — Pensem nisso! A gente podia começar de novo, arranjar trabalhos novos...

— Hum...

— Vamos lá, o que temos a perder?

— Talvez não seja uma má idéia — concedeu Chow.

— O que você acha, Ratso?

— Ei, aquele não é o Hak Foo?

— Hã? — Tanto Finn como Chow se viraram na direção apontada e, com certeza, era o Tigre Negro que acabara de entrar no restaurante. Ele nem caminhou, mas marchou até o balcão e fez o pedido em chinês.

— Ei, Hak! Há quanto tempo! — cumprimentou Finn.

— Faz um tempão que não nos vemos. Como tem passado? — disse Ratso.

— O que está fazendo aqui em Hong Kong? — perguntou Chow.

Hak Foo virou a cabeça para encarar os três outros capangas e fechou a cara.

— Eu soube que Valmont estava aqui — respondeu.

— Bom, é, ele estava. Como descobriu? — disse Finn. Quando o guerreiro se recusou a responder, ele pigarreou e retornou ao tópico anterior. — Mas eu acho que ele não está mais aqui. Os demônios devem ter levado ele pra São Francisco.

— Eles não o levaram a São Francisco — disse Hak Foo.

— Bom, então... — Chow trocou olhares com seus companheiros. — Então a gente não faz a menor idéia de onde ele está.

— Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar do mundo agora, do Alasca às ilhas Fiji! — disse Finn.

Hak Foo pareceu tão desapontado (para Hak Foo, o que, na verdade, não era muito) em estar de volta à estaca zero e ter falhado com seu mestre que, por um momento, Finn ficou sem reação. Era uma expressão estranha para o Tigre Negro. Perguntou-se se deveria temer que o guerreiro realizasse algum ritual suicida para recuperar a honra ou alguma besteira do tipo.

— Ei, a gente tava pensando em começar do zero aqui em Hong Kong. Se você não tiver pra onde ir, pode vir com a gente.

— Uma idéia esplêndida — respondeu não Hak Foo, mas uma nova voz bem atrás deles, matando os três primeiros capangas de susto.

— Q-quem é você? — balbuciou Chow, seus óculos escorregando do nariz enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam. O homem loiro que falara parecia bastante normal, exceto pelo fato de que seus olhos verdes brilharam, vermelhos, quando eles olharam para ele.

— Shendu? É você? — disse Finn, incrédulo. — O que você está fazendo em Hong Kong?

— Caso este pequeno detalhe lhe tenha escapado a mente, Hong Kong é meu território.

— Ah, mas isso não foi há muito tempo atrás? — perguntou Ratso.

— Silêncio! — sibilou o demônio disfarçado. Então, sorriu maliciosamente. — Eu estou bem ciente de que vocês não são os homens mais competentes do mundo, mas pelo menos já nos conhecemos e eu tenho com o que começar.

— Do que está falando?

Shendu riu e bateu com os dedos de uma mão com os da outra de uma forma que os lembrou muito do Sr. Burns da série animada _Os_ _Simpsons_.

— Não gostariam de trabalhar para o próximo grande senhor do crime?

— Como é que é? — disse Chow.

Finn riu com incerteza:

— E por acaso você sabe ser um senhor do crime?

Shendu os olhou com desdém, seus olhos brilhando enfurecidos. Parecia estar recordando lembranças desagradáveis.

— Eu fiz mais do que servir de decoração para o escritório de Valmont quando fiquei preso na forma de estátua. Vocês não acreditariam no quanto dá para aprender apenas observando um senhor do crime trabalhar. — Emergiu de seu pequeno _flashback_ e voltou a se concentrar nos quatro homens. — Então, vão trabalhar para mim? — perguntou com um tom polido, mas os homens ainda puderam ouvir a ameaça por trás dele.

Trocaram olhares. Poderiam mesmo recusar e ainda viver para verem outro dia?

Finn achava que não.

---

Jade ouviu a janela de seu quarto abrir-se e imediatamente soube que Hsi Wu enfim a encontrara. Suspirou e levantou-se de sua posição largada na cama. Curvado no parapeito da janela, como uma gárgula, o demônio do céu tinha uma expressão rígida no rosto, os olhos severos olhando com raiva para Jade.

— Por que você fugiu? — perguntou-lhe.

— Eu não fugi, só voltei pra casa — disse ela simplesmente.

— Eu pensei que São Francisco fosse a sua casa. Você não odiava Hong Kong?

Ela deitou-se de novo, o olhar fixado vagamente no teto.

— Não, aqui é legal.

— Você sabia que o Shendu está aqui em Hong Kong?

— Tsc! Vê se eu ligo... — Fechou os olhos.

— É uma questão de tempo até ele te encontrar, e aí ele sem dúvida vai vir te matar.

Ela começou a cantarolar, nem um pouco perturbada.

Hsi Wu sibilou, irritado.

— Tudo bem! Faça como quiser, então! De qualquer forma, eu não vim aqui pra te avisar sobre o Shendu.

— Ah, éééé?

— Quer parar com isso? O que há com você, afinal? Ah, espera, eu já sei. — Ele pulou para dentro do quarto e se aproximou dela, seus olhos vermelhos brilhando quando ele a farejou. — É, eu posso sentir o cheiro agora. Você está grávida com a cria daquele mortal — ele cuspiu a última palavra.

— Em primeiro lugar, "aquele mortal" tem nome, Hsi Wu, e é _Paco_. Em segundo, a "cria" de que você fala não é dele, é sua, seu idiota!

Ele sibilou e agarrou a cabeça dela com apenas uma das mãos, fazendo-a gritar de surpresa.

— O que disse?

— Exatamente o que você ouviu, a não ser que esteja ficando surdo!

— É o que você diz, mas... — Ele olhou para uma foto de Paco que Jade trouxera de São Francisco e colocara na mesa-de-cabeceira. Soltando sua cabeça, ele pegou o retrato na mão e olhou-o com desprezo. — Você ficou tremendamente chateada com a morte dele, e agora me trata como um inimigo.

— Você só tem a si mesmo para se culpar por isso! Não fez nada pra nos ajudar na luta!

— O que eu poderia ter feito? Eu não podia ir contra todos os meus irmãos e irmãs!

— Talvez não. Talvez não pudesse, mesmo. Mas eu ainda tenho a impressão de que você não teria feito nada pra ajudar mesmo que pudesse.

— Essa lógica não parece muito justa.

— A vida não é justa.

— Você ainda deveria ter vindo falar comigo sobre o meu filho! Você pertence a mim, Jade, então, naturalmente, ele também pertence.

— Seu filho? Pertencer a você? — Ela se levantou da cama. — Nem eu nem o meu filho pertencemos a você, e nem a ninguém. Eu não sou a propriedade de ninguém!

— Você é, desde que se deixou ser tomada por mim!

— Foi só uma noite!

— Com repercussões significativas — ele apontou para a barriga dela. Jade cobriu-a com as mãos de forma protetora. — E não foi só "uma noite".

— Então é isso o que eu sou pra você? Uma propriedade, uma... uma ferramenta de prazer? — Apenas pronunciar tais palavras a enojava, e ela acabou com um gosto amargo na boca.

— Nunca foi nada mais, Jade. O que você achou que eu ia querer com você?

— Você disse que me amava!

— Garota tola, ingênua — desdenhou ele. — Deveria saber que o meu conceito de "amante" é bem diferente do seu. Para os demônios, "amor" não é igual a "sentimentos de felicidade pura e afeição" nem qualquer besteira assim, é luxúria. É basicamente só isso. — Ela ficou tão chocada e incrédula que nem recuou ou protestou quando ele se aproximou até que eles quase se tocassem. Sua voz agora era zombeteira: — Não pareça tão surpresa, Jade. Você não pode me censurar quando você fez exatamente a mesma coisa.

— Eu nunca...

— Não minta pra mim, e não minta pra si mesma! Você nunca me amou, Jade. Não do jeito humano. Você amou o perigo, a emoção de se envolver com um demônio, um inimigo mortal da sua família, ainda por cima. A rebelde dentro de você simplesmente não pôde deixar uma oportunidade dessas passar, não é?

Ela balançou a cabeça em negação. Não, isso não era verdade. Hsi Wu estava apenas tentando mexer com sua cabeça, jogar a culpa nela.

— Isso... não é verdade. — Ainda assim, as palavras pareciam vazias até para seus próprios ouvidos.

— Mas, no fundo, você sempre soube que amava não a mim, mas aquele mortal... Paco. — Ele manteve os olhos fechados por um momento, refletivamente. — A lei dos demônios diz que nós devemos matar amantes rebeldes ou infiéis. Mas eu não vou te matar. — Olhou para o abdômen dela de novo, com um brilho calculista nos olhos em contraste com sua expressão impassível. — Isso pode ser interessante.

— Vá embora! — gritou ela. — Me deixe em paz! Eu não quero te ver de novo, nunca mais!

— Infelizmente pra você, Jade, às vezes os humanos não conseguem o que querem. Os demônios, por outro lado, quase sempre conseguem. Eu vou embora agora, mas acredite quando digo que nos veremos novamente, mais cedo do que pensa. — Ele jogou a foto contra a parede com toda a força, despedaçando a moldura. Então, saltou para o parapeito e pulou para fora.

Jade foi até a janela e berrou:

— Seu filho da mãe, desgraçado! — o que a deixou com a garganta dolorida e com dor de cabeça. Fechou a janela e apressou-se para recuperar a foto caída. Acariciou-a, olhando o rosto sorridente do mexicano moreno e seus olhos castanhos.

Aquela noite, ela se sentou no escuro à sua mesa, na frente do _laptop_. Estava determinada a contar a alguém sobre sua teoria. Era também hora de contatar sua família: seus pais e Jackie e todo mundo na loja do Tio. Sentia-se horrível por mentir sobre quem era o pai da criança, aproveitando-se da morte de Paco mesmo depois que ele se sacrificara para salvá-la, tudo porque tinha muito medo de confessar que tivera um caso com um demônio. Sentia-se ainda pior depois de falar com Hsi Wu. Estava enojada consigo mesma. Como pudera deixar aquele demônio brincar com seus sentimentos e enganá-la de novo?

Suspirou. Ele tinha razão: fora, em parte, culpa sua também. Devia ter aprendido. "É que... eu me senti tão bem! Estar ao lado dele, segura naqueles braços fortes enquanto eles planavam sobre as nuvens e tão perto das lindas estrelas..."

No entanto, o toque e as palavras do demônio nunca fizeram seu coração se aquecer e pular como as últimas palavras de Paco fizeram. Suas últimas palavras, ditas para ela e somente para ela, para serem guardadas e adoradas para sempre.

"Jade... Eu te amo."

Desde aquele fatídico dia, sonhara com ele toda noite. Desejava poder lembrar-se deles de manhã. Ao acordar, sempre se esquecia do que acontecera neles e apenas se recordava de imagens vagas e embaçadas.

O quarto ficou mais escuro de repente e Jade percebeu que ficara tão perdida em seus pensamentos que o descanso de tela do computador se acionara. Certo, era hora de parar de sonhar e ir direto aos negócios.

A quem contaria primeiro sobre sua teoria? De forma alguma falaria com Shendu! Talvez o Tio pudesse lhe dar uma opinião educada... Então, lembrou-se de El Toro e de como ele ficara deprimido desde a suposta morte de Paco.

Começou a digitar.

_¡Hola, El Toro! __¿Qué tal? (é a primeira coisa que aprendemos a dizer nas aulas de espanhol :P) _

_Não sei se os outros já te contaram sobre o que aconteceu comigo... Se eles demonstraram alguma preocupação com a minha saúde (mental ou física), eles provavelmente estavam exagerando. Sério, eu tô bem, tô me divertindo muito aqui em Hong Kong. Eu admito que senti saudades daqui. É claro, São Francisco ainda dá de MIL! Acho que vou voltar pra lá no mês que vem... _

_Ainda tenho muitas coisas pra dizer a, bem, a todo mundo. A idéia ainda me faz querer bater com a cabeça na parede. Eu vacilei, cometi um erro gravíssimo. Só espero que ninguém me odeie quando todos descobrirem... Mas isso é uma outra história, para outro dia. _

_De qualquer forma, estive pensando naquele dia em que lutamos com a Mei Liang e os outros demônios. Isso pode parecer loucura, mas eu acho que o Paco não morreu de verdade. Há uma pequena possibilidade que ele esteja vivo em alguma outra dimensão. A Bai Tsa (um dos demônios) disse que tem quase certeza de que houve um erro no feitiço. Eu pensei muito no que ela disse e fiz uma pesquisa. (Nossa, agora estou parecendo o Tio!) E sim, esse é o verdadeiro motivo por que eu vim pra Hong Kong. Eu NÃO fugi! _

_Eu não queria que o Jackie e os outros soubessem porque eles iam pensar que eu estou desesperada e em negação ou algo assim. Não vou entrar em detalhes, mas, pelo que eu entendi, tem, sim, uma chance de o Paco estar vivo. Quer dizer, a gente nunca viu o corpo dele, né? Eu tô dizendo, ele foi levado pra outra dimensão! E apesar de o ferimento dele ser fatal, ele pode ter conseguido ajuda no mundo em que ele foi parar. Vamos esperar que sim! _

_Con cariño, _

_Jade Chan :) _

Sorrindo satisfeita consigo mesma, enviou a mensagem. Agora, uma mensagem para Jackie e os outros. Estalou as juntas e contorceu os dedos sobre o pequeno teclado. Eles começaram a tremer depois de um minuto parados lá, e ela sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer da testa.

Eles iam matá-la quando descobrissem.

**Fim **

* * *

Esta história é dedicada a **VampireNaomi**, que tem sido uma amiga maravilhosa e cujos trabalhos, em especial _Ni Tang_, me inspiraram a escrever esta história, assim como muitas outras. Muito obrigada!

Agradecimentos especiais a **Contessa Lestrange**, que também é uma grande amiga e me apresentou ao mundo das fanfictions, e, é claro, a **todos os que mandaram comentários para esta fic** e me encorajaram a continuar escrevendo.

Muito obrigada também a todos que leram a fic, mas nunca comentaram.

Nossa, não acredito que acabou! Escrevi esta história por, deixa eu ver, quase quatro anos! Ainda me lembro de quando estava tendo várias idéias para ela. O enredo ia ser completamente diferente disto tudo (e muito pior). Foi a minha primeiríssima fanfic e eu sei que há muitos erros nela, mas ainda estou satisfeita com o que ela se tornou. Eu sei que alguns de vocês devem me odiar agora, mas eu fiz o que tinha que fazer. Por favor, aceitem minhas desculpas.

_Provavelmente_ haverá uma continuação, mas eu gostaria de terminar as minhas outras histórias antes de começar uma nova. Há uma chance bem pequena de eu publicar o primeiro capítulo dela num futuro próximo, mas só se eu tiver muita inspiração de repente e tempo para escrever e traduzir. Em outras palavras, não espere sentado.


End file.
